Destiny Prophecies: Sphere and Stone
by Hui Xie
Summary: YGO x HP crossover. Ryou befriends a man in the Shadow Realm and now he, Yugi and Marik are suddenly invited to Hogwarts. They wish to free his friend, but there is far more to it than meets the Sennen Eye, because Harry isn't the only one Voldemort wants
1. The Man of the Shadows

Tis my ever first fanfic! Please be very very very gentle! XD There are also a couple of spoilers for Order of the Phoenix for those who haven't read the fifth Harry Potter book (wait a minute....who hasn't?) and a few spoilers for the AE arc for those Yu-Gi-Oh fans. Enjoy!

Please read and review!!

Chapter One

_Ryou looked about, his eyes narrowing in attempts to see clearer through the heavy masses of shadows. His body felt uncontrollably restless and depressed, as though the atmosphere itself proclaimed "everyone should be sad here". Determined to ignore that proclamation, and knowing that Yugi would revive them soon, Ryou sought out to see whether he could communicate with the other fellow banished souls; perhaps he could find someone to talk to._

_/Che/ snorted his yami, extracting himself from Ryou's body. His ghostly form looked even more transparent against he darkness of the Shadows. /You're more stupid than I thought/_

_/What?/ Ryou reached out to touch a shadow figure; his hand slipped though._

_/Those banished by the Millennium Items would not have the mind power to be able to even see you, my dear hikari/ Bakura snorted. _

_/Do you have the mind power, then?/ asked Ryou. He felt even worse than being sent to the Shadows now, with his yami around. Given the choice, Ryou would've glady taken Shadow Realm, as long as it separated him from his sadistic half. _

_No. Ryou shook his head. I'd rather be alive and with Yugi and the gang, Ryou corrected himself. He looked back at his yami._

_/Well, do you?/_

_/...I do./_

_Ryou stared._

_/Well, then, can you please help me talk to someone?/_

_/Why would I do that?/_

_/Please, yami, just let me talk to someone.../ Ryou stared at the black abyss swirling about him. /It feels so terribly lonely here./_

_A shadow flickered somewhere among the clouds of black and purple. The shadow looked rather bold compared to the rest of the wandering souls; it was walking towards Ryou, in a confused, lost expression._

_/Look!/ said Ryou _

_/I can see, dimwit/ retorted Bakura venomously. He was still bitter that he lost to Marik; though it was Marik's evil side that dueled Bakura. He still felt much anger that he was defeated and sent to the Shadow Realm by his former comrade._

_As the shadow approached, Ryou could make out that it was a man...a tall man, with long, dark matted hair, and sunken dark eyes. The man looked as though he had been only eating enough to get by; his frame and face looked once healthy and full, but now pale and almost sickly._

_The man was wearing a long dark cloak and dark robes, with a wand sticking out from a robe pocket. He wore an expression of wary confusion. He looked straight at Ryou, who called out, his heart hoping desperately that his yami could help him communicate through the shadows, "May I help you?"_

_The man stared at Ryou, as though sizing him up. Bakura did a double-take on those dark eyes. They held cloudy, foreboding memories that looked as though they could never be erased. Bakura stared at the man. The expressions in the man's eyes were obviously dark and bitter, like Bakura's himself, a few millennias ago._

"_Am I....dead?" the man asked softly. _

_Heart jumping with relief, Ryou replied, "No, no, I don't think so."_

"_Then...where am I?" the man looked around._

"_The Shadow Realm," said Ryou, slightly grimly. "It's a place where banished spirits go, to wander forever."_

"_How did I get here?" the man stared back at Ryou, with a slight surprised smile playing around his lips. "I don't quite believe that I've been banished.'_

"_Did you duel?" asked Ryou. _

"_Yes," the man nodded. He looked closer at Ryou, and blinked when he saw a similar boy next to him. The man seemed to feel more at ease when he found out that Ryou could speak English...especially in a familiar British accent._

"_You've must've lost then," snapped Bakura from behind Ryou. The man's eyes suddenly narrowed at Bakura menacingly. _

"_I had no intention of losing the duel," snapped the man sharply. Ryou blinked in surprise. The bitterness in the man's eyes seemed to finally release. The man looked down at his wand. "I've dueled many times before...and never had I ever came here. Who are you, anyways?"_

_The man's eyes trailed back from Bakura to Ryou. At the sight of Ryou though, his eyes softened ever so slightly._

_Ryou reached out a hand, despite Bakura's glares. "Ryou Bakura. And this is my darker side, whom I share my body with. You can call him Bakura."_

_The man shook Ryou's hand. _

"_You share bodies?" repeated the man._

"_Yes," nodded Ryou. "It's kind of hard to explain, he's a spirit of my Millennium Item. He used to be a spirit of a man in ancient Egypt, but when I received my item, he took refuge in my mind and often shared my body. That's why we look alike."_

_The man quirked an eyebrow at Bakura, who only returned the glance with a sharp nod._

"_And you are?" asked Ryou politely._

_The man sat down, Ryou following him. He looked into Ryou's dark, chocolate eyes, and a small smile spread on his face before he replied,_

"_Sirius Black."_

Okay, seriously, for those who really hadn't read the Order of the Phoenix and for those who are terribly confused why Sirius is in the Shadow Realm...well, frankly, he's the main character that JK mentioned that would die in the Fifth book. But I didn't want him dead! And I didn't want to write a cliché fanfic where Yugi and the gang have to protect the Millennium Items from Voldemort. (whines) I don't want Padfoot to die!!He died when he soared into an archway in the –

( stops )

Well, I ain't telling you. XD


	2. The Invitation

Chapter Two: The Letter

Harry Potter stared out of his bedroom window, his heart heavy. The dark shadows of his room began to grow as the sun started to shrink, casting heavenly golden-pink rays above and into Harry's room. Too soon, the beauty of the sun disappeared, replaced with the now cold darkness of the night.

Harry casted his eyes down, looking at the the little mirror in his hands. It was no bigger than a paperback book, and taped behind it, was a note left by his godfather.

The young boy, now on his 16th birthday, did not enjoy the perks of sweet sixteen. True, the Dursley never had celebrated his birthday, and never would, but this time, Harry's heart was weighed down by the loss of his godfather...his father's best friend...his own guardian and pratically a brother...Sirius Black.

It hurt Harry to remember the look on Sirius's face when he soared through the air and into the dark archway. It angered Harry more than his pain to hear Bellatrix Lestrange's triumphant scream as Sirius disappeared through the ancient doorway. And it numbed Harry when he thought, over and over, that it was his fault, and that if he had never gotten so angry this year, never gotten so side-tracked, never had fallen for Voldemort's trap when blinded by his anger...Sirius would never had died.

A hate had started to blossom in Harry's heart...against Bellatrix, and against Voldemort. He had started to hate Voldemort with a passion; the evil Dark Lord had taken away his parents, forced him through such torture of years with the Dursleys, and now he had, indirectly, taken Sirius too. And for that, Harry swore he would get back at the Dark Lord.

He had only recently heard everything about his past, and was now still brooding about his destiny that was described in a prophecy made by his very own, ever-so-fake-looking Divination professor.

Harry slowly placed the mirror that Sirius had give him at Christmas, along with everything that Sirius had ever given him, into his trunk. He flipped through the photo album of his parents and stared longingly at the picture of his mother and father on their wedding day. There, waving and smiling broadly, with the same active and mischievous, handsome face, was Sirius, waving and winking as though nothing else in life could possibly had ruined that day.

After Harry replaced the book back into the trunk, he locked the trunk and headed towards the downstairs door. His best friend, Ron Weasley, was going to come pick him up with Fred and George, to bring him to spend the rest of the summer, at Grimmauld Place, once Sirius's own home. As he waited, Harry stared up into the skies, and among the twinkly stars, saw a small helicopter flying by.

Yugi Moto stared happily out of the little copter window in his room; as he saw the depths of the darkness the night possessed, whisking by underneath him, his darker side extracted himself into a ghostly from to sit in a calm demeanor on the bed.

/Isn't it great?/ asked Yugi, his heart soaring at the thought of returning home.

Oh yesreplied Yami from the bed. The future of the world is no longer at stake, and you will meet your grandfather again very soon.

/That's such a relief/ said Yugi, as he sat down next to Yami /Marik's okay, and we don't need to have this nightmare around us anymore!/

Yami merely nodded.

/Are you okay?/ inquired Yugi, his eyes wide and concerned.

Yami stared blankly at nothing. Yes, aibou...I'm alright.A sudden tapping noise jostled Yami out of his string of thought; he and Yugi perked their heads towards the source of the sound. A large, tawny brown owl was pecking impatiently at the window.

Yugi hurried to open the window. The owl swooped into the room majestically, baring a large, yellow envelope in his claws. As Yugi reached up for it, the owl seemed to realize the height of the young boy, and fluttered gracefully towards Yugi. As soon as the young boy took the letter from the owls' grasp, the bird huffed up its' chest with dignity and swooped back though the open window.

Yami peered over Yugi's shoulder. What is it?

Yugi stared at the ink on the envelope. The envelope was heavy, boring a crest with an intricate design of a lion, a raven, a badger and a snake. Yugi squinted his eyes in attempt to read the English written on the envelope, but failed.

/Maybe Tea can help us read this/ suggested Yugi. And without further ado, he rushed out the door.

As it turned out, Ryou and Marik were already with Tea, each of them also staring at the same envelope that Yugi got. Ryou was staring perplexedly at the letters that were inside, his dark eyes wide and quizzical. Marik was looking at the sheets of parchment paper as though it were a joke that he did not have time for. Tea looked up at Yugi.

"Yugi!" said Tea. "Did you get a letter too?"

"Yeah!" nodded Yugi, holding out the envelope. "Did you guys get it too?" he asked Marik and Ryou

"I believe it's some sort of a joke," said Marik "As only you, Bakura and I received it."

"It says the same thing as Ryou's and Marik's, Yugi," answered Tea, scanning the letters in the envelope. "It says that it also wishes you to attend a magical school in England!"

"England?" repeated Yugi, his eyes wide.

Ryou nodded. "I believe that someone named Professor Dumbledore has noticed that we've done magic lately. He wishes us to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry so we can develop our magic skills."

"Magic?" asked Yugi. "But we don't ...oh..." he stared down at his Millennium Puzzle. "Do you think he knows about the items?"

"I doubt it," said Marik. "They haven't been activated until very recently. The last time shadow magic was used were a few thousand years ago."

"Are you going?" asked Yugi. He found this entire thing slightly overwhelming at the point.

"Ishizu says I should go," said Marik, his eyes darkening. He had hoped to return to Egypt soon so he could have a fresh start with his family again. "She thought this way I could learn to control the shadows ...and my anger...better." Marik shifted his eyes towards the windows. "She said that she and Odion would wait until I got back."

Ryou was still looking at the letters. His heart had leapt when he found out it was a boarding school; surely this was a good way to have a fresh start and establish some good friendships without the knowledge of his sadistic dark side.

"I'm still not sure," answered Ryou. "I sure wouldn't want to go alone."

Marik suddenly turned towards the door and headed out, obviously returning to his room to contemplate. Ryou suggested that he do the same thing, and left Tea and Yugi alone.

"Would you really go?" asked Tea. "I would miss you here."

Yugi took back the letter and skimmed through everything. "I think so," answered Yugi. "I still have to talk about it with Yami, but I think I would want to go. It could give me a chance to learn more about the Millennium Items."

Tea was quiet for some time.

"I'll write to you!" said Yugi. "Of course I would. We can still keep in touch with each other even though I'd be in England."

Tea looked back up at Yugi, then nodded. "Hn. We will be friends together no matter what," she said, smiling. "Good luck, Yugi." Yugi smiled at his childhood friend and left the room.

As the helicopter was supposed to land, Yugi stared out of the window. He was soon joined by Ryou, who was eating a rather large dinner.

"Hungry?" asked Yugi, smiling at his friend.

"Very," replied Ryou through mouthfuls. "There's not much to eat in the shadow realm."

Suddenly, Ryou's eyes glazed a little, as though remembering something.

"What ...was it...like, in the shadow realm?" asked Yugi tentatively. "You don't have to answer if you don't want to."

Ryou slowly chewed and swallowed his mouthful of food, then stared at Yugi.

"It was...lonely," said Ryou finally. "We couldn't talk to anybody, except for this man, who stayed with me until you've brought me back."

"Who was he?" inquired Yugi.

"A man named Sirius Black," said Ryou. "We haven't talked since I've returned from the Shadow Realm; he was very very nice."

Ryou looked into Yugi's eyes, with a serious expression. "Yugi, he was my friend. He didn't turn his back on me when he found out about my dark side."

"Nor would we," said Yugi, understanding completely.

"I know. He was the first stranger to be entirely alright with my dark side. He helped me." He had a far-away look in his eyes as he looked out the window. "He told me he was in a duel with someone, that he was a wizard, and that he had no memory of how he managed to get into the shadow realm. He was my friend." Ryou looked back at Yugi, with an intense look on his face.

"Yugi, will you help me release him from the Shadow Realm?" asked Ryou seriously.

Yugi stared for a moment into Ryou's eyes and then nodded, with a determined smile on his face. "Yes, Bakura. I'll help you. We'll get your friend out as soon as we can." Yami then took control of Yugi's body and laid a hand on Ryou's shoulder.

"I promise you, we will do whatever we can to retrieve your friend out of the Shadow Realm," vowed the ancient Pharaoh, in his low assuring voice. He then switched with Yugi again.

Ryou smiled. "Thank you, Yugi."


	3. He is Waiting

Yami needs to have a little fun other than duelling. And what better way than to beat Bakura-sama in his own game?

T.T...no...no...I don't own HP or YGO....(wish I did.)

* * *

Chapter Three 

Yugi, Ryou and Marik stood in front of the Domino Museum, waiting for the headmaster of said magic school, who would soon arrive. Since Yugi, Ryou and Marik possessed no owls, they could not have returned their answers, and, stated in the letters they received, requested them to meet them in front of the infamous Domino Museum, where Professor Dumbledore would meet them.

"You guys going?" asked Marik.

Ryou looked at Marik. "Yes," he replied.

Yugi shuffled his deck absent-mindedly. "Grandpa agreed that I should go. I want to," he said, staring around for anyone who might look like a professor.

Marik casted a look at Ryou's Millennium Ring. "What, uh..did your yami say about it?" he asked Ryou, casting a mischievous glance with his lavender eyes.

The ring underneath Ryou's jacket glowed faintly, and soon Ryou's eyes looked much more narrow, his hair far more pointy, and his expression more nasty.

"I did not wish to agree," snapped Bakura. "I told him I had no intentions to be stuck up _learning _in an ancient, dark gloomy castle. Obviously my hikari did not care for my advice; he is determined to go." Suddenly, Bakura looked at Marik with a small smile of his own. "Care to ask whether _you_ would be attending?" He locked his cold eyes with Marik's.

"I would," stated Marik shortly, beginning to grin.

"Ah," said Bakura, clapping his hands sarcastically. "Then it is agreed then. I suppose I shall attend readily if you will, my dear Marik. Where else could I have such an opportunity to tease the almighty Pharaoh, then an ancient and ugly castle to fit his own demeanor?" He looked at Yami, stifling a laugh. "And his own face?"

Marik chuckled.

Yugi's Millennium Puzzle glowed and his eyes flickered red. "Tomb raider, I dare to disagree," said Yami sternly at the two other boys, the insult rolling of his back.

"Oh look, the pharaoh's already annoyed," snickered Bakura.

"I suppose Hogwarts might be fun," said Marik, looking innocently at the sky. "It would be amusing to see you pester the pharaoh in a setting where most suitable for his grand majesty."

Bakura did a mock bow.

Ai ya!!groaned Yami. Can you imagine that I have to keep up with such pestilential and abrasive behavior? Now I have to make sure that they keep out of trouble!!

Yami's only reply was an odd, bubbling sensation at the back of his head.

You're _enjoying _this, Yugi?demanded the Egyptian, try to stifle a smile himself Yugi's adorable laughter was contagious, especially when you saw his golden bangs bouncing merrily in front of his large , innocent eyes as he giggled.

/Oh come on,/ smiled Yugi. /Since you're gonna be stuck with them for the rest of the year, make the most of it./ Yugi couldn't help it. If only Bakura hadn't bowed…with Bakura's frosty pointy locks flailing across his dark, intensive eyes as he bowed, and his exaggerated fling of hands as he went down, Yugi couldn't help but laugh. To see the evil ancient thief who once challenged the pharaoh in his own court act so foolhardily was a rare amusement, though Bakura seemed to have lightened up a bit more after Marik's own yami had been banished to the shadow realm.

While Yami and Yugi were exchanging such thoughts, Marik and Bakura were already in a whispered discussion.

When Yami turned back around to face Bakura, he and Marik were dangling a wallet and a set of keys playfully.

Yami blinked and patted his pockets. Yugi's wallet and keys were gone.

"Oh please, pharaoh," snickered Bakura and Yami flashed him a dark, annoyed look. "That was way to easy."

Yami suddenly smirked. He reached out for the wallet in a hopeful, pleading way, (as much as his pride would allow) though Bakura only dangled it higher in the air, mocking the height of the pharaoh. Suddenly, Yami swiped his leg into Bakura's, catching Bakura off guard and landing himself on his bottom neatly. Yami then took advantage of Marik's surprised look and swiped the keys form Marik's hands.

"And _that,_" said Yami, pocketing the wallet and keys, "was way too easy."

Professor Dumbledore sat at a table, absent-mindedly sipping some delicious stew and studying various sheets of maps and diagrams. He frowned as he stared at the diagram of the Department of Mysteries. In the middle of the room, stood alone and empty, was an ancient archway with dark, limp fluttering veils, that had once claimed his student and former friend.. Though wise beyond anyone's years, Dumbledore could not understand the purpose of the archway. It stood there, alone, and isolated from any other contents of the chamber, and what was beginning to breach out from it was starting to worry him.

"The shadows are beginning to get worse," said Remus Lupin, ladling himself a bowl of soup and joining Dumbledore. "We're not even sure what they're _called_."

"Do you think this might have something to do with You-Know-Who?" asked Mungdungus Fletcher. "Would this be…the weapon he's looking for?"

"No," replied Dumbledore, shaking his head. "We knew that the weapon he was seeking was the prophecy. Voldemort himself knew nothing of these…" he tried to find a word to describe the dark, looming clouds, but decided to go with what Lupin called them. "…shadows. I have not seen anything of this sort until recently."

"Recently?" asked Lupin, peering up at the headmaster. "Where else would something like this appear?"

"Japan," responded the headmaster, standing up. "This is wonderfully good soup; has Molly made any more?"

Lupin pointed to the cauldron. "Japan?" he repeated, as the headmaster ladled himself some more soup. "How peculiar. Why on earth would such a mysterious force turn up in a place so far away from Voldemort?" He paused. "Japan has nothing that Voldemort wishes for. It's an entire foreign country that Voldemort has never heeded attention too."

"That might be, but perhaps it is not Voldemort who is causing these shadows," remarked Dumbledore. "I've trailed the magic back to the few people who've witnessed it, and coincidently, it turns out three of those who have seen this new magic possess powerful, foreign magic." He sipped at his soup. "I have enrolled them into Hogwarts."

Lupin smiled wryly. "Well, then. I won't be the only newcomer back Hogwarts then." He ran a hand through his brown hair. He had not been quite sure of the student bodies' reactions if he returned, but Dumbledore had assured that Lupin was needed after the disaster with a particular Ministry Inquisitor.

"Professor," spoke up a little house-elf beside Dumbldore's elbow.

The headmaster smiled down at the little elf. "Yes, Dobby?"

The new house-elf was perfect to replace the old one. The old house-elf that used to occupy Grimmauld Place died recently, when he was no longer allowed out of the house. Dumbledore knew Dobby would've been a terrific help, as Dobby once served the Malfoys and knew dark secrets about the Dark Lord.

"Professor must see students now," squeaked the elf, smiling nervously. He was slightly nerve-racked of the honor to serve Dumbledore personally.

"Ah, yes," agreed the headmaster, looking at his watch. He stood up. "I must go." And left without further ado.

Lupin stared at the maps and diagrams. He could not concentrate very well; the recent death of his childhood friend still hung over him. Mungdungus peered over his shoulder.

"What did you think it was before?" he asked, indicating the ancient archway.

Lupin shook his head slowly, still staring at the diagrams. "I used to think….it was a place…an entrance to the death."

"A gateway to the underworld?"

"Relina Lovegood disappeared soon after she had discovered it. It would only had made sense that she had accidentally entered a place of death."

"And those whispers?"

"It's a department of Mysteries, Dung," sighed Lupin. "Relina's files and reports were destroyed soon afterwards. I doubt we'd have much chance of finding what this is. For now, I believe it's still somewhere where the dead beings go."

Mungdungus looked at the plans. "I doubt that they were destroyed," he spoke up roughly. Lupin turned around.

"What makes you think that?"

Mungdungus took some plans into his hands. "Relina must've kept copies."

"Moody's starting to rub off on you," joked Lupin lightly. Mungdungus gave a playful smirk before returning his eyes to the plans in his hands.

"The Order only had a few samples of her work before she died," said Lupin, seriously.

Mungdungus looked up. "May I see them?"

Lupin looked at his friend quizzically before answering, "I can try. What are you planning to do with them, Dung?"

"Moody and I will see what we can do," replied Mungdungus, biting on his corncob pipe and throwing the plans back at Lupin. Without any other warning, he left the room to search for Moody, leaving the werewolf frowning back at the diagrams.

Bakura was complaining about his sore bottom when suddenly, next to Yugi, popped a man with a long silver beard, wearing dark blue robes and half-moon glasses. A dark blue pointed hat was perched on top of his long silver hair, matching his robes. He looked at Yugi, Bakura and Marik, and asked, "Might you be Mr. Moto, Mr. Bakura and Mr. Ishtar?"

Ryou took back control of his body and smiled politely. "Yes," he said. "My name is Ryou Bakura, and this is Yugi Moto," he gestured to the little, tri-colored haired boy next to him, "and this, is Marik Ishtar." He laid a hand on Marik's shoulder (which Marik shrugged off.)

"Hai," nodded Yugi. He had no idea what Ryou had said, but he took it as a cue to welcome the strange person.

Marik only responded with a curt nod.

"Come inside," the professor gestured to the museum. "Let's have a walk."

As the three boys and the odd old man walked about, circling the Egyptian exhibits, Dumbledore began to explain why he wished the three of them to attend Hogwarts.

"These...are incredibly dark times," he said, staring at the various tablets with mild fascination. Ryou looked up at the professor with a concerned look that Yugi and Marik followed with. "You see, Voldemort has caused much harm in the last decade and so; now that he has fully returned for almost two years, he will want to use your powers to his full advantage, which makes it very unsafe for yourselves. The magic that you possess are strong and dangerous if not trained properly. .who knows what can turn out. This is why it is best if you attend Hogwarts, for Hogwarts is the safest place to be, and while there, you can learn to control and use your magical properties to far better use."

As Ryou translated, Dumbledore was examining at one large tablet that depicted two ancient Egyptians, one wearing a crown in his spikey hair…

Dumbledore blinked and stared back at Yugi. Had he been looking closely, Dumbledore would've seen Yugi's eyes flash red for an instant.

Yami wished to tell Dumbledore about the tablet, but instead, told Ryou to say to the old Headmaster,

"My friends and I will attend."

Dumbledore nodded happily. "That's great then. I will send an assistant of mine next week to bring to you Diagon Alley, where you will buy your school supplies and spend the rest of the summer in the Leaky Cauldron."

Ryou translated again.

Dumbledore then told the three boys to meet his assistant next week in the Domino Museum. Soon after that, they bid farewell, as the professor had somewhere he needed to be.

Yugi, Ryou and Marik bowed, as customary in Japan. Dumbledore did so too, being the muggle-loving multicultural wizard he was. Then he disappeared.

You have my full support said Yami from the depths of his soul room. He looked at the tablet longingly, but then turned back to Yugi. We shall do whatever you wish, Yugi. If what Dumbledore says is true, then there is also nothing more important than your safety.

Yugi nodded. /Thanks, Yami/ he said, blushing as he looked as his Millennium Item. He knew that Yami was extremely eager to retrieve his memories, but held back to let Yugi go to Hogwarts.

Yami gave him a mental hug.

Somewhere far away, where not one trace of light entered, was a small, balding man sniveling. He was grasping his left arm, obviously in pain.

"My Master.." he gasped.

"Enough, Wormtail," said a cold, menacing voice from beyond.

"Master…" Wormtail gulped. "I wish nothing else but your safety, sir, and the

thing that has been appearing from the archway….it will consume the Ministry soon, and soon it will devour England!"

There was only silence.

"Please, master…if only you leave, then you can be safe….the darkness will devour you too…"

Suddenly there was high, cold laughter, echoing in the barons of the dark nothingness.

"Wormtail…. You forget…I _am _the dark. Whatever that is an asset to the night, will be an asset to me."

The laughter stopped.

"Bring me more information, Wormtail," the voice whispered, empty of any laughter, cold or otherwise.

"Yes sir, soon sir," whispered Wormtail back. He scuttled away.

There was a silence.

"Lord Voldemort…is waiting…"


	4. Returning Friend

Does anyone know how to put two " / "s when I'm trying to show that Yami and Yugi are communicating:? I can do it with Yugi, simply type " / " but with Yami, I want to have two of those slashes, but they won't show up here. Help?

No, no, I don't own YGO or HP. T.T

* * *

Chapter Four: 

Harry woke up to the rays of sunshine sweeping ceremoniously over his eyes. He blinked as he patted around for his glasses.

"Oi! HARRY!"

Harry jostled awake. "What? What?" he hastily put his glasses on.

Ron Weasley burst into the room, throwing socks at Harry, which whapped him smartly in the face.

"Mum says we've got to go," Ron scrambled about the messy room for his Hogwarts letter. "She's in a touchy mood and she wants to leave now to get our stuff."

Wearily, Harry quickly searched about for a decent pair of unwrinkled laundry Unsuspectedly, Ron's little owl, Pig, appeared out of Harry's pants pocket as he slipped into his trousers. The little bird gave out a little hoot and fluttered merrily out of Harry's pocket.

"Aw, Pig," said Harry wearily. "Not now....I don't want more trouble to drive me crazy.."

"OY!!" The Weasley twins suddenly burst into the room, clearly laughing and having a fun time.

"Don't look so worried Ronniekins..." said Fred, winking.  
"We need to have a little fun now that we're out of school," smirked George. "A lasting memory."

"Do you think anyone's going to be best us, George?" snickered Fred, holding his ribs.

"Nah," snorted Ron. "You two have caused legend at Hogwarts."

"Not keeping us from returning at some time, Ronnie," said George. He gave a wink to Harry. "We'll still be there for your DA classes; Hogwarts is the greatest place for business."

"I doubt anyone will beat you guys in trouble," laughed Harry. "The only ones to ever do that were probably Sirius and ..." Harry stopped. "Well, Lupin...and Sirius...and... and my dad..." his voice cracked ever so slightly

"No one is going to be best you guys," said Ron quickly.

The twins' eyes twinkled.

"What did you guys do, anyways?" asked Harry.

Suddenly a booming voice echoed throughout the house.

"FRED! GEORGE! GET DOWN HERE!!"

Fred smiled at Harry. "Go down and take a look for yourself."

* * *

"TOMB RAIDER!! TOMB KEEPER!! GET DOWN HERE!!" 

"Catch me first!" yelled Bakura as he scampered about in the house.

"WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING!" Yami had to jump out of the way snarling when Bakura zipped past him with the Rod in his hands.

"Make me!" snapped Bakura back. He had switched contents in both Yugi and Marik's trunks to discover anything worth stealing; now the Pharaoh was agitated because some of his things had mingled with Marik's.

Marik jumped off the above balcony and landed onto Bakura, who was too late to jump out of the way. Plucking the rod from the struggling Bakura, Marik smirked.

"Caught, have we, Tomb raider?"

Bakura gave Marik an evil look. "Perhaps." Then, without further ado, threw Marik off with surprisingly superior strength, and ran as fast as he could, with something gold glinting in his hands. Marik blinked and worriedly patted his now-realized bare neck and hands, before he immediately pursued the tomb robber, yelling at the top of his lungs.

Yami shook his head. And to think that I'll have to keep this up for the rest of the year...

Yugi peeked over Yami's shoulders. /We have to go soon, Yami/ he said. /Shouldn't we get our stuff organized?/

Remorsefully, Yami extracted Marik's items from his trunk and replaced it when his own.

There was a rather loud thump, as though something had collided into the wall.

Yami ran into the living room, where Bakura and Marik seemed to be dusting themselves off from an obviously casual fight. Marik was slipping his jewelry back on with a satisfied look on his face, and Bakura was smirking.

"Given up, have you, tomb raider?" asked Yami, his voice low.

"Oh, pharaoh," laughed Bakura, waving a hand. "I am insulted. Do you only know me that well? I decided to give my dear comrade a break. He can't stand it for another minute longer without his frilly accessories."

Marik attempted to whack Bakura in the head, but Bakura easily avoided the assault.

"Do I dare point out that those used to be mine?" said Yami, staring with dark, crimson eyes. Marik snapped at that statement.

"Let's go," said Ryou suddenly, who've taken over. He had sensed Yugi's frantic signs for peace and decided to take some control.

Yami nodded, then switched places with Yugi. They all trudged their trunks out the door and headed towards the Domino Museum.

Yugi, Ryou and Marik stood waiting, feeling ridiculous standing idly among the modern streets of Domino City with trunks by their sides Marik was beginning to feeling restless when a gruff voice appeared above Yugi.

"'Scuse me," said the voice. "Might you three be Yugi, Ryou and Marik?"

Yugi looked up and saw a giant man, with a messy beard, looming over him.

"WAH!!" Yugi jumped away, his eyes wide. Ryou blinked and Marik stared with wide eyes.

"Oh...sorry," apologized the man sheepishly. "Didn't mean to scare yeh."

Yugi blinked at the humongous man. The man reached out a hand.

"Rubeus Hagrid," he said gruffly. "But everyone calls me Hagrid. I'm the. gamekeeper at Hogwarts."

Ryou smiled. He shook the hand of Hagrid, then translated for Yugi and Marik.

"Oh yeah, 'bout that..." Hagrid sheepishly took out an umbrella. Marik stared at it with unbelieving apprehensiveness. That ruddy old thing?

Hagrid pointed it first to Yugi, who stuttered nervously.

Yami was ready to defend Yugi immediately, when both of them began to feel an odd sensation in their minds. Yugi was about to wonder out loud when he realized that the words coming out of his mouth were English!

Ryou looked at Yugi with happy fascination. Hagrid then cast the spell on Marik, who stayed silent even after the spell was performed.

Yugi smiled up at the giant, who clearly didn't seem to be much of a threat. "I'm Yugi," he said, astonished at his English.

"Ryou Bakura," nodded Ryou.. "Nice to meet you, Hagrid."

Marik only said shortly, "Marik Ishtar."

After being introduced, Hagrid motioned that they follow him.

"Don't 'ave to look hard to find Diagon Alley," he explained as the three boys trudged after him. "Just 'ave to go through the Leaky Cauldron, first; yeh boys need to sign in first. I reckon Tom the innkeeper might 'ave some rooms."

"But don't we need to go to London?" asked Ryou.

"Yep," answered Hagrid. He casted a side-look and smiled. "Just follow me."

* * *

After an exhilarating ride on top a large motorcycle that Hagrid had borrowed from a fiend years ago, (Marik suppressed a little jump as he saw the familiar vehicle) they entered the Leaky Cauldron, where Tom the Innkeeper directed them to their rooms. 

Now that Hagrid had left, Yugi, and Ryou stared out of the window of the room they were sharing. Ryou had per cautiously asked to join Yugi, as he wished not to give his yami any opportunity to get out of hand. Night had fallen as a peaceful bliss outside, unlike the constant bustle in Domino City.

"Thanks again, Yugi," said Ryou as he closed the window.

"No problem," replied Yugi as he drew the curtains. "I think Yami was glad that you thought of the idea; I think Yami thought Bakura would be trying to smuggle beer or something from downstairs."

"Let's not try to give my yami any ideas," smiled Ryou wryliy. Smiling, Ryou and Yugi decided to go to bed, and intended to do their shopping later, after they had some shut-eye. Ryou reckoned that it was probably early in the morning; within a few hours they had to wake up again anyways.

To sleepy to unpack their things, Yugi and Ryou collapsed onto the beds and slept soundly.

/How do you like it so far, Yami?/

It is...rather tranquil here, said Yami quietly from his soul room.I think it's a wonderful place.

/That's great/ yawned Yugi.

Go to sleep, aibou, soothed Yami with his low, assuring voice. You have been taking over a lot today; go to sleep and I will handle anything that gets out of control.

/Thanks Yami.../ and before long, Yugi dozed off.

* * *

_Ryou retreated to his soul room, eager to get some sleep. Bakura was already secluded in his soul room, either sleeping or plotting, Ryou had no idea. They were beginning to doze when a voice called out softly._

_"Ryou?"_

_Ryou and Bakura were alarmed. At first, Ryou thought it to be Bakura calling him, but the harsh tomb robber had never used such a considerate tone in his voice. Bakura awoke, hissing in surprise as to the stranger's voice. Who else could possibly possess Ryou's body except him?_

_Ryou quickly hurried out of bed and scuttled towards the voice, his heart beating. If it was another yami...he shuddered to think about it._

_When he opened the door, he saw Bakura across the hall, looking wary and dangerous. They both turned their faces to look to the left, and saw...._

_"Sirius!" gasped Ryou_

"_You!" yelled Bakura. "What are you doing here?"_

_Sirius frowned at Bakura's obvious hostile attitude. "I doubt that's any of your __concern," remarked Sirius as he turned to Ryou._

_"Whatever that is intruding my body is my business," snapped Bakura._

_"My body," corrected Ryou. He stared at Sirius, who was throwing venomous looks at Bakura. "What are you doing here, Sirius? How did you get out o f the shadow realm?"_

_"I'm still there," said Sirius bitterly. "Before you left I performed a spell so that we could communicate each other through a mental link."_

_"What now, are you capable of accessing my hikari's body?" asked the spirit of the Millennium Ring from behind.. _

_"No," said Sirius. "Not that I am that desperate to be alive," he added, throwing Bakura a dark look. "Five-thousand-year-old-coot," he muttered under his breath as he faced Ryou again._

_"That's a five-thousand-years your senior," snapped Bakura back. "So pay some respect here."_

_"One who possesses another person's body so forcefully does not deserve respect," retorted Sirius. He looked back at Ryou._

_"I can only visit you while you are in your subconscious, Ryou," he explained, still frowning at Bakura's retorts. "As you said....it's rather lonely there, in the Shadow Realm. Though I can't tell whether or not it's worse than Azkaban."_

_"Please, come in," gestured Ryou to his soul room. Sirius shot Bakura another look before entering._

_"You wouldn't like his room," explained Ryou. "It's....rather scary."_

_"There will be no need to visit," said Sirius, sitting on the bed. "By the looks he's always giving me, he'll most likely attack me with various weapons the moment I take a peek."_

_Bakura leaned against the door of Ryou's soul room, with a dead serious smirk._

_"Most likely he will," said Ryou seriously. Sirius blinked._

_"Where am I, anyways?" he asked. "Out of all of the mental communication spells I've ever done, I've never seen one with a room before."_

_"It's called a soul room," explained Ryou, sitting down as well. "Everyone has one. It's possible that you haven't discovered yours yet."_

_Sirius nodded. "Nice place," he commented. "How have you been?"_

_Ryou smiled. "Great. I'm off to a wizarding school called Hogwartsl. I'm in Diagon Alley, right now."_

_Sirius looked at Ryou at the mention of the word "Hogwarts"._

_"Hogwarts?" he repeated. "I used to go there."_

_"Really?" _

_Sirius nodded. He was hit by a sudden image of Harry, and his expression fell dramatically "I used to be quite the trouble maker there...with my godson's father."_

_Bakura snorted at the word "trouble maker"._

_"Who's your godson?" asked Ryou. _

_Sirius said nothing. _

_"I'm sorry," apologized Ryou quietly. _

_"It's alright," said Sirius, looking alarmingly dark. "I'm not even sure how I managed to get into the Shadow Realm; there's no point in worrying him. My godson has this tendancy to save the ones he loves when he know they're in danger. An admirable trait, but I don't want to worry him, now that he has so much in his hands. I'm sure I'm capable of getting out here by myself, but I'm not even sure how I got into the shadow realm."_

_"Would you like to go back to the real world?" asked Ryou, of course knowing the answer._

_Sirius took a surprisingly long time to reply. Finally, he said, "Yes. Despite the fact that if I do go back, there would not be much of a free life to live, unless I've been in the Shadow Realm so long that they've forgotten that I'm an escaped convict who had committed a mass murder so many years ago. I don't think I can remember when was the last time I had the chance to meet a stranger without them gasping and running off in the other direction."_

_Bakura snapped his head up. "Mass murderer?" he asked, his eyes gleaming._

_"I was innocent," said Sirius sharply. "It's far too confusing right now to explain, especially to the likes of you."_

_"Watch your mouth," snapped back Bakura. "That's pathetic. You couldn't get escape only so many years?"_

_"You try living in Azkaban for a day," snapped Sirius, with an ugly look on his face. Bakura only replied with a evil smirk of his own. Sirius blinked at Bakura's look and shook his head._

_"Is he...ah... a bit...?" he tapped his head at Ryou._

_Ryou smiled. "A little bit," he admitted._

_Sirius continued. "But I'd rather go back. I would love to see my friends again; and also help ..." he stopped abruptly._

_"Help what?"_

_Sirius casted a dark look at Ryou. "It's nothing," he said. _

_Ryou smiled comfortingly. "Don't worry, Sirius, we'll get you out of the Shadow Realm," he said. "My friend Yugi's promised to help already. We'll get you out as soon as we can, right , yami?"_

_Bakura narrowed his cold eyes at Ryou, but the white-haired gentle teen ignored._

_Ryou began to yawn. Sirius looked at his friend with concern._

_"I think I'd better go, then," said Sirius, rising. "You'd need sleep."_

_Ryou smiled tiredly. "I promise you, we'll get you out of the shadow realm as soon as possible."_

_Sirius looked back at Ryou. "I'd appreciate it if you didn't tell anyone that I can communicate so in your head. Right now, times are dark, and if any foreign magic that even looks threatening, the ministry will be after your head and claim you to be in league with Voldemort."_

_"What has he done that's so scary again?" asked Bakura._

_"Only killed hundreds of innocents and wreaked absolute deadly havoc and attempted to rule the world by torturing people," said Sirius easily, obviously sarcastic._

_Bakura laughed suddenly. _

_Ryou promised. "I'll tell only Yugi, is that alright?" he asked. "Yugi and Marik are the only ones who know of shadow magic right now."_

_After some time, Sirius nodded his head, and left._

_Ryou and Bakura followed Sirius into the corridor, when they came across another room. Sirius peered inside._

_"That's your soul room!" exclaimed Ryou._

_"Or half of it," put in Bakura with scorn. _

_The room was slightly dark, with mysterious shadows looming, and images of various close relations. The room was decked with elegant, old-fashioned hardware, casually mixed with a bit of dark modernization. All the furniture in the room looked smudged at the edges, as though the room was slowly melting into the shadows._

_"Enjoy," smirked Bakura. "That's your soul room. The other half of it is probably with the shadows along with your soul there, since you are merely communicating with us through a mental link."_

_Ryou looked up at Sirius. "You can stay here," he said._

_Sirius looked at Ryou, and smiled. "Good night," he said, and entered his soul room._


	5. Diagon Alley

GAK!! Thanks so much to those who have already reviewed my story!! I love you all!! throws Yugi-plushies out to everyone Thankies so much!! Of course, I'll try my best to write more when I can, especially when I get my internet back up. Right now I'm using the school's. XD

Bakura: You forgot to say that you don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or Harry Potter.

Ryou: Oh dear...if she did, yami?

Bakura:....

Ryou:...

Bakura: WE'RE ALL GONNA DIIIIEEEEE....!!!

* * *

Chapter Five

Ryou bolted upright. He breathed heavily as he looked down at his friend sleeping next to him. Yami sensed something, and awoke.

"Ryou? Are you alright?" asked Yami in his deep voice, rich with concern.

Ryou blinked. "I saw him again!"

Yami narrowed his eyes. "Who?"

"Sirius!"

Yami frowned. "How can that be? He is in the shadow realm, and no part of you has been banished at all."

Ryou slipped out of bed and walked towards the window, where the rays of the slowly appearing sun began to shimmer through.

"Yes....but he said that he had performed a magic of his own that allowed him to communicate with me..."  
Yami frowned even deeper. The once pharaoh had never seen any other magic other than the shadows. He was beginning to grow suspicious of the magic that the man had performed on Ryou.

"He even had a soul room, though he said that he couldn't possess my body in any way," said Ryou softly.

Yami got out of bed and thought hard.

"I do not know much of the magic that they are familiar with here," he said finally. "But I daresay that you must beware, Ryou. Even though this man might be your friend, we still have no idea what unintentional things his magic can do."

Ryou looked at Yami, his eyes slightly blank.

"I trust him, Yami Yugi," he said. "It's just...it was, a little alarming, that's all."

Yami nodded. "I understand, Ryou, but you must keep in mind that we cannot be free with such situations as the one presently standing. Dumbledore told us that these are dark times, with Lord Voldemort and all. Imagine what people here might say if they find out that a spirit from the shadow realm was able to access your mind."

"I understand, Yami Yugi," said Ryou quietly. "You're asking me not to mention this to anybody, am I right?"

Yami nodded.

Ryou absent-mindedly threw the windows open. "He could only talk to me when I was asleep," he said. "Maybe if we work hard at Hogwarts, maybe we can find some way to help him. I don't believe he managed to get into the shadow realm because he lost a duel."

"If he did, then where would such a person be able to do that?" pointed out wise ex pharaoh. "The Millennium Items are in safe hands. None of them has been missing. No one would've been able to access the shadow realm until recently in Battle City."

Ryou shook his head. "This is getting confusing," he said.

Yami laid a hand on his friend's shoulder. "For now, let us concentrate on Hogwarts. Until something serious happens, we will forget about it. But you must not mention the presence of Sirius in your mind to anyone, except Marik."

Ryou nodded.

"Then it's settled then," nodded Yami seriously.

"Might as well get ready," said Ryou, smiling. "We need to get some shopping done."

Yami nodded again, then switched places with Yugi. Yugi had awakened when Yami started talking; he knew that spirit of the pharaoh would not be awake unless something was not right, and heard everything.

"I can't believe we're going into the sixth year when we're only beginners!" he exclaimed as he took out the list of supplies he needed.

"Where should we head first?" asked Ryou.

"The bank?" suggested Yugi. "We need to exchange some of our money for wizarding ones before we buy anything."

Ryou agreed. "I'll go and wake Marik."

As soon as Ryou stepped out of the room, Yugi began to change, Yami next to him in his ghostly form.

/ I don't think Sirius is a threat / said Yugi. / Maybe he just wanted to talk to Ryou. I mean...Ryou did say that the shadow realm was lonely./

Yami merely nodded. The ancient Egyptian had always been wary of other people. He did not give his friendship and loyalty as freely as Yugi did. This wasa trait, he suspected, that had came from being once Pharaoh. To be Pharaoh of Egypt at that time, you couldn't trust anybody but yourself.

Yugi and Yami's train of thought was broken by loud laughter coming from Marik's room. Yugi grabbed his money pouch and hurried out to see what was going on, only to see Marik and Yami Bakura rolling on the floors holding their ribs and laughing.

Evidently, Yami Bakura had told Marik about his encounter with Sirius the night before; and it seemed as though they found it rather hilarious that the wizarding world was so easily touchy on world-dominating evil villains. From the little that Sirius had told Ryou, both Bakura and Marik arrogantly found Voldemort a bit of a joke.

Ryou tried his best to regain control of his body long enough to tell Marik that they were going shopping. Marik chuckled and followed them downstairs for breakfast.

Yugi, Marik and Ryou wandered about Diagon Alley. They had finished their breakfast, exchanged some money (in the process narrowing avoiding Yami Bakura to attempt to break in; as he left he glanced almost longingly at the threatening scripture outside) and were happily exploring Diagon Alley. They purchased their books and materials ( purchasing wands were rather fun; though Marik was reluctant at first to give up his rod for a stick, he rather enjoyed sending sparks into Yugi's hair and up Bakura's shirt) peacefully until Marik and Yami Bakura decided to have some fun. Yami Bakura started pick-pocketing random people when Yami wasn't looking, and Marik was watching closely at each technique as the experienced tomb robber did his thing.

Yugi, distracted in attempts to stop Yami Bakura and Marik, had not noticed that he bumped into another person.

"Sorry," apologized Yugi, blushing slightly.

"Watch where you're going," said a drawling voice from above. "Or is everything a blur of trousers and skirts from down there?"

Yugi looked up, startled. Yami Bakura and Marik turned around, wondering who was agitating the pharaoh now.

A young boy about their age stood there, with slick blonde hair and a pointy face. Marik immediately disliked the boy.

"Hmph, and I thought the ministries has been keeping tabs on foreign wizards," remarked the boy. "Looks like their getting careless; the foreigners keep getting weirder and weirder."

Marik stared at the boy with an intense dislike in his eyes. He began to finger the edges of his Millennium Rod.

"So, how are we today?" asked the boy in a mock welcome, nodding his head first at Bakura, then at Marik. "How's the albino and the lady?"

Yami Bakura snapped immediately at the insult. "Those are pathetic insults," he retorted, his eyes flashing.

Yami hurriedly switched places with Yugi, hoping he could prevent any future assaults from Marik and Bakura.

"Tell me," spoke up Marik. "Do you often address newcomers with the air that you're an idiot, or is just with us?"

Malfoy narrowed his eyes, shocked at the two boys he just insulted. They dare speak back to him that way?

He laughed evilly. "What can you ladies do anything about it?"

Yami Bakura wagered a pouch full of obviously gold jingling coins. "It seems as though you pay just as much attention to your insults as your money."

Malfoy blinked at the pouch and felt his pockets. Yami Bakura threw back the pouch with a look of distaste.

"Take it," he said scornfully. "I wouldn't want to steal a tomb full of coins if it had passed your hands before."

Malfoy snapped at that last one. He was about to speak something nasty when Yami stood in between him and Yami Bakura, who was ready to throw a fist into Malfoy's face.

"I suggest that you leave," stated Yami, with a tone that he meant business. "It will be fateful for you if you dare to upset my friends any longer."

Malfoy ignored Yami's warning. "Keep out it, dwarf."

Yami Bakura's and Marik's face twitched in unison as Yami stared at Malfoy, with a stern, sharp look. His eyes were flickering dark crimson as he stared at the Malfoy boy.

"I shall give you one more warning," repeated Yami. "You do not know my friends. If you dare to irritate them and myself any longer, then I will be happy to oblige and see them ---"

"---beat the Ra-damned crap out of you," finished Marik, throwing Malfoy venomous looks as he ran a finger down on of the sharp wings on his rod.

Malfoy stuttered. He threw at them his most ugly look and left, but called back, "I will be there the next time the midget won't be there to save you! Good day, ladies!" and disappeared. As they watched him leave, Bakura began to play with a pouch of jingling, gold coins.

"Harry...look," whispered Ron. He pointed over Harry's shoulder to a group of kids who Malfoy was agitating.

"Should we go check it out? I've never seen them before," stated Hermione, staring at the tri-colored locks on one of the boys.

Harry nodded. He had never seen such peculiar students before, even in the wizarding world.

They walked up to the three students as Malfoy left; one of them was breathing rather heavily and another clearly trying to calm him down. The third boy, however, seemed only to care with whatever involved himself, and was staring in the direction that Malfoy went intently.

"What's up?" asked Ron.

The shortest one looked up. Ron and Harry blinked at the sudden change; when Ron had called out, the boy had narrow, crimson eyes. A second later, the boy was looking very friendly and innocent. A trick in the light, perhaps?  
"Nothing..." said the little one, trying to soothe the boy with the pale white pointy hair. "We just met someone."

"Malfoy, you mean?" asked Harry. "Don't pay attention to him; he's always trying to bully people that way."

"That's assuring," snapped Marik.

Yami Bakura was a little too infuriated to talk. He retreated back into his soul room, leaving Ryou looking rather confused and nervous.

"I'm Harry," said Harry, reaching out a hand. "And this is Ron and Hermione. Are you guys going to Hogwarts too?"

"Yeah," replied Yugi. "What year are you in? We're in sixth."

"So are we."

"How did you guys manage to skip 5 years?" asked Ron

"We were supposed to be in fifth, but we insisted to be in sixth," said Ryou.

"Why?" asked Ron.

"Well, I was supposed to be in the sixth year, but we wanted to stick together," explained Ryou. He held out a hand. "I'm Ryou Bakura."

"Nice to meet you," said Harry, shaking his hand.

"Yugi," piped up the little boy with the tri-colored hair. Ron couldn't help but stare at Yugi's abnormally beautiful spikey locks until Hermione nudged him in the ribs.  
"Marik Ishtar," said Marik, throwing a glare that meant he wasn't eager to socialize.

Harry smiled. "Don't let that Malfoy boy get to you; he's always doing mean things to me." He looked around. "Do you guys want a tour?"

Yugi and Ryou nodded. As they followed Harry , Ron and Hermione, they got into a discussion of Hogwarts, with Hermione punctuating the easy conversations with various facts that she read form "Hogwarts, A History".

"By the way Yugi," said Ron. "How did you get your hair to do that?"

Yugi blushed. "It' s natural, believe it or not."

"Nope," said Ron. "I don't believe it."

Hermione and Marik were exchanging dark glances at each other; Marik had called her a suck-up know-it-all when she was "interrogating" him about his family.

Bakura had switched places with Ryou as he passed by another alley. It was far more dark and devious, much to his liking. Pretending to be Ryou, he suggested that Yugi and everyone return to the Inn and he'd meet him there after he did some more wandering. Before Yami could reply, Bakura slipped away down Knockturn Alley.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Yugi and Marik returned to the Inn. Harry and Ron wished to talk more, but Hermione reminded that they had to leave. After exchanging good-byes and hopes that they would see each other at Hogwarts or on the Hogwarts Express, they departed and left Marik and Yugi alone at the inn.

"Nice people, weren't they?" asked Yugi. Marik only shrugged slightly and was about to retreat to his room when Bakura happened to pop up behind them, scaring the wits out of both of them.

"Bakura! Please don't do that!" gasped Yugi.

"Where have you been?" demanded Marik.

Bakura stood, smiling in an evil and satisfied way. "Just been wandering about..."

Yami took control of Yugi. "_Where _were you wandering around, Tomb Raider?"

"No business of yours, Pharaoh," smirked Bakura. And with that, he left with Marik into the room.

For the next few days, everyone was rather peaceful. As it turned out, Bakura simply discovered the fascination of Knockturn Alley and as describing every detail to Marik . Both Ryou and Yugi were very busy, reading in fascination at the books that Yami Bakura and Yami were beginning to feel restless. Yami was beginning to feel so restless and irritated from lack of dueling while Yugi occupied his own body with numerous ours of reading. He needed a challenge so badly he found himself thinking of his duel with Kaiba....even reviewing his duel with Yami Marik. When Ryou was sipping tea one day in Yugi's room, Marik suddenly entered, with his duel disk strapped on his left arm.

"Anyone care to duel?"

Yami and Bakura immediately took out their decks, each of them eager and smirking, but Yami stopped the idea about the duel disks.

"Do you remember what I've told you?" he said. "It's best not to draw attention to ourselves as we are foreigners with magic that they are not familiar with."

"This is hardly magic," retorted Bakura. "This is a duel disk."

"Electricity is like magic to them," said Yami. He placed a card face-down on his duel disk; the disk attempted to create a holographic image but failed.

"Alright, we get the point," said Marik, grudgingly.

Bakura, still intent on not admitting to the pharaoh, suggested shadow magic. Yami gave him a rare look of exasperation.  
"Tell me, thief, is your head as empty as the tombs that you've stolen from?"

Bakura gave the pharaoh an ugly look before shuffling his deck and sitting on the bed.

"You go duel the Pharaoh first," said Marik. "It would be over faster than Joey eating food."

Bakura attempted to assault Marik with a flinging punch, but Marik merely stepped aside, unharmed and leaving Bakura lying on the floor from the force of his attack. Fuming, Bakura tried to snicker arrogantly as he drew himself five cards from his deck.

Yami began to smile an omniscient smirk.

"Let's duel."


	6. Games

Totally, once again to those who have already reviewed. One of my friends commented why on earth I'd review even though I didn't get like, fifty reviews or something, but I like reviews in general. They are good. Thanks so much, guys!! (begins to hand out Yami plushies to accompany Yugi plushies)

Oh yeah....send me some opinions guys! Someone told me my characters were too flat...hope this one was a bit of an improvement. You might see that my style of writing may vary in the future, but just be aware of that in case you jumped from chapter 3 to chapter 55. XD

I don't own YGO or HP. There, I said it, Ryou.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Six

The old auror stared at the empty room; growling under his breath. His magical eye twirled sickeningly about in its socket as he skimmed at his surroundings.

"Found anything yet?"

The old auror jumped. "Fletcher!" he snarled. "Don't do that..."

Mungdungus looked sheepishly at Moody, careful as to not stare too intently at the whirring, electric blue eye. "Not my fault....."

Moody snorted before returrning to skimming the room; it was rather empty. There seemed to be nothing of any importance within its empty stone chambers.

"You sure it's here?" asked Mungdungus.

"Positive," assured Moody. "The Ministry would like to keep it under check....I can't believe they managed to hide it all these years...."

"Relina _did _disappear in the Ministry," said Dung, looking around.

Moody reacted.

"DON'T touch anything," he snarled. "There's probably enough alarms here to alert all the muggles in China."  
"Japan," corrected Mungdungus. "The kids are from Japan."

Moody growled and returned looking about. "They probably found Relina pretty quick and hid her files...I'd doubt she'd destroyed them when it was her life-time passion to discover any traces of the extinct Egyptian magic."

"Do you think it's alive now?"

Moody narrowed his eyes. "We'd have to find that out in her files, won't we?"

Mungdungus shrugged. He couldn't see where anything could possibly be in this empty room, but as he was about to turn, his eyes caught a glimpse of a golden, eye-shaped symbol, glistening in the darkness.

He reached out to touch where he thought it was, for it had disappeared the moment he tried to examine it too closely.

A long, ear-piercing scream ignited out of nowhere, emitting dangerous sparks and releasing trap doors randomly across the room. The floor beneath Mungdungus flipped under him, he grabbed at the edges of the trap door, holding of for his dear life.

"Dammit Fletcher!!"

* * *

"Any luck at all?"

Lupin peered inside the fireplace; Mungdungus and Moody were panting heavily, beads of sweat trickling down their red faces.

"What, in death?" asked Moody, gritting his teeth in an ugly look at Mungdungus.

"The thing's guarded too dang well," gasped Mungdungus.

Lupin etched his eyebrows together into a tense look. "Well, then, at least we know for certain it's there."

"Your consolations is not helping much, Moony," said the auror. "As escaping death with Dung should be an early hell."

Mungdungus shot Moody a sheepish look. "All I did was reach out a hand.."

"To Satan," finished Moody. He got up, his face disappearing from the flames, but his voice floated downwards. "I'm going to bed, get some beer....dratted sparks almost took myself an eye out..."

After Moody left, Lupin frowned back at Mungdungus.

"So how are we supposed to get it, then?" he asked. "I'm sure there is some sort of ingenious way, somehow."

"Naw," said Mungdungus. "Had a couple of talented robbers try to steal them....didn't work."

"Must you ask someone to steal it?" asked Lupin.

Mungudungus' eyes twinkled. "Betcha you did enough of that with Sirius and James, eh?" he commented lightly.

Lupin put on a small, sad smile.

Mungdungus began to smoke again as Lupin flipped randomly through the daily prophet.

"What's the Ministry's saying now?" he asked. "Ol' Fudge already admitted that You-Know-Who is alive, there ain't much he can do now to cover up."

"You're right," said Lupin, skimming the parchments. "Nothing on Harry, or Voldemort...." Mungdungus' face gave a twitch at the name.

"Then what is in that hunk of junk?"

"Random things..." said Lupin distractedly. "Sales, comments, feeble robberies...."

"Feeble robberies?" repeated Mungdungus."How can they be 'feeble'?"

"Suddenly more frequent pick-pocketings at Diagon Alley," replied Lupin, still reading, obviously not concerned.

"Did they get the culprit?"

"Why?" asked the werewolf, looking at the floating head of Mungdungus in the fire. "Voldemort would have nothing to do with pickpockets."

Mungdungus' eyes glittered. "Did they get the culprit?" he repeated

"No."

"Looks like I got myself another candidate," smiled Mungdungus.

"You've been doing that in Knockturn Alley all day yesterday..." sighed Lupin. "Surely there'd be another way to retrieve the files?"

"Met a nice kid," continued Mungdungus, obviously not listening to the werewolf. "Bit of a strange kid; white hair, brown eyes..." his face flickered a foolish grin. "Pretty good at sneaking too. Blends well with the dark."

"Don't do anything too extreme," warned Lupin.

"How can there be anything extreme in buying the kid a few drinks?"

A dark brown liquid suddenly spilled out of nowhere into the fire; a stench of Butterbeer fathomed the room as the flames flared around Mungdungus's hair.

"That," Lupin heard Moody say as Mungdungus retrieved his head through the fireplace and began to run about in the backround to sooth the flames.

* * *

"There---is---no---," growled Marik shortly, "---platform---nine---and---three---quarters---"

"I know, I know," said Ryou, slightly nervous. "Look, the ticket said there was..."

"How can you be so sure you can trust them?" snapped Marik. He, Bakura and even Yami had woken up rather testy that day, as Yami Bakura had attempted to steal rum from the bartender's the night before. He ended up sending a few bottles flying when the pharaoh caught him, and even drowned Marik's head with alcohol as he tried to escape.

"Well, Hagrid and Dumbledore were real enough," piped upYugi, blowing his stray blond strand out of his eyes.

"Like as if they weren't a joke," Marik stated, grimacing at his still sticky hair. The frown he wore on his face was alarmingly dangerous, and it was beginning to worry Ryou.

"Look," he said, attempting to assure Marik in any way, "perhaps we can ask someone."

"What, and look like idiots?"

"No, but...."

"I wouldn't want to be laughed for anything more, thanks. My hair and eyes do that well enough, if you remember how the Malfoy boy or whatever addressed us."

"Yes, but..."

Yugi shook his head. /What do you think, Yami?/

Yami peered out of Yugi's eyes. During the morning, Yugi allowed him to regain some sleep --- and most of his patience.

/I'm not sure,/the spirit replied, looking quizzically at the barrier between platforms nine and ten. /Do you think it could be behind that barrier?/

/Like..._behind _it?/

/Worth a look, aibou./

Yugi pushed his trolley towards the barrier, unaware that Ryou and Marik had finally stopped their feeble bickering and were following him with interest.As Yugi approached the brick barrier, another couple with a trolley full of trunks appeared in front of him --- and then they were gone.

/Yami! Did you just see that?/

/I did,/said Yami, blinking. /Though whatever I just saw certainly is not there now./

/....what do we do? The train is going to leave soon!/

"I still say we ask," stated Ryou, blinking at the barrier. "Surely someone would know."

"How many times do I need to repeat this?" asked Marik. "'And what? Look like idiots?' Which part of that sentence don't you understand?"

Ryou was looking slightly frustrated. "Malik, we have no other choice. If getting on that train means looking stupid..."

Suddenly Bakura took control of Ryou's body; the change was very sudden and alarming.

"BAKA!!! BAKA!!!" yelled Bakura, who obviously had not recovered from his bad mood. "Idiot!!!" In frustration, (and attracting strange looks from various passer-bys) Bakura slammed his foot against the barrier.

Expecting a harsh solid instead of air, Bakura blinked and tried his best to regain his balance, only to soar through the barrier head-first. In attempts to retrieve his friend, Yugi tried to hold back Bakura, only to follow the tomb robber through the barrier as well.

Yugi blinked; he had expected either hard cold, brick, or a swirling hole. But instead, he found himself on his knees, on a cement platform, next to the stunned Bakura and in front of a scarlet engine labelled "Hogwarts Express."

"That was....strange," commented Yugi as he brushed himself off. /Yami?/

/...certainly interesting,/was the ex-pharoah's only dry reply. Obviously Yami had not been expecting the barrier's ability either. /You alright, aibou?/he asked, regaining sense.

/Yeah....fine.../

Marik appeared suddenly and non-chalantly through the barrier with the trolley, as though he'd been walking through scary solid walls all his life. Casually he twirled his Rod, obviously in a much better mood.

"At times like these it makes me wonder why I sent you to the Shadow Realm," smiled Marik as he patted Bakura's head, who was still sitting on the ground. "I daresay you are an excellent help. A guinea pig, if you will." Bakura scowled.

"We better board," said Yugi quickly, not wanting to see another fight. Ryou regained control of his body and nodded. The threesome then trudged their luggage through the doors of the train, trying their best to find an empty compartement.

When they finally did, the train had already begun to move. Flashes of plains and pastures flew past as the Hogwarts Express headed towards the infamous wizarding school. Yugi was about to take out his dueling cards when a red-haired girl suddenly opened the compartement door.

"Oh!" said the girl. "I'm sorry....may we sit here? Everywhere else is full."

"Sure," replied Yugi enthusiastically.

"Of course," smiled Ryou pleasantly. "I'm Ryou Bakura."

Marik glared at the girl before nodding sharply. "Marik Ishtar."

"I'm Yugi Moto."

The girl suddenly brightened at the sound of Yugi's name. "Yugi Moto?"

"Yes," nodded Yugi. The girl beamed a mischevious grin and reached out her hand.

"Ginny Weasley," she said, her eyes twinkling. "Ron's told me all about what happened in Diagon Alley."

Yugi blushed, remembering the incident concerning the Malfoy boy. "Oh yes...I remember him too."

Ginny beamed. "He was right," she chuckled friendly. "Your hair is rather fascinating."

Yugi blushed as the girl then turned back and called out, "Ron! Harry! Over here!"

Within a minute, Harry's and Ron's heads appeared next to Ginny, slightly dishevieled as they pulled their trunks into the compartment. Both of them looked up and beamed when they saw the Japanese threesome.

"Yugi!" said Harry brightly. "Fancy meeting you here! How are you?"

"Pretty good," smiled Yugi as the edged himself closer to Ryou to make more room. "You?"

"Decently," said Harry, sitting down across from Yugi. Ron and Ginny settled themselves as Hermione entered the compartement.

"You could've lent me a hand, Ron," she said irritatedly.

"It's your books," replied Ron as he pulled her trunk into the compartement as well. Hermione beamed as much as broadly at the sight of Yugi and Ryou, but both she and Marik locked eyes with supressed loathing before she sat next to Ron.

"We never really got to know you guys back at Diagon Alley," commented Hermione, soothing the creases of her robes."That's great...if you guys came last year I doubt we would've had time to get to know each other. Ron and I were prefects last year; but I don't believe that sixth years can be prefects because they have to give the new fifth years a chance." She spoke all this very very fast. "Why don't you tell us a bit about yourselves?"

"What is this, another interrogation?" snapped Marik, staring out of the window. "Must you insist of being a know-it-all for everything?"

Hermione shot him a look. Ryou hasitly replied to answer Hermione's question. "Well...we've recently moved from Japan...."

"Don't mind him," said Yugi, gesturing to Hermione's glares at the unsuspecting, though obviously annoyed Marik. "He tends to be a little edgy at times."

"Why?" asked Ron.

"Various things," replied Yugi vaguely as Marik shot him a look of warning. "Just don't take it personally or anything."

Especially when he tries to murder, banish, betray, control, toture or destroy you in any waycommented Yami dryly from the back of Yugi's mind. Yugi smiled slightly and rolled his eyes.

"Where are you from?" asked Ginny.

"Japan," replied Ryou and Yugi.

"I'm actually born in England," said Ryou. "Marik here was born in Egypt."

"I still can't believe you guys managed to skip 5 years," noted Ron. "And what a horrible year you're stuck in...it's N.E.W.T year this year."

"Newts?" asked Yugi.

"Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Tests," supplied Hermione. "They are a bit of an add-on for your O.W.Ls, which are called 'Ordinary Wizarding Levels. They determine what you're going to do as an occupation when you graduate from Hogwarts."

"Are they hard?" asked Ryou.

Ron groaned. "More than you want them to be."

Ryou and Yugi exchanged a look. "I don't think we have to worry," said Ryou, trying to convince himself as well as Yugi. "I don't think we're going to be coming back to the wizarding world much."

"We can help you if we can," offered Harry. "I don't actually think you should worry about N.E.W.Ts, really, because the most important thing right now is to simply study as much as you can, regardless of your marks."

"Why so?" Ryou asked, fingering the dangling points of his Ring.

"Because of...." Ron twitched. "Voldemort."

"Oh...." there was a dawning silence of realization on all seven of them.

"It's simply best if you can learn all you can for the sake of survival," said Harry quietly.

"He's very frightening, isn't he?" said Yugi.

"More than you will ever know," replied Harry quietly.

"You can't trust anyone at times like these," whispered Ginny as she looked out

"Interesting things," noted Hermione, pointing politely at the accessories that Yugi and Ryou wore, intent on changing the uncomfortable subject. "Are they a set or anything? They look rather familiar."

"Considering that Hogwarts now doesn't have a book that you haven't read?" said Ron. "Yeah, I'd guess so." Harry smiled.

"She's a bit of a bookworm," he explained to Yugi and Ryou, who nodded and smiled.

"A _bit?_" said Marik incrediously. Ryou, who had failed to kick him properly, hastily continued on.

"They're nothing really," he said. "My father gave me this one on an expedition."

"Do they come from Egypt or something?" asked Ron. "I think I've seen those eye-symbols a few times when I went there."

"You've been to Egypt?" asked Marik, genuinely curious.

"Yeah," replied Ron. "Went to visit my brother Bill. He works as a curse-breaker for Gringotts bank."

Ho ho!exclaimed Bakura from his soul room. Interesting. Perhaps the lad can be an apprentice in the future.

/Yami...please be quiet./

/Whatever. I am going to ask where I can meet this "Bill"./

/No! Yami....!/

Far too late, Yami Bakura emerged into Ryou's body, careful not to reveal the few significant signs that people seem to tend to look over.

"Where can I meet your brother?" asked Bakura, forcing his voice to be friendly.

"He's at Egypt on a excavation dig right now," replied Ron. "So I guess you can't really meet him. You wouldn't want to meet my brothers anyways..."

"Of course he wouldn't," cut in a cold voice that Harry only so familiarly knew.

"Shuddup Malfoy," said Harry wearily without turning around. Ron's ears began to turn red.

"Of course, then again," said the blond boy, who had leaned casually against the compartment door frame, "perhaps he would...it's only natural for such an albino to mingle with other freaks among the wizarding world."

Bakura narrowed his eyes menacingly. "Unless you'd like to see the darkest depth of the shadows, you'd better be careful with what you say to me," he said slowly, his voice thick and deadly.Marik threw Malfoy a silent look of pure hatred before casting a look to Yami, who had emerged immediately when Bakura did.

"Oh? Why should I?" asked Malfoy easily as his two croonies who looked as though they simply lived to be in the backround appeared behind Malfoy.

"Because it landed your father into Azkaban," said Harry, narrowing his eyes at Malfoy.

The blond haired boy also narrowed his eyes, though to hateful slits. "You will regret that, Potter," he snarled, an angry, murderous look in his eyes. "You ruined my family, Potter."

"So we're even," said Harry dryly. Malfoy's hand twitched towards his pocket.

Bakura paid no attention to the conversation that Harry and Malfoy were retorting at each other, as Yami was beginning to get in the tomb robber's way again. The ancient pharaoh could see that Bakura was comtemplating about sending the boy into the shadow realm...or perhaps making him into a small idol.

Where should I exchange his soul to?he thought menacingly. Into a piece of crap? Where it belongs?

/No..!! Yami!/

"Don't do it," said Yami firmly, his narrow eyes flashing. "You will get yourself into more trouble, tomb raider."

"Shut your ancient trap, pharaoh," growled Bakura back."Your lectures are getting as old as you are." Ron, Harry, Hermione and Ginny blinked at the names that Bakura and Yami had exchanged at each other, but soon their attention was drawn to Marik, who had stood.

"Leave," he said simply, his hand beginning to sweep towards his back pocket where the Millennium Rod stuck.

Malfoy snickered."And what are you going to do about it, ma'am? Surely if you've read the wizarding newspaper, you'd know that my father is a dangerous man...dare to cross with me and you will regret it for the rest of your life. But of course...such a freak like yourself would probably not even know the alphabet, much less read."

"And _you'd_ know," growled Marik. "That if you dare cross with me....your life will be definately short a few mellenias. That is, if you know how to count."

"Tomb keeper," warned Yami, his voice low and threatening

Whereas Yami was distracted, Bakura threw himself into Malfoy, knocking the boy back. The two croonies beside him immediately attempted to attack Bakura, but he slipped away and shot them such a deadly snarl that both Crabbe and Goyle were beginning to back away.Hermione, Ginny, Harry and Ron were startled at the sudden change in their new good friend. He seemed almost frightening.

"Anything else you'd wish to say before your death?" asked Bakura, his voice supressing a scream of fury. "Impalement might suit you three....a long death with a stake through your intestines will surely teach you a lesson as to never to mess with Bakura-sama."

Marik narrowed his eyes and suddenly smiled.

"That was _your _fate, baka," he muttered, snickering.

Malfoy looked at Bakura straight in the eye before replying.

"Suck it, albino."

With a yell of fury that sent shivers down everyone's spine, Bakura leapt at Malfoy, ignoring the two croons next to him. Crabbe and Goyle were about to pound Bakura senseless had not Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny had created Stunning Spells that sent the two Slytherins into a shock of ceasing motion. In alarm, Yami and Marik jumped onto Bakura in attempts to prevent the tomb robber from further damage. As Yami pulled the struggling Bakura from Malfoy (aided reluctantly by Harry and Ron) Marik had struck Malfoy blindly with the sharper edges of the Rod, leaving a small, dark red slash across Malfoy's forehead. Malfoy sent Marik a glare of pure hatred, one more venenmous than the one he had eyed Bakura with, and left without further ado, wiping his cut with his sleeve.

"What the hell happened?" panted Ron as Bakura ceased struggling.

"Nothing too serious, I hope," replied Yami as he frowned at Bakura. The tomb robber stood up slowly.

It looked as though he were unscathed, except for a small cut on his right cheek, right underneath his eye.

"Ouch, Ryou...." said Hermione quietly. "That looked as though it might've hurt."

"You should go to the hospital wing," suggested Ginny. "Even though it's small, you should get it checked out. Whatever Malfoy has that caused that cut is worthwhile looking at."

To everyone's surprise (except Yami and Marik) Bakura began to laugh as he traced the cut underneath his eye.

"Check it out? Of course not. I think---" Yami shot hiim a look that was all too familiar and the tomb robber ceased his statement. He grumbled darkly and retreated into his soul room, allowing Ryou to emerge back out clearly conrfused, who winced in surprise at the cut underneath his eye.

"Hm...I should check it out, shouldn't I?" he asked good-naturedly. He looked very confused and sheepish as he sat back down.

No you're not!said Bakura. I like that scar. It suits you. Well, it suits me.

/I'm not going to talk to you/ protested Ryou. /Look what you've done!/ and without further ado, he left his soul room and concentrated on the conversation everyone was having now.

Marik was looking very stilll and infuriated. He suddenly turned towards the window and began to casually flick the blood off his Millennium Rod with his thumb, with an air of a knight wiping blood off his sword.

At that very moment, Harry's scar began to burn. He ducked his head, making it look like he was interested in Yugi's Millennium Puzzle, but Ron, Hermione and Ginny knew all too well that was happening. Not wanting to arouse suspicion of the new students, they kept it in tense silence until Harry's burning sensation disappeared.

Just as Harry casted a look at Yugi's Millenniun Puzzle as his scar burned terribly, the anicent golden pendant glowed faintly. Harry looked back up and saw Ron was staring at him.

"What's uh----" Ron gave Harry a look that clearly said, "that was odd..what's going on?" "---what's with the names that you guys called each other?"

Yami, who had decided that if the tomb robber was secluded in his soul room, it was safe to let Yugi take control. Yugi looked slightly bewildered at the "names" mentioned, but then brightened.

"Nothing," he said. "You see..." he looked down at his Puzzle. "My item comes from Egypt, right? And I'm..."

"The King of Games," finished Marik shortly. "Hence the name of 'pharaoh', if you want to describe the terms we address each other loosely."

"Why 'King of Games'?" asked Ron, his attention obviously directed elsewhere other than the two names that Yami had addressed Bakura and Marik with.

"Because there is simply no game you can beat Yugi with," said Ryou proudly. Marik scowled.

Ron looked very intrigued as he pulled out an old battered chess board.

"Okay," he said. "Let's see the King of Games."

"Ron's really good at chess," said Ginny proudly. "One time the teachers bewitched life-like chess games to play, and Ron beat them."

"Cool!" beamed Yugi. "I haven't actually played chess in a while, but I could try again."

Yugi and Ron began to play. The compartement door opened for the second, this time accompanied with a trolley of food. Ironically, just before the lady with the trolley entered, Yugi's first pawn had just been taken. In surpise that Ron's knight would maim his own pawn in such a way startled the ancient pharaoh just as much as it startled Yugi. Perhaps of this odd change reaction resulted in Yugi exclaiming loudly, "RA!! You killed him!"

As everyone took a break and began stuffing themselves silly with pasty and other various goodies, Ron bit off a chunk of a chocolate frog and gropped at the card inside. "Oh...that sucks," he said, his mouth full."It's Morgana again...." he threw the card casually at Yugi. "Here," he said. "You can start collecting."

"Do you play with these?" asked Ryou.

"No," said Harry. "You collect them."

"Oh," said Yugi. "We have something like that too, but some people not only collect the cards, they play them too."

"What is it that you guys play?"

Yugi pulled out his deck, as did Ryou. Marik reluctantly pulled out his too.

"It's called Duel Monsters," Yugi explained, growing very excited. "Have you ever seen them before?"

Hermione peered intensly at the cards. "I think I've seen them vaguely before...they are muggle cards, aren't they?"

"Never seen them in my life, so obviously they are," said Ron as he shuffled through Yugi's deck. "What do you do with them?"

With eagerness, Yugi explained the concepts of the game. Harry was looking vaguely interested as he watched Ron try to duel against Ryou. The look on Yugi's face when he was explaining the aspects of the game reminded him of how he would look if he were to ever explain about Quidditch.

"Quidditch?" voiced Ryou. "What is that?"

As the train trudged on, the seven students exchanged their love for their familiar games until the dark, looming shape of the castle began to grow from the shadows of the clouds. Ryou, Yugi and Marik stared at the magnificent foreboding shape with intensive awe.

Harry smiled. "Welcome to Hogwarts."

* * *

Remember, R&R! Don't make me fweel unwanted...! 


	7. Welcome to Hogwarts

Gah....thankies again for reviews. More more more!! Fill my page up with reviews like the pharaoh's tomb!! Then Bakura will steal them all, hence falling into my trap, where I will glomp him and capture him!! XD Like as if that's ever going to happen. I wonder if there's an easier way to glomp the Pharaoh?

This chapter's somewhat tedious...I really need to get the entire "introduction" out of the way, but afterwards, Ryou gets into a really embarrassing situation that Bakura is certainly disappointed that it ended. It happens in the next chappie though. I hoped I had made the characters a little more round, but I don't think I succeeded. Ah well. I must type up my chapter with Ryou's encounter with Divination and girls.

Oh, to sum things up, no, Ryou is not my favourite character. He's ranging somewhere as my second favourite good-guy character, but I'm more or less falling after the yamis. XD YAMI YAMI YAMI!! I wuv the pharaoh. But Ryou's good for this story. Don't you agree? Yami needs to share the spotlight a bit.

No, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or Harry Potter. If I did, I'd be richer than the Queen of England and be having frequent interviews with Shonen Jump.

* * *

Chapter Seven 

Harry piled after Hermione and Ron into the dark carriage. Light rain pellets had begun to sleet onto the windows, the dark emerging from the depths of the just as dark lake. The night was yet once again a dark sheet, with no end and no beginning, wth the only little flecks of stars for light. Harry rubbed his scar disdainfully.

"Are you alright, Harry?" asked Hermione with concern.

"Fine..." Harry shook his head, wondering how many times he had ever used that word in the past few years.

"Come on, mate," nudged Ron. "What happened? Did you see You-Know-Who again?"

Harry shook his head. "No," he said as he frowned. "Nothing. I just felt....it hurt a lot...."

"No emotions at all?" inquired Hermione. "I suppose that's good then....those classes with Professor Snape over the summer certainly helped."

"Let's not mention it again, please," begged Ron as he slumped back against the seat. "Just because he's on our side it doesn't mean he's changed in anyway. He's still a mean old, greasy-haired git. Just because he's part of the Order of the Pheonix doesn't mean his attitude can change immediately. In fact, I doubt it will ever change."

"Speaking of change," said Harry quietly. "Have you guys noticed how different Ryou was when Malfoy was there?"

"And Yugi?" said Hermione.

Ron smiled. "Well...Marik sure didn't change."

Hermione had a irritated look on her face at the mention of Marik, but Harry nodded.

"You guys noticed too?"

"I don't understand," said Hermione, shaking her head. "Ryou was perfectly nice. A wondeful gentlemen....until Malfoy was there."

"Anyone that Malfoy speaks to has the right to act that way," snorted Ron.

"Oh, drop it Ron," said Hermione. "Admit it, you were surprised too."

Ron looked indignant before his face fell in admition. "I guess so."

"Ryou certainly didn't seem to be the type to jump on people before Malfoy came," agreed Harry. "Or Yugi...did you notice that after Ryou went on his weird rampage, Yugi got all confident all of the sudden?"

"Perhaps it was my imagination," said Hermione slowly. "But his voice certainly seemed a slight bit deeper too."

"It probably was," said Ron carelessly, as the looming shadow of Hogwarts approached. He suddenly looked at Harry. Hermione looked very dark. Ron looked back from Harry to Hermione.

"Please don't tell me that that's what you're thinking, Hermione," groaned Ron. "They're nice people!"

"What?" asked Harry.

Hermione was quiet for a moment.

"Well...when Marik took out his stick thing right? Your scar hurt then."

Harry frowned. "Hermione..."

"Think about it Harry," said Hermione desperately. "A few months after Voldemort is strong, then three new students come, and then your scar hurts when they are around."

"You don't think they are acutally followers of Voldemort?" asked Harry incrediously.

"Well, it's certainly suspicious, isn't it?" asked Hermione. "How else could Voldemort get closer to you? Than send three unsuspecting kids to kill you?"  
There was a pause.

"There are so many things wrong with that," said Ron finally.

"What?"

"For one," pointed out Harry, "Voldemort is as closest as he can get to me already. Remember the prophecy about me? Either one of us has the destroy the other. It wouldn't work if Voldemort sent people to kill me. Also..." Harry glanced up at the now presently standing Hogwarts. "Dumbledore would never have let them in Hogwarts if he knew."

"Sirius got in," pointed out Hermione.

"He got in 'cause he used to be in this school," said Ron. "And you were wrong about him...how can you be so sure about these new kids then?"

Hermione was silent, but then bristled indignantly.

"I'm just saying."

"I think," said Harry, "that we should just wait until something else happens again. Then we can just see what they do."

"I'm telling you," said Ron as he got out of the carriage. "You're wrong Hermione. Those are nice people."

Hermione pursed her lips.

"Just be nice to them, okay?" asked Ron. "Simple really. Then you can forget that you ever thought of that weird theory."

Hermione was about to reply but Harry stepped in between them.

"Let's go in," he said firmly.

* * *

"Whoa....!" gasped Yugi as he stepped into the blinding light. The hall he now stood in was ceremoniously large and elaborately beautiful; the walls were high and reached up to the open night's heavens, with fragile candles floating luminously above them. The night sky in contrast with the chandliers and floating candles casted a friendly, mysteriously beckoning sheen of light upon all the inhabitants of the Great Hall. 

"Magnificent," breathed Ryou. Even Marik was looking about mouth-gaped.

"Come along now," said a voice briskly. Yugi, Marik and Ryou turned around to see a tall, stern authority figure standing in front of them.

"You are to be sorted along with the other first-years," informed Professor McGonagall. "Don't go wandering off now."

"Sorted?" asked Ryou as he watched McGonagall place a three-legged stool in front of the students. "What does that mean?"

"Those?" Marik pointed to the four different tables, with students crowding along each length.

"You mean....." started Yugi.

"They use a housing system?" Ryou looked a bit concerned. "But usually they already decide when they send you the letter. How will they decide where we go?"

"Houses?" repeated Marik.

"Usually in boarding schools, they divide the students into dorms and houses," explained Ryou. "I've been through that when I was young, but when they decide which dorm or house you belong to, they usually tell you before you come to school. So naturally, I assumed we didn't have houses here."

"How's that going to affect us, precisely?" asked Marik, looking bored.

"It could mean that we won't be in the same house," responded Yugi. Marik's face fell.

"How will they decide?"

Whispers had begun to ripple around them; several students were pointing to a battered old , poorly patched wizard's hat that was now sitting on the stool.

"What the hell is that?" asked Marik scornfully. "Really, the wizarding world has the most pathetic items to use magic with. An umbrella, a stick, and now a hat?"

The hat twitched. It began to open its mouth, rather like a slowly smooth ripped seam spreading across. There was silence as the mouth opened, then boomed

_"New students, new generation,_

_allow me my humble introduction,_

_for it is I that will declare your Hogwarts fate_

_Before you, stand your new family's gates_

_With you added, the unity more,_

_and the stronger be the Hogwarts four,_

_Don't underestimate me, I'm not merely a hat_

_all you see, it's here they had all once sat,_

_putting me on, letting choose the decisions,_

_because I can see your true intentions,_

_so let yourself relax before me,_

_(or under me, would that rather be)_

_and let me determine where you should be placed_

_In Gryffindor's, Ravenclaw's, Hufflepuff's_

_or Slytherin's signifcant traits?_

_Put me on, your house let me rat_

_for I am the Sorting Hat!"_

"Always had a talent," said Ron, smirking. "Bit short this year, didn't it?"

"I think it's to make everyone less nervous," said Hermione. "Didn't it have more of a catchy tune?"

* * *

"Lots of breath for a hat," commented Ryou, laughing at Marik's expression. "I guess we just have to wear the thing." 

"But he---it," stutterd Marik incredously, "said that it would choose for us. We probably won't be in the same house anyway."

Ryou bit his lip. Yugi looked up.

"Don't worry, Ryou," he said. "I''m sure we'll end up together."

"Which house is that Malfoy kid in?" asked Marik, skimming the various heads. He stopped abruptly at the Slytherin table and turned back to Ryou.

"Try not to be in Slytherin," he said. "I'm sure hell not."

"Why not?"

Marik jerked his thumb at Malfoy's direction. "If I'm going to stay a year with the kid, the damage we'll cause at each other would be even more than if I stayed with Bakura."

"Shh!" hushed Ryou nervously. "Not so loud!"

Marik took no notice and looked back at the hat. A small, mischevious smile spread across of his face. "I wonder if it has a mind..."

"Marik," started Yugi.

"Hush, Yugi," returned Marik, fingering his Rod yet again. "Let's see how this turns out."

/Where do you WANT to be?/ asked Bakura from the Ring.

/It doesn't matter/ said Ryou back.

/Liar./ The theif spirit smirked omniously. /I know you want to be with the Potter boy and all his weak friends.../

/They're not weak!/ protested Ryou.

A sinister sensation bubbled at the back of his mind. The theif king was obviously laughing lowly.

/Please. Defending them simply tells me that you really do want to be with them./

/What are you going to do...?/ asked Ryou warily.

/Ah.../ Bakura waved a hand. /I'm in such a good mood today; maybe it's the cut, I don't know, but I feel so good enough to pay my "rent".../

/No!/

/Certainly persistent, aren't you, landlord?/ teased Bakura. /Don't worry, _I'm _not going to do anything.../

Bakura emerged into Ryou's body and winked at Marik.

"Let's go with Gryffindor, Marik."

Marik smirked. "You got it."

The concession of students began to thin out as each student was placed under the hat. Ryou was the first to be sorted out of the threesome.

"Hmm, very peculiar..." said the Sorting Hat.

/Holy RA!/ exclaimed Bakura. /What is it with everyone coming here?! Go implant yourself in the pharaoh's mind, this one's mine!!/

/Bakura!/

The Hat chuckled. "Two minds? Never seen such a thing..."

/Just sort us, please/ said Ryou politely, blushing slightly.

"Where should I put you?" asked the Hat, thinking. "One has the mind of a Ravenclaw, a heart of Gryffindor, and the spirit of a Hufflepuff. The other...however, has the mind, soul and heart of a Slytherin."

/That's me,/ snickered Bakura. /Normally, under normal circumstances, I'd be proud, but this is slightly different./

"How so?" asked the Hat.

Ryou remained quiet.

/Dammit, just sort us into Gryffindor,/ snapped Bakura.

"But you obviously---GRYFFINDOR!" bellowed the Hat. Ryou quickly swept the hat off his head and hurried to join Harry, who was clapping very hard.

/Marik does a good job,/

"Shut up," muttered Ryou.

/Persistent and touchy,/ said Bakura dryly./Well excuse me for living in your body./

Ryou's response was cut off when Marik went up. The Hat bellowed, "Sly-GRYFFINDOR!!" before it frazed the top of Marik's hair. Marik smirked as he hurried to join Ryou, who was not at all clapping with the rest of the members of the Gryffindor table.

Yugi, of course, did not need the help of the Rod. Immediately, before the hat had even grazed the highest point of Yugi's pointy hair, it bellowed loudly, "GRYFFINDOR!" Yugi beamed as he sat next to Ryou.

Soon afterwards, the thin river of students dried out, leaving Dumbledore free to start speeches before the dinner.

"Now, a few notes to students..."

Yugi, Marik and Ryou listened intently at the rules stated as Hermione craned her neck above Yugi's head to see the teacher's table.

"Yes!" she whispered.

"What?" asked Yugi.

"It's Lupin!" she said excitedly at Ron and Harry. Both of them jerked their heads up in anticipation, and as the wizard with light brown hair and patched robes stood, Harry, Ron and everyone in the Gryffindor table (as well as the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff table) stood up and applauded. Ron let out a shrill whistle in unison with Ginny.

"Is he good?" asked Ryou, smiling.

"Duh!" said Ron. "Best Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher ever!!"

/We'll see about that./

/Yami!/ Ryou scowled.

The feast began shortly after the introduction of Lupin. Yugi, Ryou and Marik were amazed at the food cluttered about them and dug in. Yami at some point made a light snide comment about the amount Yugi was eating in comparison with Ryou, at which Yugi laughed in his mind and offered to share with Yami. Yami gained control and ate to his heart's content.

A girl, with straggly, long, dirty blond hair and proterburent eyes glided over to Yami. The ex-pharoah blinked in suprise at the presence of the girl, who seemed not to notice him though she made a deliberate stop next to him.

"Hello Luna," greeted Ginny. "Have you finished eating?"

"Yes, of course," said the girl dreamily. "Hello," she said, looking at Marik, Ryou, and then Yami. "Welcome to Hogwarts."

"Thank you," nodded Ryou.

"I know all of your names, of course," continued the girl dreamily. "The Sorting Hat called out your names."

"That's ...good to know," said Ryou, unsure of his own sentence.

"Will you still be holding the D.A this year, Harry?" asked Luna. Yami cocked his head a bit in curiosity.

"Doubt it," said Harry regretfully. "Lupin's here though, that's good to know. With him around, I don't think we'd need to have DA lessons anymore."

"That's sad," commented Luna, her eyes glazing at nothing. "It was fun." And with that, she glided away.

"DA?" questioned Yami.

"Defense Association," said Harry. "It's nothing really. Last year we had a horrible teacher, and we had to learn about Defense against the dark arts, even though she didn't teach anything."

"So Harry set up the DA," finished Hermione. Harry looked at her.

"Oh fine," she said. "I set it up. But Harry taught."

"You must be good," said Yugi, finally returning.

Harry shrugged and stuffed a precariously large amount of peas and carrots in his mouth to prevent himself from answering more uncomfortable questions. Sadly, the food did not last long in his mouth, as Harry almost choked of laughter at the sight of Yugi's face when Nearly Headless Nick appeared next to him.

Afterwards, Yugi, Ryou and Marik followed Harry, Ron and Hermione to the dormitories. Hermione looked anticpated at the new Head Girl and Prefect as they headed up.

"Careful about the stairs," warned Ron. "they like the change."

Yugi, Ryou and Marik had to do an odd dance around the missing step; especially since Marik was stuck in it in the most awkward (and possibly painful) position.

Soon, they headed up the tower to sleep; night had fallen, and most of them were sleepy from the food. Yugi suspected that Yami had slightly gone overboard, as the spirit rarely ate. Even when Yami had control of Yugi's body when he didn't have to duel, the pharaoh rarely touched food.Marik and Ryou exchanged a light-hearted conversation, ending with Bakura teasing Marik about his encounter with the missing step.

"Did it hurt, Mawik-sama?"

"Oh sure," snorted Marik sarcastically. "Like falling on a wooden beam in that area wouldn't..."

Rubbing his stomach and sighing in pleasure, Yugi chose a bed near Ryou's and the window and fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

* * *

_Ryou had a sight bit difficulty sleeping. His yami could be heard sniggering and admiring the cut from his soul room. Either Bakura was being abnormally more insane than usual, or Ryou could penetrate his yami's mental defences better, the teen had no idea. A soft knock on Ryou's door brought him to his senses._

_"Good day, Ryou," smiled Sirius as he entered. Ryou's own soul room was decked with many random books and games; most of the games were spilled on the table top, and the windows of his soul room where closed and draperies drawn. The room had a very secluded, self-enclosed touch to it, as though one could retreat here for peace and quiet. Sirius wiped off some miniatures off a chair before sitting down in a very casual position._

_"Hey Sirius!" smiled Ryou happily. "How are you?"_

_"The usual," replied Sirius, rolling his eyes slightly. "Dark, dark, darkness...oh yes, and more dark. You?"_

_Ryou chuckled. "Can't complain." _

_Sirius quirked an eyebrow. "Where did you get that cut?"_

_Ryou blinked and fingered the long scratch underneat his eye. "It's nothing."_

_"I didn't ask how it was," smiled the prisoner of azkaban. "I asked where."_

_Ryou shrugged. "You know where."_

_Sirius looked very disbelieving. "Well that's the obvious. Care to share more details?"_

_Ryou leaned against his pillow. "Bakura got into a fight again."_

_"Not another barfight?"_

_"No! No, nothing like that. He was fighting with a boy named Malfoy."_

_Sirius was silent for a moment._

_"Alright, this time I can't criticize your yami," he finally said._

_"Why?" asked Ryou, curious._

_"Other than Malfoy was nothing but a snivelling, daddy-hiding, snotty, insolent little snot?" asked Bakura from the door. Ryou jumped. The ancient theif was leaning against the doorway once again, playing carelessly with the miniatures in his hand. He was unusually full-clothed, which was odd, because it seemed pointless to be wearing a dramatic leather jacket when one was in his soul room. However, in darker shadows of the soulroom "hallway", Bakura looked very intimidating indeed._

_Sirius gave a Bakura a smile that was anything but friendly. "I hate to say it, but yeah, that sums it up." He sized up the tomb robber with his eyes, as though trying to understand Bakura's presence, but failed. "What are you doing here?"_

_"Hmph," snickered Bakura omniously. "You don't think I'm actually willingly going to allow strangers from the shadow realm to talk to my hikari so freely, do you?"_

_"With a yami like you, I think Ryou would gladly welcome strangers," said Sirius, looking annoyingly innocently at the ceiling. Bakura smirked._

_"So...made any new friends yet?" asked Sirius._

_"Yes..." said Ryou enthusiastically. "Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Harry."_

_At Harry's name, Sirius' eyes casted an obvious look of darkness, but he said nothing. _

_"That's great," he said, fiddling around with a little miniature. He looked very interested as he examined the small statue closely. "Did you make this, Ryou?"_

_Ryou nodded modestly. _

_"What is superb," said Sirius, looking at it from every angle. "Ingenious. You have much talent." Ryou shrugged._

_Seeing that he was going to be ignored, Bakura spoke up. "Alright, Black, I admit it. There is a reason why I would like to be here." Sirius looked up with a mild look of interest. _

_"I would appreciate it if you could tell me about Voldemort."_

_Sirius blinked suspiciously. "Why would you want to know that?"_

_"Yes...why do you?" Ryou looked at his yami warily._

_Bakura looked at Ryou with an expression he couldn't quite place. The theif's face was simply blank, hard and unable to penetrate. "I simply wish to know what Voldemort is capable of. If the pharaoh had the chance,he'd be demanding Sirius about Voldemort as soon as he could."_

_"Pharaoh?"_

_"Nothing worth your concern, Black," said Bakura offhandly. "Simply tell me."_

_"Not until you tell me why you want to know," replied Sirius. "I'm not that dumb to let you wander around with dark information such as that preserved in your sadistic, insane, evil head."_

_Bakura frowned menacingly at Sirius. "Is it wrong to know what's dangerous to harm my hikari?"_

_Sirius snorted. "You're using Ryou as an excuse?"_

_"I'd like to know," put in Ryou. He gave Bakura an annoyed look. "I can take care of myself, yami." Bakura ignored him and returned to the darkest part of the shadows until his intimidating piercing eyes were the only things visible._

_Sirius sighed before starting; Ryou's anticipation was persuading. "Voldemort...he is the most feared wizard ever to live. A few decades ago, he attempted to gain world domination and at some point, killed my schoolhood friends." Sirius's expression was alarmingly dark here. "He also tried to kill my godson, and I was charged as his second in command. Now that he's alive once again. I'm sure that he will try to regain power once again." He looked out of Ryou's soul room window. "Before I entered the Shadow Realm, I was duelling one of his followers. I guess I lost."_

_"Who was the follower?"_

_"They are called Death Eaters," replied Sirius, his expression equally dark to the name regarded. "The one in specific who duelled me...her name was Bellatrix Lestrange. She was convicted a few decades ago for performing illegal curses on a Ministry official, and she broke out recently."_

_Ryou's eyes were wide. "I must tell Yugi this."_

_Sirius raised his eyebrows. "You mean, Yugi doesn't know?"_

_"No, no," Ryou shook his head. "We only knew of Voldemort from what you told me from our time in the Shadow Realm. You weren't quite all that clear."_

_Sirius ran a hand through his dark hair._

_"You have to understand," he said softly. "That I cannot open up to people as well as you can. I didn't live quite the nice life myself, you know. For fourteen years, I had never seen anyone that I could trust, I had seen most of my loved ones die in front of me, there was no one in Azkaban..." Sirius shuddered. "...and the Ministry had put a millions' worth of galleons on my death. I couldn't trust anyone anymore, espeically if it had happened once before."_

_"What happened?" asked Ryou quietly. Sirius did not reply, but instead stood up._

_"Listen, Ryou," said Sirius, looking rather transparent. "The communication spell I performed is getting weaker, since the Shadows seem to be growing more. I'm afraid I have to go back now so I can refreshen the spell for the next time we meet."_

_Ryou nodded, though his heart sank. "I hope to see you soon." Sirius smiled before bidding a youthful farewell, and then disappeared._

_"You are so soft, Ryou," said Bakura from his shadows. "I don't understand why you would give any ra-damned concern for him if even he can't even trust you."_

_"What you do mean? Of course he trusts me."_

_Bakura laughed. "I know when I see a lie, hikari. The man doesn't trust you."_

_"You heard what he said. He had a rough life."_

_Bakura waved a hand. "All I'm saying is, if he doesn't trust you, then how can you trust him? How can you be so sure that what he is confiding in you is the truth? Who knows? Maybe he was a Death Eater himself."_

_"I don't believe that," said Ryou firmly. _

_Bakura laughed again. "And what makes you so sure?"_

_Ryou slipped his pillow onto the bed and began fluffing it. "If I can trust you," he said quietly, "I can trust anyone."_

_Bakura was silent. Before abruptly turning on his heel, he asked over his shoulder, "What do you mean by that?"_

_Ryou stared into Bakura's mirror-image eyes for a long while before replying._

_"Just as I said. If I can trust you, I can trust anyone."_

_  
Bakura stood still for a moment, and Ryou could almost swear that the ancient theif's expression was warmer. That is, before Bakura threw his hands in the air and muttered angrily about something sounding very much like going soft. As Ryou returned into a lying position on the bed, he decided that Sirius and Bakura had more in common than he could ever have possibly imagined._

* * *

Ahahahahaaa....yes, I've decided to have a bit of Ryou and Bakura bonding, in request of my friend Riyo. Though to me, Bakura would never be capable of any emotion in synonym with sympathy, love, concern, consideration...or even guilt. He's a mean, evil, sadistic bishie and I like him for that, but I guess some things I can't avoid. Like Yami, for instance. This story was intentionally supposed to be revolving around Yugi, Yami and Harry, but it wound up mostly about Ryou. XD But I've made myself clear. For this fic, yes, there will be some yami and hikari binding, but for my other YGO/HP crossover, no, Bakura is cold and mean and will do anything to get what he wants. I like to stick with what I see in the canon thanks. And my other crossover is no, not a side-story with this, but an entirely different one. You'll just have to wait. XD


	8. Embarrassing Auras

(throws kisses into adoring crowd) I love you all for those who have reviewed!!!

Thanks for pointing out mistakes; let's see....that part where Yami might've accidently responded to "himself", it may had been the weird thing where fanfiction simply edited the slashes, so it may seem like Yami was responding to himself. That probably happened because when I first uploaded chapters 1 and 2, I wasn't used to fanfiction and had no idea how to fix it. As well as the rooms in the helicopters, it was the hospital helicopter, so it had quite a lot of rooms. XD Thanks for pointing out mistakes though! I'll watch out for them in the future!

Oh yeah...I doubt that the rest of the YGO cast are going to make it here...I generally want to avoid those characters I don't like, such as Anzu/Tea.And Serenity. Seto MAY have a part in the future, I don't know, but generally my first intention was to have this base around Yugi, Ryou and Marik. But we'll see.

Read and Review! Make me HHAAAAPPPPYYYY....!!

I don't own YGO or HP. (Marik whacks me in the head with the Rod ) Oh okay, fine...there are some parts that I actually copied off the book, like Peeve's song about Harry, but his song about Yugi I MADE UP. XD

* * *

Chapter Eight

Ryou awoke, his heart much relaxed and his body fresh. He prodded gently at his yami mentally, but Bakura only responded with a blind whack that could've resulted in a concussion had not Ryou jumped away. He didn't mind Bakura's subconscious attack; the teen knew that it was not deliberate. Ryou smiled to himself as he left his yami's soul room...the tomb robber was not as violent and abusive as he was when they first met, and Ryou had been grateful that lately, he'd been on better terms with Bakura. At least his yami wasn't as insane as he used to be.

Ryou slipped down to the common room eager for something to read or to drink, as he couldn't return to sleep. The encounter was Sirius was too enlightening to allow him to have more shut-eye. He took off a random book from the common room bookshelf and settled down quietly.

/Morning,/ said Bakura dryly. /Why the hell did you wake me?/

/I didn't/ replied Ryou. /You were sleeping. I poked, but you almost murdered me back./

/Good move then,/ responded Bakura, rubbing his eyes. /I'm still sleepy. Don't bother me again, you baka.../

Ryou smiled. /Alright./ As long as his yami was asleep, how much chaos could he cause?

/I heard that,/ grumbled Bakura. /Just a note: you _really _need to block your mental defences there. I can hear your thoughts clearly in my own room. Don't wake me unless it's something good, hikari..../ and without further ado, the ancient tomb robber slipped back to sleep.

Ryou apparently fell asleep also, for only when he heard a slight rustling coming from the tower that indicated that few boys were already awake and dressing. Ryou yawned, put his book down, and began walking up the stairs to the dormitories.

He turned to his left and opened the door.

Ryou stopped right in his tracks. No, no...oh no....no..anything but that...

"Meep."

/HO HO!!/

"EEEK!!" squealed the girl, halfway in her robes. "A GUY!!"

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" cried Ryou as he quickly shut his eyes and scampered into the wall.

/HEY! What are you doing?!/ demanded Bakura disappointedly.

/YAMI!/

/You can hide in your soul room all you want, hikari, but I'm going in! This I gotta see../Bakura grabbed hold of Ryou's body and was beginning to peer into the doorway, but fortunately, the tomb robber did not manage a second peek. The stairs that Ryou had begun to descend suddenly melted smoothly into a slide, hence causing the eager tomb robber to fall onto his back and slide backwards until he skidded to a stop on the carpeted floor of the common room.

Opening his eyes, he saw Yugi, Marik, Ron and Harry staring down at him, each wearing a quizzical expression on their faces.

"What happened?" asked Harry. "We heard someone scream."

"We thought you were hurt or something," said Yugi, looking very concerned.

Marik looked at the stairway that Bakura had slid down from. "You baka...what were you doing in the girl's dormitories?"

"What?" Ron jerked his head in the said direction. With awe, his mouth dropped open, with a rather dreamy glazing expression on his face.

"_How did you get up there_?"

"What do mean?" Bakura frowned deeply in annoyance before returning to his soul room. Ryou blinked and blushed furiously. "What?"

"Guys can't go up there," explained Harry, looking very bewildered. "Last year we didn't know and Ron tried to go up. Hermione said that the school was built thinking that guys couldn't be trusted in the girl's dormitories, so everytime a guy goes up the sixth step, it automatically becomes a slide."

"I--I don't know," stuttered Ryou, his cheeks flushing pink.

Marik let out a short burst of laughter.

"Ahahahaaaa....." he sniggered happily. "The staircase thought you were a girl, Bakura!"

Ryou ducked his now very pink head. Marik was still sniggering.

"Better get your hair cut now, huh? I told you it was too long..."

Ryou shut his eyes tightly.

"I didn't mean to go up there," he desperately explained. "I thought that was the boy's dormitories....I was sleepy...I didn't know where I was going..." He broke off at Yugi's bright smile.

"That's okay, Ryou," he said consolingly. "It's was a mistake, that's all."

"Oh, this is horrible," wailed Ryou. "What a way to start off the first day of school!"

"That's okay," comforted Marik, patting Ryou on the back. "Today's not the first day that people saw you as a girl." Yugi nudged Marik slightly with his elbow. As Marik returned to the (boy's) dormitories, his shoulders shaking with supressed laughter.

Ron was still staring at the spiral staircase, and didn't snap out of it even after Hermione came sliding down the stairs and smacked him smartly in the face.

"Were you the one who went up there, Ron?" asked Hermione. "You know that you can't get up."

"He did!" Ron pointed at Ryou, who hung his head sheepishly.

"Thought so," replied Hermione airily. "The girls were rather giggly after Ryou left. Lavender's been blushing like mad." She looked at Ryou with a confused expression. "But how did you manage to get up there?"

"I don't know," wailed Ryou. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I didn't know!" He bowed hastily a few times in apology at Hermione.

"Come on," gestured Yugi. "Let's go change....breakfast is going to start soon." Ryou didn't need a faster excuse to escape, and disappeared up the spiral staircase faster than Yugi could ever thought possible.

/Yami?/ Yugi felt a calmly bubbling sensation at the back of his mind.

/Poor Ryou,/ smiled the ancient pharaoh, supressing a chuckle. /He was never good with girls./

Yugi smiled to himself, remembering the first day Ryou had transferred to his school as he followed Harry up the dormitories.

After the five of them changed in silence (Ryou still pink, Marik still laughing, Ron still looking uncharacteristically dreamy), they headed down towards the Great Hall, each of them eager for food.

* * *

Along the way down the ever-so-confusing stairways, (Marik randomly jumped a over a few steps at a time just to be safe) Yugi was yet surpised by another visitor. A peculiar, bright, ghost-like figure with a shrill voice and wearing the most vibrantly annoying clothing slid down the banister on his back with them.

"Newbies?" cackled the poltergeist evilly.

"Leave us alone, Peeves," said Harry, almost dully.

Peeves gave Harry a manical smile. "It's Potty, again? How's the crackpot this year? Hearing voices? Seeing visions? Speaking in---" at this he blew a large raspberry. "---TONGUES?" The poltergeist flew in the air, making rude faces at Yugi and Marik before dancing and singing in front of them.

"_Oh, most think he's barking, the potty wee lad,_

_But some are more kindly and think he's just sad,_

_But Peevies knows better and say that he's mad..."_

"Shut up, Peeves," muttered Ron.

_"And now the potty wee lad has more litte wee friends_

_some just as crazy with hair on its end,_

_and Peevie's gonna drive you around the bend..."_

"He's the poltergeist," explained Harry as Yugi subconciously felt the pointy spikes of his hair. "He lives to cause mayhem and trouble."

Yugi looked very weary at that latest statement.

They entered the Great Hall and stuffed themselves with food. Little bowls of noodles and soups appeared near Yugi, Ryou and Marik. Yugi and Ryou laughed good-naturedly at the little rolls of sushi laid out in front of them.

"Guess the house elves need more practice with foreign food," said Ron, his mouth bulging with egg and bacon. "Enjoy."

"Elves?" The first impression Yugi had was a Celtic Gaurdian in an apron.

"Yeah," said Hermeione, pouring some juice. "They live to serve, wthout even pay or a day's off. It's slavery, it is." She sipped her beverage thoughtfully. "Would you like to join SPEW?"

Harry and Ron carefully avoided looking at each other.

"SPEW?"

"Oh yes....it's an organization to free the house elves," nodded Hermione excitedly.

"Do they want to be freed?" questioned Ryou cautiously.

"Of course they do!" said Hermione, though she was blushing slightly. "Don't you want to end this injustice, Ryou?"

Both Ryou and Yugi looked tiredly amused.

"No, I think we have enough to do," replied Ryou politely, smiling at Yugi. "Sorry Hermione." Hermione looked slightly put out.

They soon recieved their time tables; Ron groaned loudly at his, and Harry looked quite dark,

"What? Why?" Ryou looked at Ron's timetable. "That's good. You're in the same class with Yugi and me."

"Divination, History, Potions and Charms?" groaned Ron."We don't even get Lupin today!"

"What's wrong with Divination?" inquired Yugi, looking quite excited in spite of his classmate's attitudes.

"The teacher's a phoney," replied Ron. "Always predicting Harry's death... never worked though. He's still alive, here, ain't he?" He shook his head disdainfully. "At least she could come up with something a little more original. Like...going mad or something...."

Ryou laughed. "Didn't Peeves sing that just now? Why did he call you mad?"

Harry had a dark look on his face. He gave Hermione a silent look before quietly returning to his porridge, looking rather ashamed and melancholy.

"Last year," said Hermione softly. "No one would believe Harry when he said that You-Know-Voldemort... was back. They thought he was touched in the head."

Ryou raised an eyebrow. "But that's stupid. If Voldemort is back, then wouldn't it be easier to face the truth?"

"Apparently the Ministry of Magic didn't think that," said Harry coolly. "They didn't want to admit that Voldemort returned, so they decided to call me an attention-seeking prat and liar. And a nut-case."

"But now the Ministry has admitted that Voldemort is back," said Hermione.

"How did you know that Voldemort was back, Harry?" asked Yugi.

Harry twitched uncomfortably. He didn't like the subject very much.

"He duelled him in our fourth year," said Ron. "Didn't you know? Harry was the Boy Who Lived when Voldemort tried to kill him when he was a baby. He's quite famous in the wizarding world."

Yugi and Ryou looked quite blank; Marik was looking at his food bowl very intently.

"Well, we believe you, Harry," said Ryou firmly. "Believe me, I'd know nut-case."

/Hey!/

/You were proud of that before!/ said Ryou. /You were happy being insane./

/Insane is a respetable state of mind,/ retorted Bakura. /Nut-case is simply pathetic./

"Shadows to Ryou, shadows to Ryou." Marik snapped his fingers a few times in front of Ryou's eyes.

Ryou looked rather startled. "Oh," he said apologetically. "I'm sorry...I dazed out a bit...didn't get very much sleep." He glanced around and saw that everyone was getting up.

"Well, we should get to class," said Hermione. "Come on, we'll show you how to get to Divination."

"I can't belive you still remember where to go, Hermione," said Ron as he slugged on his book bag. "_You _haven't been anywhere that pink-fumed stinky, thick, phooney class since you dropped out."

"I did _not _drop out," snapped Hermione, sniffing. "It was much of a tedious class. I know you would've, if you had the chance."

Harry could feel another arguement rising, but didn't had the chance to stop the two.

"Shut up, bakas," snapped Marik. Ron and Hermione stared at him. "It's school, and that's bad enough with you guys shooting your mouths at each other."

Yugi hastily stepped in between them. "So...where's Divination?"

Harry and Ron gestured at the ancient trap door above them. A cord dangled still in front of Yugi's face, as though beckoning to enter the mysteries above. He tugged it with much curiosity and the four of them entered. Marik had Arithmancy with Hermione, which somehow, both Harry and Ryou had silently agreed, was a death wish. Yugi entered first and was almost held back choking at the sickly scent that filled the room.

Covering his mouth with his hand, Yugi settled down on a cushioned puffy pillow. He was soon joined by equally disdainful Ryou, Ron and Harry.

"Welcome..." whispered the misty voice from the swirling perfume. "Welcome...new ones...to Diviniation..."

A tall woman, thin and dangled heavy with various gold, silver, beaded jewlerly appeared next to them, in what seemed to be an attempt of a subtle misty entrance. She looked at Harry with a tragic expression in her eyes, before staring at Ryou without so much as a look at Ron. Yugi's first impression was a rather large, glittering insect, like something from a certain, once-regional-champion's insect deck, except embedded wtih jewels. Yugi almost jumped back in surprise at Professor Trelawney's sudden, eager expression that flashed across her large, round glasses.

"I sense...a strong aura!" she gasped dramatically. She pointed at Ryou; Lavender and Parvati gasped in unison. "YOU....are capable of being a Seer, young one. You have the aura!"

Ryou looked very bewildered indeed.

"Um....thank you?"

Professor Trelawney looked a slight bit taken aback at Ryou's obvious hesitation about being a Seer. Looking quite pleased, she addressed to the students orally.

"My students....you have all returned, well and fine, as I knew you would be," said the professor, her voice light and misty. Harry and Ron snorted. "May I introduce you to the new students of our class....Yugi Moto, and our new future Seer, the one who possesses the Inner Eye...Ryou Bakura!!" Parvati and Lavender gasped and blushed. Ryou looked rather pink himself as he hunched his shoulders, in a feeble attempt to make himself look less noticeable. Yugi smiled, but his heart held much empathy for Ryou. If _he _had all those people gawking at him....

"Look at the one beside him....with the whacky hair..."

"No way...how did he make it like that...?"

Yugi flushed slightly as the whispers began to increase. Harry cleared his voice, looking very coldly at Trelawney.

"I'd never though I'd say this," he said, casting a look at Ryou and Yugi, who were obviously desperate to get out of the spotlight, "but can we move on, please?"

Professor Trelawney gazed at Ryou with adoration before sweeping dramatically towards a pile of books.

"This year....new students, you heed no fear, for when one learns Divination, grades and reports are worthless. It is only if you have the Inner Eye, then you may excel at Divination with grace and honor. We will be starting aura reading this year, and this will take hard, steady work. Afterwards, we will continue with our dream interpretations, self-development, such as reading one's inner voice, as well as the ..." at this point, Professor Trelawney sniffed disdainfully, as though whatever she was going to mention wasn't worth the art of Divination, "...history of those who have possessed the Inner Eye. I am talking of course, about the records that the Ministry keeps of those pure Seers. We will do a ..." (another sniff)"...short study in that area before finishing this year."

"Please, ma'am," said Ryou politely as he raised his hand. "Will we be doing Tarot readings this year?"

Professor Trelawney had never looked more pleased. "Of course! Shall you demonstrate, Mr. Bakura?"

Ryou quickly dropped his hand and muttered something about not having enough practice.. Professor Trelawney looked rather disappointed before she began on her introduction of "aura-readings."

/Aura readings?/ mentioned Yami. /How interesting..../

/Hn?/ Yugi was handed a book and was flipping through it. /What do you mean?/

/Auras...they are much like the Egyptian Kas, aren't they?/ the ancient pharaoh pondered pensively. /The ones that Ishizu mentioned to us?/

/"Auras are invisible barriers of intangible quality that surround the atmostphere of a person",/ read Yugi to Yami. /I guess not...weren't Kas more...spiritual, than auras?/

Yami was silent for a moment, and Yugi knew that the pharaoh was obviously in deep thought.

Yugi smiled mentally. /Come on...cheer up. Just enjoy the class. It's not everyday we get to go to a wizarding school./

Yami turned his face slowly towards Yugi, a small smile of heart-warming reluctancy spreading on his face.

/I suppose so, aibou./

Yugi was about to reply but was woken into reality with Ryou's nudges. Professor Trelawney was looking quite pleased with herself.

"Am I right....that recently, you've recieved a shock that can change your life?"

Yugi blinked. The professor smiled more broadly as she turned to Ryou.

"And you....I can feel that your aura....it feels rather embarrassed...you have encountered a embarrassing moment recently."

Ryou blushed as Parvati supressed a shrill giggle.

/That's all in the matter of opinion,/ said Bakura dryly. /Mind you, that was something worth waking for./

"And you...." the professor now pointed a finger at Harry. "_You _have the epic aura of one who has seen miserable times....a dark looming ripple will spread through your aura, expressing your regrets, your sorrow...." she gasped. "...your incoming _death._"

Yugi blinked in alarm, but was even more surprised when Harry did not even seem frazzled by this predicament. On the contrary, he looked rather annoyed.

"Well, must've taken a lot of energy to learn that," he muttered to Ron. Ron's laughter quickly was turned into a strangled, hacking cough.

As Professor Trelawney left them alone to discover their auras, Parvati had scooted over to Ryou.

"You know....Professor Trelawney says I have the Inner Eye. I can help you."

"No...thanks..." Ryou blushed furiously as he slipped out his Tarot deck absent-mindedly.

"Lavender forgives you for this morning."

"That's....good. I'm so sorry."

"Don't be. Lavender thinks you're cute."

Lavender had popped next to Parvati, looking quite disgruntled.

"You _told?"_

As Parvati and Lavender were bickering, Ryou quickly scooted in between Yugi and Harry, where the girls couldn't have more room to corner him and began reading very intently. So intently, in fact, that when Yugi made a motion to talk to him, Ryou wouldn't even look up.

"This is boring," muttered Ron exasperatedly. "How's it going with you?"

"I gave up ages ago," groaned Harry. "Just write down a lot of tragic bull, and she'll like it."

"But it's not the truth though," said Yugi, confused.

"Believe me, Trelawney's bluffing," assured Harry, looking as though he'd simply give the method one try. "You don't need to possess the Inner Eye to know that Voldemort's coming after me." Yugi's eyes widened in awe and thought as he returned to his book.

Harry had tried reading Yugi's aura....since he was going to have to report it one day, he might as well try it. What unnerved him...and convinced him that his fortune-telling was horrible...was that when he analyed Yugi's aura...

...he had _two._

Harry flipped through the pages to analyze Yugi's aura. The first part fit...he felt that Yugi's aura was more subdued, but bright and friendly, much like Yugi. But the other aura...was completely different in contrast. It felt much more darker, and threatening, as though boarding itself off strangers, like an invisible barrier. That was not like Yugi at all.

The bell rang, and Harry blinked. He lead Yugi and Ryou down to Potions, where they had to meet Hermione and Marik. Upon entering the dungeons, they saw that both Marik and Hermione were already there, both of their faces red. Ryou quickly joined Marik as Hermione scuttered up to Harry.

"Row again with Marik?"

Hermione's angry expression was answer enough. She didn't say a word at all to Ryou, who looked thoroughly miserable from his first encounters in school. They entered the dark, damp dungeon as soon as a dark, intimidating and impressionable figure swept past them, clearly fuming as he slammed the door shut.

"I see that you are all in my N.E.W.T. classes," spoke the man, his voice thin and silky. "Not my happiest moment, I assure you, as some of you are simply not meant to be here at all." At this, he shot a look at a plump boy with a round face, who looked quite nervous. "Do realize," continue the man, "that those who disrupt the class will be punished severley, as NEWTs are not all funs and games...oh no..."

He looked over at Yugi and smiled a dangerous smile that Yugi shrank at.

"Well well. New students. What a reputation one would like to state on their first few days of school. Am I supposed to be under the impression that your hair is meant to be ..." the man smirked. ?"

Yugi's expression could not be any more innocent, which Snape obviously did not like.

"Hogwarts will not tolerate such appearances, Mr. Moto," snapped the professor.

"It's...natural, that way, professor," said Yugi quietly.

Snape smirked as he looked over to Ryou and Marik, and then shot a venemous look at Harry. "More idiots....just as I had imagined. Of course, I didn't expect the Headmaster to be all that picky this year...some things never change."

"We're not idiots," snarled Marik lowly.

The class was silent, except for Malfoy, who was laughing silently, quite pleased and conviced that Marik was going to get it. Marik glared at him.

"Oh?" smiled Snape. "Prove it to me, then. After the potion is done, then we will try out your concoction. If it does not meet acceptable standards, then..." Snape smiled even more. "...you suffer the consequences."

"Professor..." started Harry, gritting his teeth.

"Shut up, Potter," replied Snape.

Yugi didn't want Marik to get into trouble; there was no doubt that if Marik went along with the deal, something was bound to go wrong. Snape looked as though he was ready to torment Ryou any time soon, until Yugi spoke up.

"I'll accept the challenge, sir."

The class was entirely silent. Yugi looked rather defiant as Snape stared at him.

"What?"

/What?/ Yami's eyes widened. /Yugi.../ a sudden realization struck the pharaoh.

Of course...his aibou had always had strong friendship morals....it was he who was more eager to save the good Marik back in Battle City. Yami looked sadly at Yugi, and without a word of warning, emerged into Yugi's body.

"That's precisely what I said," said Yami firmly. "I will accept your challenge. If I were to make the perfect potion, then you would allow Marik to avoid the consequences. If I were to fail, per se, then _I _will face the consequences."

Harry blinked at Yugi. Why was Yugi attempting to be an epic hero?

Snape laughed. "Don't think it's that easy, Moto," he whispered. "Do you really think I'd give in to such a deal?"

Yami stared at Snape with a penetrating glare that it even sent shivers down the professor's spine, though he didn't show it. Those dark, crimson eyes...that piercing glare...so much like the Dark Lord's....

"I insist," said Yami. "It is not often that I accept such challenges, and I will face whatever the consequences are."

Snape looked surprised, but was soon overcome my amusement.

"Alright. The Potion ingredients are on the board," he flicked his wand in that direction (the potion ingredients appeared there), "and the storeroom cupboard is there," (the cupbaord door opened), "you may begin..now."

Yami took a deep breath before realizing what he had gotten himself into. As he stared at his empty cauldron in determination, Harry nudged him with an elbow.

"Why did you do that?"

Yami looked at Harry, with an expression that was hard to read. It was rather firmly blank, as though he knew what he was going to do, but was not going to share it with you, because you should've known.

"You have seen Marik's temper before, Harry," stated Yami. "It would be unwise if I were to let Marik pursue with such an agreement, because most likely, he'll simply get himself into more trouble."

"But Snape is ...a git," said Harry, almost lost for words. "He's an unfair, biased, Slytherin-loving, Gryffindor-hating, greasy-haired git. He will never follow along with his side of the deal. Even if you were to make a great potion, he'd find something wrong with it and screw you up."

"Then I'd better do everything that gives me the most advantage, then," replied Yami, still staring determinedly at his cauldron. And without another word, the pharaoh began heading towards the store-cupboard, his robes swishing in an unnaturally smooth fashion.

"I can't believe he just did that," said Ron "The kid has a death wish."

"I think I better go help Yugi," said Hermione timidly as she quickly went to accompany Yugi.

The rest of the Potions lesson went as follows: Hermione aided Yami whenever possible, ( the anicent Pharaoh was quite new to potion making...ancient kings never had to learn about fiddly bottles and elixir brewings), Malfoy and Harry were exchanging silent glares and rude gestures, (some of the ones issued by Malfoy were addressed to Marik, whom Marik also replied with a casual, silent gesture of his own) and Marik was being unusually silent. Not that for Marik it was unusual, but rather, Ryou could feel that what was _causing _Marik to be silent was unnatural. However, Ryou was too distracted with his own potion ( that the round-faced boy Neville was helping him with ) to worry.

/You _really _need to block your mental defences,/ snarled Bakura annoyingly.

/What? Why?/

/I can hear your stupid complaints even when I block my own defences. How simple can it be to make a potion?/

/Harder than you think, Yami/

/I'm getting tired of your complaints, baka, how bad can it be?/

/Yami...!/

Bakura, in a blind instinct of annoyance, took control of Ryou's body and began rationally to dump various ingredients into the cauldron.

There was a loud BOOM as the cauldron shattered; liquid splashed and attacked those within a ten-feet radius with a full blast of potion. Everyone shrieked and ducked for cover. Harry was quite pleased as he ducked to see Malfoy wearing a face of pure fright as he quickly hid underneath his desk. As the smoke cleared, it revealed Neville cowering behind Bakura, whose white hair was slightly on fire at the end.

Bakura was stunned for a moment, but his face began to spread into a insane, evil smile. He squished the little flame at the end of his hair with his thumb and fore-finger, and sadistically licked his burned finger, with a excited look in his eyes.

"COOL."

Snape had sweeped over to the mess, his face ," he said slowly, in a deadly whisper. "What has happened here?"

Bakura smiled, his eyes narrowing. Yami quickly abandoned his potion to prevent the tomb robber from further damage.

"It doesn't need an idiot to figure out that you are one," snarled Snape as he flicked his wand towards the mess. The cauldron repaired itself in front of Bakura. "Detention. You are to see me..."

Snape suddenly had a rather glazed look in his eye before continuing. He made an unusually swift moment towards the desk, as though reading a schedule, before cursing under his breath.

"...I will notify you of your detention with me, Mr. Bakura," he whsipered. "Lucky for you, the staff is busy for the next few weeks, and as much as Filch would love to hang you by your ankles in the dungeon, the Headmaster has prohibited him on hiatus for the time being. But when any of the teachers are free...your life will be thoroughly miserable by the time I'm through with you."

Ryou let out a small wail from his soul room.

/What did you do, Yami?!/

There was silence before Bakura replied.

/School is a lot more fun when I'm there./

Snape had now turned to Yami, and was peering intently into his cauldron.

"Now..." he said, smirking. "Let's see how well the young Moto has done his potion?"

"Yes," said Yami, beginning to smirk also. "Let's see."

Snape stared at Yami suspiciously before making a wounded bird materialize out of the air. The bird's wing was obviously broken, sticking out in the most oddest angle. The potion they were currently making was an elixir to heal broken bones, a difficulty even in NEWT standards. Snape slipped an eye-dropper out, filled it with Yami's potion, and dripped three drops on the bird's wings.

The bird's wing began to form back into its rightful shape. The bird itself began to chirp happily before it soared in the air, clearly healed. The Gryffindors let out a round of applause and cheers, while the Slytherins looked dark and foreboding. Yami let out a small breath of relief.

The bell rang for dismissed class; Ryou quickly escaped before Snape could rebound on him. Every Gryffindor quickly shuffled out, in hopes that Snape was too angry to take off points. On the way out, Yami stopped Hermione.

"Thank you," he said simply, his expression softer and grateful.

Hermione smiled too. "No problem, Yugi," she said. "Snape is always unfair...don't let him get to you. You aren't all that bad in potions yourself. With a little more practice, you can be good at making elixirs and draughts."

/Nah, I'd rather stick with ruling Egypt thanks,/ joked Yugi, smiling good-naturedly. Yami could feel Yugi's relief and thanks in his heart, and decided to let Yugi take control.

"Thanks, Hermione," said Yugi.

Marik appeared next to Yugi, sending a sharp look at Hermione's way that clearly said, "Leave us alone." Hermione obviously didn't want to be anywhere where Marik was around and quickly left.

"Pharaoh..." Marik gave the Millennium Puzzle a look as it shone brightly.

"What is it, Marik?" the pharaoh asked.

Marik glared at Yami before continuing. "I don't need your heroic epic savery, thanks," he said, sniffing. "I can perfectly take care of myself."

"Tomb keeper, you know as well as I that if you were to continue, sending the man to the shadows wouldn't quite fit as 'taking care of yourself.'"

Yami could see that Marik was disraught. His lavender eyes were dark and cloudy that Yami had to save him, but also conficted with a thanks and relief. However, among those compensating emotions, Yami could see a small flicker of darkness, one that clearly meant that Marik still hadn't entirely released the memory of the work _he _had to do for the pharaoh.

"Think of it as a returning thanks," said Yami. "For all you've done for me."

And with that, Yami swept away to join Harry and Ryou, leaving Marik to ponder.

* * *

The rest of the day went decently well....Marik had to point out to Ryou that it was he who made Snape change his mind about a immediate detention (at which Yami made a disapproving sound). After Potions, they headed towards Charms, where Ron admitted that it was rather fun. It certainly did make up for the other horrors Yugi and his friends encountered that day, but unfortunately, they had no idea how to properly use wands.

"Umm....how do we use these?" asked Ryou as he stared at the elegant wood in his hands.

"No idea..." Yugi looked his over as he stared in comparison to the other classmates, who clearly were having much fun waving theirs around.

Professor Flitwick was a very nice professor....he had allowed Yugi, Ryou and Marik to start off with the basics if they wished on their own. Yugi and Ryou were attempting to make things fly, while Marik set off to make a locked door open.

Yami tried to mix shadow magic into the other components of the wand. After a fair bit of experimenting and tinkering, Yugi finally managed to make his feather fly. Ryou, on the other hand, was having much more difficulty, as his yami wasn't all that eager to create shadow magic into the wand. Eventually Ryou forced his yami to flow shadow magic into the components and also excelled at making various things fly.

Marik, on the other hand, was clearly opposed to using a wand, and was cursing vehelmentally as he thrusted his wand in the direction of the door.

"At this rate, it'd be faster to simply pick it," he snarled at some point.

At the end of class, Marik still hadn't accomplished making the door open. Finally, he simply growled, "Open, Ra-dammit!!" and ended up having the doorknob shot into his stomach.

At the end of the day, throughly exhausted,Yugi, Marik and Ryou collapsed onto the bed, still worried about the homework they already had. Marik looked rather pleased as he regarded Ryou's girl incident once again.

"Don't worry," he said, laying a hand on Ryou's shoulder and actually looking a bit apologetic. "It's not your fault. Bakura always had been a bit more manly than you."

Ryou threw a pillow in Marik's direction.

Ryou was then given the job to pursuade him to properly use the wand. The tomb keeper eventually obliged and managed to make several pillows fly at disgruntled entering Gryffindors.

* * *

"I still have to take Occulemency lessons?" cried Harry. "With Snape?"

Remus looked sadly at Harry, but his eyes held a firm stubborness. "I know how much you loathe Snape, Harry, but it's for your own good."

"But why can't you teach me?" Harry asked, quite frustrated.

"Believe me, I would love to," said Lupin sadly. "But the Headmaster wanted Snape to teach you. He believes that if Snape obliges teaching you, then it would be another debt to pay to your father, and Snape can forever forget about his childhood quarrels."

Harry whapped his head in rythim into the wall. "Not again...and I thought I'd be done in the summer."

Lupin smiled wryly. "Cheer up, once you've accomplished it properly, then you don't have to go back to Snape. I daresay Severus would be quite pleased hiimself when that day comes."

"That will be my only motivation to get out," mumbled Harry. Lupin laughed.

* * *

_So....the item is from Egypt, is it?_

"Yes...my Lord..." stuttered Wormtail nervously. "That is...I wouldn't know...because you were the one who saw it..."

_Unfortunately, I did not manage to get a good look, _whispered the Dark Lord deadly. _The Potter boy certainly has improved in his Occulemency lessons...._

"My master..." whispered Wormtail, quivering. "Did you remember...did you see...who was the one who was teaching Potter?"

_No doubt it is Dumbledore himself...but everytime when the Potter boy has his lessons I cannot penetrate his mind...stupid old fool...._

"If it is safe to ask....what will you do, my master?"

There was silence.

_You are stupid, Wormtail. How you managed to be my loyal servant I can never understand, with a feeble, decomposing mind such as yours._

Wormtail winced.

_Of course I cannot send Death Eaters to attack the boy named Yugi....I have none. The first step would obviously to be...._

Wormtail let out a scream of pain.

_Yes Wormtail...after you have finished that task....then we may heed more information. _

"Yes.....my master..."

* * *

. Sowwy for making the thing so long...like I said, I had to get the entire introductory out of the way, and that's tough, because I have to keep on reminding myself that Yugi has no knowledge of the things WE Harry Potter fans do, and it's so tedious to re-write things we all know already, right? Argh...

I tried to focus a bit more on Yami this time...it was supposed to be about him, but Ryou's incident is certainly sweet, isn't it?


	9. Prisoners of Azkaban

.. Just a note, I probably won't be updating for quite some time, because I have school. I need time to type up the entire Chapter 10, and that's going to take me a while, because I'm still deciding whether I should use my idea for my other YGO/HP crossover for this. I don't know. T.T (sighs) This one might be a little bit shorter and cornier than the others, by the way, so please don't throw tomatoes at me!! scurries away

You can find some of my spoilers at if you wish. There might be some artwork there of my fanfic too. I've already done one spoiler there. And an image. Check out 

I seriously doubt any YGO canon characters other than the ones mention will be in this fic. Shadi will, as well as Isis/Ishizu, but I'm still not sure about Seto. It may be possible that Seto might be in the fic, but don't count on it. His insults are far too hard to make up. . 

Okay, let's get this straight before we continue, just in case of confusion: Y. Bakura knows about his past vaguely, you know, simply that he was a tomb robber and defied the Gods and the few things like that. He doesn't know much about his village getting slaughtered, as per the story of the AE arc. Yami doesn't know much about his past either other than the fact of what Bakura has told him. You know, the tablet,that he was a pharoh, and that they fought together, yaddi yaddi yadda. Soon, they will though. Soon.

Read and Review please! v.v I wish for more! Add me to your Favs list! Add this story to your favs list! Review! Review! I know, I'm so selfish. I should stick with what I have.

Bakura: No you shouldn't. Steal, grab, lift....defy the rules and defy the Gods! Then you will have everything you wish.

Me: What, like turning up dead and end up living in a ring for three to five thousand years? No thanks.

Atemu: snicker

Yeah yeah, I don't own YGO or HP.

* * *

Chapter Nine

The next few days passed with much anticipation and enthusiasm. Even Yami couldn't retreat back to his pensive brooding. The uproar at Lupin's return made the tense atmosphere in Hogwarts lift with such eagerness and rejoice that it even lifted Marik's moods along. The young Eygptian boy could be seen smiling a small smile everytime he entered yet another class, especially when it was occupied by Lupin.

"Now," Lupin had said, on their first day of class. "I know that you are new here, but I'm sure you'll be able to catch up soon. You'll be able to learn and defend yourself against third-year monsters within a month."

"Oh?" asked Marik, who had looked very disbelieving.

"Oh yes," smiled Lupin warmly, "you are all from Japan, aren't you? Well then..."

Lupin had retrieved a caged box underneath his desk, which contained a rather wet-looking, scaly monkey-like creature.

"A Kappa," he said, smiling as Yugi, Ryou and Marik gaped at the unfamiliar monstrosity. "I do believe it origins from your own homeland, though I doubt that you would've seen it anywhere unless you lived near the rivers and the shore."

Yugi, Marik and Ryou spent yet the entire day defeating the Kappa between turns. They were given much privacy as Lupin had to attend to the rest of the sixth-years, who, to Marik's disappointment, were learning about vampires. At first, Yugi looked rather apprehensive as to cast the incantation, but after the tomb keeper had done it with much ease, Yami encouraged Yugi to try it on his own, and the young boy managed to do it extremely well. Marik was quite taken with his Defence Against the Dark Arts classes, as Lupin was quite the only teacher who seemed to show any warm regards towards the moody boy. The young Egyptian exhibited much potential in DADA that even Yami was surprised. Well...not that it was a big surprise, considering the keeper's past.

Soon they were done Kappas, and headed on to Red Caps, which Bakura seemed very intrigued in.

"I wonder why I never seen these little bakas before," he said airily one time. "With my reputation, you'd think I'd have a whole row following at my heels. Delightful minions they'd be, don't you think, pharaoh?"

"Oh yes," nodded Yami. "Then it would've been so easy to find you, tomb robber. Find one of these little bakas and then we'd find the..." he turned around to hide his smirk. "...Baka-kura."

"Shut up, pharaoh," snapped Bakura as Marik stifled laughter. "Or they'll be living in your hide, next."

They had finally gotten used to their timetables, as well as the disappearing steps, the mis-directing stairs, and even some of the secret passageways soon after the fourth week. The caretaker that they had heard of, "Flich", was still on hiatus. When asked why he was, Yugi thought the answer seemed far fetched. Who in the world would actually ask the Ministry of Magic to sign a form allowing students to be whipped raw?

"Filch," nodded Ron.

Yugi, Ryou and Marik also managed to catch up on the latest news of the wizarding world; they now knew that recently Voldemort's minions broke out, and intended to steal something from the Ministry of Magic, and was serving time in Azkaban. Ron and Hermione also explained to them about the history of Death Eaters...about the prisoner of Azkaban, Sirius Black (Ryou looked intrigued, Harry looked dark), and various other incidents involving the Dark Lord. Yugi and Ryou were mortified at the amount of people killed under Voldemort's rampage of terror, while Marik stayed silent on the matter.

Marik was also, despite his will, very interested in his Ancient Runes class with Hermione. To her slight irritation, Marik surpassed her own great marks in this class with ease. The young Egyptian looked adorably estatic as his eyes shone at all the ancient text that the teacher showed him. To many's amazement, Marik could translate most of different languages, and was quite fluent in the Egyptian heiroglyphics. Yugi couldn't tell whether being on the same level as Hermione could perhaps breach a truce, or whether the contempt between them would simply grow due to competition of marks. Even though Marik wouldn't admit it, Yugi knew that he prouded himself of knowing the ancient texts.

Yugi was too busy enjoying Hogwarts to give the opinion a second thought.

* * *

On one day, upon finishing their Herbology lesson,Yugi, Marik, and Ryou, (accompanied with a weary Harry, Ron and Hermione) slouched out the greenhouses, their faces dripping with sweat and caked with soil, as they were attempting to properly fertalise a monstrosity of a flower that almost gulped up Yugi. They bumped into the girl that had greeted them on their first day of school.

"Hello," said Luna dreamily. Her eyes seemed to be not as glazed this time, with a bit more liveliness and sharpness. Yugi took this as a sign that Luna was excited.

"Hi," smiled Ryou pleasantly.

"What are you looking so happy about?" asked Ron, wiping soil off his nose.

Luna huggled a magazine to her chest. "Dad's going to make a great edition to the Quibbler next month," she said, her voice misty and far-away. "It'll skyrocket."

"You've actually found a Rumple-corned Snorkack?" asked Yugi, smiling.

"It's a Crumple-Horned Snorkack," waved Luna, "and sadly...no."

"That's the understatement of the year," muttered Hermione. Luna gave her a rather sharp look.

"But anyways..." she continued, falling back into her dreamy demeanor. "I can't wait till it comes out!"

"What's it about?" asked Yugi.

"Not telling yet," she smiled. "But Dad found a couple of mum's old files about this great thing....oh, I can't wait."

Feeling as though Luna expected them to ask, Harry said, we see it when it gets here?"

Luna jumped eagerly. "Of course, Harry! I think Dad can spare a few copies.." and with that, she hopped away, butter-beer corks jangling and radish-adorned ears swinging.

At lunch, they met yet another Ravenclaw student; however Harry quickly ducked his head into his kippers as she approached. The girl, though, did not seem to be interested in Harry; if she was, she was making quite a show in ignoring him, and was flirting with Ryou distinctively.

"Hello, Cho," said Ginny wearily.

"Hi," replied the girl, her long black hair draping gracefully onto Ryou's shoulder. "My my...is this the new student?"

"Unless you've ignored hiim for the last few weeks," muttered Ron, gulping down juice. "Yeah."

"I heard lots about you," she said, smiling. "Especially from Parvati and Padma and Lavender."

Ryou blinked and looked distinctly uncomfortable.

"Daijoubou," coaxed Cho suddenly. Harry looked up.

"You speak Japanese!" exclaimed Yugi happily. "Sugoi!"

Cho smiled. "A little," she admitted. "I would want to make Ryou here as comfortable as possible."

"Baka," murmured Marik under his breath.

"Well, I'm --" Ryou looked up as firmly as he could. "I mean, daijoubou, Cho, I'm fine. You don't need to make me any more comfortable than I already am. Thank you."

Cho looked a bit taken aback as Harry smiled. She gave Harry a look somewhere between anger, accusation and apology before abruptly turning away on her heel.

"That was pathetic," smiled Marik.

/I hate to agree, hikari, but that was,/ spoke up Bakura from the Ring.

/You hate to agree?/

/Figure of speech, ahou/ replied the spirit airily.

"Quidditch tryouts soon," said Ron happily. "Since Alicia and Katie have already graduated, who d'you reckon will be the new Chasers?"

Ryou looked bewildered and Yugi looked confused.

"Here," said Hermione, smiling as she handed over a book called "Quidditch Through the Ages." "This might help you to understand what we're talking about."

"A sport flying on brooms?" asked Yugi. "Oh right---you guys mentioned this on the train!"

"Why don't you try out, Yugi?" asked Harry.

Yugi looked a little nervous. "I'm not sure I can fly."

Ron beamed. "It's easy, Yugi. Don't worry...Madame Hooch will probably give you guys lessons soon."

"Do you think we'll have time?" inquired Ryou, casting a look at his schedule. Though he had gotten used to his classes, he was still worried about the overwhelming work they had to do at night.

"If you schedule it properly, yes," responded Hermione, snatching Ryou's time-table eagerly. "Yours look alright to fit in some Quidditch practice, but of course, the wizarding academics are just as important."

Ron groaned. "Last year she made us our schedules....the only thing we could thank her for was giving us some sleep."

"That was good though," said Harry, smiling. "When do you guys want to try?"

"Whenever," responed Ryou courteously, slightly nervous. If his yami were to unspokenly take over...who knew what chaos he could cause where no one could reach him?

A large, brown tawny owl suddenly swooped through the Great Hall and landed precariously onto the crowded Gryffindor table, upsetting a large bowl of pudding. Everyone scrambled underneath the table to avoid the wave of chocoloate. Soon, a large flock of owls began swooping in, each bearing the same piece of parchment on their legs as their leader.

"What the---?" Harry held his arms up to block the other food items that were beginning to be upset from the arrivals of the other owls as well.

"What on earth?" Hermione untied the owl and unscrolled the parchment. "What's the Daily Prophet doing here at lunch?"

"Afternoon subscription?" suggested Yugi, peeking from underneath the table. He had scrambled underneath laughing as the wave of pudding had begun to slop towards him.

"No way," replied Ron, his ears turning red and his hair brown. Marik had to stifle laugher at the sight of Ron's sticky hair and ducked underneath the table again. "The Daily Prophet never sends out afternoon papers."

"It must be important, then," replied Harry, wiping his glasses with his shirt disdainfully.

Hermione gasped. "Oh _no...._!" she cried softly. "Harry!"

"What is it?" Harry quickly looked towards Hermione, who unrolled the Prophet on the messy table, so that everyone could see. Ron, Marik, Yugi and Ryou leaned forward. The newspaper bore a couple of black and white images of various people. (Yugi blinked at the moving pictures at first.) Ryou, however, narrowed his eyes on one particular picture.

"_'Azkaban, No Longer a Fortress of Fear, declares Ministry,'_" read out Hermione in a hushed whisper. "Oh no...Harry..they escaped!" Her voice was filled with anxiety as she pointed to the photographs. "Malfoy was right, Harry. It's finally happened... the Dementors have joined in league with Voldemort!"

Frowning with worry, Harry leaned down to read the fine script. Ron looked dumb-struck. The entire Great Hall seemed to be silent, the air thick with worry and anxiety. Those who had suscribed to the Daily Prophet were not the only ones who knew of the devastating breakout. Each face was still and paralyzed. It seemed as though the entire Hall had fell into a shocked, stunned stupor.

Ryou frowned at the picture labelled "Bellatrix Lestrange." The woman looked back with sourly, dark eyes, her heavy eye-lids drooping forwards, her face sunken. It was quite obvious that she must've possessed some beauty at some point of her life, though any trace of it had been sucked away dry. Yet, beneath those heavy-lidded eyes, was a light, burning with loyalty of the Dark Lord, a confidence that seemed to be the only thing alive in her photo. She blinked slowly back at Ryou, her pale lips stretching into a small smirk.

So this was the person, this near-death villain, who was smirking omniciently at Ryou, who had sent his friend to the Shadows. Ryou's frown deepened further, his eyes burning at the picture with suppressed anger.

It seemed as though he was not the only one. Harry was also staring fixedly at the picture of Bellatrix, his eyes in narrowed slits, his head heavy, ready to burst with anger at the person who dismissed his godfather. For a split second, Harry could see his godfather's face once again, one that was mingled with surprise and fear, before he slipped through the ancient archway, and never came out the other side. Blinking, Harry clenched his fist and turned away, anger boiling in his heart.

"This is terrible," said Yugi sadly. "Is there anything we can do at all?"

"Believe me, I doubt we'd able to do anything," sighed Hermione. Ron looked up at her with a meaningful glare, but she looked unnerved. "This is horrible!" She rolled up the parchment and stuffed it into her bookbag, looking quite fearful. The Great Hall seemed to be almost still; it was as though they were in a room of the dead. Faces fell and faces contorted. Others slipped their hands across their chest, as though making a barrier of protection. And there were others, especially most of the Slytherins, who simply looked quite pleased. Marik glared at Malfoy from across the room; the Slytherin boy looked quite happy and was smirking in a I-knew-it manner as he slowly swirled his goblet lazily.

The teachers at the staff table were looking very grave, but Dumbledore stood up, smiling reassuringly. As Harry looked closer into Dumbledore's eyes, he could almost swear that the Headmaster was simply putting on a facade, for those twinkling eyes were now dark and clouded, with a grim expression.

"Students," he said clearly. The heads of the Great Hall turned at him, a sea of pointed black hats flicking in one direction, like a black wave. "Do not worry yourself. Hogwarts is the safest place to be at a time like this. Remember my warning from two years ago. Stay united, and be aware. Together, it will be harder to fall. Bear that in mind as you head off to your classes." He nodded at McGonagall, who looked rather pale herself. She quickly stood and began clapping her hands smartly, indicating that the stunned student body should commence classes. Blinking, the students finally began to move; there was a subtle ruffling sound as the Hogwarts inhabitants trudged toward the oak doors, in large cliques. Harry saw the Headmaster give Professor McGonagall a look before she nodded curtly back, and all the teachers headed through another door. Snape, who was last, looked back at the devastated crowds of students, and Harry notcied that he was yet rubbing his left arm.

Suddenly, a pain seared down his scar, burning intensely. He felt a bubbling, happy sensation that was not his own, as the scar burned even more. Pressing the palm of his hand onto his scar to supress the pain in anyway, Harry quickly turned around a corner before there was a possibility that Lord Voldemort could control him. Pointing his wand to his forehead, and muttered "_Occulemnio...." _The pain in his scar subsided reluctantly, and Harry returned, rubbing his forehead wearily.

* * *

Yugi saw Harry retreat away, and was about to go see if he was okay when suddenly the Millenniun Puzzle glowed. Alarmed, Yami extracted himself from his aibou's body and stared, in spirtual form, at the glowing puzzle.

"What's going on?" whispered Yugi.

"I don't know," replied Yami darkly, his eyes wide as he watched the Item glow omniously.

Bakura suddenly popped up behind Yugi, as did Marik.

"Pharaoh," said Bakura simply, his face blank, but his eyes dark. He held up his Millenniun Ring, which was also glowing. Yugi turned around to see Marik holding out his Rod, and the same thing was happening. All three Millennium Items were illuminating.

"What do you think this means?" asked Marik, his voice low.

"I don't know," replied Yugi sadly. Yami exchanged positions and looked at Bakura and Marik straight in the face.

"Something is not right," he said. "The Items must've been disturbed."

"Do you think it might have something to do with Voldemort?" asked Marik darkly.

"I'm not sure," replied Yami. He stared at the corner where Harry had turned. "I saw Harry just before my Item glowed....it seemed as though he was in a rush to get away from the crowd."

"Suspcious," snarled Bakura. "Do you think he's simply lying to us? That he is actually in league with Voldemort?"

A sudden realization struck Yami.

"If that is so," he said slowly, "Then it is certain that Voldemort wants our items. I'm not sure is Harry is in it..." he trailed off, but then started again, more confidently. "No. I know Harry is not in league with Voldemort whatsoever. However, Dumbledore did mention that our powers were strong and the dark forces would want them. Now that the prisoners of Azkaban have been released, we have to be more careful."

He looked back at the Tomb Keeper and Robber, his face grim.

"I'm afraid we will have to do what Dumbledore said. As much as we despise each other, we have to stay together united if we want to escape from the wraths of Voldemort."

Bakura's mouth opened to make a comment, but Yami cut him off.

"I know it is what we despise," he said. "But this is only the beginning. We don't know what else Voldemort is capable of, and if he wishes to possess our Items, then our lives will be in far more danger. And even more so, if we're alone." He cast a look at Bakura, who looked slightly defiant.

"Alright Pharaoh," he agreed grimly. The tomb robber slipped a hand protectively around his Ring. He gave Marik a look before sauntering off down another corridor, his hands in his pockets, and his face pensive. Marik shook his head.

"He's been like that a lot lately," he commented lightly. "I wonder what's going on?"

"I'm not sure," said Yami dismissively. The tomb robber had always been a moody person. As Marik opened his mouth to speak, another voice interrupted them.

"Boys," called out Professor Lupin, his eyes rather dark, but smiling all the same. "Shouldn't you be in class now?"

Marik looked very casual. "I guess."

Yami nodded. He and Marik had History of Magic next; caught up in the moment, Yami hadn't realized that the corridor that Bakura went down was the one leading to Professor Binn's classroom.

Professor Lupin walked towards them and looked down. "Don't worry about Voldemort right now," he assured, though Yami was not convinced. "Hogwarts is the safest place to be."

"And why is that?" asked Yami.

Lupin smiled wearily. "It is said that the only person Lord Voldemort ever feared was our Headmaster. Living in his presence, you'd think that might contribute to your safety, don't you think?"

Yami said nothing, but smiled.

"You'd better head to class before Binns pronounces you late," said Lupin, nudging them.

"I doubt that," snorted Marik. Lupin smiled.

"I suppose you're right," he said. "When I was here, he never did anything to the students when they misbehaved. He never even noticed them."

"You went to school here, professor?"

"Oh yes," replied Lupin. "I believe there might be a Hogwarts scrapbook somewhere in the castle. They usually have one for the seventh-years, so I daresay if you try hard enough, you can find some in the library. My friends used to sword-fight with wands in Binns' class and he never noticed, not even when the accidently shot a rope of fire crashing through the window."

Marik's eyes glinted maliciously, but Lupin, though he saw it, continued casually, "But I'm not trying to give you ideas," he said, winking. "Hurry along now."

Yami nodded and began to hurry after the tomb keeper.

"Oh, Mr, Motou..."

Yami looked back.

"May I ask, where did you get your pendant?" Professor Lupin looked mildly interested at the puzzle. Yami held it, looking sentimentally proud as he looked back up at Lupin.

"It is a treasure," he said. "That came from a tomb of an ancient Eygptian pharaoh. It's called the Millenniun puzzle. My--I mean, I, spent eight years trying to solve it, and eventually, with hard work and faith, I did."

Lupin looked intrigued. "It is amazing," he said. Yami nodded, agreeing.

The professor smiled again. "Come by my office sometime, Mr. Motou," he said, as he opened a nearby door. "If you ever need anything, you can come by. It's usually open." And with that, the professor waved and slipped through the doorway.

* * *

Bakura stared through the window of the Owlery tower, down at the sunny hills and the dark forest. It was amazing to believe that on such a bright, unsuspecting day, would something so terrible happen. Not that he was concerned about it, of course, but he suspected that his hikari might've accidently stimulated an unwanted part of his heart. He sighed darkly and retrieved his hand from his pocket, clutching an envelope.

The envelope was made of parchement, heavy and welcoming. On the front, it read,

_"To Mr. Ryou Bakura_

_Sixth Year Gryffindor_

_Who Was Seen In Knockturn Alley"_

Bakura slipped a pocket knife from his back pocket and slit the envelope open.

_"Dear Mr. Bakura_

_It has come to my understanding that you are quite the unknown theif, and I wish to state a proposal. I am the one that you met that day in Knockturn Alley, the man wearing the women's dress drinking a large firewhiskey when you stole your pocket knife and was boasting about it. (Quite a prize, I must say, by the way) I wish to ask for you to meet me in Hogsmeade at your next Hogsmeade weekend in the Hog's Head, where I will be wearing the same lady's dress. I assure you, your theiving needs will soon be satisfied by my proposal. _

_Send back a letter or a note depicting that you are interested in my proposal. I assure you, you will not be disappointed._

_Sincerely, Mungdungus Fletcher."_

In spite of himself, Bakura was rather interested. A proposal, he said? He distinctly remembered the man named Fletcher. Quite a nice fellow considering the business he was in. At any rate, the Tomb Robber wished to feed his need for some mayhem. How long had he not stolen anything? A month now?

Quickly, Bakura scribbled a large "YES" on the clear space on the parchment. He quickly tied it to a nearby owl. He carried the owl through the window and threw it to the open sky.

* * *

After Ryou's classes (Ryou recieved his first History of Magic test and had excelled tremdously) Bakura slipped through the portrait hole first (Yugi needed a leg up from Marik) and smiled at the crowd at the bulletin board.

"What's the deal?" asked Marik as he approached Ron.

"Oh dear...I can't believe they'd allow us to go after this," said Hermione.

Ron, however, looked more pleased than worry as he looked back at Marik.

"Hogsmeade weekend next week."


	10. Quidditch Tryouts

Sorry this one is monstrously long! (sighs) It's a bit confusing, because describing a scene like Quiddtich with so many people is simply confusing. But at any rates, not as much about Ryou this time, more on Yugi and Yami bonding! (squeals) Yeah...Yugi and Yami bonding. The next chapter will probably also circle around Yugi and Yami, but I'm not sure. Soon Sirius will come back to see Ryou again. Soon. Don't worry. Soon. You couldn't possibly think that I would've forgotten my number one bishie Padfoot? Atrocious.

For those of you who like spoilers, you can find one at my deviantart website. Go to( ww w.deviantart. com/deviation/10899523/) (take out the spaces)

Don't own YGO or HP.

READ AND REVIEW! I LOVE YOU ALL WHO HAVE ALREADY DONE SO! LOVE, LOVE, LOVE I SAY!!

* * *

Chapter Ten

As it turned out, the Hogsmeade weekend was going to be postponed. In light of the recent escapes of the Death Eaters, the closest Hogsmeade weekend was now pratically three weeks hence. Bakura grew rather tetchy because of this delay, and retreated to his soul room silently for most of the while. Ryou was suspicious of his yami's frequent retreats, but heeded no attention as he was trying to find a way to communicate with Sirius better.

"_Connections of the MInd and How to Create Them?'"_ read out Hermione one common-room-filled night. "'_Psychology Communications; Muggle or Magical?' _Isn't this a bit too advanced for you, Ryou?"

Ryou smiled. "I'm very curious about the wizarding world, Hermione. No doubt that you must've seen these books too, am I right?"

Hermione blushed modestly as she settled herself down next to Ryou, her arms pouring with books, at which Ryou helped her with.

"Have you?" he inquired truthfully.

Hermione smiled too. "I suppose I have, though I only did so that I could use them as reference for my N.E.W.T exams, they're supposed to be extremely difficult and advanced. Of course, I haven't tried them out myself yet, as you need a willing participant to help you out. Also, I doubt that it'd be on the N.E.W.Ts as well, unless you're studying to be an auror or something, which I'm not."

Ryou chuckled at the amount of information Hermione always divulged within one breath.

"But I've seen you, Ryou," she said seriously. "You're a very good student. If you had started out at Hogwarts when you were eleven, I have no doubt that you could manage this sort of complex spell."

Ryou shrugged modestly and returned back to his book as Hermione reached in her bag and took out a sheet of parchment.

"What's that for?" he asked.

"S.P.E.W," she said casually. "I'm thinking of opposing a strike...what about you?"

Ryou couldn't help but smile even more broadly. "I'm sorry, Hermione. I'm afraid I'm very busy."

Hermione looked slightly disappointed. She skimmed Ryou's book with her eyes, and suddenly beamed.

"I know!" she said, ginning. "Why don't you and I try this spell some time? I'm not even sure if it's on our NEWTs, but it's better if we're prepared, right?"

Ryou grinned. "That'd be wonderful, Hermione." But then his face fell, looking sheepish. "but I don't know...what if I do something horribly wrong?"

"What can go wrong?"

Ryou looked rather sad. He didn't want to put his newest friends in any situation where he might be the cause for thier pain. Of course, Bakura hadn't done anything yet...why was he so worried? Maybe he just didn't have any confidence in himself...

"I'm just...worried that I might do something wrong," he admitted. "I wouldn't want to put any of your life in danger."

Hermione laughed. "You're over-reacting, Ryou. It's just a mind-communicating spell, there would be nothing life-threatening in it." She paused. "Of course, if something does go wrong, then yes, I suppose the brain could malfunction, or the person could be mentally disabled for quite some time,...but nothing serious!" she added quickly, seeing Ryou's horrified expression.

"Look," she said, taking out her wand. "Let's just try first, and see, okay? I'm willing to let my head be opened up and such. I'll take the risk." She smiled. "Come on, Ryou."

Ryou reluctantly stood and pointed his wand at Hermione. He read the instructions over and over a few times before he directed the incantation.

"_Legilimens Communicani!"_

There was a feeble string of light threading out of Ryou's wand, straining itself towards Hermione's head. It stopped mid-way and collapsed, as though exhausted, and extinquished.

"That was good!" exclaimed Hermione. Ryou let out a breath.

"This is hard..." he muttered.

"It'd have to be," said Hermione. "Concentrate, Ryou. Concentrate."

They continued on, practicing the communications charms until Ryou was quite exhausted and was ready to go to bed.

"See? Nothing bad happened," pointed out Hermione before she said goodnight and trudged up her dormitory stairs.

As Ryou headed up for his dorm, he couldn't help but think, _Only because I didn't manage to do the charm properly, Hermione. If I did, who knows what could happen...._ Guiltly, he still felt some paranoia against his insane Yami...after all, it was only a few weeks to a month ago that his darker side had pledged aliiance with Marik by stabbing his arm with a knife. Ryou shuddered at that memory. But, he said, thinking firmly, that Hermione was right. There was nothing to worry about. He had told Bakura he had trusted him, and he would stand by that trust. Hadn't the tomb robber proven himself already? Ryou decided to be a little less paranoid as he slipped under the covers and fell asleep.

* * *

Bakura slipped out of bed disdainfully and stood by the window of the tower. Next to him lay an oak dresser with a few empty, shining glasses, a jug of water, and some random parchment paper and quill. Disgruntled, he began playing with his teasured pocket knife, flippiing through the different blades and such. He couldn't help but wonder about what could Mungdungus possibly want him to steal. He smirked. Of course. He would never get caught. He was the tomb robber, a feared theif. He slowly unbuttoned his shirt, revealing the Ring underneath, and it began to glow steadily. The points hanging loosely serenley began to jingle, swaying in a calm, seductive motion against the still air of the domitory. Bakura frowned as he turned his head back up to face through the window.. His hand reached for the quill and subliminally began doodling as he intently stared into the night sky.. He looked at the parchment to see that he had drawn a messy version of the infamous Eye of Horus, the one that was depicted on his item as well as the other Millennium Items, and oddly enough, a lightning scar above it. He blinked, snapping out of his mesmerizing period of creativity and looked down at his Ring again.

The dangling points began to shiver, shaking numbly, as they started to reach forward. The tomb robber shook his head. His Ring never had acted this way. Obviously, the intertwining forces of foreign magic were beginning to affect the ancient treasure. Yet, as the tomb robber flipped the pocket knife with his fingers, twirling it about like a rather dangerous baton, he couldn't help but notice that the points of the Ring were straining slightly towards the still figure of the messy-haired, legendary Harry Potter.

Bakura suddenly threw his fist foward, with such force that the knife stabbed through the oak dresser without a single sound, silently and squarely between the drawing of the lightning bold and the Eye of Horus.

* * *

Harry squinted his eyes in the darkness. He could make out the dark figure of Ryou Bakura in the moonlight, and blinked when the shadow left, unusually smooth, unusually quick and unusually silent. His scar began tingling omniously, but Harry ignored it. His face was sweating slightly, his hair moist. Another dream had occured again, but at least they had improved along with his Occulemncy lessons. However, Harry's throat was unnaturally parched. He slipped out of his sheets once he knew Ryou couldn't hear or see him, and headed for a jug of water. As he reached for it, he saw a dark dent in the dresser, and curiously, ran his finger along it. How peculiar...

....his scar began to tingle even more, tickling at his nerves as though stroaking raw skin. Harry quickly shook his head to shake away the pain, but it was still there, almost mocking him. He quickly got himself a glass of water and chugged it all down, his throat refreshened. He ran a finger down the dent again. This time, the pain was even worse. Harry quickly returned to his bed, unsure of what to make of it. He had only seen Bakura next to dresser...it was possible it was he who made the slit, but why did his scar hurt everytime he touched anything that had to do with the white-haired teen? He was always quite friendly....

Harry had a sudden image of his new friend, but it was how he looked on the train when Malfoy was there...Harry slipped back asleep, an image of an insane, fierce-some and dangerous Bakura slowly subsiding into his dreams.

* * *

The next morning, Harry awoke to the sounds of Yugi talking. He slipped though the curtains of his bed and saw the shadow of Yugi talking quietly but animatedly to someone....invisible, perhaps? There was a faint silouhette, but when Harry rubbed his eyes, there was nothing there. Yugi threw open his curtains, beaming.

"Morning, Yugi," said Harry, yawning. "What's up?"

Yugi looked very happy. Well, then again, he was always happy everytime Harry saw him, but it looked genuienly excited. "What are you so happy about?"

"Quidditch tryouts today, isn't it?" asked Yugi.

"I didn't know that you were so interested," smiled Harry.

Yugi shrugged. "It's a game, right? And I never seen it before...this is going to be so fun!"

"Don't squeal in delight now," muttered Ron as his mouth stretched into a rather large yawn. "You gotta live through Care of Magical Creatures first...no doubt Hagrid has some other 'cute, petty, non-dangerous creature' waiting for us. What d'you reckon it is this time, Harry? A chimera? A dragon? Another Skrewt?"

Harry laughed.

Yugi didn't look discouraged though. "What can we do to survive the class, then?" he joked.

"Poison them? Stamp the lot of them?" suggested Ron, looking quite serious.

"That's not nice!" accused Yugi, laughing.

"Nor are whatever Hagrid has, I can tell you," insisted Ron.

Ryou poked his head through the door, smiling and squinting his eyes in a overly-friendly expression. "Hurry up guys!" Harry, Ron and Yugi quickly ran through the doors, down the stairs and into the Great Hall, where they met Hermione, still reading the Daily Prophet edition of the outbreak from Azkaban.

"What are you doing with that old thing?" asked Ron, frowning at the parchment she held in her hands.

"Read this," she replied, thrusting the paper forwards. Ron read out loud as everyone gathered around him.

"'_The Ministry Of Magic claims that, on accounts of the recent breakouts, Aurors will be guarding Hogsmeade and Diagon Alley until the Dementors are captured. There are also rumors of the new allied Death Eaters, who were seen helping the breakout and the reconcilliation among the Dementors. Where these new members of Volde-You-Know-Who came from there's no clue, however, from the Aurors Department of the Ministry of Magic, are rumors that there had been sightings and deaths all over Japan and the United States. Whether this information is a reliable source, this reporter cannot determine.'_

"Blimey..." Ron finished, awe-struck. "Japan...where though?"

Marik frowned. "My sister is in Japan," he said curtly. "They'd better not be any trouble around her."

"I'm sure Ishizu can take care of herself," assured Ryou. Yugi looked wide-eyed.

"I wonder how Jii-san and everyone else is doing...."

There was an awkward silence until Hermione broke it.

"I'm sure nothing's happened," she said, though she looked worried herself. "It's just a rumor, right?"

Ginny appeared next to Harry, and frowned herself when she saw the Prophet in Ron's hands. "Oh that..."

"What?" asked Ron sharply.

Ginny gave both Hermione and Ron a look before shrugging. "Nothing...nothing.."

Ron was about to open his mouth, clearly confused, before Hermione stepped on it. Harry got the idea and hurredly changed the subject. He couldn't let Yugi, Ryou and Marik know about the OotP.

"United States..." said Yugi softy. His eyes suddenly jumped. "Hey...wait a minute. Where in the U.S? Kaiba's there!"

"Yugi," said Marik dryly, obviously irritated. "One, the United States is huge, even Kaiba won't be coincidently where the Death Eaters are, and two, why do you care?"

"It's Yugi," joked Ryou lightly, smiling wryly, though he looked concerned himself. He directed his large eyes at the parchement. "Do you really think this might have something to do with Kaiba, Yugi?"

Yugi shrugged. "I sure hope not."

"Once again," said Marik exasperatedly. "Why do you care?"

"Who's Kaiba?" asked Ron.

Hermione perked up. "You know Seto Kaiba?"

Yugi and Ryou nodded. Marik snorted.

"In a way of speaking, yes," he said.

"Goodness," said Hermione, her eyes wide. "But...he is the CEO of Kaiba Corporations. The military corporations."

Marik snorted again. "Once again, in a matter of speaking."

"It's no longer a military coporation," explained Ryou. "That was when his adoptive father was in charge. Now it's a gaming corporation based on Duel Monsters."

Hermione frowned. Harry was beginning to feel slightly suspicious of Hermione's knowledge, but didn't want to press it, in case it would bring in news from the Order.

"Where were we again?" he hurriedly asked. "Finished breakfast, everyone?"

Actually, they had barely touched their food, but somehow, no one was actually all that hungry today. Rather cheerful, Yugi, Ryou and Marik set off after Ron and Hermione and Harry, heading towards Care of Magical Creatures. The bright morning sun was radiating a warm, cozy surface across the bright green grass. The sky was a beautiful sapphire blue and there was a light, gentle breeze floating upon the wind. Yugi beamed brightly as he almost skipped towards Care of Magical Creatures.

"Why is he so happy today?" muttered Marik to Ryou. Ryou shrugged.

"Maybe that's actually the pharaoh," muttered Marik, a mischevious grin beginning to play on his lips, "and he's skipping because he thinks Kaiba's dead."

Ryou scowled in annoyance. "Yugi or Yami are not like that," he protested in a hushed voice. Yet somehow, Marik knew that deep within in the Ring Bakura was snorting himself. Ginny hurried past them to head for her Herbology lesson.

* * *

As they appraoched Hagrid's hut, Harry couldn't help but notice that there were rather large crates in front, all nailed shut dangerously. He couldn't help but wonder how dangerous the new monsters would be...of course, then he and Ron and Hermione would have to play around, thinking they were wonderful pets, adorable creatures that could be petted with...the memory of the Skrewts was all too clear.

The Slytherins and the rest of the Gyffindors appeared in little groups, their black robes billowing out. All of them stood a rather fair distance beyond the crates, looking rather anxious. Finally, Hagrid came out of his hut, looking very pleased and excited as he revealed a crowbar from his pocket and began to open one of the crates.

"Tempermental things they are," he said, looking very happy still as he cranked the crowbar. "Got 'em in little cages...shouldn't let 'em along the grounds now...they could be as bad as pixies..."

Harry, Ron and Hermione all looked at each other before supressing laughter of another memorable encounter with pixies.

"But they're stronger," continued Hagrid. "Can fly 'igh and mighty, they can, and they can grow to as tall as you kids now."

"_What, _precisely," drawled Draco, a tint of nervousness in his voice slightly, "are you talking about?"

"Wait ter you see 'em," replied Hagrid. He finally opened one box and pulled out a cage. Inside contained a rather small, pixie-like female, with long red hair and bird-like wings.

"Can any of you tell me what this is?" asked Hagrid. "Doubt you could tell though...they're a more evolved breed than the originals..."

Hermione tentatively raised her hand, as though slightly unsure. However, Yugi suddenly bursted out, his eyes wide,

"It's a Harpy Lady!"

Hagrid looked suprise that Yugi would know, but pleased all the same. "Yeh're right there, Yugi. They got magical properties of guilt...can terrorize you if yeh do something wrong." He gave Malfoy a look, who , on the contrary looked rather relieved that it was just a feeble-looking fairy. "Now, they ain't grown yet, so if you do somethigng wrong in front of them they won't terrorize ya...but when they do grow, yeh better be careful around them.

"Now...group up in pairs...and we'll feed them today!"

Yugi, Marik and Ryou gathered about one cage and began poking shredded lettuce through the bars of the cage. The Harpy Lady that they had chosen was very stubborn and wouldn't eat.

"Wish Mai was here now," muttered Ryou as the fairy bit him smartly on the finger.

"My my," drawled Malfoy again. All three of them turned around; Ryou looking skeptical, Yugi looking innocent, and Marik looking dangerous. "You can't even feed a fairy, Bakura? A bit pathetic for yourself, wouldn't you say?" He brandished his own cage, jangling the poor harpy lady inside it. He laughed. "They're just fairies, albino. Weak and frail and feeble and feminine...like you and Ishtar."

Marik frowned darkly.

"Get out of here, Malfoy."

"Oh, I wouldn't think so," said Malfoy smoothly. "Why don't you three get out of here? You don't belong here. Not in the wizarding world, not in Britain, and certainly, not in Hogwarts."

Bakura was feeling rather restless inside the Ring and suddenly took over. There was a flash underneath Ryou's robes as the sudden soul switch took place, and now Malfoy was looking in the now, narrowed, cold eyes of the anicent tomb robber.

"You don't belong in the human race, Malfoy," replied Bakura, just as silkily. He held up a deck of cards. "I believe you'd be more fit in here....like a paper card. What do you think, Marik?"

"I think he doesn't belong in the human race at all," agreed Marik. "How about in a piece of crap? Like you first intended?" Bakura's face suddenly changed into a rather exasperated annoyed look at Marik, who laughed airily.

"Save it, Malfoy," said Marik. "You shouldn't be lecturing us about where we belong. Especially when you can't stand your own reputation. You're a disgrace to the human race."  
"But you'd make a lovely ferret," said Harry suddenly, who had joined. He didn't want Marik or Ryou to get into trouble. It was better if Malfoy only dealt with him.

All of them laughed and turned around, ready to return feeding the Harpies. Suddenly, Yugi heard a wand being pulled out, and when he turned around, he saw that the wand Malfoy was holding was pointing directly at Harry's unsuspecting back.

Yugi quickly rammed his shoulder into Harry, who toppled over with a surprised "whoa!". The curse grazed just the tip of Yugi's shoulder as he fell next to Harry, who had whipped out his own wand and was trying his best to point it at Malfoy.

/Yugi!/ yelled Yami, alarmed, from his soul room. /Wha..?/

Upon instinct, Yugi hadn't activated the Millennium Puzzle to awaken Yami. The spirit was beginning to feel guilty that he had not protected Yugi in time, but it seemed as though his hikari was healthy enough.

/Are you hurt?/ demanded Yami worriedly.

/No..no,/ assured Yugi back, getting up. /Just..a lot of mud, that's all./

"ALOHOMORA!" yelled a voice.

/What the--?/ Yami had suddenly looked through Yugi's eyes and was rather shocked. He hastily took over in a flash and ducked as an incoming Harpy Lady was about to shoot through his head. He felt her collide into his hair and collapsed onto his head, where he hastily picked her up gently and replaced her in the cage. When he turned around, there was absolute pandemonium.

Bakura and Marik, for some unknown reason, were standing back and watching the entire scene nicely. It was obvious that either the theif or the keeper had unleashed Malfoy's Harpy Lady, who was biting on his ear aggresively for hurting her. It seemed, however, that the spell must've reflected off the intended lock and had bounced off to other several cages, since many of the students were running about trying to catch their Ladies.

"What's going on?" yelled Yami at Bakura. The theif gave him a sharp but amused look as he returned watching the scene.

"It's not that hard to see, pharaoh."

Hagrid was yelling on the top of his voice, obviously trying to calm the students down.

"Wait---yeh--don't hurt them now...Who did this?!"

With a sudden idea, Yami quickly jumped onto the crates and looked around. Making sure that the Harpy Ladies noticed him, he commanded loudly,

"Harpy Ladies! Attack the guilty one's life points directly!!"

The Harpy Ladies seemed to blink confusedly at him before they understood, and with a look of pure pleasure the entire flock of Ladies sped towards Malfoy and Bakura. Bakura, who was standing in front of Malfoy, instinctively ducked and avoided the army of Ladies, but left Malfoy right open for a collision. They heard a muffled yell as each Harpy Lady pelted into him and when the flurry of wings cleared, Bakura let out a burst of laughter.

All the Harpy Ladies were perched on Malfoy's shoulders and arms, who was looking rather tired. He hastily tried to shake them off, but they held on and he rather resembled a fair-haired scarecrow with multicolored crows perched on his shouders and arms. The Gryffindors couldn't help but laugh slightly, but they soon ceased as some disgruntledly tried to help Malfoy.

The bell rang for the end of class and Yami jumped off the crate, hurrying towards Harry, Hermione and Ron, who were starting to head for their next class.

"We should've helped him, shouldn't we?" asked Hermione nervously.

"Hermione!" groaned Ron. "Come on! If you want to help Malfoy in a time like this, at least take a picture first! Hey, Harry, d'you know where Colin Creevey is...?"

Bakura and Marik had finally caught up, snorting with laughter.

"Good one, good one," laughed Marik as he slapped Bakura hard on the shoulder.

"Tomb robber's instinct, my dear Marik," said Bakura haughtily, smirking arrogantly as he waved his hands through the air.

Hermione frowned at Bakura's attitude with a hint of slight confusion before she hurried off to help Hagrid pick the Harpy Ladies off Malfoy. Bakura suddenly stopped laughing and his face no longer showed the expression of pure malice. His crazed pointy hair fell limply, as though dampened. His eyes suddenly turned large and round full of regret and worry.

"Oh, Ryou," groaned Marik suddenly. "What now?"

"I'm going to go help," Ryou muttered as he sped off after Hermione. Ron and Harry looked back.

"What the?" said Ron. "'Kura's going to help Hermione? But why? Didn't he say the spell?"

"Uh ..." Marik looked back as Yami hastily turned around. "...No, that was me," the tomb keeper lied. "Either than that, it's probably Bakura's guilty concsience."

At this, Yami snorted but looked much relieved.

"I hope he hurries up," he said solemnly. "We still have three more lessons."

* * *

"What are you doing?" asked Hermione as Ryou approached. He looked sheepish as Malfoy sent him a glaring look.

"Exactly what I would ask," he said coldly. Ryou frowned.

"Look," he said. "I'm sorry, alright? Either co-operate nicely, or I will regret my apology and not help at all. Okay?" But that statement looked rather feeble, as though he would never regret his apology no matter what Malfoy did. He pulled out his wand.

Hermione frowned. "You certainly don't need Harpy Ladies to divulge your guilt," she said, slightly coldly.

Ryou looked so crestfallen that she almost regretted her words immediately.

"I'm sorry," he repeated sadly, as though he was very tired. "Excuse me."

He stepped back and called, "_Extracto Pixisiliem!"_

The Harpy Ladies, as though drawn by some invisible force, jerked off Malfoy's arms and shoulders and fell neatly into the cages that were strewn around the Slytherin Boy. Hagrid looked relieved and grateful as he thanked Ryou and Hermione.

"It's nothing," muttered Ryou before he hurriedly ran off.

"Hold it," snarled Malfoy suddenly. "You aren't going anywhere, Mudblood!"

Hermione and Hagrid immediately reacted to the insults.

"Malfoy!" yelled Hermione, looking ready to slap him. But Malfoy ignored.

Ryou slowly turned around, looking very nervous and melancholy. Suddenly, there was a instant flash of light as his expression changed and his hair flew higher by a fraction, and his small lips split into a scary smile.

"No, I'm not," replied Bakura smoothly. "Which makes it all the more dangerous for you, Malfoy. Now, if you will excuse me..." he whipped around, his cloak flicking dramatically against the wind. "...I do not wish to spend my time retoring childish insults with you. I have a life, you know." And with that, he walked away.

* * *

/No no.../ groaned Ryou from his soul room. /Why did you do that, Yami?/

/Because he's a git, that's why/ retorted Bakura dully. /Let me have some fun, hikari./

/You have an image of a girl still in your mind!/ exclaimed Ryou, remembering that embarrassing incident that his Yami heeded no time to remind him constantly. /Isn't that enough?/

/I'm sadistic, not perverted,/ replied Bakura, with an incredulous look at Ryou, as though slightly surprised that his hikari would get those two adjectives mixed up.

/Please don't do anything more today!/ pleaded Ryou desperately. Bakura snorted but gave in.

/But you have to give me some time for myself, hikari,/ he said pouting.

/Some time/ promised Ryou. He sighed. /Hermione suspected something. She was acting so cold towards me after what you did with Malfoy./

/What do you care?/ retorted Bakura as he returned staring into nothing, looking very pensive and annoyed. In a little attempt to cheer him up, Ryou smiled slightly.

/Get your mind out of the gutter, Bakura./

Then he left, with Bakura staring after him.

/I'm sadistic, not perverted!!/ yelled his yami at the open door of the soul room.

* * *

Hermione had become warmer towards Ryou for the rest of the day, despite Bakura's sudden reply to Malfoy. The poor white-haired teen looked so innocently depressed that she couldn't help but regret her coldness towards him. Seeing his dark brown eyes linger almost exhaustedly at his schoolwork and seeing his small mouth open when he accidently fell asleep in History of Magic (several girls pointed and cooed before he actually woke up, embarrassed.) made her think second thoughts about his...more darker and ruder side.

It was still in her mind, however, when classes ended and everyone stood up to head for the Quidditch Pitch. Harry and Ron had to quickly hurry up to the Gyffindor Tower to retrieve their brooms. When they returned, Yugi was gaping admiringly at Harry's Firebolt, his large violet eyes twinkling.

"I always thought Angelina was in the same year as Alicia and Katie," voiced Ron. "Why is she still in Hogwarts?"

"She's not a student anymore Ron," replied Hermione. "She's Madame Hooch's new student teacher. That's why she's still here."

"So that leaves three new Chasers then," said Harry.

"And two new Beaters," said Ron suddenly. "Because Fred and George aren't here anymore..."

"...and a new Captain," finished Harry, blinking. "Wow...we're short-handed this year, aren't we?"

"_You're _the new captain," said Ron, nudging Harry in the ribs.

"Says who?"

"McGonagall, that's who."

Harry looked slightly bewildered. "But I...I can't lead a team!"

"Sure you can," encouraged Hermione. "Think of what you've _done _so far, Harry!" Harry groaned.

"Fine, fine..."

"Oi!" yelled Ron towards Ryou, Marik and Yugi. "Hurry up! We're going to be late!"

"What about dinner?" asked Ryou innocently, gathering up his books.

Marik laughed. "Hungry already? What are you going to do, raid the kitchens?" Ryou blushed slightly but smiled at Marik's joke about his large apettite.

"You eat a lot?" questioned Hermione, observing Ryou's extremely slender figure. "You sure don't look it, no offense."

"I know," smiled Ryou.

"The boy has a high metabolism," said Marik, quirking his eyebrows. "Sometimes he'd look almost skeletal."

Bakura suddenly switched places and attempted to whack the laughing Marik in the head.

"Oh, what's wrong, tomb raider? Don't like looking dead on your feet?"

"Let's see how you'd like it soon," laughed Bakura as he made another wild gesture."After _you _die."

"I'm perfectly happy staying sixteen thanks," replied Marik. "Not a few thousand years."

Ron, Hermione and Harry blinked at Marik's retort as Yugi shook his head.

/Oh no.../

/At it again, aibou?/ asked Yami dryly from the back of his mind.

/Yeah.../

/They're getting awfully careless/

/But we can't do anything, can we?/

/No.../ murmured Yami. /I suppose that if I step in then they'd be prancing the halls going, 'the pharaoh is senile the pharaoh is senile!'/

"Hey," poked Bakura at Yugi, smiling maniacally. "Pharaoh..."

Yami switched places.

"What is it, tomb robber?"  
Bakura and Marik exchanged glances and asked, "What day is it today, pharaoh?"

Yami blinked. He knew what this was leading up too...but frankly, he _didn't _know what day it was.

"Don't you get tired of being dumb, tomb robber?"  
Bakura didn't look frazed. He and Marik exchanged a look and yelled happily, "He doesn't know!" and then, to Ron, Hermione and Harry's surprise the two, normally silent and quiet boys started prancing around the halls going, "The pharaoh's going senile! The pharaoh's going senile!"

Marik laughed. "Senile---see nile! The pharaoh's gone senile at the Nile! He lost is mind in Egypt's longest river!"

"Better drowned in the Nile than in his brain," laughed Bakura.

"Er---are you guys on sugar or something?" asked Ron cautiously.

"NO!" yelled Bakura and Marik together. "We're just hhaaaapppyyy...!" Suddenly they stopped short and glared at each other in horror. "We're _HAPPY?! _UGH! Unclean! Unclean!" And with that they started flailing their hands as though burned, and started wiping each other's palms on their shrits.

"Unclean! Unclean!"

Harry couldn't help but laugh, and Ron joined. They reminded him so highly of Fred and George...with a bit more evil-related hyperness. He looked back at Yami, who was smiling cynically at the two boys, his arms crossed and his eyebrows arched. It seemed as though even the ancient pharaoh couldn't help but smile at the atrociousness of the two hyper boys. 

Finally, when Bakura had calmed now and began to take in deep breaths between laughter, Ryou took over and looked very wry.

"Sorry...bit too much sugar," he explained to Hermione.

Marik was still chortling happily as they entered onto the Quidditch Pitch. Angelina and Madame Hooch were there, awaiting the arrival of the students for tryouts.

* * *

"Good day, all," said Madame Hooch briskly. Many brooms were laden on the ground, their branches sticking out on odd angles. Angelina stood next to her, her long dark braid swept around her head in an elegant, mature bun. However, her face still held an excited look of a child's anticipation, reminding Harry much like Wood's.

"Congratulations Harry!" cried Angelina happily, shaking his hand vigorously.

"Er---thanks," said Harry.

"This is great," smiled Angelina wistfully. "With you as Captain, the Gryffindors will sure win this year."

Harry's heart plummeted deep into his stomach. Oh great. More pressure.

"Trying out?" asked Angelina at Ryou. Ryou blinked and stammered, "Oh no..no..."

"Come on," gestured Marik. "What harm could it cause?"

"Not many people tried out today," noted Angelina. She was right. There were a few second years, a two third-years and one fourth-year. Ginny was also there, something that made Harry's heart sure that at least the team wouldn't be that outnumbered. She was a great flyer. Ginny gave Harry a thumbs-up.

"Well." Angelina clapped her hands together. "Let's try this, shall we? Now, I know I have no control Harry, but I can help with your decisions of picking those for tryouts."

"Er--thanks," said Harry, having the deep impresion that Angelina was trying to live through him. "Thanks, Angelina, but I think I'll manage." With that, he mounted his broom and took off.

"Okay! Uh...we'll start off with the second years, then, okay? Mount your brooms."

As the first years moutned and took flight, Yugi gave Ryou a nervous look.

"I'm not sure I can fly," he admitted.

"And yet you were so excited, King of Games?" said Marik. "Come on, it can't be that bad." His eyes trailed over to the box where they held the Snitch, the Quaffle, the Bludgers and the two beater sticks.

The second years were alright; Harry couldn't see much talent though. It seemed as though this was their first true attempt. Yet as the second years floated back onto the ground, Harry thanked them encouragingly and asked for the two third-years and the fourth year.

They were alright too...one of the thir years was absolutely horrible, as his attempt at a bludger nearly maimed Harry's head into splinters. He had a sick feeling that if he involved this third year into the team, it would be Harry's brain that was going to drown in the Nile.

Ginny was tremendous! There was no other word for it. Harry was amazed at Ginny's speed and agility to capture the ball and score. Of course, since Ron was her sibling, it was rather difficult to determine wether she was good or whether Ron had just improved. Either way, Ginny was amazing.

Finally, Yugi, Ryou and Marik had a chance. Yugi and Marik eagerly mounted their brooms, though Ryou was a little bit reluctant.

/Hikari, if you really don't want to do it.../

/What?/ asked Ryou.

/Well...if you really don't want to, then we can make it that Quidditch is my time./

/_You'd _like Quidditch?/

Ryou felt Bakura's eyes float towards the Beater's clubs.

/Oh no./

Harry saw Malfoy and his group of friends arrive. Annoyed, he swooped down and stopped Malfoy in his tracks.

"What are you doing here, Malfoy?"

"It's certainly worthwhile to see you fall on your head, Potter," said Malfoy silkily, as Pansy Parkinson grabbed his arm giggling madly.

"Sorry to disappoint you," said Harry curtly. "We're in a middle of a tryout, Malfoy, so back off."

"I should think not, Potter," replied Malfoy. "Use your manners...I think we'll just sit here nicely." With that, he snuggled himself and Pansy on the benches of the stadium, as though they were a couple on a date watching a movie. Angrily, Harry soared back to meet Yugi, Ryou and Marik.

"Don't listen to whatever Malfoy yells at you," he warned. "Just don't listen."

Yugi nodded.

"Okay!" yelled Harry. "Sixth years. Up here!"

Yugi mounted his broom and tentatively pushed himself up. The broom seemed to acknowledge his anxiety and slowly floated upwards. Gaining confidence, Yugi narrowed his broom upward and followed Harry. He was doing rather well.

Ryou was next. He followed Yugi's reluctant method, and was finally relieved until Bakura took advantage and shot through the sky, yelling in delight. Marik then thrusted off the ground with tremendous strength and shot after Bakura, clearly having a wonderful time. Yugi was the only one left on the pitch who was concentrating hard on controlling the broom.

"Here," said Harry, handing him the Quaffle. "Try to score through Ron's hoop."

Yugi blinked, his eyes wide. He had to take his hands off the broom? Oh boy.

He reached out for the ball which Harry plopped gently into his small hands.

"I'll try not to fall."

"Don't worry," assured Harry. "Angelina or Madame Hooch will catch you."

Yugi slipped the Quaffle under one arm and moved silently forwards, as Marik and Bakura swooped dangerously around him. Marik's broom was doing the oddest things as he stopped in front of Yugi.

"Having fun?"

"Enough," smiled Yugi.

"Dunno why it's doing this," growled Marik as he frowned at his jerking broom. "Do you think someone..."

"MALFOY!" yelled Bakura's voice suddenly.

In that split moment, Marik's broom gave a violent jerk and he almost fell. Growling, he pulled himself up and tried his best to regain control, but the broom was shaking too much. Suddenly, a bludger flew past, grazing his fair hair slightly, narrowingly missing his head. Yugi gasped and dropped the Quaffle, trying to regain balance.

Startled by Bakura's accusation, Malfoy dropped the jinx and Marik regained control. However, as he swooped down to pick up a beater's bat, Malfoy shot yet another curse at Yugi, who surprisingly, ducked it with amazing smoothness.

Yami had taken over.

The ancient spirit couldn't help but feel how easy flying was. It was a surpassing joy. How the broom commanded his every whim, his thoughts, and how smoothly the broom soared brought a smile to Yami's face. Unable to live in this moment of pleasure, Yami's face contorted into one of much seriousness as he stared down at his attacker. Malfoy was now attempting to jinx Malfoy from behind Madame Hooch's back, with such slyness that it was difficult to tell that Malfoy was jinxing anyone at all. Suddenly, a spell hit Marik squarely in the shoulder. Yami bent down over the broom and shot like a javelin towards Marik.

"What's wrong?" he demanded.

"Nothing, pharaoh!" yelled Marik, gripping his shoulder. There was another flash of light as Malfoy directed another spell at them. Cursing, Marik and Yami broke apart and together they sped away smoothly. Yami could see that Malfoy was directing yet another attack at Marik. He narrowed himself down on his broom and made contact with Marik, knocking his broom and the tomb keeper out of the way and took the spell head-on himself. There was a searing pain in his arm and chest as he spun uncontrollably around, glaring at Malfoy.

Harry could see that Malfoy was jinxing the team, but he had no idea why Madame Hooch was oblivious to it. Well...maybe for the sake that she was asleep...Angelina tried desperately to wake her, but instead, commanded Malfoy to leave. Malfoy ignored her and Pansy shot a jinx at her directly. Her hair now untangled from her elegant bun, Angelina's beautiful dark hair was now twisting and snarling, and Harry could see that her hair strands were now either snakes or worms.

"A worm coming out of your head," laughed Pansy. "That's what I always imagined your hair would be like."

Harry plunged a hand down his robes to make a grab for his wand.

* * *

"Che," muttered Yami darkly as he regained his position. Bakura and Marik were deflecting Malfoy's jinxes with their beater clubs. He saw the Quaffle fly through the air and caught it. Looking down at the red ball, he had an idea.

"Go, QUAFFLE!" he yelled, throwing the ball with such force that it spun rapidly as it soared through the air. It made direct contact with one of the jinxes and floated there omniously for an instant.

"What the?" exclaimed Malfoy.

Yami had extracted one of his many silver belts, and had buckled a particularly large one laden with sliver, around the Quaffle, deflecting each jinx back at Malfoy.

However, there was one catch. One of the jinxes and attacked at an odd angle and shot at Yami unsuspectingly. He had no time to duck and was hit squarely in the face.

"Argh...!" wincing, he closed his eyes, losing his balance on the broom.

/Yami!/ cried Yugi.

/I'm fine aibou.../

/No, you're not!/

Yugi suddenly took over, and sped towards the ground. Another jinx bounced off the Quaffle and hit him squarely in the back.

"Aah..!"

/Yugi!!!/ Yami yelled.

Yugi slumped in a faint, and Yami took control. He swerved and directed the broom towards the grounds, where he was soon accompanied by Marik. The Quaffle had reversed each jinx back at the Slytherins, and they each lay stupefied. Madame Hooch awakened and Angelina had disappeared to the Hospital Wing.

"You okay?" asked Marik.

Ron had sped over, and soon they were also accompanied by Harry.

"You okay?" they kept on asking.

Yami nodded, smiling slightly to reassure them. In truth, he did feel a lot of pain, but he wasn't going to admit it.

/Yami.../ said Yugi softly from their soul rooms.

/What, Yugi?/

/You're hurt.../

Yami winced noticeably. Bakura soon joined them.

"You'd better head for the Hospital Wing," said Harry as they landed.

Yami stood up, still wincing. He didn't feel any pain, but it was Yugi's body...

"Hospital Wing," said Harry firmly.

Hermione popped up next to them with Ginny.

"That Malfoy!" Ginny said aggressively. "They used a Protego charm to envelope themselves in a bubble of protection! Or else I would've done something.."

"It's okay," assured Yami. "I'll go to the hospital wing."

They headed towards the Hospital Wing, and halfway, Yami collapsed, but Marik suspected that it was not because Yami couldn't take the pain, for then Yami's face began to soften, his extra streaks disappearing, and soon, Marik recognized the form of small Yugi. Marik shrugged and wearily picked up Yugi's light body and piggy-backed him all the way to the Hospital wing, where Madame Pomfrey laid him in a bed and shooed them off. Indeed, Marik was right. Yami had retreated to Yugi's soul room, where he crouched, holding Yugi's spirit protectively. After quite a while, Yami finally stood up, carried his hikari's spirit and gently laid him down on his soul room bed, and left. Yami extracted himself from the Puzzle and stared at his hikari's unconcious body in the darkness of the hospital wing, where he laid a hand on Yugi's forehead.

* * *

In the middle of the night, Yugi looked up wearily. "Yami?"

Yami had fallen asleep next to the boy in spiritual form, and awoke, startled. "Yugi!"

His had closed tightly over Yugi's.

"Are you okay?"

Yugi smiled faintly. "Yeah...I'm fine."

"Why did you do that?" asked Yami, his eyes concerned and hurt. "I could have taken all the blows for the both of us."

"I didn't...want you to get hurt," said Yugi. Yami gripped the little boy's hand harder.

"Promise me you won't do that again," said Yami, looking slightly desperate. "I'm perfectly capable of taking care of things like that."

Yugi smiled. "It was nothing, Yami. Nothing. If you had taken that one, you would've fainted and fallen."

Yami frowned. It was true. The blow that Yugi took was overwhelming and could've resulted in the pharaoh's own unconciousness. "Be that as it may be, Yugi. I appreciate your nobility, but ..."

"It's nothing," said Yugi firmly.

"Promise me, aibou." Yami had such a concerned look on his face that Yugi had to give in.

"I promise, Yami."

Yami smiled faintly. "You do too much, aibou."

"No I don't."

Yami smiled. "Come on...you need to sleep."  
"You need some too," protested Yugi lightly. Yami smiled.

"Alright," he agreed. "I'll sleep too. But only if you properly do so so that in the morning, I won't have to be too worried."

Yugi nodded.

"I'll summon the Celtic Guardian to watch over us," said the ancient spirt as he summoned the said elf. A life-form replica of the card's contents appeared next to them, nodding at Yami and Yugi before turning his head up high, in a confident, military position of protection.

"Do you think that's necessary?" asked Yugi as Yami was about to retreat back into the Puzzle.

"I don't trust Hogwarts," said Yami simply. "Especially if it has many students like Malfoy."

Yugi shrugged and fell asleep. Yami returned into the Puzzle with a sheer bright light, but as the pharaoh began to drift to sleep, the Puzzle's glow began to dim until it had entirely faded away into the night.

* * *

Long, ne? Ah well...I actually don't like this chapter much. Yami seems to be rather slow on uptake today. And I don't like it when Yami's like that. Ah welll..R&R!! Please!!


	11. Aftermath Compensations

Thanks so much for the reviews, I love you all. More more more please!!

Oh, to answer some questions :

**koriaena: **The reason why I made Yami say stuff like, "Go QUAFFLE!" was because I've noticed that he says "Go" with a lot of things when he's not duelling. Such as when he was playing Dungeon Dice Monsters with Duke, and Monster World in the manga with Bakura, he kept on saying stuff like, "GO! DICE ROLL!" and things like that. I don't know if it's meant to be, but I found it rather unnecessary to yell "GO DICE ROLL!" during his duel with Bakura in Monster World. So naturally I thought he'd also say "Go" whenever he throws something. Iono. XD

.. Really boring chapter..will have one mostly devoted to Sirius and Ryou in the next chapter. I just wanted to get some of Harry's suspicions out of the way. It was so tedious to write this. I'm glad that I can write about Padfoot and Ryou now.

Dont' own YGO or HP

Read, REVIEW and ENJOY!

* * *

Chapter Eleven

Harry carefully placed his Firebolt back into his trunk gently, where it laid glimmering in the dim light of the dormitory. Madame Hooch had taken off points from Slytherin by a large majority, despite the fact that the Slytherins were all stupefied. That was not enough to satisfy Harry's anger though. The thought of Malfoy sabbotagging his new friends made him extremely irked.

Ron was sitting on the edge of his bed, polishing his own broom as Hermione came in and sat next to Ron.

"What are you doing here, Hermione?" asked Ron incredulously as he peered into his own reflection on the broom.

Ginny appeared next to them suddenly too.

"Just...wanted to talk about Yugi," Hermione said slowly.

Harry blinked and shrugged. "He's going to be okay, if that's what you mean..."

"No, Harry, that's not what I mean," said Hermione. "You know perfectly well what I mean."  
Harry blinked again, but Ron groaned.

"What now?"

"You don't still believe they're on Voldemort's side, do you?" asked Harry.

"You were such good friends with 'Kura!" exclaimed Ron.

Hermione had a dark look. "I know..."

"So then, what's the problem?"

Hermione frowned. "I want to discuss about their personality shifts," she said bluntly.

"Personality shifts?" repeated Harry. He grimaced in memory of the incident on the train. "Oh yeah..."

"Something's not right," said Ginny. "You know what I heard Marik and Bakura say today when I was walking to Herbology? Marik said that 'the pharaoh was glad that Kaiba died,' but Ryou replied that 'Yugi or Yami wasn't like that.' Who is Yami?"

"When Ryou said that, it obviously indicates that Yami might be the same person as Yugi," said Hermione. "Because Marik pointed out that it was just...Yugi looking glad."

"He could've just been referring to Yugi's nickname or something," said Ron.

Ginny shook her head. "Nuh uh, Ron. Hermione, tell them."

"You don't remember what they joked about? In the halls?"

"What?" asked Ron.

"That Marik would've liked to stay sixteen, not a few thousand years old. Bakura's not a few thousand years old."

"Maybe they were just...indicating a role-playing game," suggested Harry.

"I don't know," said Hermione biting her lip. "You saw how Ryou was today! He was so nice and then suddenly he got all...hyper and insane and mischevious. I _know _he was the one who said the Alohomora spell, I just know it. And Marik usually calls him Bakura, not Ryou. Yet when Ryou looked apologetic, Marik called him by his first name."

"That's not enough proof," protested Ron. "What do you have against them?"

"Anything can happen, Ron!" retorted Hermione indignantly.

"Honestly," said Ron, rolling his eyes, "and you thought _I _had the weirdest theories? Snape's more likely to be on You-know-who's side than Kura!"

"Snape's _not _on Voldemort's side!"

"He's more likely to be than Kura!" argued Ron exasperatedly."Ryou's a _kid_, Hermione. So are Yugi and Marik. They aren't _old _enough.."

"We're sixteen," said Hermione back. "They're sixteen. Barty Crouch was only nineteen when he became a Death Eater!"

"I still say that Snape's more likely going to kill Harry than Kura."

"He's on _our _side, Ron!"

"Where's the proof?"

"Ron!!" Hermione looked very disgruntled, but gestured towards the open door. Ron hastily fell silent, but was looking stubborn all the same.

"Okay, say that that is not enough," said Ginny finally. "What about the main important thing? That their personalities change when someone provokes them?"

Harry was uneasy. "It's not that...big of a deal..."

"Yugi would never hurt anyone," stated Ginny. "Seriously. He's too much of a pushover."

"He's not really a pushover when someone provokes him," argued Ron.

Head throbbing from pondering, Harry massaged his head. "This is so confusing..."

Hermione suddenly gave Harry a look. "Harry...has your scar been hurting lately?"

Harry frowned, but admitted under Hermione's replica of McGonagall's stare. "Yes."

"When?"

Harry was silent for a while. "When...well...last night, I saw Ryou stand up and get some water...well..he didn't really get water, he sort of just...stood there. After a while, he suddenly stabbed the oak dresser..." he pointed to the said drawer, "...and then I went over to get a glass of water, and then my scar hurt."

"That obviously..."

"..proves that Kura is with Voldemort? Get real, Hermione," snapped Ron.

"What was it that you said about Kaiba, Ginny?" asked Harry.

"Well..." Ginny looked a bit hesitant before continuing. "I heard that the Order was going to recruit Kaiba for the OotP, because it turns out that he possesses some magic himself."

"What happened?"

"He rejected," said Ginny. "Rejected as though he absolutely wanted nothing to do with us, as though he was proud being Muggle."

"But...you don't think that's because he's with Voldemort, do you?"

"I don't think he was," admitted Ginny. "Or else why would the Order want him?"

"Don't you think we ought to just....stay clear of this, for now?" asked Harry. He wanted to be friends with Yugi and Ryou and...well, maybe not Marik as much, but he certainly liked them."I'm not going to be convinced that they're going to kill me unless something happens to me first. But until then, I'm not going to believe that Yugi and Ryou and Marik are Voldemort's supporters. The Sorting Hat put them in Gryffindor didn't it?"

"The Sorting Hat _wanted _to put Marik in Slytherin," said Hermione. "It was cut off short. I'm not sure what made it change its mind."

"Wormtail was in Gryffindor, wasn't he?" said Ginny softly. Everyone was slightly uneasy.

"I'm still not going to believe it yet," said Harry finally, rather firmly, though he was slightly troubled. "Come on...we'd better get to bed."

"There's no one else here," said Ron. "We're not disturbing anyone."  
"Just need sleep," explained Harry wearily as he got into bed. "Good night, all."

"Harry," said Hermione's voice warningly. He blinked in confusion before he disgruntledly sat back up.

"_Occulimenio,"_ he muttered dully, pointing his wand to his forehead.

"Good night Harry," said Hermione brightly.

* * *

_So..._ Bakura thought to himself as he stood next to the doorway, hidden within the cloaks of the shadows. _So...they think I'm a supporter of the Dark Lord? Interesting. I haven't even done anything yet...well, nothing frightening. Not enough to prove myself that I'm capable of whatever the Dark Lord is. _

He pressed his back silently against the wall as he watched Hermione and Ginny walk down the stairs unsuspectingly.

_Interesting, _he thought again. _I'm not a supporter of Voldemort...I wonder what the little girl means by the "Order"? Perhaps this can be used to my benefeit in the future...me, a supporter of the Dark Lord? Of course not. I am Bakura sama, King of Theives, fearsome Tomb Robber of all of Egypt. I don't obey anyone. I make the rules myself and I do the dirty work myself. And I do it proudly too._

_I wonder how I can use this to my benefeit..._

He suddenly stopped, cursing. Somehow, although they had just given him a chance to be fearsome and evil once again, something pulled him back. Something. Something made him feel as though it wasn't right to be thinking sadistic, evil thoughts like that again, which made him feel more angry. Something.

_Damned hikari, _he thought to himself as he entered the dormitory.

* * *

Yugi awoke the next morning to the sound of cheerful chirping. Smiling, he yawned and stretched, quite relaxed and refreshed. His shining belt buckle laid next to him on the bed. The Puzzle glowed seem to glow almost just as cheerful as the weather outside as the darker spirit extracted himself from the Egyptian relic. Yugi beamed at his half in greeting.

"Morning Yami!" he said brightly, squirming in the bed.

"Good morning, Yugi," smiled the ex-pharaoh, looking quite pleased himself. "I daresay you rested well?"

"Better!"

Yami's small smirk split into a wide smile as he playfully ruffled his hikari's tri-colored locks. Yugi giggled as he shut his eyes tightly.

"Yami!"

"Morning to you too, hikari," laughed Yami, sitting down on the bed. "How did you sleep?"

"Very good," said Yugi.

"You're sure you want to get up today? I don't want you hurt again."

"Thanks Yami...I'm fine though. Really." Yugi stared at his other half. Yami seemed to be unusually cheerful today.

"Now you are," replied Yami as he looked up at the silent form of the Celtic Guardian. Regaining his royal aura, he nodded firmly at the elf.

"You have served me well, Celtic Guardian," the pharaoh said, his low voice trembling throughout the empty stoned walls of the hospital wing. "You are excused."

The elf bowed humbly and began to evaporate. He soon had disappeared into a floating mist that darted into Yami's pocket, where obviously his duelling deck was kept. Yami picked up the belt buckle and handed it to Yugi, who began strapping it to his slim waist.

There was a soft noise of footsteps approaching. Yami was about to retreat instantly when a familiar voice called out, slightly coldly,

"No need, Pharaoh. I want to talk to you."

Yami pulled the curtains slightly and saw lavender eyes staring deeply back at him.

"Marik!"

"Who else?" snapped the Egyptian boy as he slipped through the curtains and settled on Yugi's bed. Crossing his dark arms over his chest, he looked at Yugi.

"You okay?" he asked, without much concern in his voice.

"Yeah," replied Yugi.

"What is it that you wish to discuss, Marik?" asked Yami lowly.

Marik stared indignantly into Yami's red eyes. After a while, he huffed and unexpectedly shot off the bed, walked past the pharaoh briskly, and vanished. Yami looked slighlty bewildered as he watched the tomb keeper stalk through the curtains. Yugi blinked.

/What's wrong with him?/ he asked, his voice full of concern.

/I'm not sure.../ Yami peered out of the curtains. He looked back at Yugi.

/You can use my body now, if you want,/ offered the small boy. /I'm fine, really. Go ahead./

/You sure, aibou?/

/Anything to see what's wrong with Marik/ replied the hikari. Shrugging, Yami quickly entered his aibou's body and gained control. In (Yugi's) pajamas, the pharaoh got up and hurried after Marik.

The tomb keeper was outside the hospital wing, staring through a nearby window. It must've been early morn, as the halls were empty and there was utter silence throughout the castle, despite the bright sunshine outside.

"Marik?"

The tomb keeper turned around, frowning.

"What do you want, Pharaoh?"

Yami watched Marik closely, analyzing each of his features as clues as to why he was so moody. Finally, the pharaoh shrugged casually, his royal, demeaning stance gone, now replaced by something that seemed more human as he leaned casually against the wall.

"If you don't wish to speak, Marik," he started, his narrow eyes relieved slightly, his firm glare softening, his lips forming into a small, simple smile that expressed peace, "then I will. I have something I want to tell you."  
Marik was silent in return. However, Yami took no notice and pursed on forward.

"I want to thank you," he said. "For caring for Yugi afterwards. And for attempting to defend him against Malfoy."

Marik scowled.

"Don't take it personally, pharaoh," he snarled. "I don't like owing debts. Especially big ones."  
Yami didn't look fazed. In fact, Marik found his demeanor a lot more...human. He was smiling pleasantly, unusual from his frequent serious expression or sarcastic smirk.

"You wanted to talk, didn't you?" asked the pharaoh. "Well, then, correct me if I'm wrong, but your intended discussion with me was solely based on this particular subject, am I wrong?"

Marik's expression was hard to read.

"I just wanted to thank you," said Yami firmly, returning to his sterner side. "If you seriously wish to not be in my debt, then consider yourself relieved of it. You helped my aibou. That is enough." He lightly punched Marik in the arm, who seemed even more surprised. "I have to leave, Marik. Once again, thank you." And with that, Yami left back towards the hospital room, his ankles showing beneath (Yugi's) too short pajama pants and his belt shining sharply in the darkness.

* * *

Marik snorted as he turned back to the window.

_The pharaoh thinks that I'm his friend..._he thought, slightly bitterly. He had no precise idea _why _he was so bitter, or _why _he didn't readily accept Yami's thanks, but all he knew was that it irked him slightly. There was this nudging pain inside of him, as though tugging on his heart, and it felt extremely annoying. Conflicted by his emotions, Marik thrusted his fist into the stone wall.

Cursing loudly in Arabic as he flailed his hand in the air, Marik jumped back until a cold voice brought him to his senses.

"Ishtar...is your head as thick as the walls you just hit?" drawled a familiar voice.

Marik swirled around, his lavender eyes flashing in annoyance.

"Malfoy," he snarled. "What are you doing here? How long have you been standing there?"

"Enough to find a few things interesting," replied Malfoy. Marik noticed that the Slytherin's hair was slightly red and was bandaged with a thin layer of bandages. Malfoy didn't look very mischevious anymore. He looked downright cold, a pure hatred radiating from his narrow eyes.

"Nothing concerning the pharoah and me should be interesting to you," retorted Marik venenmously.

"I make it so that everything intrigues me," said Malfoy smoothly.

"Intrigue? You want intrigue?" Marik was about to reach into his back pocket where his Rod stuck, when a sudden, better idea came to him. It would certainly help hiim clear his mind...make him think something else...have something else to worry about other than his conflicting emotions...

"If you want intrigue, Malfoy," said Marik smoothly, leaning back against the wall. "Then why don't you meet me tomorrow night?"

Malfoy laughed. "And do what, Ishtar? Prance around the halls, wearing flourishing dress skirts and dangling gold jewlery? No thanks, Ishtar. Let me give you a suggestion. Go back to where you came from."

"I would certainly like to," replied Marik sarcastically.. "In Egypt they don't quite have blonde haired ferrets dancing around in the streets, Malfoy."

Marik turned back to the window, and Malfoy saw an unnerving gleam in the Egyptian Boy's eyes.

"Or are you too scared to meet me tomorrow?" asked Marik softly. "Being the coward like you are? Like father like son..."

"My father...will turn your life into a living hell," snarled Malfoy. He regained a sarcastically snobby presence. "That is...if he even has the ambition or the time to waste on pieces of crap like yourself, Ishtar. You know you do resemble crap, don't you Ishtar? That Egyptian skin certainly makes us wonder what you are truly made of."

"You need new insults, Malfoy sama."

"It's not insulting that matters, Ishtar. It's what's true."

"And what is true," snarled Marik. "Is that you're afraid to duel me, aren't you? Imbecilic little coward, hiding behind his father's cloak..you are sixteen, Ra-dammit. Be a man."

Malfoy was about to reach for his wand when Marik produced his Rod from behind.

"Nuh uh, Malfoy," said Marik. "We're going to settle this like men. A duel tomorrow night, at midnight, on the Quidditch pitch."

"Why don't we make it _tonight?_"

"The faster, the livlier," replied Marik."It's your fate, baka. It is decided then. Tonight I will destroy the good name you hide behind, and reveal your family for the nothing that you are."

Marik was about to leave, when a hand suddenly grabbed his robes. Malfoy was glaring him with a sinister evil smirk.

"It's not only bravery that's important, Ishtar. It's also skill, knowledge...intelligence. And tonight, you will see that I possess all those traits."

Marik nodded his head sharply at the Slytherin before abruptly turning away.

"You will pay, Ishtar," whispered Malfoy venomously, subconciously rubbing his arm. "Pay."

Marik arched his eyebrow sardonically at Malfoy's arm as he stalked down the dark hallway.

* * *

No sooner had Marik turned the corner did someone else appear from the depths of the shadows.

"You must stop doing that, Bakura," said the keeper dryly.

The tomb robber appeared, as though materializing from the darkness, his arms crossed, his face in a wide smirk.

"A duel, Marik?"

"A duel," replied Marik shortly.

"Pity I won't be there," said Bakura, joining his comrade down the hall.

"Why? What are you doing?"

"Ryou wishes to do something tonight that requires my presence," replied Bakura. "Not sure _why, _but he was pratically begging me this morning to."

"Guess you should just do as he says," shrugged Marik with indifference.

"I have better things to do other than aid my hikari, Marik," Bakura said. "The weak friends of Potter's believe that I'm acutally a servant of the Dark Lord Voldemort."

Marik's burst of laughter echoed off the halls.

"Servant my ass," snorted the keeper, laughing as though it was the world's biggest joke.

"Precisely." Bakura's smirk grew wider, looking as though he was about to chuckle himself.

"You're not actually going to _do _anything, though?" asked Marik, looking slightly curious.

"It's enough to make me do this," replied Bakura, thrusting a note into Marik's hands.

After a silence as Marik read the parchment, he looked up, his eyes wide and gleaming.

"_He wants you to steal something?"_

"I'm quite infamous, keep that in mind."

Marik looked sinisterly breathless. "I'm coming."

"The more the merrier, my friend," smirked Bakura as he laid his arm across the keeper's shoulders.

* * *

Back in the hospital wing, Yami was talking to Yugi. They were having a deep conversation before Yami suddenly vanished into the Puzzle.

Blinking, Yugi tossed around to look for his darker side, but soon realized why the ancient pharaoh had suddenly departed when Ron poked his head through the curtains.

"MORNING YUGI!" he bellowed.

Startled, Yugi almost fell off the bed, but Ryou appeared on the other side of the curtains and caught him before he fell.

"Ron, stop it," Ryou laughed. "Yugi's been through quite the ordeal."

Yugi began laughing too. "Morning, Ron," he said.

Harry, Hermione and Ginny appeared soon behind Ron. Harry's face beamed, Hermione's looked anxious and Ginny looked relieved.

"You're alright!" she said.

Yugi nodded as his stomach gave out a loud rumble. Ryou chuckled.

"You're getting quite the appetite, aren't you?"

Yugi smiled as he eyed the bowl of fruits next to him.

"That's odd..." he said. "These weren't here yesterday."

"House elves," said Hermione, picking through the fruits with a wrinkled nose. The fruits looked perfectly ripe to Yugi, who had mistakened Hermione's expression for contempt. Realizing his thought, Yugi asked, "Are you still going to go on about SPEW?" as he reached for a juicy apple.

"Yes," said Hermione, sniffing. "Do you realize that your beds are cleaned, your sheets are washed, your food delievered..." at this, Yugi looked slightly guilty at the the apple in his mouth, his cheeks bulging. "...and that they don't even have wages of any sort at all?"  
"Drop it, Hermione," said Ron. "Don't scare Yugi. Like Ryou said, Yugi's been through the ordeal. You don't want to torment him and give him a heart attack, do you?"

Hermione looked rather crisp before Ginny interrupted loudly.

"It's Saturday, Yugi. Want to go out to Hagrid's?"

"If Madame Pomfrey lets me," admitted Yugi, finishing his apple.

Within five minutes, everyone had left, leaving the disgruntled Madame Pomfrey to tidy up Yugi's sheets.

* * *

Halfway across the grass, they were soon joined with Marik. Abruptly after that, Luna came streaking through the grounds, clutching a magazine in her hands, her dirty blond hair streaming behind her. Marik glared at her disdainfully as she seemed to loose her usualy misty personality as she thrusted the Quibbler into Harry's hands.

"Hey Luna," smiled Ginny.

"It's finally here!" said Luna breathlessly, her usually dim eyes alight with excitement.

Yugi craned his neck to look at the cover of the magazine. He let out a gasp; Ryou and Marik blinked in surprise, and the tomb robber sufficiently managed to grab the magazine rather rudely out of Harry's hands.

"No way..." breathed Marik.

"What is it?" asked Harry, slightly annoyed.

"It's a legend edition!" squealed Luna. Suddenly she fell back into her dreamy pretense. "A legend edition..full of legends that could be true...that _are _true!"

"How do you know they're true?" asked Hermione crisply.

Marik gaped at the magazine.

_Because the ancient texts are true,_ he thought. _Because he really did reincarnate...almost..he's here..._

/_Because...the pharaoh's here.../_thought Bakura, his expression crossed and surprised.

/Because _I'm _here.../ thought Yami as he stared in disbelief at the cover.

"My mother used to be an International Ministry official," replied Luna, slightly haughtily. "She worked as an Egyptian archeologist and found these. Her reports were found in dad's attic...that's how he could've written this first-hand experience article."

"What's up?" asked Ron, peering at the cover. He blinked and squinted.

"Oy, Harry...look at this."

Yugi stared in disbelief at the cover.

**_"Ancient Legends...Fact or Fable? The Legendary Egyptian Nameless Pharaoh. Details Inside."_**

****On the sheened parchment paper was a dark, shadowed figure...with a firm, strong figure and muscles, his tunic hidden among the gold jewlery, his royal purple cloak flicking dramatically in the wind...his black spiked hair streaked with gold, tipped with crimson, blond angular bangs in his eyes, shading his face from view..

/Yami.../

"Yugi.." said Harry softly. "That looks like you."

Actually, other than the hair, the figure didn't look quite like Yugi at all, in Harry's perspective. The figure on the magazine was much darker, his skin bronzed, and his figure obviously more masculine. Harry couldn't help but have this little voice in his head, saying that Yugi could never have that sort of physical structure. The figure looked much older, much more stern and confident, despite the shadows blocking his face.

Marik flipped through the pages.

"_' The Nameless Pharaoh is an ancient Egyptian legend passed down generation to generation. The legend depicts of the monsters in ancient Egypt, once alive and flourished, as a strong form of Egyptian magic, roamed the lands and helped defend the palace. The monsters were creations of the noble Kas, the spirit of ancient nobility and royalty, such as the priests and pharaoh, created to defend and fight. Each monster could only be summoned properly by means of a magical item Millennium Items and only obeyed those of their hosts. (One of the infamous Kas of all is the Sorcerer or Illusion or Magician of Illusions, or Dark Magician who was a loyal servant to the pharaoh.) The Nameless Pharaoh's legend depicts that when these monsters soon were the cause of a devastating war, they eventually destroyed much of ancient Egypt. To defeat one particular monster, the Nameless Pharaoh sacrificed himself to seal the monster ka / spirit away. It is said, however, that the same games that were played in Egypt were about to prevail again, and the Pharaoh would return to defeat them once again and save mankind. More on page A4...'_

"Nothing we don't know," grumbled Marik offhandedly as he passed the magazine back at Harry.

"Wow...amazing," said Ron in awe.

"I've heard of him!" exclaimed Hermione.

"Why is he ...er, nameless?" asked Harry, slightly confused.

"When he supposedly saved the world," said Hermione, "it requred too much magical energy that it drained him. It made his memory go blank. He couldn't even remember his own name. It's in one of the sample texts we had to learn in Ancient Runes."

"But wouldn't it be written on pyramids or something?" asked Harry.

"Most records of him soon disappeared during the monster war," explained Hermione. "Hogwarts is the only place, I think, that has as much as the original texts from the pyramids."

Marik snorted.

"How's he to save the world without even knowing his name?" asked Ron, bewildered. "Sounds like a story to me. It's hard to save to world when you can't even remember what you're supposed to save the world _from, _really."

/It was fate,/ murmured Yami softly from the back of Yugi's mind, almost absently.The hikari felt a slight melancholic sigh, as though the mention of his darker half's poor knowledge of his past was too overwhelming.

"What's the huge deal?" asked Ron. "No offense, but it seriously sounds like a story to me. Not facts."

Luna glowered slightly, but she wasn't the only one. Marik was lookind extremely pissed at the mention of Ron's opinion. He was about to open his mouth angrily when Yugi hurriedly stepped on his toe.

"How can you be sure that he's real?" asked Yugi to Luna, as Marik hopped around on one foot, clutching his toe, scowling at the shorter boy.

"My mother...worked for the ministry," said Luna, slightly hesitant. She regained her dreamy demeanor. "She was a Primitive Magic Archeologist..you know...those people who like to find foreign, ancient, extinct magic that are no longer on earth? She was in Egypt and brought home all these reports...I liked to look at them, when I was young."

"That still doesn't quite indicate that it's true," said Hermione, sniffing, though she was looking cynically at the pharaoh's hairstyle. Her eyes were darting from Yugi to the picture in the magazine.

"I wonder how he'd return," said Ron, looking thoughtful. "Like a spirit? A ghost? Like Nearly Headless Nick...?"

/In a matter of speaking,/ said Yami, slightly indignantly. /Thought I'm not quite headless./

Yugi smiled.

"Millennium Items..." Hermione peered at Yugi, here eyebrows knitted together in a puzzled expression.

Ryou looked rather uncomfortable. He was shifting from left to right, looking a slight bit guilty and embarrassed.

"Yugi...isn't your Puzzle from Egypt? Maybe that's a Millennium Item! Pity they don't show a picture of I see your Puzzle?"

Yugi looked exremely awkward. Yami was about to take over when Marik subtly interrupted.

"Our possessions are none of your concern," he said, frowning. His hand closed protectively upon the Rod behind him. Hermione bristled.

Yami suddenly took over.

"Luna," he said seriously. "Do you think you could bring some of your mother's reports here? To Hogwarts?"

Even Luna looked slightly surprised at Yami's requrest, but smiled all the same.

"Maybe...I'd have to ask Dad. I'll see what I can do."

"Thank you." Yami smiled. "I'd appreciate it greatly if you could."

"Do you like it?"

Yami smiled. "Most enjoyable."

Bakura suddenly took over, and began flipping though the magazine.

"Aw....they didn't even mention me," he whispered to Marik, slightly disappointed. Marik snorted.

* * *

The rest of the day passed, with the seven of them chatting in Hagrid's hut, (Yugi, Marik and Ryou were all strongly advised to pocket the treacle tart, not eat them, under hushed whispers), and then followed by homework in the common room. Harry and Ron were again in a deep and rather amusing discussion on their Divination project (Bakura snorted at their "tragic" predictions and once in a while noted one of his own favourites; Ron and Harry weren't sure to laugh since Bakura looked dead serious.) Hermione was looking eagerly through her ancient runes text book despite her opinion on Luna's article.

"Look, Harry," she said, thrusting the book forwards. Harry blinked at the vertical tiny individual pictures.

"Er...how do you read them?"

Hermione ignored his remark and flipped through the pages.

"It's only a sample," she explained. "So it just gets cut off at the end."

"What does it say?"

"Nothing much," admitted Hermione. "They never really said much about his past, but this one was engraved on his tomb."

"The magazine said something about him coming back, right?" Harry dared a glance at Yugi, who was attempting to banish a cushion. It hit Marik smartly in the fair head and he began to chase after the little boy, who was banishing other objects to protect himself. The common room seemed to be at much of an uproar at this, especially the girls.

"What are you implying?" asked Hermione, watching as a couple of girls stopped in front of Marik and told him to lay off "hurting" Yugi, at which Marik rudely replied that he was just as fine hurting _them_.

"A ghost? A spirit?" suggested Ron. "You know. How is he supposed to save the world without some sort of body?"

"Perhaps a reincarnate?" suggested Harry quietly, nodding his head slightly at Yugi. A large crowd of girls were now standing between him and Marik; some of Marik's fangirls had also joined and were also bickering.

Hermione looked awfully deep. "Yes...I suppose that could be it too..."

"Yugi, a reincarnate of an Egyptian pharaoh?" said Ron sceptically. "No offense to the kid, but he doesn't quite look like the guy on the magazine."

"I suppose," said Hermione. "I doubt it, anyways, Harry. Yugi doesn't seem to possess anything. Usually reincarnated forms of people always act somewhat the same as the people they were in their past life. Yugi's not really...that confident and commanding, is he?" She watched Yugi get knocked over by the purge of fangirls. Those who seemed to love Yugi shrieked and fell on their knees next to him, cooing over his innocent face. Yugi's expression was so awkwardly shy that he looked as though he'd gladly rather take Marik on than be surrounded by so many of the opposite gender. His shoulders were hunched in a feeble attempt to block himself from the girls, but it only made him look more childish and innocent than ever.  
"Guess not," shrugged Harry, shaking his head at the absurdity of Yugi being the pharoah's reincarnate. "It's probably just the hair. Maybe he's a descendant or something."

"I still think it's gelled," muttered Ron.

"I don't trust what Luna has to say anyway," sniffed Hermione. "Those things are never true. The text says that the pharaoh was noble, brave, strong and daring." She gestured to the poor Yugi, who was being pulled up by fangirls. "If Yugi was really a pharaoh reincarnate...."

"...I'd reckon he was a bossy old coot," finished Ron. Harry laughed as Hermione looked rather sceptical.

"Come on...let's go to bed," gestured Harry.

"You said it!" said Ron, yawning, his unfinished parchment spilling onto the ground. "How come Snape's never taught us how to make sleeping draughts, eh, Harry?"

"Probably because he knows people sleep during his assignments anyway."

"We still have work to do," protested Hermione.

Ron grumbled. "Oh fine...." but he started up the stairs anyway.

"Ron, come back here!" said Hermione, with her McGonagall look on her face.

Ron returned, disgruntled. "With your attitude, we could've thought _you _were the pharaoh's reincarnate." Hermione glowered, at which Ron quickly held up his hands, as though surrendering.

"I was joking, Herm!"

"Come on," said Harry wearily. "We still need to finish aura predictions. I'm _not _going to say I died within the first few weeks of predictions."

"That's funny," said Ron. "Yugi being a bossy old coot's reincarnate. I'm glad Yugi's the way he is."

As they returned their faces behind their books, studying intently, they failed to notice that at that same time, "Yugi" had stood, threw the girls off with a majestic sweep of his arm, and boldly leaned against the wall, smirking. He said something that made the girls ooh at before smartly punching Marik in the arm.

"Ra-dammit, pharaoh," growled the Egyptian boy, rubbing his arm. "Have you been working out?"

* * *

"Why isn't there a Hogsmeade weekend today?" moaned Mungdungus. "Fine time for those Death Eaters to escape."

"Does Dumbledore actually _know _your plan, Mungdungus?" asked Lupin, shaking his head.

"'Course he does," said the undercover Ministry official. "I just ...never told him _who_, it was, precisely."

"Who is your robber, anyway?" asked Lupin, frowning. "I'm not going to allow you to put one of my student's life in danger."

Mungdungus's face in the fireplace chortled. "Have you _had _any things gone missing from your drawer, Lupin? Have you _had _a student who looks positively capable of hurting you?"

"No," said Lupin flatly, but as he felt his pockets, he realized that his wand was gone.

"Oh no...."

Mungdungus laughed despite his concerned look. "If you promise not to punish him, Moony, I'll tell you who did it."

"I am a teacher, Mungdungus," said Lupin exasperatedly. "The boy has to learn to control his picky fingers."

"He's bored, I reckon," joked Mungdungus. "But anyways...I can't help but tell. You wanna know?"  
"Who is it?" asked Lupin wearily.

Mungdungus smiled a mischevious smile.

"Bakura."

Lupin blinked, his eyes wide in surprise. "What?"

"Bakura," repeated Mungdungus happily. "Bakura. He likes to be called Bakura-sama though, or something of the sort."

"You must be mistaken," said Lupin, regaining his calm composure. "Ryou Bakura is a perfectly wonderful gentleman in my classes. He can't possibly be the boy that you're using to steal Relina's files."

Mungdungus snorted. "Looks can be decieving, Moony. He's probably stealing picking through your things without you knowing, and acting like a sweet angel. Believe me, when I met him in Knockturn Alley, he was postively deadly."

"When you told me his description," said Lupin, "I had naturally thought it'd be Bakura...who else can fit a description like that? But...in my classes, he's perfectly a wonderful gentleman! He is polite, intelligent, and very shy. It's hard to get him to the front of the class. No offense to him, but I highly doubt Bakura can even be capable of making fun of someone. He seems to be entirely innocent."

Mungdungus shrugged. "Good actor, I suppose."

"Mungdungus," Lupin groaned, exasperatedly. "The boy is not capable of stealing! He doesn't even have enough self confidence in himself. If you were to pick any of my students to use as a theif, he'd be the most unlikely one!"

"That doesn't sound like Bakura," agreed Mungdungus. "What does he do when someone provokes him?"

"Nothing," replied Lupin. "Nothing. Malfoy has a tendancy to mock him, but during classes he never even replies. He just ignores him."

Mungdungus frowned. "That doesn't sound like Bakura at all."

"What does he do in front of you when someone provokes him?"

"Looks as though he's ready to kill them, really," admitted Mungdungus. "Twirling that knife in his hands, smiling all the while, looking as though he was going to carve their hearts out alive..."

Lupin frowned. "That's sick...Ryou Bakura would never do that."

"Excuse me.." said a voice smoothly from the darkness. Lupin turned around.

"Good evening, Severus," he said. "Care for a drink?"

"Hardly," said Snape silkily. He laid a goblet on the desk. "_Your _drink." He frowned at the image of Mungdungus' head in the fire.

"Well well, what do we have here?"

"Hello Severus!" said Mungdungus brightly. "How's the old chap?"

"Not anything of your concern," replied Snape. "However, your subject of interest intrigues me. Do care to fill me in."

"Mungdungus hired Bakura as his theif," said Lupin wearily.

Snape looked cross, as he usually did. "I have two replies to that," he said finally.

"What?" asked Lupin. "I told him that Bakura would never be able to steal..."

"The boy certainly doesn't look capable of any rash acts," remarked Snape. "But he is. And for that, I am quite glad that Mungdungus has chosen him to steal Relina's files. Perhaps after he steals them he'll be out of my class..."

"You are not going to expel him for that," said Lupin sternly. "He is unknowingly doing things for the Order."

"Well..anyways, he said yes," said Mungdungus, hastily changing the subject. "He said yes. So he's meeting me in Hogsmeade soon."

"What joy," said Snape drily. He turned to Lupin.

"I have something of a delicate matter to discuss with you, Lupin," he said, darkly.

"I'LL be going," said Dung, and quickly vanished.

Lupin sighed as he watched his comrade disappear through the flames. He picked up the goblet and took a sip.

"Well, Severus? Do tell."

* * *

The common room was empty, except for Harry. He snuggled himself among the folds of his favourite chair, about to finish his last bit of homework. He liked working at night, it was much more peaceful, except for the sad fact that it usually deprived him of sleep.

He heard a slight shuffling behind him.

"Harry!" growled the form of Marik Ishtar from the shadows.

"What are you doing up so late?" asked Harry.

Marik looked annoyed. "Nothing. Nothing."

Harry looked at him quizzically.

Marik sighed. "Fine. But you must promise not to tell anyone."

"Sure," agreed Harry.

"I'm going to meet Malfoy on the Quidditch Pitch for a duel."

Harry couldn't think of a way to react to that. Of course, he himself had done it quite a few times...

"You shouldn't do that," he finally said. "Malfoy most likely won't even be there at all. He's probably just in the Slytherin common room, having already told a teacher, and get you in trouble."

"Pathetic tactic," snorted Marik. "It doesn't matter to me. I need some excitement anyways."

"Uh..." Harry sighed. He could clearly see that Marik's mind was made up. "Wait." He hurried up the stairs and returned holding a silverly cloak and a old, battered piece of parchement.

"Very useful thing," he said as he waggled the parchement at Marik's sardonic look at the map. "This is...a map, of the school. It has everything on it. Where everyone is, and spells to get through some shortcuts." He handed the parchment to Marik, who opened it up and found it --

"Blank," he said shortly. "A blank sheet of paper is supposed to help me?"

Harry smiled and laid a wand on the parchment. "_I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."_

Marik watched in amazement as he saw black ink beginning to spread, like a spider's web, from Harry's wand.

"I think I'm going to like you, Harry." The tomb keeper gave Harry a mischevious smile.

"And this..." Harry threw the cloak over both of them. "Is the Invisibility cloak. You won't survive going through the night without those two things in Hogwarts."

"You're coming?" asked Marik as Harry retreated under the cloak as well. "Why?"

"My own reasons," said Harry. Truthfully, he had been having odder dreams again...he wanted to talk to Lupin...

They hurried out of the common room.

* * *

Ryou sat in the dormitory, in the privacy of his curtains around the bed. A spiritual form of his yami sat next to him, arms crossed, his face scowling, twirling a wand like a baton between his fingers.

"What do you want, hikari?" snarled his yami irritatedly.

"I'm sorry," apologized Ryou. He stared at the wand. "Where did you get that?"  
Bakura smirked as he leaned against the headboard of the bed.

"I'm not a tomb robber for nothing, Ryou. You know, you are so easily distracted with work...."

"Oh no," moaned Ryou. "You stole it from a _teacher_?"

"Lupin," nodded Bakura. Ryou groaned again before expertly swiping the wand out of his yami's hands.

"Hey!" protested the tomb robber.

"Being your half has taught me a few things," said Ryou wearily as he pointed his own wand. Lupin's wand disappeared.

"Where'd it go?"

"I apparated it back to Lupin," replied Ryou. "You know...object apparation? That's allowed in Hogwart, I think."

The tomb robber sighed. "Fine, fine. That's one fun ruined. Now, what did you wanted me to do, hikari?"

Ryou looked at his darker half. "Yami...how is it...that I can perform a spell in my soul room? Can I do that?"

"I suppose," grumbled Bakura. "It's possible, yes, but no one usually would do that, because it might affect things internally."

"Example?"

"Say you banished a part of your soul room," explained Bakura dully. "A book, a chair, a toy..anything, then that thing it represents will then disappear from your personality and soul. No one usually tampers with their personalities, hikari."

"What about..." Ryou tried to look casual. "About a mind-communicating spell?"

Bakura frowned. "You're a pathetic liar, Ryou. And no, to answer your question, you cannot manage to create a mind-communicating spell to Black unless you are incredibly strong. The magic you're trying to attempt is not going to be able to fight through the masses of shadows."

"Can't we just cast it in his soul room?" asked Ryou.

"I'm not sure it will actually work..." admitted Bakura. He glanced at Ryou. "Oh, for Ra's sake, if you really want to meet him again, just fall asleep!"

Ryou looked disappointed.

Bakura grumbled frustratedly. "What now, hikari?"

Ryou looked up, unusally firm.

"I need to ask you a favour, Bakura."

"What is it?" asked Bakura, annoyed. "You do realize I'm missing out on Marik's duel with Malfoy, right? What makes you think that I'm not going to say no? I'll probably just take over your body as soon as I can."

Ryou suddenly smiled. "Thanks!"

There was a unbelievable silence as Bakura blinked and stared back.

"What?"

"Thanks, Bakura!" Ryou smiled brightly. He held out his hands. "My body is yours to take for tonight. Thanks so much, Bakura!"

Bakura's expression was most enjoyable; he seemed thoroughly shocked and confused, but quickly regained his suspicious attitude.

"Hmn..." The tomb robber stared at his hikari, sizing him up, with his face beaming, his brown eyes sparkling, his arms wide open.

"Whoa!" he suddenly said, realization dawning on him. "Whoa whoa...you're not...."

"If you take over my body tonight," said Ryou, "then yes. I'll be able to perform the spell myself. I can't quite do it if I'm not in my soul room when no one is currently in use of my body. Have fun Bakura!"

"What the--" but Ryou had already returned to his soul room, leaving Bakura in his physical form.

"Have fun! Don't get me into too much trouble now...!"

"You insolent..!"

But there was no more replies.

The tomb robber, the most fearsome theif of Egypt, Bakura sama, was now free to do as he wished for the rest of the night.


	12. Soulroom Anxieties

Thanks so much for reviews guys! I love you all! gives out Bakura plushies now More more more!

Okay, due to popular demand, I made this a little bit more Sirius-centered. Gosh, I never knew there are as much Sirius fans as there are Bakura's. That's quite amazing. I hear Bakura everywhere. But I guess Sirius seemst to have his spotlight among the HP and YGO fans. That's...great! BACK OFF, FANGIRLS. SNUFFLES IS MIIINNEE..XD.

Haha, that thing with Sirius and the dog collar...I had always imagined Padfoot wearing leather, but nothing to the extreme of Yami Yugi's (hot) style, but now if you think about it, a dog collar would certainly fit our lovely canine Animagus, no? XD I should stop making him make fun of Bakura for his age...but there's nothing really to mock about to a guy who likes being all the bad and wrong things in general. We like Bakura being baaaddd...XD

Disclaiimer: Big deal You all know it. HP and YGO belong to their rightful owners,but this story and its plot belongs to me to a certain degree.

**Add me to your favourites please! Read, review, enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter Twelve

_Ryou stood in his soul room, clutching his wand determinedly. He smiled at his surroundings and almost shuddered with glee of the prospect of seeing his friend again. Being extremely careful with the wand, he hurried into Sirius's semi-disintegrated soul room._

_He stood in the middle of it, gripping his wand tight._

_"Legilemens Communicani!!" _

_There was a bright string of light shooting from the end of his wand; it slithered onto the floor and burrowed itself through the carpet.The silvery strand soon disappeared, and Ryou exhaled deeply, his energy quite drained._

_Nothing happened; though Ryou wasn't too worried. He knew he would have some difficulty with it; but he was sure he did it right.Perhaps it just needed some time before Sirius could come back. Until then, Ryou shrugged, he might as well amuse himself._

_He was about to return to his own soul room, not really wanting to snoop, but the furniture and aspect of Sirius's empty soul room seemed to beckon him with much curiosity. Careful as to avoid the black abyss of the Shadow Realm beyond its dissolving walls, Ryou made a quick scan of Sirius's room. A large trunk stood in one corner; family photos and such were placed upon it. Ryou bent down and brushed the dust away from the pictureframes. On one, stared back an old family portrait that was old and frayed beneathe the cracked glass...Ryou interpretted that it was probably Sirius's family, either long forgotten, or deliberately forgotten, considering the broken frame that was covered in dust. Dust usually represented forgotten memories, or negliance. Ryou tried to look through another dusty frame and was shocked to see an image of someone he truly loathed._

_There was no doubt, he thought, that the women staring back was no other than Bellatrix :Lestrange. Even though her hair was much fuller, her eyes much more sparkling, her face more full, there was no doubt that this was a picture of the woman that sent Sirius to the Shadow Realm. Ryou gaped at her beauty with rare distaste. Why on earth would Sirius have a picture of the Death Eater that he so forcefully hated? _

_Frowning, Ryou returned the picture and brushed his hands together, as though contaminated. He quickly absorbed himself among the other objects in the room.There was an old yearbook, or a photo-album of sorts, perched on the trunk as well. The photo-album was not dusty; on the contrary, it was rather new looking...at least it was brighter than anything else in the room. Curious, Ryou flipped through it, seeing many images of a young Sirius with many friends. He was surprised at how handsome his friend was at his age. Each picture held a bright, beaming young man with mischevious eyes and dark, twinkling eyes, his dark hair falling casually in front of his smooth face. As the years passed, Ryou noticed that the teen Sirius seemed to gain a lot more seriousness replacing the mischevious look on his face, though not in his eyes. Ryou flipped to the back. He saw Sirius as a seventh-year, truly handsome, his expression cynical but his eyes glinting. There was yet another picture of Sirius and three other friends; Ryou almost recognized one of the faces...it looked almost exactly like Harry!_

_Except...his eyes were hazel, there was no lightning bolt scar, and the eye-glasses were slightly different...and...well, Ryou had never seen Harry look at all that cheerful. The teen in the picture seemed to be so outgoing and joyous, and carefree, and rather Harry was more quiet to Ryou, a subtle, perserved boy. Not someone who looked as though he liked attention. So it couldn't be Harry..._

_Shaking this thought off, Ryou focused more on the other members. Each of them had a bright smile, though the one who looked like Harry had a mischevious grin almost identical to Sirius's. Ryou had a fleeting impression of a Bakura and Marik. Considering Sirius's expression in almost every school photo, he looked almost as capable of the mischeif Bakura would've likedly caused. They almost had the same smirk...to a certain degree, since Ryou's darker half was far more sadistic and evil than Sirius would ever be._

_Ryou put the book away and stood back up, looking around, his hands behind his back. He didn't really want to snoop anymore, he'd feel guilty about it. He smiled as his eyes passed another photo, though this one was of him. Sirius obviously was very loyal to those he liked. He also seemed to have an affirmity of leather as well, noticed Ryou, as he continued staring around. It reminded him distinctly of the style Yugi wore, except much more subtle and mature. At least Sirius didn't seem to possess a dog collar..._

_Ryou blinked and shook his head, almost chuckling ironically. There it was, a small dog collar, glinting among the folds of another pile of neat leather. He noticed that the collar seemed to have a small embroidery on it; the silver thread made out a word in bold font:_

_"Padfoot."_

_Ryou cocked his head at the name. Hmn. Padfoot. _

_Sighing, he raised his wand again to attempt the spell; it couldn't possibly take Sirius this long to come back. He was about to repeat the spell when something else caught his eye._

_It was an old tapestry, hanging off the wall, hidden by the folds of black. It was old and dirty and patched, smudged in many places. Ryou peered at it. There were so many burn marks..._

_Underneath the tapestry was an old picture...a wizarding picture, since all of the inhabitants were looking up confusedly at him, except for Sirius, who was beaming and waving. It was obviously taken a long time ago, since Sirius's hair was short, but the other inhabitants were familiar to Ryou..at least, some of them._

_There was a Dumbledore, always as he was, with his silver hair and beard, there was Hagrid, crouching to get into the frame, there was Lupin, who looked much younger but rather tired (Ryou blinked at the image of Lupin, who seemed to suddenly realize who Ryou was and joined in waving), there was the Harry-look-alike, beside a woman with long red hair, and many more that Ryou couldn't recognize._

_He looked up again and saw that, on the tapestry, the name "Bellatrix Lestrange" was connected indirectly to the name "Sirius Black."_

_Ryou's mouth fell open. _

_They were...related?_

_"Ryou!" yelled a voice. Ryou was jostled and quickly stood up. He was amazed at how angry Sirius looked now._

_"Ryou!" he said again. "What are you doing in here?"_

_"I know I shouldn't have," stuttered Ryou, sticken by the expression on Sirius's face. A dark, empty look had returned to his eyes, making him look rather menacing. But then he realized that Sirius wasn't really mad at him...his eyes were at the tapestry._

_"I'm sorry," apologized Ryou. "I'm sorry, I know I shouldn't have...please don't be angry." Sirius almost certainly seem to resemble Bakura now...Ryou winced at the thought. _

_Sirius then looked rather weary and tired. He leaned against his soul room door and shut his eyes._

_"How long have you been here?" he asked, forcing his voice to be smooth._

_"Uh..." Ryou guilty looked at the floor. Sirius let out a breath of exasperation, but seeing the guilty look that Ryou had, he quickly regained composure._

_"It's okay," he said disgruntedly. He frowned at the tapestry. "I'm not mad at you...but generally, I don't really like people in my soul room. Heck, I don't like it much myself."_

_Ryou quickly skitted out of the room._

_"Why?" he asked, when Sirius stopped him and gestured back, indicating that he really didn't mind too much now. _

_Sirius was so silent that Ryou thought it had been a mistake to go back into the room. He was about to offer Sirius into his own room when the prisoner of Azkaban finally answered._

_"Because it brings me memories I don't quite want to remember," he said roughly. He poiinted to the tapestry. "Such as that."_

_"Oh?" Ryou looked apologetic. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to..."_

_"It's okay," assured Sirius as he frowned more deeply at the tapestry. _

_"Why...why do you hate it?" inquired Ryou slowly. "The tapestry...it's your family, isn't it?"_

_Sirius let out a bitter chuckle. 'Yeah, I suppose, if you could call it that. They really aren't family if they weren't human."_

_"What was wrong with them?" Ryou had suddenly realized just how much of Sirius he didn't really know._

_Sirius frowned even more deeply. "They were pure-bloods,"he replied shortly. "As in, true wizards and witches, who did not associate with those who were Muggle-born. You, for example, are Muggle-born, because you possess magic though your parents don't. My family wasn't like that. They were entirely pure-blood, and did not like to associate with those who weren't. Before Voldemort showed his true colors as a villain who wished for world domination, many people thought that he had the right idea, killiing off all the Muggle-borns and have the Pure-bloods in charge. My family was soft enough to believe them, but I didn't." He pointed to a name next to his. "That was my brother, a much better son, as I was constantly told. Joined the Death Eaters, but backed out and were killed by Voldemort's orders." He ran a hand through his dark, long unmatted hair. It was only then did Ryou notice that Sirius's face certainly did look much thinner and paler; despite the fact that Sirius was a strong wizard who wasn't banished by means of a Millennium Item, his soul was probably weakening from too much exposure to the Shadows._

_"I can't possibly imagine hating my parents," said Ryou softly. Sirius gave him a rather cynical look._

_"Well, I can't say much on that," he said. "You grew up entirely differently than I did. Are you one of those stereotyped Japanese kids with too much pressure at home?"_

_Ryou looked surprised. "What do you mean?"_

_Sirius immediately realized how rude his statement could've been. _

_"I mean...as in, your parents give you too much pressure, that it might stress you out?" Sirius rephrased, delicate to avoid any words concerning abuse._

_Ryou understood, and laughed. "No..no...well, I guess it's a matter of opinon. I mean, I didn't live with my family, actually."_

_"Really?" asked Sirius, his eyes wide. "I moved out when I was your age and lived on my own."_

_"I've been living on my own, and moving frequently," said Ryou, "since I was fourteen."_

_"What?" Sirius's eyes were rather wide now. "That's rather young."_

_"I had to," shrugged Ryou. "I couldn't stay with the ones I loved with ...Bakura...I mean, without me knowing what Bakura was capable of doing. Bakura only recently became a bit more civilized."_

_"He was worse than this before?" Sirius looked exasperate. "God, I can't really imagine that."_

_"He was..." shrugged Ryou again. "...a lot more sadistic. He was always plotting against Yugi, hoping to get his MIllennium Item, and pretty much tipped towards the insanity side. He wasn't as insane in the beginning, rather just..certainly a lot more calm. But then he was sent to the Shadow Realm, and it was then did he get sort of touched in the head."_

_"He doesn't do anything to you anymore?" _

_"No." Ryou shook his head. "I'm beginning to trust him."_

_Sirius raised his eyebrows and seemed to notice the missing presence of the tomb robber._

_"Where is he?"_

_Ryou shifted from his left foot to his right. "Well...it was rather difficult to cast the spell when I was in my own body," he said._

_Sirius looked incredulous. "You left him out on his own?"_

_"It was worth it," smiled Ryou. _

_"I fear for the world," groaned Sirius. "I cannot possibly imagine what he can do in one night."_

_"I just hope he didn't get me in too much trouble," said Ryou. "I can't imagine what he's doing either, but it doesn't really matter. I was willing to let him take over my body tonight so that I could talk with you."_

_He leaned back against the wall and accidently tipped over the moving photograph. _

_"Oh no..." he said miserably. "I'm sorry..."_

_"It's fine," assured Sirius, hurrying to gather up the pieces. "The picture's still okay."_

_Ryou noticed that Sirius looked rather melancholy when he peered at the picture's inhabitants. His face slowly deepened in a deep frown._

_"What?"_

_"Nothing," said Sirius shortly._

_Ryou cocked an eyebrow and peered over; he saw Sirius's eyes narrow menacingly at a picture of a round-looking man, with a pointed nose, and fair hair. He seemed rather short and small compared to the others in the picture._

_"Who...was that?" asked Ryou cautiously._

_Srius was gripping the frame so hard Ryou was nervous that it would break._

_"Someone who I show no more concern to anymore," said Sirius coldly. Ryou knitted his eyebrows in a quizzical expression._

_"It's okay...if you don't want to say anything," said Ryou softly._

_Sirius closed his eyes and laid the picture down, as though he could control himself better if he didn't see the face. He looked as though he was rather close to flinging the entire thing at the wall._

_"He was....a comrade," said Sirius delicately cold. _

_"You mean, he was your friend before?"_

_"He was never a friend," said Sirius shortly. "He hanged out with us, was part of our games, laughed with us, joked with us, but he was never, and never will be, my friend. He betrayed us to Voldemort and caused the death of my best friend and his wife."_

_"Who?"_

_Sirius waved blindly in an offhand sort of way towards the picture frame, but Ryou couldn't make out who he was mentioning about._

_"He was the one who convicted me to Azkaban," said Sirius quietly, his eyes haunted and dark._

_"What?!" Ryou whirled around, eyes wide._

_"Yes," said Sirius lowly. "The man's name is Peter Pettigrew. Also known, once personally, as Wormtail. He was a spy to Voldemort and betrayed us one night. He allowed Voldemort to kill my friends and then he made it look as though he caught me. I spent fourteen years in Azkaban because of him."_

_Ryou was in shock._

_"And he...was your friend?" breathed Ryou in disbelief. never imagine that happening." He had a sudden image of Tea's faiths and hopes that had led them through so many victories and his heart was jabbed slightly._

_Sirius snorted. "I'm not even sure how we ever managed to like him, now that I look back. He was obviously the most cowardice of us all; always liked to find people to hide behind..." He suddenly realized who he was talking to. He continued, more gently, "But that's just me, Ryou. I'm sure you and your friends seem rather strong together. We used to be like that. The three of us still are, I guess. It was just him who was a rotten person, through and through." _

_Ryou shook his head slightly, trying to get the image out of his mind. He had been visioning the Duelist Kingdom battles when Yugi and Joey were duelling and Tea was utterly confused as to why it was such a important and risky game. Perhaps her rantics were rubbing him off a bit too much now, as it was he who had explained to her and Tristan that the duel could've resulted in broken friendships. _

_"Gosh," said Ryou finally. "That's certainly horrible. To go to Azkaban is bad enough, but to go there because of your friend...that's so much worse..."_

_"He was not my friend and never will be," said Sirius brusquely. Ryou quirked his eyebrows slightly but they were hidden beneath his snowy white bangs. "A rat like him did not deserve how much we've done with him. He deserved to die."_

_Ryou shifted uncomfortably in Sirius's bitterness. True, in those times when Sirius had visited him, in the Shadow Realm when they were awaiting Yugi's rescue, he had come to know that Sirius would have sudden fits of brooding darkness. Yet this seemed to be far beyond melancholic brooding. A foreboding, menacing hatred seem to radiate from Sirius omniously at every mention of his family and his betrayed friend. _

_"Who did he let Voldemort kill?" _

_Sirius frowned, but not as though he was annoyed at Ryou. He seemed to be contemplating whether or not he would even like to remember himself._

_Ryou decided to hastily change the subject, since it looked as though Sirius was truly not willing to answer._

_"Er---how is it, in the Shadow Realm?" he asked. Sirius shrugged, folding up the picture and slipping it into one of the dark drawers of a nearby desk._

_"Certainly boring," he said, euphemisizing. "All that boredom is going to drive me insane..."_

_"That's what the Shadows do," said Ryou. "They drive people insane." He frowned worriedly. "Are you going to be alright? I'm sorry I couldn't find a way sooner to get you out..."_

_"It's fine," said Sirius, beginning to walk around the room. "It's not so bad if I can retrieve to my soul room once in a while. Sometimes I'd notice that I can't find another room...your room, that is, or Bakura's, and that's when I know that I need to refreshen the spell. Mind you, you did a rather good job anyways."_

_Ryou smiled. "Thanks."_

_Sirius seemed to be quite pleased at the amount of leather that he owned. Ryou interpretted that it was probably symbolizing strength...leather, of course, was hard to destroy. Sirius looked rather amused when he stopped by the leather dog collar. He had seen snapshots of Battle City a few times when he was visiting Ryou's room, and he quite knew what Yugi dressed like._

_"I never thought you'd like that sort of thing," joked Ryou. "Yugi was the only one who really did seem to be into the entire dog collar leather thing. My own yami just liked leather coats. But Yugi usually goes over the edge; belts, chokers, bracelets, the works."_

_Sirius let out a laugh that sounded unusually similar to a dog's bark._

_"Why does Yugi wear a dog collar anyways?" he asked._

_"Dunno," shrugged Ryou. "I guess he just likes the looks of it. My...er, classmate...Seto Kaiba, likes to call my friend Joey a mutt, though. Why? I never thought you'd like that sort of thing."_

_Sirius picked up the collar with one finger and gave Ryou a amused, sardonic look, letting it sway playfully. An eyebrow was raised and Ryou had the distinct impression that Sirius was fighting laughter._

_"What?"_

_"Your friends wear dog collars for the heck of it, right?"_

_"Yeah..."_

_Sirius shrugged, still seeming to supress an ironic laugh, and began slipping the dog collar around his neck. "Ryou...do you know what an Animagus is?"_

_"Er....yes," replied Ryou, remembering a part in the notes McGonagall gave him. "They're...people who can turn into a certain registered animal, right?"_

_Sirius snorted. "They don't have to be registered, Ryou." He finished slipping the leather collar on and turned to the teenage boy. "How do I look?"_

_Ryou laughed. True, the dog collar looked rather nice in Sirius, but it wasn't quite fitting, given the man's personality. "It's...not you," he said, seeing Sirius grin._

_Sirius let out another laugh that sounded unusually like a bark. He gave Ryou a wink before suddenly vanishing. Ryou's eyes widened as his friend was soon replaced by a large, shaggy black dog, wearing the same dog collar as Sirius had. Ryou had the impression that the dog was extremely entertained at his shocked expression. Afterwards, the dog vanished, and was replaced by the infamous prisoner of Azkaban, chuckling happily._

_"How about then?" _

_Ryou's mouth opened into an unbelievable, delighted shock. Sirius was still laughing._

_"I daresay I looked better in it then than now," he remarked, slipping the dog collar off. "I never thought of wearing these before actually. Never got my attention, though that seems rather ironic now, seeing this in my soul room."_

_"You're...you're an Animagus?" breathed Ryou, his eyes wide. _

_"Yeah," said Sirius, running a hand through his hair. "A dog Animagus. Unregistered, mind, because my friends and I performed and made the potion when we were in Hogwarts secretely. I guess you could say that we were a bunch of risky trouble making teens."_

_"Not as much as Bakura and Marik," said Ryou, beginning to grin. "I can't believe it. I never knew you were one. So that's why there was a dog collar in your room..."_

_Sirius smiled._

* * *

Bakura hurried after Marik; he knew they were supposed to be on the Quidditch Pitch. He made sure that Yami and Yugi were fast asleep; the pharaoh need never know that he was out of bed. For fun's sake, he produced an old teddy bear from underneathe the bed, (one that he had snuck from Diagon Alley as well) he gently tucked it in Yugi's arms and guided Yugi's thumb into his mouth. Chuckling at Yugi's now even-more-so-sweet-angel-innocent face, Bakura began to leave. He smirked with glee at the thought of the boys' reactions if they were to find Yugi like that the next morning, especially if it was the pharaoh who woke up first. He looked back and saw Marik's bed was vacant. As he headed out, he couldn't help but notice that Harry's bed was empty also.

He slid out of the portrait hole, his slim frame slithering in the darkness. It was odd not having a hikari to be scolding from, or to even have to worry one, for that matter. He heard no complaints from Ryou, and after a quick peek in the soul rooms discovered his light talking and laughing animatedly to Sirius. That was alirght. He didn't like Sirius much anyways. Well, maybe more than _some _people...at least the man _seemed _to be capable of murder. That was always a plus side.

Bakura took a risk and pelted down the corridor, unsure how to get to the Quidditch pitch. He decided his best luck was to head downstairs; if he got to the main entrance maybe he could see the stands from there.

He made his way to the front entrance, quietly easing the large double doors. From there, he headed towards the large Quidditch stands, hoping he didn't miss too much.

The cloak was large enough so that Harry and Marik could walk together without being too close for comfort. The Egyptian boy was staring wide-eyed through the sheeny transclucent material, smirking occassionally. Though Filch was still on probation, he was living outside in the caretaker's cottage, and Mrs. Norris was still around, stalking in the night, reporting to him. Harry found it rather pointless as he saw the cat streak down the hall, since Filch couldn't really do much. Actually, he had noticed that without Filch's presence, the students had been a lot more obedient.

Outside, it was rather cold; they made out a figure and Harry hastily checked on the map.

"It's Malfoy," he whispered. He slipped off the cloak. "Go...but be careful."

Marik shrugged and entered the pitch, stoaking his Rod affectionately as he approached the Slytherin.

"Alright, Ishtar," said the Slytherin, twirling his wand. "Let's get this over with. Keep in mind that I am a sixth-year, and you had only been here a month?"

"It all depends on what you think," said Marik smoothly. "Quit blabbering and duel, Malfoy sama."

Malfoy gripped his wand, but Marik shook his head.

"I'm not going to quite duel that way, Malfoy," he said, twirling his own Rod. "But I suppose, since you don't even know the true aspects of the game..."

"Duel my way first," said Malfoy offhandedly, as though he wasn't quite listeing.

Marik laughed. "Now why on earth would I do that?"

"Because..." Malfoy sent him a surprising spell. The curse hit Marik smartly in the shoulder and he cursed as he fell to the ground.

"Becase I said so, Ishtar. And you will learn to obey my orders, and my orders alone."

Marik frowned deeply as he stood back up. "That was uncalled for, Malfoy."

"Of course it was," replied Malfoy smoothly. "And so is this. Maybe now you will go back to where you came from, Mudblood."

Marik whirled around at the sound of footsteps. Three or four cloaked figures were surrounding him, though he could make out the faint outline of Crabbe and Goyle's monstrous heavy-weight figures.

"You never told me it was one on one," smiled Malfoy. "I told you. Tatics. And one never leads into battle when there are no reinforcements behind them. That's the frist strategy, Ishtar."

"And this is your new lesson," snarled Marik as Crabbe and Goyle attempted to wrestle his arms. "Don't mess with me."

"I'm afraid you don't have much of a choice," said Malfoy, as Crabbe and Goyle now tightened their grip so that Marik couldn't even move. "My father would be very pleased to see you, he will indeed..." He reached out for the Rod.

"BAKA!" Marik thrusted his foot into Malfoy's stomach, sending the bewildered Slytherin onto the ground. He yearingly attempted to call the magic of the Shadows, but failed when Pansy Parkinson sent him a a Stunner directly in the chest.

There was a crack as Goyle was then Stunned; Marik looked up and saw Harry holding his wand in the darkness of the stands. He tried to fight off Crabbe as Malfoy then growled and began duelling with Harry. Pansy was yet ready to attack Harry from behind when there was an almost casual crack and the Slytherin girl fell to the floor. Crabbe and Goyle both immediately released his arms momentarily to stare at the monstrosity above them.

A rather dead-like corpse was floating in the air; there was a faceless ghoul, his hand on an Ouiji board. The letter "D" was floating omniously in front of it. Smirking at this trademark, Marik quickly threw off Crabbe and Goyle and threw a card in the air.

"Summon Bowganean!"

A rather eerie monstrosity appeared, attacking them all with its spikes. No sooner after it struck them all had it disappeared. He ran towards Bakura.

"Harry!" he yelled. "Over here!"

Harry sent another curse flying at Malfoy. As soon as Malfoy was down, he left immediately, scowling Bakura was standing omniously in the darkness, smirking at the Slytherins.

"I'll count to four," he said softly. "Then leave. If not...."

He gestured to the Ouija board.

The Slytherins looked scared.

"Four," said Bakura, and the letter "E" appeared. D....E....

Harry stared at the odd...._thing _... floating omniously in the air. He had to get away from Malfoy, but what was more precarious; duelling with Malfoy and getting caught by the teacher or running headfirst into a headless ghoul that was spelling out the word...well, he didn't know what the word was, but he knew and Ouija board was a bad omen.

"Three." Bakura closed one finger, showing them. The Slytherins began to part as another letter was materalizing out of the air...A....

"Two." Another finger down. The letter T appeared and it was only then did Harry understand what the board was spelling.

"Bakura," he muttered. "What's going to happen when it reaches the end?"  
Bakura gave him a frighteningly dark, sadistic look. "Why don't you stand around and see, Potter? I assure you, it will be highly amusing." Marik acutally looked rather reluctant about it and nudged Bakura in the stomach.

"One." The letter H appeared. Bakura laughed.

"And now the word is done, Slytherins! Are you gone? Or will my Necro Ouija board find you all?" He gestured to the monster above him. The word, indeed, was finished, and confirmed Harry's suspicions.

He gaped at the word.

_D E A T H..._

* * *

The Slytherins had all disappeared by then, much to Bakura's disappointment, it seemed.

"Come on," muttered Harry, tugging the both of them. Sightly sadly, Bakura made the image vanish before shooting a look at Marik. Harry then felt at an odd, disappearing sensation at the back of his mind, as though the image of the Ouija board and the other monster was slowly ebbing away...

_Protego_, he thought silently. The sensation stopped. Shaking the thought of who could've been the one causing it, Harry then silently placed the Occulmency spell in his head. His mind was soon feeling free and his own again.

"Here," he muttered, flinging the cloak over Bakura. "It's an Invisibility cloak...we don't anyone to see us..."

But Bakura simply shrugged off the cloak, looking rather disgusted.

"I'm perfectly capable of prowling through the night without the means of such a demeaning item," he said coldly. Harry stared.

"You sure?" he finally asked as he threw it over Marik's shoulders. "It's enough for four people."

"Don't tell me that you're deaf as well as you are pathetic," said Bakura airily. "No, Potter, I don't need a cloak to hide me from the night. I am the night. I am the dark. There is no need to hide from it."

"Okay, but don't blame me if you're caught," said Harry, taken aback by Bakura's rudeness. Bakura smiled sinisterly.

"I _never _get caught."

Harry quirked and eyebrow before feeling someone poke him in the arm. He turned around to see Marik looking rather dark.

"That idiot Malfoy..." he growled. "Why didn't you tell me he was going to do something like that?"

"I did tell you that he would," said Harry. "You can't trust a Slytherin like him. His father's a Death Eater."

"A what what?"

"Death Eater....you know, Volde-"

"Bakas," growled a menacing voice. Harry looked up to see that his white-haired comrade had disappeared. There was a soft sound of approaching footsteps...

Harry whirled around and saw Filch heading towards them, his light beaming in the darkness.

"I heard something!" they heard him say.

"Run!" hissed the voice again. Harry and Marik quickly pelted into Hogwarts. As Harry passed by one of the walls, he quickly stopped Marik and gestured to a stone.

"_Wobifasi,"_ he said, pointing his wand. The block of stone quickly vanished, revealing a dark corridor. He hastily ran in. Marik followed suit, and when Harry looked back, he saw Bakura again at the end.

The ran until they reached an office. There were voices. Harry recognized the office to be Lupin's, and the voice that was accompanying his favourite professor.

Snape.

Bakura seemed to scowl deeply at the fact that they had almost ran themselves into Snape. He hastily grabbed the cloak and dragged Harry and Marik into a nearby corridor, one that they've never seen, that seemed to be so narrow that it seemed to be merely the size of a broom cupboard. At least it was dark enough...

His head was thrusted down roughly; he felt Marik sliding down next to him. He looked up and saw the dark figure of Bakura, who's narrow eyes were now cold and sharp, warily darting from side to side, his frame tense, like like stalking cat on instinct. He was unusally still as he tried to listen to any signs of movement. Harry was alarmed to see how cold Bakura looked, and how dangerous. Especially in the darkness, his Japanese comrade seemed to be one with the shadows, his figure barely visible. Even his white hair did not show against the darkness. Harry felt his scar burst with pain again as he laid eyes on the swinging item on Bakura's neck. He quickly clasped his hand on top of his scar, hoping to make it cease, somewhat.

The office was right next to them; they could hear harsh, low voices. Harry saw that, despite Bakura's cold eyes, there was a light of fire in them, as though he was so pleased to do this all over again, doing something he hadn't done for so many years. It seemed to be almost his joyous, mischevious passion. Harry gripped around his pockets for his wand but instead found some long, skin-colored fleshy strings..

"Damn," he heard Bakura mutter. "Can't hear a Ra-damned word they're saying..." Harry only found one properly working Extendable Ear and inserted it into his own ear, in the darkness of the shadowed corridor.

The fleshy colored string slithered itself beneathe a crack in the wall, and Harry had to surpress and anticipated jump as he heard Lupin's voice loudly and clearly, as though standing right next to him.

"The shadows in the Ministry are getting larger, Severus..."

"...then perhaps you should be the hero and stop them, Lupin?"

"I have enough to do, Severus..." said Lupin's voice, oddly firm.

"...wish Black was here," said Snape's voice, softly sarcastic. "He would've been glad to go, would he not? Then at least his death would've been more worthwhile..."

There was a tense silence as Harry's anger flared. He suspected that Lupin himself was getting rather irritated.

"Please continue, Severus," said Lupin's voice calmly.

"Dumbledore has probably told you this already..." whispered Snape's voice. "...but do I need to repeat it? Ever since that Lovegood's article came out...foolish man, he was, he can get the world in trouble for that one article...and his idiot daughter prancing around, so happy...at any rate, the Dark Lord is suspecting the Items mentioned in the article. He is restless, Lupin. He wants more now, he's always been ambitious. You heard what Potter said when he came back. He wanted immortality, and he is certainly not going to stop now, now that he has his body back."

"The ...er...shadows...can't give him immortality though...those things are like a clouded mass of Dementors," said Lupin softly. "How is that going to help him, if he wishes immortality?"

"I'm not sure," admitted Snape darkly. "But I assure you, Lupin, we aren't going to find everything we want here in England."

"Where then?"

"...where else have there been so much Death Eater activity?"

"But Bill is there, why on earth would it requre me?"

"I would like to go, Lupin," said Snape, "but the Dark Lord will get indeed suspicious if I am constantly requesting certain duties. He knows many things, Lupin, many things. I'm guessing that he is looking for more to gain power."

"What, he wants the power of the reincarnated pharaoh?" asked Lupin's voice, quietly incredulous. "He knows he cannot have it; it's only a legend. The man has proabably already reincarnated anyways..."

"The Items, then," said Snape shortly. "We are not even sure what they looked like, those damned Egyptians must've hidden it for years. There are no records of what they can do. Unless we get Relina's files soon..."

"Mungdungus is on it, and you know it," said Lupin.

Snape snorted. "Let's hope the boy is capable of it...wouldn't want any more trouble than needed."

"I'm sure...Mungdungus knows best when it comes to this," said Lupin finally.

Snape snorted. Harry frowned. Who were they talking about?

"Well then, we'll just have to wait until the next Hogsmeade meeting then," said Lupin finally. "I sure hope the boy knows what he's doing... he is new, after all..."

"It is in his hands," said Snape coldly, "that the Dark Lord will not manage to possess more power before we can. He is relentless to find this other option for more power. I suppose the wizarding magic is not enough..."

Harry's mouth fell in the darkness. Another way for more power? It was not just the prophecy that Voldemort wanted?

"He is not worried about the increasing shadows," said Lupin's voice, "and yet he wants the Millennium Items? He doesn not even know what they can do! They can't stop or control the magic that's growing from the Ministry...how will he be able to...-"

"The Dark Lord will find other ways to conquer," said Snape's voice cuttingly. "Until then, I suggest that ..."

"...I fill in?" finished Lupin, slightly drily. "I'll see what I can do, Severus."

Harry was jostled back into reality when he felt Bakura nudge Marik. Marik gave his friend a sharp nod before they quickly got up. There were footsteps heading their way. Bakura quickly gestured for them to follow him; numbly enough, Harry felt as though he could certainly trust his new friend's instinct when it came to sneaking at night.

Disgruntled, they returned to the common room and headed straight up to their dormitories. Bakura had slumped into a chair and waved an ignorant hand at Harry, gesturing him that he wished to be alone. Harry couldn't help but stare cynically at the white-haired teen; there was certainly something odd about him...something a lot more older, more mature, and more menacing about his demeanor. Shrugging and saying good night, Harry trudged up the stairs after the silent Marik, who seemed to be in such a furious rage that he could not speak. Ironically enough, Harry never thought he could've found someone who loathed Malfoy more than he, but Marik seemed to be an awfully good competitor as the Egyptian boy rashly threw open his curtains and disappeared into his bed. Wearily, Harry sat down, his scar beginning to ease from pain, but it was still throbbing rather annoyingly. As his eyes widened slightly at the sight of the sleeping Yugi next to him, sucking on his thumb and cuddling a bear, he unrolled the map and stared down at it.

His eyes grew larger.

The Marauder's map was never wrong; it had always revealed who the true person were, despite their disguises. Was it malfunctioning? Why were there two names next to the dot of Yugi and the dot of Bakura? He squinted at the names, not understand them. Next to the dot of Yugi, there was "_Yugi Motou"_ and then, _"Yami Motou Yugi". _Next to that, however, was another name, though it was smudged, as though someone had rubbd a sweaty hand over the ink. Harry squinted, shaking his head. He couldn't read the name next to "Yami Motou Yugi" very clearly; that is, he _could..._but it didn't make sense. He could only make out a guess; but he couldn't be sure. He doubted it highly. The smudged ink looked as though it was once 'ahemu' or or 'alemu' or 'atemu' or something, but to Harry, that sounded nothing like a name of any sort, rather more like how someone would describe a bad cough. He peered down again. Next to Bakura's dot were "_Ryou Bakura" _and "_Bakura Ryou." _Next to that, however, was an even more transparent name, one that Harry definately could not make out. It was shimmering slightly, as though pulsing brightness, like a weak lightbulb. He frowned. The Murauders' map was never like this...

Coincidence that it was only malfunctioning around the new students...

Harry shook his head again, trying to figure out what was going on, but it made his head hurt. He fell back against the covers and fell asleep instantly, the map rolling out of his hands.

* * *

_Bakura retreated back into his soul room, frowning. It was a pity he couldn't hear what Lupin and Snape were saying; he would've enjoyed it immensely. Looking rather crossed, he shifted against the dark walls of his room, fiddling with random secret knobs and switches and watching, amused, when the traps of the ancient replica of a tomb were released. He somehow seemed to like the large, swinging blades that appeared from nowhere, swaying percariously,ready to slit the intruder. The blades were extremely large; they were bigger than a tall man, probably double in size, making a satisfactory barrier of protection. It could only be timed right if you wanted to get pass the swinging blades and enter the tomb from beyond...that is, if you ever wanted to meet Bakura._

_He heard Sirius's voice from the hall and, thoroughly bored, decided to go off and pester the man._

_It was amusing to have another row with the prisoner of Azkaban...the man was wearing a leather dog collar found in his room, and was laughing hard with Ryou, who seemed to be quite cheerful. Upon entering the room, Bakura had casually called Sirius a mutt and Ryou burst out laughing even more, though Sirius looked rather cynical. Bakura then explained why "mutt" was considered such a disrespectful term in the Aisan language, and was rewarded by a large, shaggy, snarling dog pouncing on top of him. Ryou had to pull Sirius off._

_And then the bickering went on._

_"What were you doing?" demanded Sirius as he slipped off the collar again. _

_"Oh nothing," said Bakura innocently. Sirius snorted in disbelief._

_"Just sticking my neck out, having some fun, life is not fun without risks..."_

_"Depending on what those risks are," said Sirius menacingly. _

_"I don't quite see you sticking your shaggy neck out, Black, so don't lecture me on what I should do or not."_

_"You're not quite old enough to be drinking in bars and getting into barfights," said Sirius heatedly._

_"I don't do that anymore, Black, you know it, though I have never tried firewhiskey before. And certainly I'm old enough, how dare you suggest that. I daresay a five-thousand-years-old is certainly enough to purchase alchohal."_

_"An old senile man shouldn't be anywhere near a bottle of beer," replied Sirius casually. "That can do something bad to your health, my senior friend."_

_"You want to see what an old man can do, mutt?" snarled Bakura. "Let's see how happily you call me old again AFTER I show you what I can do with a walking stick." He actually flipped open a pocket knife and began whittling a piece of wood to prove his point._

_"Stop it," said Ryou wearily. "Bakura's not old, Sirius. True, he's five-thousand-years-old, but I think he died when he was twenty-two..."_

_"Thank you, hikari," said the tomb robber in a dull, mono-tone voice. "I believe I'm quite capable of remembering my own death age."_

_"When's your death-day?" asked Sirius._

_"What?"_

_"Death-day," repeated Sirius. "The day you die. Sometimes ghosts celebrate their death-days at Hogwarts. Why don't you?"  
"Oh I'm sure the pharaoh would be quite pleased by that," said Bakura sardonically. "Prancing around, happily squealing, 'the tomb robber's dead the tomb robber's dead...nice to rub it in, eh, Bakura?'...no thanks, Black. But certainly, it would be something for the pharoah to celebrate. Too bad he'll be celebrating his own soon afterwards.."_

_"Aren't you moody," commented Sirius. "So you don't know your own death day?"_

_"No."_

_"Haha," said Sirius. "Oh dear, and you don't call yourself old. Does alzeimers also happen to twenty-two year olds, Bakura?"_

_"Forget alzeimer, Black, how about amnesia after I give you a personally sent tomb robber concussion?"_

_"Oh?"_

_"I'm serious, Black. Shut up about my age if you like your head and memories where they are."_

_"On my shoulders attached to my neck, thanks."_

_"It's a pleasure doing business with you."_

_To a certain degree, this was entertaining to Ryou, but he desperatedly needed sleep. He tried his best to supress a yawn but his cracking jaw seemed to catch Sirius's attention._

_"Sleep now, Ryou," he said firmly, gesturing to his soul room. "I guess I'll just...wait here...until the spell is broken again. There's nothing else to do in the Shadow Realm anyways; at least my soul room seems to be filled of something productive."_

_"See you in the morning then," yawned Ryou. He got up and left, stumbling along the way. "Goodnight, Padfoot."_

_"Goodnight, Ryou."_

_Bakura followed Ryou to his soul room and gave him a sardonic look._

_"Padfoot?"_

_"Sirius's nickname."_

_"Interesting. You're not even going to inquire what I've done tonight?"_

_"I trust that you didn't do anything too bad," said Ryou off-handedly. "Thanks again, Bakura."_

_"Hmph," snorted the tomb robber. _

_"Good night," said Ryou fimly, his eyelids drooping, eager for some sleep as he shuffled into his own soul room. Bakura headed into his own as well._

_"Good night."_

* * *

Sorry...I got confused with the different monsters in their decks...I can't remember the names of all the monsters they play. I can't even remember exactly what the Ouija board was called, but hey, I'm sorry, I couldnt' watch YGO from Mondays to Fridays, sadly enough. Ah well...too lazy to research it too, so just make a wild guess at Marik's monster. I thought a bowganean was...that..weird..eyeball, spiked thing...but, I'm not sure if I got that right...forgive me. XD

**Add me to your favs!! kisses you all**


	13. The Worse

**Peter Kim: **Despite the fact that I don't know much about the monsters no matter how hard I try (XD, I always look at the monsters everytime when there's a re-run I've watched, but I can never seem to remember them, because the bishies controlling those monsters are always distracting me), I do know quite a lot about the Egyptian Arc and about YGO in general. I do not think that the Millennium Items are capable of granting immortaliy; that was not one of the powers described if they were united, in the manga or in the anime. When united, the Millennium Items are capable of opening the gateway to the Memory World, or the Dark Gate, as Bakura would want, and they can give a person world domination. Immortality, no. Items cannot give immortality to their owners or otherwise Atemu's father would've most likely not have died. There are no traces that indicate that the Items can grant immortality.

Mokuba WILL NOT be making an appearance in this fic. The kid annoys me somehow. I'm not sure why. I just dont like adding him in my fics. Maybe it's because I've been hanging out with my Seto-crazy friend too long...

In general, this fic will have a lot of mix between manga and anime, for the sake of well alliances with the plot of HP. Such as Bakura's age. I know he's supposedly 3022 or something like that, (XD) but I made it 5022 just to make hiim sound much more older. Technically, that wouldn't fit very well in reality, since 5000 years ago there wasn't much of a thriving Egyptian world. In the anime Marik banishes his father to the shadow realm. In the manga, he...er, kills him...really. (for those of you who have read it; it is rather a gory image is it not? I cried almost when I saw Malik hug his dead father.) So with changes like that...er, if they dont' seem familiar to you, it could be just that it's from the manga or the anime. Iono. XD

Er, yeah, the Egyptian Ka thing...er, I couldn't find an actual card that could've represented Yugi other than Maha Vailo, but that was an actual monster, not an animal, so I decided to give the hikaris the privilige of being normal and having animal kas, wheras the darker sides Kas are much more extreme because they actually possess Shadow Magic.

That was long, but one more thing:

I'm terribly sorry that I made this chapter...not as good as the others. Generally, school is on, and that requires either more mental, vocal or artistic talent than writitng, and more time. Also, it was hard to continue this chapter after so long...with Bakura's voice in my head. No, not the dubbed Bakura ( wish his voice was in my head now though...). Have any of you guys seen the Mandarin/Chinese version of Yu-Gi-Oh? In order for me to improve my Mandarin speaking skills, mum was forced to get me these cheaper VCDS from like, China or Taiwan or something, and it's all Mandarin. XD Er...for those of you who may have heard Bakura's voice in the Mandarin version, it's awfully accurate to say that it's NOTHING like the dubbed version. He's not voiced by a girl or anything, but his voice is so high-pitched with a mocking sneer along every sentence he speaks. Plus, the only emotion he really seems to show properly is fear; and teasing Marik. Bakura does not fear things! I generally liked his Mandarin voice though; it gave him a bit more of a sneering, teetering insane edge. Sadly, it tends to get annoying after too long a period. (runs away to watch the dubbed Bakura.)

Gaahahh....get that stupid voice out of my head....!! (runs away from Mandarin Bakura's voice which is basically laughing manically at her; runs to the dubbed Bakura who merely banishes me to the Shadow Realm on contact)

Ahh...no more voices...XD

* * *

Chapter Thirteen

Marik was frustrated. Yes, frustrated. He couldn't get any sleep, and now, as he was sitting on his bed, hunched over uncomfortably against the headboard, surrounded by the privacy of his four-poster, he began to stare.

He was not sure what he was staring at; his eyes seem to glaze and unfocus. They weren't concentrating on anything, and yet they didn't move.

Marik now knew what was bothering him, as his distractive lavender irises fell against the shadow of Harry Potter next to him.

Marik frowned deeply. He knew the boy still remembered the incident with the monsters...why couldn't he erase his memory?

The tomb keeper leaned back, raising his arms, slipping his hands behind his head in a relaxing, lazy position.He took a deep breath, his frown deepening. He had tried to brainwash Potter, but somehow he couldn't penetrate. Why was that so? It was so easy first...he had seen flashes of Potter's memories, (he was snickering slightly at the image of a young Harry up a tree with a little bulldog snapping at the base of the trunk), but then, there was a sudden barrier. In truth, Marik had sensed a pulse of Shadow magic throbbing subtly somewhere among Harry's presence, though he wasn't sure why. It was weak and feeble, as though indirectly related to the boy, like floating debris. When he had tried to use the Rod on Harry, the boy seemed to backfire it with a wizarding spell of his own.

Ra-dammit, thought Marik, slightly worried. He didn't want Harry to question him about those monsters...

_I'd better just think up another lie,_ grumbled Marik mentally as he distractedly pushed his fair hair out of his eyes. But what lie could he make up? He didn't know enough about the wizarding world in order to blame it properly...

_I'll think of something,_ he assured himself. He always did. Shrugging, he remorsefully slipped under the covers, wrapping them closely around his shoulders. He sighed. He was beginning to miss his sister and his brother...there was a slight pull against his heart, as though something was weighing him down. He couldn't understand why he still felt so bitter. Perhaps it was because coming to Hogwarts seemed to be another solitary confinement...its stone walls and depression dungeon classrooms would do that. He hated being in Professor Snape's class. Those chains hanging off the ceiling and those oil-lit lamps...it reminded him of the tomb he grew up in, except much more gray and rough. He was going to have a better life. He was going to spend time with his sister and brother and forget the entire nightmare. So why was it all coming back?

He shuddered. He really didn't want to be so dark, but somehow, being in Hogwarts seemed to do that to him. His heart started steadily beating faster at the thought of his own darker side...that is, if he came back...

Marik shut his eyes tight, determined for sleep. However, it was only until the night had passed, and the morning sun peaked slightly on the Monday morning, did he fell comfortably asleep.

He woke up groaning, trying to blink the eyes out of his eyes. He smacked his lips in an overly innocent gesture, heard a small, refined snort, turned his bleary lavender eyes towards it, and jumped back in agitated surprise.

"PHAROAH!" he yelled, almost frantic. "Don't DO that..."

"Hmph. You are not in any position to tell me what to do, tomb keeper. Where were you all night?"

Yami was sitting at the edge of Marik's bed, his legs and arms crossed, his face in its most sternest and penetrating glare. His crimson eyes were flashing flames that seem to radiate with irritance as he slowly turned his face to Marik. The tomb keeper had awakened to the dark silouhette of his comrade, and seeing nothing but those rich eyes in that intimidating dark shadow certainly startled his half-awake conciousness.

"Wha---what?" Marik shook his head redeemly, trying his best to regain himself. Ryou stirred from his bed, squinted happily in the sunlight and rubbed his eyes.

"What's going on?" Compared to Yami and Marik, who were both wearing foreboding looks, Ryou looked postitively delightful.

"Where were you last night as well?" asked Yami, though a lot more kindly at Ryou. Ryou blinked and sat up.

"In my soul room," he answered, scratching his head. "Why?"

There was a sudden dawn of comprehension on his face, and Yami's eyes widened the teeniest bit as Ryou began to blush sheepishly.

"Er..." He laughed nervously. "Ah...would this have something to do with my yami?"   
"I have felt your disappearances during the night," said Yami. "Since you all possess the aura of Shadow magic, it is quite hard to ignore the sudden absences during one's half-conciousness."

"Er...ah...well, don't get mad, Yami Yugi, but, er..." Yami cynically raised an eyebrow at Ryou's guilty pink face.

"_You _weren't out all night, were you?" he asked.

"Er...no...," admitted Ryou, still looking horribly guilty. "Except the small fact that I..er, needed to talk to Sirius, I performed the spell in my soul room. I needed Bakura to take over my body while I performed the spell, and in return....I guess I kinda gave him my approval to use my body freely for the night." He said the last part very hurriedly.

Yami's narrow eyes widened. "You...what?"

Ryou guilty put on a sheepish smile. "I'm sorry," he said timidly. "He didn't do anything bad, did he?"

"I'm not sure," admitted the pharaoh. "I only wish to confront him as well to acknowledge his whereabouts. You didn't ask him, by any chance, did you?"

"No," replied Ryou , now regretting the chance.

"Let me speak to him."

There was a brilliant flash of light underneath Ryou's robes and his hair began to flare slightly. His eyes narrowed and his figure grew; there was a silence when the light died away...the transformation was complete.

"Hullo, pharaoh," said Bakura sullenly, unlike his usual harsh attitude.

Yami gave him a piercing look.

"What, do you want me to bow now?" asked Bakura, sarcastically exasperate. "Well, sorry, Pharaoh, I'm not quite that comfortable grovelling at your feet for a reply. Never had for five thousand years and never will, you got that?"

Yami's eyes narrowed before he stood, his arms still crossed. He looked at Marik and Bakura straight in the eye before purging on.

"Where were you last night?"

Marik mumbled something as he dressed. Bakura rolled his eyes.

"Nothing, pharaoh. I did nothing. That should recieve some recognition, should it not?"

Marik snickered despite his frustration.

"Oh, nothing?" said Bakura, looking disappointed.

"You are trying to distract me, theif," said Yami sternly. "It won't work. Now, do tell me what you were doing last night, or I might have to oblige to worser methods of interrogation."

"Touchy," grumbled Bakura.

"You'd never do that, pharaoh," cut in Marik assuringly. Yami's face, depsite its stern commanding demeanor, seemed to reluctantly soften with the truth.

"Marik..."   
Marik sighed, finally catching the fires that were now slowly flickering in the pharaoh's eyes. Rather wanting to live a longer life than risk a shortened one, he reluctantly recountered his duel with Malfoy on the Quidditch Pitch. Yami looked rather apprehensive.

"Did you wipe their memories?"

"Of course I did..."

"Oh? Then how is it that Harry Potter was able to come to me with an image of a certain Ouija board on his mind?"

Marik frowned, throughouly irritated at Harry. "Alright, alright. I didn't memory wipe him, it was too hard. I don't know why, but when I was going through his head, there was a pulse of shadow magic there, and it stopped me."

"A pulse of shadow magic?" Yami's eyes narrowed. "That's not possible. The boy does not possess any shadow magic at all. He is not of any Egyptian heritage, less likely one of royalty."

"Thank you for considering me as royalty, pharaoh," interrupted Bakura sardonically. "King of Theives...so finally, you've admitted it."

Yami glowered at the theif for his interruption and returned back to Marik.

"You're sure the boy possess shadow magic?"

"A slight bit," said Marik, frowning. "I'm not sure why. It's not as powerful as ours, but it seems to be a little bit. It wouldn't let me mind-wipe him."

"That might be a problem," said Yami lowly. "I don't want him interrogating us for our magic, Marik. Why had you not listened to me when I asked you not to make yourself noticeable?"

"I've always had a knack for disobeying, haven't you seen that already, pharaoh?" said Marik smoothly.

Yami shook his head, now slighlty concerned. "What are we to do?"

"The pharaoh doesn't know?" interrupted Bakura dryly. "Interesting. That is a start."

Yami's usually controlled calmed face was now hinting a slight scowl. "This situation is delicate, tomb robber. If Harry were to find out about us---"

"What harm would it do?" asked Bakura, now changing into his robes. "Personally, I'd feel quite pleased if he feared me, and his little friends."

"They wouldn't fear you, Bakura," said Yami. "They would instead claim you to be a possible follower of Voldemort and destroy you with their foreign magic."

"There is no magic more supreme than the Shadows," said Marik boldly. "There's nothing."

"All the same, the two of you must refrain from more incidents that would draw attention to us!" said Yami, now slightly infuriated. "Do you understand? I will not tolerate any more of your reckless behaviours."

"Lighten up, pharaoh," growled Bakura, who looked exactly the opposite. "What's done's been done."

"You must _never_ do that again," said Yami lowly. Marik could see that the ancient pharaoh was rather agitated now. "_Never._ If that thought passes your minds again be sure to _notify _me at least so I can make sure nothing gets out of hand."

"We will refrain, then," sighed Marik resentfully as he headed out the door. on, baka," he said suddenly as he grabbed Bakura's ear painfully, who was about to open his mouth at the pharaoh. "Come on."

"You have no authority to manhandle me as a mutt!!" growled Bakura indignantly, supressing a sqawk as Marik then decided to pull on his white locks instead. "Okay, okay, I'm coming. At least next time, maim me in a more dignified manner, Marik!"

"Blood dripping down from places I never knew there were would not qualify as a 'dignified manner', Bakura," floated Marik's voice from the stairs. Bakura smirked as he disappeared; Yami heard the distinct harsh voice echo, "Care to make it ugly then, Marik-sama...?" before Yugi suddenly popped up behind him.

"I think we should get down," he said.

"Yes," nodded Yami. "I suppose we should..."

Yugi sighed. "Those two will never learn, will they? How do you think we're going to keep this from Harry?"

"Bakura has never learned since five thousand years," replied Yami as he gathered up his books into his bookbag. "And as for Harry...he is a friend of ours, and we must trust that. We can only hope that since he is a friend, he will trust our instinctives and forget what he saw."

"That's a lot to hope for," said Yugi sadly.

"We must have faith," said Yami as he then threw the book bag over his shoulder. He looked at Yugi. "Do you want to start off the day today, Yugi?"

"Sure," shrugged the little boy as they exchanged places; now Yugi was comfortably in the body he belonged and the spirit of the Puzzle was floating next to him transparently.

"I plan to think about this," said Yami seriously. "You enjoy yourself, aibou. I need to think of something that might prevent another incident like last night." Yugi nodded, smiling.

"Good luck."

"Thank you."

Indeed, as Yugi happily skipped after Bakura, Yami would need all the luck he could get.

* * *

During breakfast, the Daily Prophet was delivered again; they huddled around Hermione to see any more news about the Death Eaters and the Dementors. Everyone shivered when Hermione read out a few devastating muggle deaths; however, the thing that caught Ryou's eye was the little paragraph at the bottom, where it depicted that there were omnious, consuming clouds of black abyss slowly engulfing the Ministry of Magic. When Ryou returned with Yugi and Marik to their kippers, Hermione leaned over to Harry.

"Harry," she whispered, pointing at the same article. "Look." She gave him a knowing glance, he peered down and blinked in surprise.

"Blimey," said Ron softly. "That's in the Department of Mysteries...where we were before..."

"Do you think it has something to do with the archway?" whispered Hermione. "The one that Sirius fell through?"

"Can it?" asked Harry. "They don't mention anything like that...do you really think so?"

"I'm not sure," said Hermione, but she looked slightly nervous. "Let's hope it's not Voldemort's doing."

"Are you nuts, Hermione?" asked Ron incredulously. "Anything suspicious is Voldemort's fault. This has got to be one of them. He's probably going to take over the Ministry of Magic first like that..."

"I heard Lupin talk about them," said Harry lowly. "Something about...shadows, or something..."

He gave Hermione a look.

"Do you think--?"

"I can try," answered Hermione, looking slightly doubtful. "I can try to find out anything about 'shadows,' but....I mean, that's awfully vague, Harry. Are you sure Lupin would want us getting into this?"

"I suppose not," admitted Harry. "Maybe we ought to just stay clear for a while?"

"It's getting awfully suspicious," commented Ron, frowning. "Blimey...do you think that's..." Ron's eyes lit up suddenly.

"What?" asked Harry.

"No..no...," Ron lowered his voice darkly. "Maybe...maybe that's the real weapon Voldemort is after..."

There was a silence in which Hermione and Harry stared at Ron.

"What do you mean?" asked Hermione finally.

"I mean," said Ron, "that maybe it wasn't just the prophecy that Voldemort was after. Maybe the prophecy was a distraction, and when he was there, he created or...maybe, tried to find these 'shadows.' I mean, think about it. They're pretty dangerous, don't you think? Eating up the Ministry from the inside and what not? Maybe that's what You-Know-Who was really looking for."

There was a pondering silence until Harry broke it.

"I don't think so," he said, frowning. "Voldemort would never have time to find it anyways...they were there in that room with the glass spheres, waiting for us....I don't think they wanted to."

"But it is a reasonable strategy, if it really is You-Know-Who's doing," said Hermione softly. "It could be...possible. It's not very likely, but it's possible."

"May I see it, please?" inquired a voice politely. The three of them jerked up, startled slightly from their intense conversation. Ryou was smiling pleasantly at them with his hand hesitantly outreached towards the Daily Prophet.

"Oh! Er...sure," stammered Harry, shaking himself as he handed the newspaper to Ryou. He couldn't help but stare at the article, even though it was a foot and half away from him across the table. Harry frowned at the Prophet before hastily returning to his bacon.

Ryou was staring at the exact same article too. He stared down at the paragraph, cocking his head in wonder.

"_Omnious black clouds in the Ministry....feels as though an army of Dementors...an ancient archway...."_

Ryou made a mental note to tell Sirius soon.

* * *

Yugi arrived in Transfiguration soon after breakfast; there had been no mental conversations at all from his darker side, and he naturally took this as a sign that Yami did not want to be bothered. However, the class the sixth-years were attempting intrigued him enough to abandon his current train of thought and to concentrate on their newest tasks. Since Professor McGonagall had been exceptionally stern with them, they were now at a sixth-year level among the other students, though their marking criteria was altered slightly.

The topic of this day's class was most interesting.

"You are all now in part of my NEWT classes," started Professor McGonagall, looking sternly at everyone. "However, it will require you to put your utmost attention and concentration and effort into this new topic. Throughout yoru years so far you have learned to do transfiguration by the means of excess objects...however, there is the subject of Human Transfiguration that we need to look deeply into." She stared about the excited class; Hermione sat up straighter in her chair. "This class takes hard effort and is extremely dangerous. I hope you are all up to it. Now, please copy these notes."

The notes appeared on the board; it wasn't until half an hour later were they allowed to perfom human transfiguration.

"The easiest way to a human transfiguration," said McGonagall crisply, "is to find the representative animal for which the person's soul is identical too. Such as mine, for example, is a cat. You must find an animal in which is most like you and that will be the animal most easiest for you to transform into."

"Aren't you supposed to be an animagus, Professor?" asked Dean Thomas.

"Animagus are those who can transfigure into a animal for quite some time," replied Professor McGonagall. "However, these are only temporary tranfigures; the easiest way to find the animal you represent is to perform the Patronus charm. I trust you all know how to do that?" she gave the smallest of winks to Harry. Everyone exchanged a smirk before attempting their Patronuses and discovering their animals...except, those who were new.

"Er...I don't know how to do a Patronus charm," admitted Yugi as he looked around.

"Just think of something happy, and say 'Expecto Patronum'," explained Harry. "Mine's a stag."

"Can anyone tell me where the aspect of transfiguring into your Patronuses originated from?" asked McGonagall's voice, ringing clearly through the room. Hermione's hand shot in the air, almost knocking Ryou's head along the way.

"They originated from the beliefs and magic of the Ancient Egyptians," reported Hermione. "In such a way, their version of Patronuses also originated from their belief of Kas, but that is only a mere legend."

"Correct," said McGonagall crisply, but giving Hermione a rare smile all the same. "Take ten points for Gryffindor, Ms. Granger. Continue!"

/Egyptian Kas...?/ thought Yami. /That's the second time they've mentioned the sort.../

/Do you think....?/ thought Yugi.

/I could try first, aibou../

/No, I'm fine. Do you think they could relate to what Ishizu said?/

/They might, but I am not sure. I don't believe they use Patronuses to duel in Egypt, but I'm not too sure./

Harry was watching Yugi curiously. "Aren't you going to try?"

Yugi scrunched up his face and pointed. "Expecto Patronum!"

His voice was yet accompanied by Ryou's; a slivery deer blossomed out of his wand. From Ryou's wand blossomed a large, gentle, silvery owl that reminded Harry highly of a male version of his Hedwig. The deer from Yugi's wand was not yet a stag, like Harry's, but younger and more innocent, young antlers trailing slightly from its head.

"Wow," said Yugi as his Patronus nuzzled him and disappeared.

* * *

The rest of the week was as peaceful as follows; Bakura had rarely emerged at all and Marik was in higher spirits, nearly forgetting the incident with Harry. Yugi and Yami were both rather caught up with their own issues to keep too wary an eye on the Egyptian trouble makers, but Bakura and Marik seemed to be behaving themselves anyway. On the rare occasion that the tomb theif did appear, he spoke very civially towards Yami and Marik, decreasing disputes. Yami at some point was suspicious of the tomb robber's attitude, but thought nothing of it. He only merely hoped that Ryou had properly kept him in check.

On the Thursday of that week, however, turned the casual air around, twisting it into the most gruesome demeanor that the rest of Hogwarts surrendered too.

Harry, Hermione, Ron, Marik, Ryou and Yugi were entering through the oak doors of the Entrance Hallway that night (Yugi smiled in awe at the full moon above him shining brightly in contrast with the glittering stars) and seated themselves as usual. Their plates were filled magically again with portions of their favourite foods and everyone stuffed themselves silly. Bakura had taken over and was attacking the rarest steak nearest to him and devouring it with the most disturbing fashion. As Harry chewed on his own well-cooked steak, he couldn't prevent himself from grimacing with disgust at the tomb robber's eating habits as Bakura sat there blankly chewing his too-soft meat. Marik next to him was stuffing himself with quite the precarious speed; his mouth was wide open and his hands were pratical blurs as he darted to stuff more morsels into his mouth. Ryou soon regained his own sense and, mid-way through Bakura's gruesome attack on the meat with his teeth, promptly dropped the half-bitten morsel and began picking up the knife and fork. Even the hikari, however, couldn't stand the temptation to eat to his heart's desire, and was soon mimicing a more pleasureful version of Marik's attempts with food.

Yugi smiled broadly and patted his stomach. He aimlessly stared around as he sipped at his goblet ( they made awfully good Japanese tea! ) he noticed that one of the seats at the staff table was missing an occupant. He stared around for a moment, searching for the missing professor when Ryou leaned over him.

"Where's Professor Lupin?" he asked, his cheeks adorably full. He quickly covered his mouth with his hand when he realized that he had accidently sprayed the young tri-colored boy with food.

"I don't know," said Yugi, looking curious as he wiped the flecked rice off his face.

"What? Lupin's not there?" asked Harry, Ron and Marik in unison.

"No," replied Ryou, frowning as he also skimmed the staff table. "I wonder where he is....?"

Harry was looking very worried when suddenly Hermione kicked him under the table.

"Ow! Hermione...what was that for...?"   
Hermione pointed almost boredly (but pointedly) at the full move above him. Harry suddenly realized what she meant and sheepishly returned to his food.

"Is it true that Professor Lupin is a werewolf?" asked Marik's voice. "Or is it just a rumor?"   
"It's not," replied Harry. "It's not. He's actually a werewolf..."

"And it's the full moon," prompted the Egyptian boy, gesturing the the full sphere above them. "But that's never stopped him before, if he really is a werewolf. Every month he still comes to clases and whatnot, doesn't he?"

"He's probably just resting," cut in Hermione. "He can't be here for everything, Marik."

Marik merely shrugged.

Harry also followed suit and was about to get seconds on the sheperd's pie when the front doors opened with a creak.

The entire hallway was now cranking its neck towards the entrance; in the light of the Grand Hallway, there stood a short, stubby female, with a frog-like face and pasty skin....

There was an audible gasp of hatred and surprise ripling around the hallway. Professor Dumbledore stood up and greeted the person calmly.

"Students," he said clearly. "For now, Professor Lupin is currently tending issues that are of personal means to himself, and for the time being, this particular professor with fill in for him."   
"No," whispered Harry angrily. "Not her..."

Ron swore under his breath as he dropped his fork. They could here him cursing much more loudly as he bent out of sight to retrieve it.

"What?" asked Marik softly, his voice deadly. "Professor Lupin won't be here for a period of time...?"

Hermione leaned over to Harry, her face contorted in supressed rage.

"What do you propose we do?" she whispered.

"I'd say," muttered Harry through gritted teeth. "That the DA has a comeback."

As the woman turned towards the sea of students, (many of which were audibly cursing at her presence and making rather snide but rude signs) the woman slowly slipped off her hood, revealing large, bulging eyes and a wide, toad-resembling face. Even Ryou was looking slightly disapproving; Yami quirked an eyebrow and Bakura commented loudly in his soul room about the woman's resemblance. There was only one person in the world who had a face like that.

The High Inquistor was now in Hogwarts.

Umbridge was back.

* * *

Sorry to make this so crappy.....I just needed to get this up and out of the way..there will be more action, I promise! It's just..been...so busy lately......T.T I'm sorry I gave you guys such a horrible chapter.

BETA READER NEEDED!


	14. Umbrigitis

**Amari Koorime: **Sorry I haven't had time to actually e-mail you..I'll get to it soon! Though it doesn't happen in this chapter, eventually along the way, probably during their Hogwarts Halloween holiday, I swear, Bakura and Marik WILL DO something absolutely horrendous to our evil hag!!

**ShebytheDogDemoness: **Haha! You are the first one to notice that! Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy and Draco were gone because they met Umbridge when they were about to enter the castle again; from there she decided to recruit the Inquisitorial Squad!

**Peter Kim: **There you go! A chapter of Duel Monster duelling! I actually don't think it's too shabby, myself, even though I don't usually like decribing the duels. That took me the longest time to write! That one paragraph or so took about...eh...two to three hours, because I had to find so many different references about thier cards and their decks!! Of course, I did jack some moves off the actual YGO Plotline... Hope it was good enough for you!

Ahh...yes, I've been gone for quite some time. Sowwy!!! Thank you so much too, my beta-readers!! And my fans!!

Please **READ, REVIEW AND FAV!!**

I love you all!! (smooches them)

* * *

Chapter Fourteen 

Most of the Great Hall's inhabitants left with the most horrified expressions on their faces, but none as precarious as the one that Marik was wearing.

The tomb keeper was wearing the a look of pure disgust, his eyes narrowed menacingly and his fists clenched. Yugi edged away tentatively as the crowds of students began to climb up the stairs.

"Marik?" asked Ryou softly.

Marik snapped his head towards the white haired boy. "What?"

"You okay?"

"I'm _fine,_" Marik responded vehementaly.

* * *

Hermione gently tugged the edge of Harry's robes. 

"What?" asked Harry.

"Come....I have something to do about SPEW," whispered Hermione. Ron overheard and gave an exasperated groan.

"Hermione...how many times..?"

"Until they know better!" replied Hermione back, slightly irritated. She leaned over and called over Harry's shoulder, "Ryou! Could you come here for a minute?"

The white haired boy looked back, gave a reproachful look at his fair-haired friend before timidly walking towards Hermione.

"Yes?" he asked politely.

"Would you like to come with me to the kitchens?" asked Hermione eagerly. Ryou blinked bewilderedly. "No,.no, I'm quite full, thanks.."

"No, no," laughed Hermione. "There are house elves down there...I really want to have enough support if I really want to convince them...I'm sure they'd like you, Ryou! You're great at convincing people. If you're there, maybe you can..."

"I'm sure you can manage on your own," smiled Ryou as Ron gave a hacking cough. "Sorry Hermione, but right now I have some other matters to ...." There was a loud squeak as Yugi backed away from Marik's unfortunate glare. There was almost a visible instant flash of light under Yugi's robes as Yami began to frown at Marik's behavior back.

"…no…" groaned Ryou. "Sorry, Hermione…I have to go talk to Yugi and Marik…"

"They can come too!" said Hermione, clearly offhandedly, seeing as though anyone who had actually _paid_ attention to the silent duel of intense rage that Marik and Yami were exchanging would know perfectly well that asking them to accompany yet another persistent liberal move would've resulted in world destruction. Harry seemed to notice this, but before he could do anything, Hermione called out from the top of the stairs.

"Yugi! Marik! Hold on, can you come with me for a second?"  
Yami and Marik exchanged each other another resentful look before both of them

trudged up the stairs through the crowd of black.

"Yes?" asked Yami as he reached the top of the staircase. Marik barely acknowledged Hermione's call; his arms were crossed over his chest, his face frowning at particularly nothing.

"Come…I want you to come to the kitchens with me," said Hermione. She turned to Yami, as though seeking some sort of desperate support. "You're a believer in fairness and nobility, right, Yugi? Do you think that these house elves should be put through such imprisonment?"

Yami blinked. He didn't seem to have much of an answer for this, but it hardly sufficed, since Marik and Ron both replied at the exact same time:

"They. Like. It. Ditch it, Hermione."

Hermione gave an exasperated groan; she looked as though she'd properly like to whack Ron and Marik on the head, but Yami nodded.

"I suppose," he said. "Fine then. I will accompany you, Hermione."

"Thank you!" exclaimed Hermione, relieved. She sent Ron and Marik dark looks before pulling Harry by the sleeves towards the kitchen. They heard Ryou suppress a chuckle and a small sigh before he ran after them. As Harry attempted to release Hermione's grip, he whispered to Yami, "Do you actually believe it, Yugi?"

Yami shrugged.

"What harm could come out of it?" he said as he gently eased Hermione's fingers from Harry's robes as they skidded to a stop in front of a painting of a bowl of fruit.

"Oh! Oh! Let me do this," said Ron. "This is the only fun part when we come down here," he explained to Ryou, Marik and Yami as he began to tickle the pear. "Other than being waited hand and foot by the house elves, of course, but Hermione might get mad at you for it." The pear giggled and began to turn into a door knob. Ron wrenched it open, revealing a hole for them to climb through.

"I'm not expecting tips," he said at the bewildered Ryou, Yami and Marik. "So better get in, cause I'm not staying out here forever, mates."

Blinking, the three foreigners hastily scrambled in, except Marik, who gave Ron a cynical raised eyebrow before entering.

Yami's eyes widened in wonder inside. It was such a large kitchen, full of pots and pans, steam wafting from every corner. Half-naked house elves ran about, skidding into each other, cleaning, scrubbing, hastily tying up their only means of clothing; tea cozies, tea towels, some even large cloth napkins. It reminded Yami of something much like an ancient Egyptian steam house, except with much shorter and smaller occupants.

"HARRY POTTER, SIR!" squealed a high pitched voice. Yami turned towards the sound and saw an elf quite-laddened with a variety of poorly matched clothing throwing himself into Harry. The poor boy staggered back as the elf's twelve-hatted head collided into his middle.

"Dobby!" gasped Harry, quite literally having the wind knocked out of him. "Hi!" he said weakly. "Okay okay…could you ..er..let go, please? It's kinda hard to breathe.."

"Sorry Harry Potter sir!" squeaked Dobby, his large green eyes shining as he saluted. "Harry Potter has brought friends!" he cried excitedly, upon seeing Marik, Ryou and Yami. Marik gave the elf a "you're-insane-look" whereas Ryou bent down so that he and Dobby saw eye-to-eye.

"Hello," he said pleasantly.

"Hey Dobby," smiled Ron as he scrambled for something out of his pockets, which turned out to be a rather mixed bundle of horrible socks. He handed the bundle to the elf, who was so happy he was leaking tears. "Here."

"Sir is too kind!" squeaked the elf. "Sir, what is your name?" he asked Ryou.

"Ryou Bakura," smiled the Japanese white-haired boy. "You're Dobby?"

"Yes!" squealed Dobby. He turned to Marik.

"And you, sir?"

"Marik Ishtar," said Ryou quickly. Dobby gave Marik a beaming bow before turning to Yami.

"And you is Yugi Motou!"

"Yes," nodded Yami, smiling. He raised an eyebrow at Dobby's clothing. The elf had made himself a knobbly pair of mis-matched socks, and his tea-cosy was covered by a too-long sweater. He was wearing a tie that was much too big for him, hanging loosely from his neck. Yami saw Dobby's eyes linger at his leather straps and his dog collar in awe. He felt Yugi giggling from the back of his mind.

/Can we give him one, Yami?/

/Ah…/ Yami was rather attached to his leather, but Yugi's giggling glance persuaded him enough. He slowly slipped off one leather strap from this wrist and handed it to Dobby.

"Do you like it?" he asked.

Dobby's eyes widened. "Yes sir…" he said truthfully. "But Dobby cannot accept such a gift, sir! No he can't!"

"Yes he can," smiled Yami as he then took the strap and slid it around Dobby's arm. "I insist. You need a bit more style than that, Dobby."

Dobby's eyes were streaming with tears again. "Sir is too kind!!"

"Thank you," smiled Yami as he began to look around the kitchen. Harry and Ron had to stifle their laughter of the absurdity of the elf wearing the punkish wristband.

"Dobby," asked Hermione. "How's Winky?"

"Eh?" voiced Ryou.

"Another house-elf," explained Harry. "She used to work with Mr. Crouch from the Ministry of Magic." Ryou nodded to show that he understood, but Yami could tell from his blank chocolate eyes that he didn't understand at all.

Dobby's look suddenly rather dark, very unlike his normal cheery attitude. "Winky…Winky is all right."

"Oh?" asked Harry. "Can we see her?"

Dobby pointed disgruntledly at the fireplace, where Winky was dancing around, her blue skirt billowing happily as she pounced and bounced, a Butterbeer bottle clutched in her hand. At first glance she seemed rather tipsy, but Harry remembered what Butterbeer did to an elf; it didn't make them dance around all high, but rather actually make them suffer through serious hangovers. Winky actually seemed genuinely happy this time.

Hermione was slightly surprised at Winky's attitude. "Hello, Winky," she said kindly. "Why are you so happy today?"

"Winky had met a man, Miss Hermione," whispered Dobby darkly.

"What?" said Harry and Ron in unison.

"Who?" asked Ron.

"Oh," sighed Winky happily. "He is the most gorgeous elf ever, Mr. Weasley, sir. He is so tall, so strong, so manly! How he looks in his armor, and how he holds his sword, and how he told Winky to be quiet when she brought him fruits…"

"What?" asked Harry. "Winky…were did you meet this elf?"

"In the hospital wing, sir," she squealed. "He is not there anymore, Winky feels very sad, but Winky knows he is around sir! He was next to young Yugi Motou's bed…!"

Everyone rounded on Yami, who gave them what seemed to be a ridiculous look.

/Oh nuts…/ breathed Yugi. /And WE tried to stop Bakura and Marik from being too noticeable!/

/Oh my/ was all Yami could say, a bead of sweat trickling down his face. He laid his hand on his forehead. /I hope she doesn't remember…/

"Winky…er," Harry gave Ron a worried look. "You don't think…you don't think you've been drinking too much Butterbeer again?"

"No, sir!" insisted Winky, still dancing. "He did not tell me his name, but he says he was guarding the pharaoh, that he is on king's orders! Oh, the elf is of nobility! And how he mended my knee when I is falling, Mr. Harry Potter, sir! So kind, he is!!" She sank in her chair, sighing wistfully. Dobby frowned even more darkly, it was rapidly beginning to look like a pout.

/The pharaoh is getting caaarreless../Yami Bakura almost sang in his soul room.

* * *

Harry eyed Yami quizzically. Ron had a very bewildered look on his face, that clearly said "She's been drinking to much...get away...." Ron actually had bent down, picked Winky up and stared into her face, his own scrunched up. 

"No way," he said, surprise in his voice as he laid her back down. "She's sober!"

"Ron!" Hermione scolded.

"I still think she's not," said Harry quietly. He turned to Hermione. "So...what were you going to do here, Hermione?"

Hermione quickly regained composure and raised her hands; though at the sight of her about-ready-to-proclaim-freedom-speech, the elves had quickly scarpered off. Ron blinked and began to chuckle. Hermione looked very disappointed.

"Come," said Ryou, his eyes trailing to the sides of the seemingly empty kitchen as he reached out towards Hermione. "Let's go...maybe you'll have better time next time, Hermione."

Hermione frowned. Ryou gave her a convincing smile before gesturing towards the door. Hermione sighed and began to leave, Ron's mouth dangling. He then began to look from Ryou to Hermione, from the flushed, exasperated boy and the brown-haired girl, his eyes looking indignant. Harry quickly pushed him after Hermione.

"Guys like Ryou get all the luck," he muttered. Harry chuckled; Ron quickly changed tatics at the speed of light.

"I can't believe she listened to him!! And we've been trying to convince her for years....!!"

"Yeah well," smiled Harry as he thrusted Ron out of the door. "Maybe she has something else in mind."

They soon found out what Hermione was acutally rather relieved about, for in an instant they stepped out, Hermione gave them a rather sly, yet triumphant look as the former DA members stood behind her.

"Harry!" called out Cho.

"Er...!" Harry blinked at the massive greeting; Hermione went to the front to join him. She held out her hands in the air and thrusted them towards the sky.

"What do you say, Harry?" she said. "DA back on?"

Harry's face split into a grin. "You got it, Hermione."

"Dumbledore's army! Dumbledore's army!" the group started chanting.

"When's the next meeting?!" called out Ernie from Hufflepuff. Hermione flicked him a coin. "Will do!" he called, getting the message.

"What's going on?" asked Marik, staring at the crowd.

"DA? Dumbledore's Army?" asked Ryou.

"We'll explain later," assured Hermione. "You'll get the idea after another one of Umbridge's classes."

"Let's go," smiled Harry. He addressed the crowd, grinning. "This time, Umbridge won't know what's hit her."

* * *

The motivation flourished as soon as DADA classes started the next day; Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ryou, Yugi and Marik all trudged into the classroom looking extremely dark and annoyed. Harry overheard Ron whine to Hermione under his breath, "_Please_, may we poison her?" as they sat down at the back. Marik overheard and was staring at Ron as though poison was the least _he'd _do if he was going to go on a homicide against the toad. 

Marik had been in quite the grumpy mood since Lupin left; the young Egyptian boy was now quite obviously showing his rebellion; he lounged back in his seat, crossing his ankles on the table, and leaning back, his arms tucked behind his head, clearly in a relaxing fashion. Harry caught a glimpse of a pair of beige pants and a pair of pointed black boots as the Eygptian tapped his ankle accordingly on his desk. Yugi and Ryou gave each other nervous looks as they glanced in Marik's way.

The professor entered the classroom, her mousy hair in disgusting crimps, her flabby face wobbling slightly. Harry was quite pleased to see a hint of nervous-ness in the toad's bugling eyes; Ron seemed to have noticed this as well and softly began making _clip-clop _noises. Professor Umbridge gave a jump and the class snickered cruelly. Seething, the professor forced herself to reveal that disgusting simpering smile.

"Good morning class."

"Good morning, Professor Umbridge," chanted the class back, though with a hint of sneering coldness.

"You all know the routine," she smiled simperingly. "Now I'm not here permenantly..."( the class made an obvious sigh of relief)..."but my because of my predecessor's _condition..._"(she said this part wrinkling her noise with an obvious disapproval; the class began to cheer; several students at the back were chanting: "Lupin! Lupin! Lupin!" and "Gryffindor Wolf! Gryffindor Wolf!" until Umbridge began to haphazardly whip her stubby wand around)..."I will be in charge of the class for the time being. I understand you all have textbooks to study from, am I right?"

"Please, Professor," said Hermione coolly as she raised her hand. "We're supposed to be learning about Dementors now..."

"Talk only when being address to, Ms. Granger," said Umbridge immediately. "Now," she continued, smiling even more broadly. "Turn your textbook pages to page five hundred and three...and begin reading the chapter about the Origins of Dementors. I expect you to do the review questions at the end of the chapter and write an essay about the Origins of Dementors and how they would affect us, to be due on Monday. "

"Professor," piped up Ryou tentatively as he raised his hand. "I'm sorry to interrupt but we are new students here...."

Umbridge gave Ryou a cynical look. "And your name is...?"

"Ryou Bakura," he said promptly but softly. "Yugi and Marik and I are new students and we are due to finish Boggarts..."

Umbridge raised her eyebrow even higher, clearly not believing Ryou. "I'm sorry, Mr Bakura, but you are part of the class and you, like the rest of the class, will not have exceptions concerning the cirriculmn. Please turn your textbook to that page, please."

"But Professor!" protested Yugi suddenly, raising his hand. "We're not ready--"

"And you are?" asked Umbridge, eyes bluging, smile widening that it looked much artifical.

"Yugi Motou," replied Yugi. "Please, Professor, we're not ready to..."

"Then perhaps I'll suggest the Headmaster to put you in a lower grade," suggested Umbridge sweetly, "if you think you're not up to it."

"We're perfectly up to it," said Marik softly. "Don't underestimate us, _Professor. _Judging the circumstances, we might even be able to teach _you---_OW! Ryou hastily had kicked Marik underneath the table.

"We will do our work, Professor," said Ryou quietly as he began to open his textbook. Marik and Yugi gave him incredulous looks, but judging by the sad, forfeiting expression on Ryou's face, they decided against it. Sighing, Yugi opened his textbook. They were almost done Boggarts...!

Yugi found himself not concentrating on his page at all. He was beginning to dream wistfully about the first time they had encountered a Boggart. Professor Lupin was quite pleased with their work; soon after he had left, Yami took over to try. Yugi couldn't quite remember what Yami was afraid of, given the fact that the Boggart interference had resulted total blockage of soul rooms, or otherwise the Boggart would've detected their other souls. Ryou was very good with concerning his fear; his fear was to have his friends in miniature idols, splintering into nothingness. Yugi had suspected that Ryou's worst fear would've been Bakura, but it wasn't so, since the Boggart did not materialize as the tomb robber. Yugi had smiled when he saw that. Maybe Bakura and Ryou were getting along after all.

Marik had a fun time with his fear; he kept on jabbing Yami Marik in the face with the Rod, making faces from jeering to triumphant.

But Yami Bakura never came out at all....

Ryou poked Yugi from his remenscient day dream; Yugi hastily returned to reading the book.

* * *

Ryou couldn't help but feel very tired after reading the first few paragraphs. The class was in total stupor of silence, one that was definately beckoning sleep. He stared at his book, his eyes not leaving the same exact spot, since he was so distracted anyways. 

/_Hello,/ _said a voice in his head.

Jumping, Ryou quickly regained composure.

/...Yami?/

/No.../ snapped Bakura back. /What is it, ahou?/

/There's a voice in my head.../

/Hmn, you think so?/ sneered Bakura back sarcastically.

/No no, not yours,/ murmured Ryou offhandedly. /Someone else.../

/_Chill, Ryou/, _laughed the voice, and this time it was accompanied by a familiar bark-like laugh.

/Sirius!/

/_So you've finally figured it out. Too bad you can't see me, but that's okay, unless your ears are so rendered that they can't recognize my voice. Then I'd get worried, because then you might mistaken me for yet another soul eager for your body, or maybe then you'd label yourself a true schrizophrenic. _

_...and we don't want that/,_ added Sirius hastily, as though he was worried that Ryou thought he was really serious.

Ryou jostled from his glazed surprise and chuckled. /Nah,/ he assured Sirius. /But how is this possible? I thought that you could only talk to me in my subconciousness.../ he hastily looked around. /wait a minute..did my yami take over without me knowing? I _was_ sleeping in class..../

/Whoa, no no, ahou/ said Bakura's voice suddenly. /I would _like _too, but a _certain _pharaoh and a _certain _hikari thought that it would've been haphazardous to have an sadistic necrophilic tomb robber in the presence of these innocent mortals.../

/_Hey hey hey,/ _cut in Sirius's voice suddenly. /_It's not JUST a certain hikari and a certain....who do you mean, "pharaoh"?/_

/None of your business,/ stated Bakura back. /And _you _are not to tell him, Ryou./ he added venemously to Ryou, who winced slightly.

/Why not?/ he ventured timidly.

/Do you dare question my orders?/ whispered Bakura harshly.

/_Whoa, Mellinium Morbid/,_ interrupted Sirius hastily, though there was a tint of amusement in his voice. Ryou vaguely aware that his friend's voice seemed to be slightly strained; it was almost as though he was actually struggling slightly to hold Bakura back./_That's not nice. That's why we don't let you out in the world./_

_/You _don't order me what to do, Black!/ yelled Bakura so loudly that Ryou had to grab his head to keep it from exploding. Sirius seemed to get the gist that the hikari couldn't handle two bickering darker adults, since Ryou heard a distinct _thump_ as the Prisoner of Azkban seemed to have crammed Bakura against the soul room wall.

/_Sorry, Ryou,/ _he apologized, grinning. /_I know we shouldn't ---/_

/GET OFF ME!!/ came Bakura's voice angrily. There was a sudden WHOA and then a crash. Ryou could hear the tomb raider's heavy breathing as he began to appear next to Ryou in spiritual from. The hikari jumped in surprise when he saw his darker half sitting on his left, his narrowed brown eyes glaring almost accusingly at him. Ryou quickly looked around to make sure no one could see his yami.

/The man is impossible to stand!/ he growled.

Ryou gave his yami a sheepish smile, which the tomb robber only returned with an angry cold glare of his own.

/_Sorry about that, Ryou/,_ said Sirius's voice.

/Could you guys..not bicker so much?/ asked Ryou tentatively. /It's really annoying, no offense, when I'm trying to study.../

/_I _don't really care,/ snorted Bakura. /The class is not even a class anymore with that toad woman.../

/_I'll try/, _promised Sirius firmly, though Ryou could tell he was slightly reluctant. He seemed to rather enjoy egging Bakura on; whereas Bakura existed to be Ryou's yami, exsisted to be Marik's partner, exsisted to be Yami Yugi's oppenent and the most vicious theif the world has ever seen, he seemed to be nothing more than something to amuse Sirius with. The former prisoner seemed to find it so fun to egg the tomb raider on and on and on, since he was so easily agitated.

Secretly, Ryou thought that Bakura felt the same way towards Sirius.

/_Now, back to your question..._said Sirius. /_I believe that it is because that since the link between us is much more stronger, we can communicate without means of you being subconcious. I think it's stronger because you attempted it as well as I...the double the effort used probably resulted in a stronger link. Much more convient, is it not?/_

/Depends/ admitted Ryou truthfully. He suddenly caught what he had said and clapped his hand over his mouth, followed (on cue) by Bakura's tutting of carelessness. /Sorry, that wasn't what I mean, Sirius.../

Sirius's laugh echoed through Ryou's mind. _/ I know. I know. I promise I won't bicker with your darker side when you can hear me. It'd be too much of a waste to use so much effort in magic anyway, with a white haired slimeball like him anyways./_

/I assure you, Black/ said Bakura suddenly from Ryou's side, pointedly taking out a card and showing it to Ryou,/ that soon if you don't keep shut, you won't have any head at all, much less hair to clean slime off of./ He waved the card pointedly at Ryou, which showed a headless anatomy.

/He can't see/ pointed out Ryou innocently at the card. Bakura scowled at his lack of effects as he slipped the card away.

/_What are you doing now?/ _asked Sirius.

/Defence Against the Dark Arts/ replied Ryou.

/_Wonderful!/ _exclaimed Sirius, almost eagerly. /_With who?/_

/Was Lupin..../

There was an awkward silence between them. Sirius seemed to have slumped slightly with thought.

/You know him, don't you?/ asked Ryou.

After another awkward pause, there was a reply.

/_Yes. He was my friend at Hogwarts. /_

/Strange./ said Ryou. /He never mentioned you.../

/_That could possibly be the fact that I am a nation-wide known mass murderer/,_ replied Sirius, almost snappishly. /_I would highly doubt that he'd like to admit to the world that he knows me personally./_

Ryou flushed. /Oh right.../

Bakura gave a loud exasperated sigh next to him.

/_Only those very close to me know that I am innocent/, _continued Sirius. /_Even then, they would never admit to the public that they know me, regardless of my guilty or innocent status. It's far too dangerous./_

/I'm sorry/ apologized Ryou, still flushing, his cheeks hot.

/_It's nothing,/_ said Sirius. /_Just don't tell him yet that I'm alive. For one, it might draw attention to you if anyone overhears; they might think you're in league with the Dark Side and might harm you. Also...I don't want him coming after me. He has enough to worry about, with Voldemort alive, and having yet another world-dominating insane psychopath right in his own classroom./_

/Heeyy.../ started Bakura viciously. Ryou hastily cut him off.

/Sirius,/ he said, remembering something. /There was something I was meaning to tell you..../

/_What?/_

/The Ministry says that in one of their rooms, they have an archway...it appears to be enveloped with dark, looming clouds./

/_Dark, looming clouds?/_ said Sirius thoughtfully./_That's odd...I'm not quite sure about that. Voldemort had never seemed to possess any by that description. Which room is it in?/_

I'm not sure.../ said Ryou, straining to remember.

Sirius was rather quiet for a moment.

_/You said the room had an archway in it,/ _he said. _/That's where I was before...before I came to the Shadow Realm. I was in a room duelling against Voldemort's supporters and there was an archway there. This is very vague though, Ryou. I can't trust it that it was that room with the dark, looming clouds. I'm sure there are many other rooms in the Ministry of Magic with an archway there./_

What are you saying though?/ asked Ryou.

/Baka,/ snapped Bakura. /You've _been _to the Shadow Realm and you STILL don't know it's characteristics? How it looks like?/

Ryou blinked but then comprehension drew upon his face.

/OOoohhhh.../

Bakura snorted.

/Do you really think so, Sirius?/ inquired Ryou. /Do you really think that the Shadows are growing from the archway? That whatever these things are....that are in the Ministry...that they are the Shadows you're in?/

/_Perhaps,/_ admitted Sirius./ _but I can't trust it. There are so many different rooms in the Ministry of Magic that could possibly have an archway in it. I could've easily been in another room. All the same, it seems too coincidental, doesn't it?/_

/There is no possible way for that to happen/ cut in Bakura. /The Shadows are entirely a different realm that can only be accessed through means of those who own Millennium Items. YOU, Black, don't own a Millennium Item, and neither does the stupid Ministry. There are only seven in total, and those we know about we either have, or they are in someplace we know is safe. Other than the means of the Millennium Items, one cannot enter the Shadows, even if they loose a duel./

/_But I suppose that's why I'm wandering, right?/ _said Sirius. /_I see people passing by, some that are silouhettes, and others who are muttering themselves mad in triangular hourglasses. It almost seems like ...Azkaban.../ _Sirius trailed off.

/It's supposedly _worse _than Azkaban,/ said Bakura almost happily. /But I suppose since you weren't banished by means of an Item, then you probably wouldn't feel what those were in the hourglasses...those in there suffer more than just wandering the Shadows, Black. Those were specially sent by the Millennium Items./

/How does that work?/ asked Ryou. /I'm confused./

/If you lose a Shadow duel,/ explained Bakura, looking as though he had nothing else to do, /then you wander the Shadows forever. However, if someone per se, used an Item to banish you, whether or not you lose the duel, then you are automatically far worse off./

/Example?/

/Hmmn, let's see,...Yami Marik?/ suggested Bakura, feigning mock thought. /And er...us?/

/Marik?/

/Yami Marik banished Mai with the Rod and she ended up in the hourglass. The Hourglass is actually a symbol of one's own confinedment with their illusions; they see their worse fear and they are blocked in by it, and then they grow almost claustrophobic of it. If they stay there too long, their minds will not go insane, but then the Shadows would've reduced their souls to nothing more... they will then slowly disappear, becoming part of the Shadows themselves./

_/Certainly sounds like the Dementors,/ _said Sirius darkly.

/Maybe/ shrugged Bakura. /I have not actually seen a Dementor at all yet...I daresay it would be highly amusing to do so though.../

Ryou had the distinct impression that Sirius suddenly wanted nothing more than to stuff Bakura's head into the soul room wall.

/But with us, hikari.../ continued Bakura. /When Yami Marik beat us...well, _me,_/ he smirked ruefully, / he didn't banish us with the Rod. Because we lost the duel, but he didn't dispose of me with the Rod, I was able to wander the Shadows with you./

Bakura leaned back in the chair, smirking widely low.

/Of course, it wouldn't have made much of a difference.../ he said, his lips twitching. /I've always been part of the Shadows themselves.../

Ryou then had another distinct impression that Sirius would've gladly wanted to drag Bakura back into his soul room to give him a good proper whack on the head.

/But then..is it possible to have a gateway to the Shadows?/ asked Ryou.

/No/ said Bakura shortly. /It's an entirely different realm that can only be accessed by means of either an Item or a Shadow Duel...and even then, the person who proclaims the Shadow Duel has to possess Shadow Magic.

...and that, concerns an Item. Unless you are like me, who can always pop up anywhere at anytime, and use Shadow Magic without an Item because I've been so used to the magic for so long./

/So it's not possible../ sighed Ryou sadly.

/_It's alright, Ryou,/ _smiled Sirius. /_I'm sure there are other ways to get me out. We just have to wait. I'm just glad I'm not going mad in one of those ..Hourglass....things..._

_....on a lighter note, you said that your DA teacher WAS Lupin. Who's there now?/_

/Whoever said THAT was a lighter note?/ laughed Bakura.

/Umbridge,/ sighed Ryou.

There was a silence where Sirius seemed to be struck dumb.

_/WHAT?/_

Bakura threw his head in laughter.

/Yes, Black. It's Umbridge. Do you know her?/

_/The woman was there ...before...!/ _said Sirius./_The woman can't teach Defence Against the Dark Arts if her life depended on it! You're never going to learn anything in that class, Ryou. What's happened with Lupin?/_

/Gone/ said Ryou. /Don't know where, but he's gone. Maybe ...well, it IS the full moon tonight.../

Sirius made a highly uncanny low canine growl.

/_Are you learning anything at all?/ _asked Sirius.

/No/ admitted Ryou. /She doesn't do anything..../

Ryou and Sirius then began yet another conversation together; in fact, it was so intense that the hikari had not noticed that soon, he was staring into the face of Sirius Black.

/What happened?/ he said, suddenly realizing that he was not in the classroom any longer. Sirius blinked and looked around; Ryou discovered the contents of his soul room around him...

/Oh NO!/ he moaned. /Bakura!/

/_Bakura took over?!/ _exclaimed Sirius.

Ryou hastily called out; his yami did not reply other than his sneering snickers.

/Oh hikari...don't trouble yourself./

/Yamiiii!/ moaned Ryou. /Class time is MY time! I need to study!/

/You don't need to study in this dead end class/ noted Bakura coldly. /Anyways...I haven't been getting out much...cut me a slack, hikari. Let me have some chance to bring some enlightenment here./

/No!/

But the communication was blocked off conviently; Ryou was left alone next to Sirius in his soul room.

_He sighed in his soul room._

_"What's he doing?" Sirius asked, frowning at the ceiling of the soul room._

_"I don't know..." sighed Ryou. The question was soon answered by the echo of Yami Bakura's voice._

_"I play Necrophia in attack mode!!"_

_"He's duelling!" exclaimed Ryou. "But with who?"_

_"Should we really worry?" inquired Sirius innocently. _

_Ryou sighed exasperatedly._

* * *

"Predictable," snorted Marik under his breath, smirking at the card that was recently played. He stared at the field; miniature monsters from their contents had appeared, subtle and small, to avoid the knowledge of students, (and teachers) but to also satisfy the morbid fascination of the two duelists. 

"Only because you lived in my body for about an hour or so," whispered Bakura back, smirking all the same.

Marik snorted. "Ha..."

"Make your move," taunted Bakura softly, after placing a card face down.

Marik instantly withdrew a card from his hand and slapped it dramatically on the desk. He then flipped up one of his face down cards.

"Metal Reflect Slime," he smiled as Yami Bakura frowned. "Now it will take an image of your own beloved Necrophia, Bakura..." Marik snickered. "And it's not over, tomb raider. Watch." He pointed to the card he had just slapped onto the desk: Swallow Tail Spiked Lizard. (1900/700). "Now it will give me one thousand life points everytime my turn begins." He then slipped two cards face down upon the desk."I shall also place two cards face down. End turn. You will never defeat me, Bakura, especially with SwallowTail Spiked Lizard on the field."

"Then I will destroy it," snarled the thief, though his lips were twitching evilly. He drew a card, and frowned.

"Aw, did the wittle tomb robber drew a bwad card?" cooed Marik.

Yami Bakura shrugged. "No. I'm actually rather disappointed. I was hoping the duel would go on longer; I like watching you squirm, Marik. Ah well, you can't have everything in life...you're finished!"

He slapped a card on his desk.

"Headless Knight!"

Bakura's lips began to smile sinisterly."Being the idiot that I'm not, I will not attack your Metal Reflect Slime...there's no point...but, I will attack your Swallow Tail Spiked Lizard witih Necrophia!" He pointed dramatically at Marik, who was staring back, unfrazed. "Then I will attack your life points directly with Headless Knight! GO, Necrophia!"

The dark, disturbing monster threw itself against the lizard, but---

"Activiate face down card, Mirror Force!" interrupted Marik, smirking. The card flipped itself up and extracted a mirror from its drawing; the attack collided right into the mirror---

"Activate MY trap card, REMOVE TRAP!" declared Bakura. His own card flipped itself up; the mirror soon disappeared, leaving an wide open opportunity for the Necrophia to attack the Lizard.

"What a waste," laughed Marik. "You forgot my other face down RECKLESSLY!" The said card revealed itself. "Now your Necrophia will have half its attack points cut, making it weaker than my own monster, causing damage to YOUR life points! I told you you could not beat me, thief." Bakura watched in anger as his monster's attack points became 1100 instead of the original 2200; the Lizard reacted immediately and sliced it neatly in half.

**Bakura: 3200**

**Marik: 4000**

"I place one more card face down," said Bakura, clearly unfrazed, "and end my turn. Let's see how well you truly know me, _Namu-_sama."

Marik frowned darkly at Bakura's mention of his Battle City alias, but shrugged and headed on.

"Nice moves, Tomb Keeper," praised a voice dryly from behind Marik. The Egyptian snapped around and saw Yami, looking quite innocently, at the field over his shoulder, as though more interested in the game than at the two opponents. "I suspect I know what Bakura's doing...he seems unafraid that his Necrophia is in the graveyard, and that can mean only one thing..."

"Go back studying, Pharaoh," snapped Bakura. "Doesn't his Majesty needs to regain his knowledge, to make up for his lost memories?"

Yami bristled. "You two shouldn't be duelling.."

Bakura began to laugh, though not loud enough to be heard by the nearby students, who looked clearly asleep. "Duelling? My Pharaoh, this class was meant to learn how to prevent such horrors as duelling. We're simply giving them first hand experience to be exposed to such a presence! We're aiding the flow of education!"

Yami opened his mouth to say something when Marik cut in.

"I gain one thousand more life points, Bakura," he declared omnipotently.

"Shut up," snapped Bakura back. "You won't be having any life points to brag about soon enough once I'm through with you."

**Bakura: 3200**

**Marik: **

* * *

Harry yawned. He was utterly bored. Thoughts kept drifitng across his mind, particularly ones such as "this is stupid" and "idiot women". Distracted, he turned his head around, mouth open to ask Ryou a question from the text. 

His mouth fell open at the sight in front of him.

There were miniature monsters on Ryou's table!

Harry shook his head, convinced that his eyes must've been playing tricks. But when he looked again, the monsters were still there; sick, disturbing ones on Bakura's side, and violent, deadly ones on Marik's side. He hastily looked around. No one else had seen the monsters.

"Ron," he whispered, tugging at his friend.

"What?" groand Ron back, clearly just awakening from a nap.

"Tell me...tell me if you can see anything..."

Ron turned around to where Marik and Bakura were, playing their cards so intently that they hadn't noticed that Ron was gaping openly.

"Sweet. They're playing Duel Monsters! Why hadn't I thought of that?"

"Yeah..but does that mean you can see them too?" asked Harry.

"What? See what?" Ron squinted. "I can only see their cards...yeah, I can see their cards."

"But what about the monsters on them?" prodded Harry further.

"What monsters?" asked Ron, bewildered. "I don't see any monsters...are you sure you're alright, Harry?"

Harry blinked at them again; the monsters were still there....one of them had just been slashed (it was a monster from Bakura's side, thank heavens) and shattered into nothingness.

"Yeah...yeah I'm fine.."

Ron gave him a funny look. "You seem to see a lot of things others can't, mate. Is it like...another Threstral thing?"

Harry frowned. "I don't know..."

He suddenly caught sight of Yugi, who was leaning over his seat to watch the duel, craning his neck over Marik's shoulder. He wasn't just staring at the cards...he had pointed to the disappearing moster, though Bakura nor Marik seemed to have noticed. Marik pointed to a card of his; a monster appeared, and he prodded at it pointingly at Bakura. Bakura raised an eyebrow at the monster.

So maybe he wasn't the only one who could see them...

* * *

"Now I play Bowganean," said Marik, pointing to the said card. "Now it will deduct 300 life points from you ever turn. Now I will attack with you with my Swallow Tail Spiked Lizard...at your Headless Knight!" 

"Hold on," smiled Bakura. "Because my Necrophia is now in my graveyard, Dark Sanctuary is now in play. And because it is in play, any attacking monsters will have half of its Attack Points deducted from YOUR life points, and ADDED to mine."

Marik watched in horror as his life points went down. Yami made a derisive, I-knew-it sound in his throat before being sent a glare from the tomb keeper.

"I end my turn," said Marik gruffly. "At least I'll get another one thousand life points after this.."

"Wrong," smiled Bakura. He threw down a card. "CHANGE OF HEART!"

The demon-angel hybrid began to appear on the field.

"My own hikari's favourite," explained Bakura dryly. "Interesting how this works, does it not? Now, I will use her to possess your Lizard, Marik. Now he belongs to me."

The Lizard disappeared from Marik's side of the field to Bakura's.

"And now..." Bakura waved his hand omnisciently. "...one thousand life points come to me, since it's my turn." His life points were now raised to 4200. "And of course, since Change of Heart is only available for one turn, I'm going to use it to my advantage. I shall attack Bowganean with my Headless Knight and scarifice your Lizard for my Dark Sanctuary. I also play Raise Dead, to bring back Necrophia!" The said monster appeared back on the field, its elf ears twitching.

"What the hell did you do that for?" exclaimed Marik, bewildered. "Then Dark Sanctuary isn't going to be in play any more!"

"That is, until I do this," smiled Bakura in return. "Attack his Metal Reflect Slime, my Necrophia! Attack his Bowganean, Headless Knight!"

Necrophia attacked its replica; both of them shattered.

"Since his attack points and your copy's attack points were the same, both of them are sent to the Graveyard, which means that my Dark Sacntuary comes back in play. And your Bowganean's demise will affect your life points, with no Lizard to replenish them!

"Also..."

Bakura smirked.

"My turn is not done. I haven't normal summoned a monster yet...and now, your are quite defenceless, Marik sama. Your Lizard sacrificed by me, your Bowganean destroyed, and your Metal Reflect Slime gone in my Necrophia's suicide attack. You are wide open."

Yami leaned over in interest, whearas Marik frowned at the field, almost accusingly.

"I now play Portrait's Secret, in attack mode. Go, attack!"

Marik growled as his life points went way down.

**Bakura: 4200**

**Marik: 3800**

"The tables have turned, Marik," smiled Yami. "Don't get in over your head."

"The tables _are_ going to turn," said a sudden, sweet voice. "What, may I ask, are you three doing?"

"Nothing of your concern," snapped Bakura back, staring at the field intently."Now shut up, old toad..."

The class was deathly silent.

Yami hastily turned around and was faced to face with the Professor. She was so short, in fact, that Yami was actually slightly taller than she was, minus his foot-length hair. He almost recoiled from seeing the sudden, bulging eyes.

"You are supposed to be studying," she said softly. "What are you doing?"

"We apologize," said Yami, trying to distract her attention from the cards as Bakura and Marik quickly shuffled them away. "We are...easily distracted. Isn't Defence Against the Dark Arts more than just reading text?"

Harry perked his head up; he gaped at Yami, who was standing in front of Umbridge, looking quite expressionless.

"Are you a Ministry official?" asked Umbridge sweetly.

/No, but he's the pharaoh of Egypt/ ventured Yugi in Yami's mind timidly, as though trying to make the situation sightly funnier.

/Enough, aibou/ said Yami back. /I'll deal with this. It's my fault that I took control and was distracted by the Keeper and Theif's duel./

/I would've been too/ argued Yugi, smiling. /It's in our nature!/

Yami smiled and sufficiently returned to Umbridge.

"We're sorry," he apologized again. "I assure you, it won't happen again."

Umbridge's smile widened. "Oh, Mr. Motou. Don't think that you can get off that easily."

Yami blinked. "Oh? Then do tell me the consequences of having a little fun."

"A 'little fun' will get yourself a detention in my class," said Umbridge, grinning. "You should be studying, not playing solitaire, while in class. I shall expect you to be in my office tonight at eight." She turned to Bakura and Marik, who were frowning darkly and had both their feet perched up rebelliously on their table tops. "And _you _two as well. My, I've never had such a cheeky group."

Bakura, having lived with Ryou so long, frowned. "'Cheeky', my dear lady, is hardly the correct assumption for us--" Yami sufficiently whacked Bakura on the head to keep him from telling more. Marik glowered at the Professor, looking as though he'd gladly rather say what he was bursting to say than to sit in class doing nothing.

"Hold on," said Harry, standing up. "That's not fair, Professor! They're only playing a little bit...!"

"Mr. Potter, I don't believe I have asked you to make yourself known," said Umbridge coldly. "Unless you want a detention yourself, I suggest that you stay where you are and keep your mouth shut."

"Why did you give us these textbooks again?!" yelled Harry suddenly at her as she turned her back. "Has Fudge finally admitted that Voldemort is alive? He has! Then why are we still here, learning these?"

Umbridge's lips were pressed tightly together, becoming a sickly white. She suddenly flashed Harry a grin that was startlingly scary before continuing sweetly.

"10 points from Gryffindor, Mr. Potter."

The class frowned, sending evil eyes more at Umbridge than at Harry. A few of them were making very rude signs behind their backs.

"That is not fair," said Yami suddenly, stepping between them. "Gryffindor should not suffer entirely for a mistake that we have committed, and nor should Harry. Because it is we that committed the crime, only we should take the consequences."

Harry blinked at 'Yugi's' confidence. He was staring calmly at Umbridge with such a relaxed composure you'd think he was merely lecturing a five year old.

"Oh, but in Hogwarts, Mr. Motou, things work as a team," said Umbridge cuttingly. "Mr. Potter has once again, believed himself far too highly to be among the social status of his classmates that he was individually rude. Therefore, the entire Gryffindor should suffer because of him; that should probably teach him to keep his little dirty mouth shut."

"You will not insult Harry," murmured Yami darkly. Harry saw a flash of crimson in his eyes, unusually bright with slight anger. "As I said, it shall be Bakura, Marik and I who should suffer."

"Who said anything about us, Pharaoh?" called out Marik. Umbridge swung around to the Keeper, who still had his feet perched on the desk. He had unbuttoned his robes, baring his lavender shirt underneath. "The only person who should suffer is HER, Pharaoh." He looked straight into Umbridge's eyes, his lavender ones against her bulging, murky ones. "What have you done with Lupin?!"

The class started murmuring in agreement, still sending Umbridge dark looks.

"What _have _you done with Lupin?" demanded Harry. "What's wrong with him?!"

"_I _did not do anything," replied Umbridge, though she looked as though she was disappointed that she hadn't. "That werewolf is probably running around barabaric, biting humans, drinking blood...disgusting, filthy creature...MR. ISHTAR!"

Marik had gotten up instantly at the insults. He approached Umbridge menacingly; Yami sent Bakura a look and the thief (grudgingly) attempted to hold Marik back, but the Keeper simply threw Bakura off him.

"You will NOT say such things about Professor Lupin," he whispered deadly.

The class was definately agreeing with Marik now. Many had stood up and began chanting.

"We want Remus! We want Remus! We want Remus!"

"Tell us what you've done with him!" yelled Harry. Hermione, looking angrily at Umbridge but nervously at Harry, tugged at his sleeves.

"What?" he hissed, casting a look at the toad, who was distracted by Marik.

"Don't anger her!" warned Hermione. "It won't do much good, Harry!"

Ron even looked agreeable. He nodded at Harry, looking slightly worried.

"There's no point in getting worked up, mate," he said. "She's only going to give you worse trouble..."

"Fifty points from Gryffindor!" rang out Umbridge's voice suddenly. That was enough to instantly cease the chants. She glared at Marik with a sickening sweet fake smile.

"Detention, Mr. Ishtar," she had softly.

"What?!" Bakura yelled. "What the hell?!"

"Control yourself, Mr Bakura!" said Umbridge. "Or you will get detention as well!'

Bakura gave Umbridge a dead-end "duh" look and thrusted his index and middle finger above his temple, a European equivalent to the middle finger.

Expectably, Bakura ended up having detention too.

Marik was not done. He began approaching Umbridge slowly; Yami quickly grabbed the back of his robes to stop him from continuing. Umbridge clearly got the gist that the Keeper was dangerous, for immediately, she snapped her fingers.

Five Slytherins appeared through the door, marching as though her gaurds. Malfoy was in front, Pansy next to him, Crabbe and Goyle behind them. They strutted down the aisle of the class and snickered at Marik.

"I think," she said, no smile now, "that you three need to be in quarantine for the time being. If you are not able to properly behave in my class you will not be in it at all."

Bakura gave a mock, silent cheer. The class snickered.

"These...." she gestured to the Slytherins. "Are my Inquisitorial Squad. Because of certain..._mishaps..._last year, they are under my orders and will obey no other, am I right, Mr. Malfoy?"

"Always loyal, Professor," he said, smirking as he raised his hand in salute. "Shall we escort him to the Gryffindor dormitory?"

"We can get there ourselves," snapped Bakura. "We may seem crazy to you, but we are not unbalanced! We are perfectly capable of getting to a stupid room ourselves!"

And with that, he grabbed Marik's sleeve and dragged him out of the room. Yami gave Umbridge such a cold look that Harry shuddered slightly. He felt as though he was in the presence of an omnipotent spirit, like a king, or an emperor, and should've simply watched respectfully rather than interrupt.

"I shall leave," said Yami to Umbridge, his voice icy. "Although for your well-being, Professor, I suggest that you do not anger my friends in the future. We wouldn't want you hurt."

The class didn't know whether to laugh at this or to gape at this.

"Is that a threat, Mr. Motou?" asked Umbridge sweetly. "Remind yourself that I am a Ministry Official."

"Of course it's not a threat!" admonished Yami as he gathered his things and began striding down the aisle, his robes billowing dramatically. "It's merely a fact that should be taken into consideration. Have a good day, Professor." Yami turned around at the door, gave Harry, Ron and Hermione a wave, and left.

/Remind yourself, Professor,/ he thought. /That I am a Pharaoh of Egypt./

Yugi's bubbling laughter at that last statement was the only enlightening thing that happened to Yami that day, and the pharaoh was quite glad for it.

* * *

When Yami left, Harry sank into his chair, piling his books in front of him so that he didn't have to look at Umbridge at all. 

"Whoa...tough luck," said Ron in awe as he stared at the open class room door. The Slytherins began to leave, some of them in persuit of Bakura and Marik under Umbridge's orders.

Harry did not say much back...there was a lot on his mind now. And being in Umbridge's class merely fuelled his anger so that when he finally left, his face was almost red from the amount of surpressed rage. He blamed Umbridge slightly for the death of Sirius...if it hadn't been her stupid ignorance when they first wanted to talk to Kreacher, maybe things wouldn't have turned so sour...

A sick, cold feeling swept through his insides, and overcome of guilt overcame him like a pounding wave. No...it was no use blaming that old hag...it was _his _fault that Sirius died...

The only thing that made him amused throughout the class, however, was Ron and his untraceable _clip- clopping _noises (soon accompanied by many in the class) Evidently, the memory of the centaurs had not been erased from Umbridge's mind.

In fact, the last time Ron made a clip clopping noise, the woman had been so shocked she released a rather high, but toad-like croak and collapsed into her jug of water. Hair dripping, face sopping wet, the class swept by her, switiching from clip-clopping noises to more accurate toad-croaking noises.

"What are you looking so happy about?" asked Hermione as they left, since Ron's face was beaming. Umbridge had taken out her lunch during class in boredom from her desk drawer. Seeing her flabby face gouge down food only motivated Harry more to read the book than to watch her eat.

"So I guess the Toady really is a frog," said Ron non chalantly. "Fred and George suggested I do it."

"Do what?" asked Harry.

Ron gave him a sly smile.

"They're not real ones...Fred and George sent me the ones that they made...the look like novelty flies, but when you eat them, they start to wiggle and fly in your stomach."

"What?"

Ron gave them another sly smile.

"Guess she'll never know who put those Flinging Flies in her lunch."

Pleasurably disgusted, the three of them headed towards the common room.

* * *

Marik sat outside the common room, outside the portrait, staring at the stairway. Malfoy was next to him, trying to pry some things out of him. 

"Tell me, Ishtar," he said. "What happened that night when we duelled?"

"You tell me, Malfoy," replied Marik, clearly bored as he looked around for Bakura, who had gone off to the Owlery.

Malfoy stepped closer, leaning his pale pointed face closer to Marik's own tanned one.

"What did you do?" he breathed. "After I got back inside, I couldn't even remember our duel. Why? What did you do?"

"Don't blame me for your poor memory," snapped Marik irratibly. "I already have enough people forgetting things on me without you becoming another one."

Malfoy seethed and drew back.

"I'm going in," Marik said, soothing the portrait of the Fat Lady. "I don't really care if you're part of Umbridge's Squad, Malfoy. I don't care if she gave you more powers during that night when you ran away from our duel."

"_I _ran away?" repeated Malfoy incredulously. "Excuse me? It was _you _who ran away like a simple coward!" Marik clenched his fists and began to approach Malfoy, fuming.

"It's you who's the true recreant," called out a voice from the portrait hole. The portait swung open and Yami's face revealed itself. "Leave, Malfoy. Your presence here is not needed." The pharaoh quickly grabbed Marik's robes and pulled him back; the Keeper disappeared out of sight, his voice muffled as Yami stuffed him through the hole. He gave Marik a fake smile and a wave, and was about to close the door when Bakura crashed right into Malfoy, clutching an envelope.

"Oh, sorry!" exclaimed Bakura, with an uncanny sweetness in his voice much like Ryou's. When Malfoy regained his posture, it was only then when Yami recognized the tomb robber, for then Bakura said, "Oh, it's you. Ok, then, I'm just sorry that I didn't bump you off the stairway."

"You hurt me!" squawked Malfoy indignantly.

"Oh I did?" said Bakura innocently, again like Ryou. "Oh, what a pity, that means you're still alive!"

"Tomb raider..." warned Yami.

"You ought to show more respect to the Malfoy name!" yelled Draco.

"I'll give you the respect it deserves," replied Bakura coldly before slipping behind the portrait. He disappeared for a moment, but then suddenly the door swung out and collided smack on Malfoy's nose, knocking him back. Squawking and rubbing his nose in pain, he saw the grinning faces of Marik and Bakura pop out from the side, before they were sufficiently grabbed by a leather-bound hand by the collars and the portrait door slammed shut.

* * *

/Yami, why did you do that?/ moaned Ryou. /I just finished talking to Sirius...imagine my surprise when I find out that you've landed me in _another _detention!/ 

/It's certainly not my fault/ said Bakura smoothly back. /Fear not, hikari.../

/Then YOU take the detention, then!/ said Ryou. /I TOLD you not to take over during class time!!/

/Fine fine!/ yelled Bakura back. /Fine! I'll take the detention then..all the more fun torturing the miserable woman../

Ryou seemed to be in shock.

/No no!/ he said hastily. /I can take it for both of us...really, Yami , you don't have to.../

/Too little too late, Hikari,/ snickered Bakura. /I shall see you within a few hours time./

/But Yami--!/

The link was sufficiently closed as Yami Bakura began to dress.

* * *

When the clock struck eight, the three of them were in the common room, ready to head for their detention. Harry came down and was slightly surprised to see their change in clothing; neither of the three of them were wearing their robes. Marik was wearing his lavender-pink sleeveless shirt (that exposed his smooth, tanned belly) and black pants with large pockets. Bakura was wearing a stripped blue and white shirt, blue jeans and a green-turqoise open shirt with its sleeved rolled up. Yami was the only one who was wearing something that was a bit more uniformal; he was wearing dark blue pants and a dark blue jacket that looked as though it was clearly a uniform. The uniform was slightly unbuttoned; Yami Bakura was commenting on his attire. 

"Why didn't you choose your leathers, pharaoh?"

"Unneccessary," replied Yami, though he looked as though he was wondering why also.

"Hey," said Harry awkwardly, to announce his presence. Yami turned his head to look at him, again, Harry felt that unnerving shudder as though one who was being inspected by nobility.

"Good evening, Harry," responded Yami in return. Harry was about to gawk at 'Yugi's' formal-ness, when Marik distracted them by kicking open the portrait door.

"Oh sure!" called the Fat Lady's voice. "I wait and wait on you and protect you from harm and this is the thanks I get!"

"Shut up, fat hag," muttered Bakura as he slipped out of the hole. The four of them all then trudged towards the office of the Toad.

* * *

Lalalalalalaladeedaa....I cannot wait until the Christmas Holidays...lalallaaladeda...REVIEWS PLEASE! I love you all so much! Someone e-mial me when you've reached the 100th review hit! I may draw something for you...check out my Deviantart! 

Who liked this chapter? I DID! I loved the Duel Monsters duelling. I'm acutaly not good at stuff like that, so it made me feel proud to counter Marik's attacks like so. (giggles) Oh, I feel so warm.

Ryou is now my FAVOURITE HIKARI and my SECOND FAV YGO character. Haha!! Let's all huggle him!


	15. Of Demented Memories

THANKS SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS SO FAR! I LOVE YOU ALL!

Sorry this time I don't have as much time to reply to your reviews...school's almost out but I still have to study! I might not be able to update for some time...so I decided to quickly do this chapter so that you could be satisfied before I come back! I'm so sorry again!

Don't own YGO or HP

I hope this wasn't too bad. THank you again, beta readers!

* * *

Chapter 15

As they walked down the endless corridors, (Harry leading the way to Umbridge's office), their feet clattering in the empty halls, their conversation echoing off the walls.

"Idiot frog..." muttered Bakura incoherently. His words were followed by more incoherent curses.

Marik only snorted. He leaned in towards the tomb keeper's ears.

"You going to do something a bit more to the baka frog?" he whispered deviously. Bakura began to grin.

"Of course," he replied. "Did not the Pharaoh acknowledged her the consequences? It shall be her own doing if she does not believe it."

Marik smiled. "Shall I join?"

"No...." said Bakura nonchalantly, obviously ignoring the tomb keeper's slightly annoyed and hurt expression. "No, no...you've had your own little verbal standout, Marik sama. Let me do the visual honors while you take the stand."

"You--!"

Their conversation was punctuated with Harry's and the Pharaoh's.

"Apparation lessons," sighed Harry. "I suppose we're about to get our Ministry approved examinations in June or something...."

"Then how come you are able to do it now?" inquired Yami. "I can hardly Disapparate properly at all."

"Kinda funny how Hermione says that all of Hogwarts grounds are unappartionable," commented Harry. "We've been having our lessons okay...with McGonagall, anyways."

"I daresay that she purposefully rendered her own classroom's security for the lesson's sake," hypthosized Yami wisely, though he was looking rather dull as he passed by the various portraits on the walls. "After all, where else can one learn how to Disapparte when there is no teacher present?"

"I suppose," said Harry. Yami, whose eyes had distantly been wandering dully across the castle surroundings, finally regarded Harry a glance. Harry supressed a shudder as those crimson eyes locked with his; so hard, so stern, so firm.

"How is it that you can master such an art far faster than the rest of the class?" asked Yami, smiling.

Harry shrugged. "Hermione and Ron know how to do it pretty quick too...I guess it's simply because Hermione's really smart and Ron's been exposed to a family that always does it." He began to smile also at the memory of Fred and George during his last summer with Sirius in Grimmauld Place.

Yami nodded understandingly.

"What about you?" asked Harry. "What do you find so hard about Disapparating?"

Yami shrugged. Harry noticed his classmate's movements were unusally smooth, as though casually coreographed.

"I suppose it's simply the matter of whether I am motivated to do it or not," replied Yami simply. "It's not of my main priority to be able to appear out of nowhere from another destination. I daresay I do hope that Bakura and Marik do not catch on Apparation that quickly; I fear for the world if they were to manage to pop out of the air without anyone's notice. Imagine the chaos they'd create."

"Bakura?" repeated Harry. He was about to say something about Ryou's timid personality when he remembered their incident beside Lupin's office.

"He seems to be pretty good at appearing out of no-where without magic," said Harry delicately.

Yami blinked suddenly, as though an abrupt realization had struck him.

"Yes," he finally said. "Yes he is."

Harry turned a corner; Yami followed swiftly; Bakura and Marik's bickering voices echoed behind them.

"I feel rather bored," said Yami suddenly, very distantly, as though he was voicing a thought to himself.

Harry blinked, and smiled.

"Quidditch season is coming," he said. "It really is a fun game, Yugi....."

Magic words.

"Have you already figured the members of the team?" asked Yami, his hard red pupils glittering with suppressed enthusiasm now.

"Yeah," replied Harry, still smiling. "Angelina helped me out a lot...she got a couple of new kids to try out, and they're not that bad than the ones we've seen."

"Am I on the team?" inquired Yami smoothly.

Harry grinned. "Yeah. Of course."

"Playing?" the pharaoh prompted.

"Chaser," replied Harry. "Along with Ginny and Colin Creevy. He's actually not all that bad in the air, now that he's a bit over his camera phrase.." Indeed, Colin Creevy, now at age fifteen, was now finally beginning to abandon his eager, overly-enthusiastic eagerness; he still had a camera draped around his neck, though it was far more modern than the one he first came to Hogwarts with, and he certainly was beginning to cease gawking admirably at Harry in the halls.

"Who else?"

"Let's see..." Harry thought hard and began ticking off his fingers. "Ron's Keeper, I'm Seeker, you, Ginny and Colin are Chasers..."

"And the Beaters?" prompted the Games King, though from the look of his face he looked as though he was truly dreading the answer. Harry paused for a moment and glanced behind them. He began to laugh when Yami closed his eyes in exasperation.

"Oi!" Harry called down the hall. Bakura and Marik temporarily stopped bickering and glared death's daggers at him, but from the distance between them, Harry did not notice.

"You guys are Beaters on the Gryffindor Quidditch Team. Is that alright with you?"

Suddenly Marik and Bakura's agitated pouts flashed a smile. They shared the same evil look as Yami suddenly called, his back to them.

"Don't even think about it, Keeper! Raider!"

"What, Pharaoh?" asked Marik sweetly. "What are we thinking?"

"Yeah...what are they thinking?" asked Harry, slightly confused.

There was a silence as Yami strolled ahead, his back still turned to them.

"Beaters are supposed to beat the OTHER team, Keeper, Raider. Not the King of Games."

"Getting a bit egotistic, aren't you there, Pharaoh?" sneered Bakura as he hurried to catch up.

"Anything to irk your challenge," smirked Yami suddenly.

Harry suddenly stopped short in front of a door, laced frilly pink.

"We're here," he sighed disgruntedly.

* * *

Marik, Bakura, Harry and Yami all trudged into the classroom, loooking excetptionaly dark.Marik grimaced at the amount of pink the woman owned; Bakura was openly making disgusted faces at the disturbing kitten portrait, and Yami clearly looked as though he was trying hard to supress saying "ugh."

"Good evening," smiled Professor Umbridge sweetly.

"All in the matter of opinion," said Bakura succinctly, still staring at the repulsive feline.

Professor Umbridge eyed them cautiously. Bakura made an obvious sigh as he teared his eyes away from the kitten's portrait.

"Good evening, Professor Umbridge," he said, his voice just on the brink of mocking her.

"Please...take a seat," she said sweetly. Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson were standing next to her, as though her gaurds. Crabbe and Goyle stood behind them.

Seething, all of them sat down. Yami gingerly flicked off a pink pouffe off his chair before sitting down; Marik, whereas, was making quite a big show of it. Bakura simply rattled his seat until his own pink pillow silently rolled to the ground.

"You will write the lines: 'I must pay attention in class' with the black quill given to you," she said sweetly. "You won't need any ink, as Potter will know.There will be no need for talk." She sent a glance at Harry, whose insides were throttled between disgusted and dread. He hadn't told Yami, Marik and Bakura about the quills yet...!

"And you can't attempt to attack me," she added, slightly nervous.Harry raised an eyebrow. Apparently his former DADA professor had reached paranoia since the centaurs' incident. She gestured to the Slytherins. "I have them to reflect your attacks. Should you be able to defy their attacks, then you shall face the consequences I have hidden in this room.

"Shuddup old hag," muttered Bakura as he sat down, though as milky bangs shielded his expression from view, Yami, Marik and Harry all caught a glint of a mischevious smirk. He picked up his quill and began writing on the parchement paper out in front of him.

Yami had also picked up his quill; though as soon as he began writing he felt a searing pain on his hand. Droplets of blood oozed slightly before his skin healed immediately over. Yami glared angrily at his hand, his eyes wide in repulsive shock. Technically, although he was in control, this was Yugi's body! He promised no harm would come to it! He hastily glanced around to see his comrades' reactions (Bakura was snarling silently as he watched blood pour down his wrist) and then glanced back on his hand. Suddenly he jerked up straight in his chair Shocking comprehension dawned onto him as he turned hastily towards the Keeper.

"Oh no..."

The Egyptian tomb keeper was staring at his hand, as though in a horrified, vengeful trance. He slowly flexed his fingers, as though trying to prevent them from wringing Umbridge's neck.

"Mr. Ishtar?" inquired the sweet voice. "I'm sorry, but you have to write."

"Might I request another quill?" he asked, low and deadly with forced politeness. Yami didn't think it was politeness at all. It seemed as though he was almost threatening her to say no.

"Marik..." warned Yami, though he was worried himself with his comrade's emotional health.

"Motou!" barked Malfoy with a smirk. "Do your work, or Proffessor Umbridge might expel you. No talking with other classmates during detention!"

Marik was looking utterly dangerous as he ignored Yami. Harry looked up; Bakura also seemed to be glancing Marik danger signs, at which the Egyptian also disregarded. "Well...Professor?"

Umbridge's smile widened. "Oh no.. I'm sorry, Ishtar, but one who's in detention does not have the position or authority to request things for their pleasure. Just keep writing until the message _sinks in, _carved on your hand. That's what's meant to be in my detention. It's sort of like..fate, isn't it?" She threw her head in laughter. The Slytherins joined.

Suddenly, there was a loud crash.

"_FUCK_ FATE!!"

"Marik!" yelled Yami. "Stop!" He flew off his chair.

The young Egyptian Tomb Keeper was on his feet, breathing heavily. The desk he was writing on was lying on the ground, one of its legs splintered from his sudden violent ascend. He rapidly pulled out his Rod and thrusted it at Umbridge.

"Give me another quill," he said softly, his lavender eyes flashing. Harry quickly stood up and ran towards him. He recognized the Rod...though not knowing its full potential, Harry knew that it was certainly something dangerous.

"Marik, no!" yelled Harry, attempting to pull the Keeper away, but Marik simply threw hiim off with heavy violence. Harry crashed into a nearby desk. For once, Harry was glad of the pink pouffle on the chairs and the shelves; upon each of his schoolmates' ascend, each of them had strewn a pouffle on the ground in the making, causing contact with the floor much more tolerable.

"May Ra never allow you to your afterlife!" he yelled, brandishing the Rod at the fellow terrified looking Slytherins. "And may the Shadows _consume_ your wretched souls!! You never knew what you got yourself into!!"

The Slytherins cowered, despite their oath to protect Umbridge. Marik's face radiated with heat, his face contorted in such a terrible, fiery fury as he began to approach the teacher's desk.

Harry tried to helplessly prevent the attack. He didn't understand why Marik was being like this...it was just a cut...a sick cut made my Umbridge, but nothing..nothing purely dangerous. He scrambled himself from the pouffle strewn floor and threw himself in front of Marik.

"Stop it, Marik!" he yelled desperatedly. "What are you doing?"

"Marik!" Bakura had also gotten to his feet, chocolate eyes flashing. "You baka!! Control yourself!!"

For a frightening instant, Marik's hair flew into the air, half his face seemed to blur and tear away from its owner, and a glow of an Eye appeared on his head. Alarmed, Yami thrusted himself into what could've been Yami Marik, who toppled over, crashing into the desks. The Millenniun Rod fell from his hands and clattered across the floor.

"PHARAOH NO BAKA!!" yelled Marik as he violently threw his arm across Yami's face. Yami recieved a heavy blow and winced as he was thrown into the wall, groaning. Bakura hastily ran towards the fallen Millennium Rod, but somehow, Marik, fuelled by his sudden anger, was much faster, and managed to throw his elbow sharply into the tomb robber's stomach as he approached.

"Che," muttered Bakura, his knees buckling as he grabbed his stomach. "I never knew he had this much strength when he was pissed."

Umbridge looked utterly shocked. "Mr. Ishtar!" she cried. "Control yourself! Behave properly, or I'll have you expelled."

"You have no idea..." repeated Marik deadly, standing up, his Rod in his hands. "You have no idea. Either give me a new quill, or _I _willexpel _you _to the Shadows!!"

Umbridge looked throughly frightened. "Malfoy! Quickly!"

The Inquisitorial Squad attempted to stun Marik but were stunned themselves by Bakura, Harry and Yami. Each of them collapsed to the ground except Malfoy, who had skillfully ducked the crimson flashes. Yami desperatedly tried to distract himself from the wall.

"Tomb keeper! Control yourself!" Far too late, the pharaoh had realized the words that had flew from his lips. "--Marik!!"

Marik had snapped. He instantly tensed up and was still, his lavender pupils flashing.

"MARIK!" yelled Bakura suddenly. "Baka! Behind you!!"

Far too late, Malfoy had pounced onto Marik, and they were struggling hard. Umbridge's wand was on fire by one of the spells that were sent by the Slytherins. Frightened, she cringed farther away from the students, looking terrified as Malfoy and Marik became a heavy crumpled ball of flinging fists and legs.

The Slytherin was rather strong, though Marik was stronger. He rammed his fist into the fleshiest place he could find among the mass of black and was satisifed when he heard a painful, high-pitched groan. The threw Malfoy off and quickly stood when there was a sudden loud ripping noise.

Marik's pink shirt had been ripped off, and his back was now bare for all to see.There was an precarious, utter silence.

Harry's mouth fell open.

He had never seen such a scar...or was it a tattoo? The Egyptian boy's smoothly tanned back bore heavy, intricate drawings of detailed minute heiroglyphics, shining white against his skin. Harry couldn't possibly imagine how deep those cuts had to be in order to be so white.

Marik was looking percariously dangerous. His face was beginning to look a lot more manly as his eyes narrowed. Mafloy, throughtly frightened, backed away, ripped pink shirt in hand. Marik slowly turned around.

"Bastards," he swore under his breath. Gritting his teeth, he looked up at Umbridge.

"It was a mistake for you to give me that quill," he snarled, stroaking his Rod slowly. "At least you didn't burn it, didn't chain me down and tore at my flesh no matter how hard I protested.... but how would you feel, given your own punishment?" He clenched his Rod harder, the smooth surface hot from his grasp, slippery from his sweat. "The fate is yours to choose Umbridge. Either way you are far worse off than you can possibly ever imagined. From experience, I can certainly give you a tomb keeper's initiation right now. Or would you perfer to be banished and consumed by the Shadows?"

Marik threw out his Rod. "PENALTY GAME!"

Umbridge hastily opened a drawer.

Out swooned a dark cloaked figure. The atmostphere in the room became suddenly cold and deary, a room of the dead. Harry recognized the terrible form.

"A dementor!" he yelled. "Expecto Patronus!"

But somehow, the spell was defective. There was a loud clatter and sudden yells of pain. He watched in horror as Marik collapsed on the ground, clutching his head, yelling in agony. Seconds later, Yami also fell onto his knees, moaning slightly. Bakura then collapsed after him, his face in the expression of utmost rage.

* * *

Yami saw the floor meet with his eyes as he went down. Flashes of unprovoked memories now swept over him, clouding his thoughts, his senses, like a cold tidal wave, drowning his conciousness, suffocating his awareness.... Flashes of unknown memories flooded in front of his eyes...he recognized them, in horror, as his own fears, his own hated memories..

...one of them was Joey...he had betrayed Yugi...held under Marik's spell...

...another was Yugi, in his soul room, not talking to him, because he wanted to attack Kaiba....

...there was Yugi, in a warehouse...being bullied, and Yami couldn't do anything because he was inside the Puzzle...

...there was Yugi, hanging from his wrists next to Yami, slowly being eaten by the Shadows...

Screams of pain, threats of hatred, taunts of friends screeched shrilly in his ears. Yelling, Yami tried his best to fight the hated memories, but then suddenly, his head muddled, his thoughts congealed, he heard sounds that were entirely unknown to him.

_"Pharaoh! You are too drained....! You don't have enough energy to fight!!"_

_"Kukukuku," laughed an evil voice. "Pharaoh-yo, Prince-sama, come on, fight me. Lord Zork has already rampaged the city..."_

_"Bakura!" Yami recognized his own voice. The commmotion of his other memories evaporated; his mind was now clear, almost eagerly listening to this new, unknown surrounding... But...what was happening? He had to save the city, he had too..._

_He saw flashes of a horse, riding into the night, he felt cold blood trickling down his forehead...he actually touched his head but felt nothing..._

_...what was happening?  
"Kukukukuku," laughed the voice again, far more sinister and low. "Prince-sama, you've fallen right into my trap. Lord Zork is ready to rampage the city...do you dare let your stubborness be the cause of the deaths of so many children?"_

_Children? Oh no...he had to save them...he had to....!_

_"Bakura!" yelled his voice. Yami couldn't help but notice that the voice was distant...was strained...it was not his voice now that said it..was it..a memory? He didn't say anything..._

_Bakura? _

_As in...Bakura?_

_"You can save them, pharoah-yo," replied the voice. Yami's eyes widened as he recognized that same, low pitch, that tint of insanity, that deadly sneer. "If you only give me your Millennium Item."_

_He felt a foreign emotion that he didn't feel now...a wave of anxiety and hate swept through his heart, his lips felt as though they were bleeding from biting them too deep, his mouth salty and dry from blood..._

_In defeat, he felt the Millennium Puzzle being lifted from his head; he saw stained blood on his hands as he gave the Item to Bakura..._

_Now! he thought. Now that he is distracted..._

_Wait a minute, thought Yami. Distracted from what?_

_"SLIFER!! ATTACK!!" Yami heard his voice once again, and there was a flash of red as a dragon purged on forward, towards the unsuspecting Bakura. But something blocked the attack; Yami felt an extordinary pain searing through his chest, blood spurted from his mouth in seething sheets through his clenched teeth...the pain...the pain..._

_"Kukukuku.." laughed the voice again. "Prince-sama, you should've known never to try something like that on me. I am Bakura. King of Theives. And I always get what I want."_

_There was another pain; though this didn't seem internal, it was as though someone had hurtled out of nowhere and rammed themselves into his already beaten chest...he fell to the floor, wincing and moaning..._

_He had to get up. He had too! Yami tried his best to get up, but something restrained him. Why couldn't he get up? He had to save the children..._

_There was another violent assault, this time in his ribs, hurtling him towards the cliff. He grabbed at the edge, hoping, through his weakness, that he could pull himself up..._

_...a manly form appeared in front of him, standing on the ledge, his red cloak flying in the wind, his dark skin shadowed in the darkness, his brown eyes narrowed and cold, a scary scar trickling from his right eye, his short, pointy, cropped hair..._

_...The MIllennium Ring!_

_It was on his chest, flashing madly..._

_"Bakura..." his voice whispered, trying to be stronger, but was weak from his wounds. Yami felt his own sear of hatred. Oh the humility to be at the mercy of Bakura...._

_"Bakura!!" Yami yelled. He now knew this was a he say anything? Could he be heard?_

_"Oh, I don't do mercy, pharoah-yo," whispered the voice. "It was your command that made it so. How the Millennium Items were created from dead flesh and blood. Created by your orders. Now I can retrieve all the Items again....without you in my way."_

_A foot stepped violently on his hand, the only thing holding his survival. He tried his best to hold on..but the foot pressed hard, twisting and turning, causing him more pain..._

_A rough hand grabbed his hair, pulling him up savagely, though yet the foot remained grinding his hand from the ledge...his face was thrusted upwards, to meet those of his nemesis....he could not see the features of the tomb robber, only that mad, evil glint and that cold, unearthly sneer..._

_"Die, Pharaoh."_

_Suddenly his hair was released, he was pushed from the cliff, his hand was thrusted away from the ledge...he was plummeting into the darkness that was surrounding him..._

_No! thought Yami. This can't be...! Bakura, what do you think you're doing? Where am I? Who am I? Could it be..?_

_Yami's eyes widened in horror._

_"Goodbye, Prince Atemu..." whispered the voice_

* * *

/CHE!/ thought Bakura, clutching his head/What Ra-damned hell is the matter with me?/

/Bakura!/ Ryou's voice was so distant...so distant...

/Ra-dammit/ he swore again.

Suddenly, flashes of different visions passed his eyes, he stared in horror...

_There was fire everywhere...the roaring flames had a fury of their own, but they weren't loud enough to drown the screams of agony and pain...Bakura felt something...he felt tears down his face..._

_Tears? he thought angrily to himself. What was this?_

* * *

Ryou heard his darker side's yells of agony...worried, he rammed his shoulder into the door of his darker side's soul room...inside was a dark, scary maze, with traps and tortures...Ryou saw a door on fire and ran towards it...Bakura's voice was drifting from here...

He ran on and on, until he kicked down the door, and a terrible horror met his eyes.

"Bakura!" he yelled, through the horror that met his eyes. Shadows of men with swords attacked andn attacked, swiping at every human being, blood was splattered across the walls...

Ryou saw a small, huddled boy hiding behind the pillar..the boy was crying, crying, his innocent eyes wide in terror...

Ryou quickly ran to the boy and tried to drag him away from the horror, but his hand slipped through. Ryou stepped back, realizing what this incident was.

It was his darker side's ancient memory...!

Confused, having no idea what to do, he wrapped his arms around the little boy, hoping it would at least be of some comfort...

* * *

_NO! Bakura thought, tears streaming down his face. The heat swept over him, closing in on him, wrapping his small body in its unholy folds. Embers flicked their ways across his eyes, yet he did not close them, only continued to stare in wrenched horror at the sight before him._

_Silouhettes collapsed on the ground, screams filled the night. A sudden shadown fell down next to him, lifelessly, her hand out stretched towards him. He recognized the woman's face, once full of beauty but now torn and burned...he recognized that trademark, snowy crops.._

_Mother!_

_Suddenly a soldier appeared behind her. Clearly unaware of the small child hiding behind the pillar, he brought down his sword._

_Bakura did not scream. He stayed still, frozen, eyes wide and tears streaming anew..._

_...Bakura tried to get up, tried to run over.._

_..why couldn't he do it?_

_The tomb robber growled...that man...that soldier..he could've beaten him in no time...why were tears streaming down his face, why couldn't he control the situation? Was he there at all?_

_A memory, he thought suddenly. This was a memory._

_The memory._

_The Massacre of Kuru Eruna._

* * *

Ryou sudddenly gasped as he realized the snowy crops of the little boy he was holding. He turned around and looked straight into the boy's eyes...

"Bakura!"

Ryou gaped at the little boy, his face streamed with tears, his eyes wide and innocent, slowly clouding with this terrible memory.

* * *

_What the hell?! Bakura thought. Ryou!!_

_He quickly forced himself to produce Shadow magic to extract himself from his childhood body, and appeared in front of his hikari._

_"What the hell are you doing here?" he yelled._

_"Trying to help you!" said Ryou, almost pleading. "I was worried!"_

_"I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself," growled Bakura back. Ryou stared in disbelief into his darker half's eyes, before fleeing back to the door. Bakura watched in bewilderment after his hikari's running form, but shrugged and return watching his memories._

_I wonder what the pharoah's thinking...he thought._

_He couldn't prevent the memory of pain though; he couldn't stop the rememberance of each scream and terror, and that his heart was being ripped about because of the death of his loved ones._

_Bakura found himself tear stained eventually._

* * *

Harry looked around, trying his best to think of a happy memory. It was so hard...not to do so...with the Dementor...He looked towards his fallen comrades; Yugi looked confused and in pain; Bakura was in the postion of utmost anger, but his face was serene and solemn...they seemed alright...at least ...for now...

...Marik!

...Marik was clutching his head, beads of sweat trickling down his forehead.

* * *

_Marik couldn't believe what he saw. No...not after all this! He was surrounded by cold walls, like a prison, in darkness where light was supplied by the little candles. His torso was bare and cold...he was shuddering, but of what? The cold? Of course not._

_He fought against the robed figures who held him. he screamed for Odion, he didn't want to do this..._

_Hands closed upon hiim and his linen shirt was ripped down; he torso was stipped naked; hands threw him and tried to suppress his struggles. He tried to fight, he didn't want to do this..._

_He was thrown onto a stone table, on his stomach, his shoulder-length hair pulled up, leaving his back bare and clean. Cold, thick shackles were chained to his wrists and ankles, so that he now laid full-spread, eagle-spread, across the slab of cold, hard stone. A folded fabric was put in front of him so that he could rest his head._

_He fought hard against the the shackles, tears streaming down his cheeks. The chains were attached to the stone bed, so that he couldn't get up or even struggle very well. The chains were then adjusted so that he couldn't even move. A thick stick wrapped with rope as then put into his mouth, between his teeth, like a horse's nuzzle._

_Crying, he turned his head up and saw the figure of his father, black robed, holding a knife in the flame of a burning candle._

_"Father..." he pleaded through the nuzzle. "Please father...don't do this...I don't want to...don't give me the initiation! Please! I'll do anything!"_

_His begs were ignored as the man then approached him, knife in hand, white-hot from the flame._

_"Father!" he cried. "Please! Please! Odion wants to do it...let him do it...I don't want to!"_

_Realizing he could not be stopped, Marik buried his face in the fabric, not wanting to see was was going to happen, hoping all the while that the terror would never come. Tears spread across the fabric. _

_"Please don't let it hurt," he whispered._

_The knife slit down his back._

_His screams of pain echoed through the cold, empty barrier as the knife was slit, again and again, into his back. He clenched hard against the nuzzle, sweat trickling down is face, the fabric now not just wet with tears, but with his soaken blood. Blood spilled onto the stone, and onto the floor._

_"Aughh...no..no, stop, please...stop..please....AH!!" _

_The same pleads were repeated, again and again, as blood swept onto the ground. _

_"...stop...please...ARGH!! Father...please...don't...no more, please..! It hurts! It hurts!"_

_He cried, he sobbed, into the pillow._

_"I hate the pharaoh_

* * *

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!"

A form of a stag appeared and rammed his head into the Dementor. The cloaked figure disappeared, and everyone slumped onto the ground.

Harry stood there, panting, not believing that Umbridge could've sent a Dementor to protect herself.He stopped short.

She sat there, her face glazed, her mouth slacked. However, a dark figure stood in front of her, a cold looking female with elf ears and a cracked baby in her arms. The baby was chattering eerily. Harry gulped automatically..what was this new monstrosity?

Suddenly, however, Harry's stag Patronus rapaged itself against the monster...the monster cracked and shattered into oblivion before Harry realized where he had once saw that same monster.

..when Bakura was duelling...!

Clearly Umbridge was out of it entirely. Her eyes were glazed and distant, and her mouth began to bead little droplets of drool from the corners. Harry quite truthfully, didn't very much care for her wellbeing. He quickly turned to his friends. Marik had been muttering incoherently; now he was silent. Harry could only make out things like, "Stop...it hurts...it'll scar for life...stop..". He was very worried about Marik. He turned and saw Draco Malfoy on the floor, head face down.

Yami was breathing heavily, beads of sweat running down his face. Panting, he stood, looking slightly weak and bewildered. He slumped into the nearest chair and held his head in his hands, as though tending a large headache.

Bakura stood, his expression crossly blank. He also sat in a chair and massaged his head.

Harry looked at Marik, and, expecting to see him also standing, was shocked to find that the boy was still on the ground, tears glistening on his face. Bakura seemed to be the first who gained from his composure and yelled, "Marik!"

Yami's head quickly snapped up and he ran towards his fallen friend. He was soon joined by Bakura and Harry.

"Marik..Marik..you there?" called Bakura. Harry seemed to have the impression that Bakura didn't want to show that he cared.

"Tomb--Marik..." called Yami softly. "Marik...it's us...Yugi, and Bakura...can you hear us?"

"We need help," said Harry, standing up. "I'll go get Dumbledore. Will he be alright?"

"What was that?" asked Yami, trying to turn Marik over. "Give me a hand, Bakura?"

Bakura disgruntedly attempted to comfort the Egyptian boy.

"It was a dementor," said Harry softly. "They're beings that evoke your worst memories if you have enough. Many people don't have that many dreaded pasts, so they can only feel how cold it does get when a Dementor is around. But...if you ..have a bad past, a horrible memory, they can make you relive it over and over and over, until it drives you insane."

Yami and Bakura both looked very worriedly at Marik; their eyes were flickering from his head to his back. Harry couldn't help but gape at the heiroglyphics on his friend's back.

"Well, don't just stand there looking like an idiot," snapped Bakura. "Go get help!"

Harry, startled out of his trance, nodded and ran out of the classroom.

"Marik," called out Yami softly. "Marik...it's okay, it's gone now..."

"Che..." muttered Bakura. He was trying to get the Rod out of Marik's hand, but was very unsuccessful.

"You're trying to steal when he's like this?" asked Yami, in utter disbelief.

"No," snapped Bakura back. "I just don't want this thing in his possession when his darker side comes back." He tugged madly at the Rod and swore when he couldn't get it from Marik's grip.

"Here," sighed Yami exasperatedly. He flipped Marik over and laid him against the teacher's desk. Marik's expression was weak and pained. Yami brushed his hair out of his eyes.

"Marik," he called. "Can you hear me?"

"He's obviously out, Pharaoh," snarled Bakura. He slapped Marik across the face.

"Bakura!!"

"They do that when someone's unconcious!" protested Bakura.

"Imbecile," muttered Yami as he shook Marik gently. "What do you think?" he asked Bakura quietly.

"We saw our memories, didn't we, pharaoh?" replied Bakura solemnly. "Did you see yours?"

"Yes," murmured Yami. "I did."

"Know your name now?" asked Bakura.

"No," said Yami, shaking his head. "What did you see?"

Bakura shrugged indifferently. "I've caused worse."

"We must discuss this afterwards," said Yami lowly. "This must be important."

Bakura nodded.

"Should we let our hikaris take over? It's not like we can do anything in our present state. Maybe Ryou has some ingenious spell to bring Marik back."

"Worth a try," said Yami. "Yugi's dying to see Marik."

There was a flash of light and Ryou and Yugi were now next to Marik.

"That must've been horrible," whispered Ryou quietly.

"Marik?" called Yugi. "Marik...it's me..Yugi..."

He gently hugged his friend; Ryou saw slight tears in Yugi's eyes. He sighed, remembering Yugi's strong faith in friendship.

"Do you know how to wake him?" asked Yugi.

"I can't ...remember," admitted Ryou, frustrated.

There were footsteps, and Dumbledore soon appeared in the door, along with Professor McGonagall, Professor Snape, and Harry.

"What happened?" gasped Professor McGonagall, staring at the surroundings. "What on earth..?" She quickly hurried to Marik without a second glance at Umbridge or the unconcious Slytherins. Snape's face was turning rather puce-like as he quickly hurried to Malfoy.

"A dementor," said Harry. "Professor Umbridge had one and released one on us."

"But why on earth would she do that?" demanded McGonagall.

Harry sighed, looking terribly awkward.

"Marik," said Ryou. "Marik. You see...." Yugi gestured slightly to the pink shirt; Ryou quickly snatched it and slipped it back on the unconcious tomb keeper.

"...er...he got...sort of provoked," said Yugi hastily. When McGonagall, Dumbledore and Snape were not looking, he quickly gestured to Harry to be quiet.

"Provoked?" repeated McGonagall crisply. "With what? Lines?"

Ryou pointed to his hand, where the line, "_I must pay attention in class" _was still scrawled on his hand. "Professor Umbridge made us write in our hands like this...and Marik...he has, er, issues. When something like this happens, he looses control of his emotions."

"Why on earth would he?" asked McGonagall.

Ryou and Yugi looked slightly guilty and awkward; they didn't really want to tell them why Marik hated having cuts and such. Yami quickly took over; and so did Bakura.

"He was abused when he was young," lied Bakura smoothly. "So when things like this happen to him; cuts especially, he looses it because it reminds him of his hated memory."

Harry remembered what Marik had said. That fit...

No, wait a minute, he thought. Ryou lied. Marik it be...that he was remembering when he got that scar on his back?

Harry didn't trust himself to say anything.

"Can you wake him?" asked Yami.

Dumbledore nodded. "It would be best if he were concious, Mr. Motou, or else he would suffer more from his collapse. I suppose his memory must've been rather horrid in order to cause such a collapse in such a strong boy."

He pointed his wand at Marik. "_Enervate."_

Marik's eyes slowly opened, his lavender eyes glistening weakly with tears.

"What...what happened?" he whispered.

"It's okay," coaxed Yami. "It's okay. You , that's all."

"Don't leave us like that, baka!" said Bakura indignantly. Marik smiled, but his eyes were incredibly dark and angry.

"Are you alright, Mr. Ishtar?" asked Dumbledore.

Marik nodded, muttering yes. Dumbledore produce a large bar of Honeyduke's best chocolate, almost a foot in length and two inches in width, and handed it to Marik.

"Eat up," he said. "You've been through quite the ordeal. I suggest that we get you to the Hosptial Wing soon."

Marik looked too overwhelmed to argue. He slowly opened his mouth and began to eat the chocolate. Yami and Bakura had to half carry him to the hospital room; along the way, he seemed oblivous to his surroundings; his eyes were distant.

They put him to bed, though Madame Pomfrey insisted that he finished the chocolate before she'd give him his sleeping potion. Marik finally finished and drank his potion and fell asleep instantly. Harry wanted to stay, but Dumbledore suggested it was best if Marik only had his closest friends next to him when he awakens. McGonagall, Dumbledore and Snape left to recover Umbridge and the Slytherins, Harry, with a quiet goodnight, went back to the common room. The Hospital Wing was empty, the only occupants near one bed.

Yami and Bakura stayed with Marik the entire night, by his bedside. Neither of them made a sound as they watched the Keeper sleep. Neither of them turned away when they realized that Marik was silently crying in his dreams.

* * *

Waah! This chappie was so sad!! Aww...pwwoor Marik!! I know you all asked for Umbridge torture,but I really had to get this one done first. Now that she's hurt our poor Marik-kun, she'll be in even more pain when she comes back from the Shadow Realm!!

Yeah, she's in teh Shadow Realm. Nice touch eh? I think I'm the actual fust YGO/HP crossover writer to acutally BANISH the evil frog....toad....thing.


	16. Reconcilliations

Last minute update because I'm not leaving JUST yet for my vacation!! Yeah..I'm going to be deprived of a computer system for two weeks, and while I'm waiting for my ride I thought I should just cram this last chapter in.

**Larisha: **O.O You always seem to die and faint while reading my chapters!! Please don't file a lawsuit, this fanfiction is not published hence I can't make money from it to pay for your possible eulogy and hospital bills!! XD

**Shattered Farewell: **I'm so pleased you like my fic!!

**Sei-san: **OMR when I read your review, you totally made my day entirely!! I am so shocked that you like my fic so much!! I went to your favs...O.O Oh my gosh, I can't believe that the only HP crossovers there are WhiteAngelChan's, Lizeth's and mine!! I feel so honoured! I absolutely adore their writing and am a huge fan of their works, especially Lizeth's! OMR OMR OMR OH MY RA..you've driven me speechless!!

**Peter Kim: **You asked when there would be other appearances, like I said, Mokuba won't be making an appearance, but twahahahaa, look at that! Shadi's here!

**Now I grant you, Chapter Sixteen. Thank you so much for all your reviews! I know this chapter isn't as good as the others, but I wrote this one a long time ago, and I didn't have that much time to spruce it up too well. Please forgive! (bows hastily) **

**You know....what I want for Christmas? (winks)**

**  
READ AND REVIEW!!**

Don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or Harry Potter. How annoying. .

* * *

Chapter Sixteen:

Harry sat comfortably on his bed, his body arched forwards, his back against the cold headboard of the four poster. The draperies around him flittered gracefully in serene, slow waltzes, glistening as the moonlit sky slowly began to bleed the shades of the oncoming rise of the sun. It was now Saturday; regardless of the fact that the early morn star was now sweeping rays of golden pink through his sheer draperies and bathing the rest of the dormitory in a golden aura of light, Harry did not leave his bed.

It had been days since Marik had been submitted to bed. In those few days, the young tomb keeper had awakened, but was far too weak to speak to anyone, hence only their presence was allowed in the Hospital Wing, not their voices. Umbridge had also been admitted to the Wing, however, she made very little recovery. No one knew exactly what was wrong with her, which only now began to unnerve Harry slightly. She had seemed literally Petrified, staring into oblivion, abandoned all surroundings of reality. Harry did not understand. Her body, Madame Pomfrey claimed, was working properly, she was not dead, but rather, almost unconcious. Hermione had suggested a possible concussion, but Ron had incredulously reminded her of Madam Pomfrey's talents with such injuries.

It didn't make sense to Harry.

One sentence echoed vibrantly in the midst of confused debris of Harry's mind though.

"PENALTY GAME!"

It echoed brightly within his cranium, never ceasing, always repeating.

What did it mean? Penalty game?

Harry frowned. He didn't want to suspect Marik of any wrongdoing; considering the Toad was now in a possible magically uncurable coma, that didn't seem to be a big conspiracy looking it that way. But...all the same...where had that magic come from? Where did Marik come across it, managed to possess it? Did it have something to do with the marks upon his back? What _was _that...golden wand? Why was Bakura so eager to get it away from Marik when he was so upset?

Harry frowned even deeper. It seemed that Bakura and Yugi both knew the abilities of the wand...clearly they knew the consequences if it was used and was trying to prevent Marik from using it. Was that why it was so dangerous? Because it put people in a coma?

Odd incantation though..."penalty game".... why was it referring to a game? Was it some sort of riddle? What, _where _was the word "game" used as such a metaphor?

Harry blinked.

"_Those idiot Egyptians....they must've hidden it for years..."_

_"The Millennium Items? But they cannot grant Voldemort immortality..."_

_"He wants to possess the reincarnation of the Pharaoh?"_

_"The legend depicted that the same games that occured in Egypt would come again..."_

_"....the Millennium Items were used to defeat the monsters...they only obeyed their proper hosts.."_

Luna's article.

Harry quickly scrambled off his bed. Perhaps...perhaps Luna's mother's files could help..

....Yugi wanted them too....

...which could only mean...

Marik, Bakura and Yugi were all in on this.

If Marik was capable of sending Umbridge into a coma...what could Yugi and Bakura do?

Harry frowned at the incredulous absurdity of Yugi ever sending anyone in a coma. He was going to call himself silly for even thinking Ryou could be capable of it, but he had remembered those disturbing monsters on his desk...and the angry glint in his eyes, that cross expression....

It bewildered Harry as to why....HOW ....Ryou could change so drastically. It was almost as though he had two different personalities...

Without further ado, Harry quickly threw on his robes and hurried out of the dormitories.

* * *

Yami blearily awoke; he had never left Marik's side since the Dementor's incident. He blinked exhaustedly, moaning as he realized headaches had fatigued him again. He gingerly turned his head to face the form of the Tomb Kepper...

...until he realized that the Keeper was gone.

Snapping out of his sleepy reverie, he scrambled awake, whipping around him for any sight of his friend. Marik couldn't get up now! He was too weak, he needed to rest, what was going on?!

Yami quickly turned to the sleeping form of Ryou next to him and gently prodded him awake The ivory-haired hikari slowly fluttered his large doe eyes open, shaking his head. He wearily raised his head to meet his eyes with the pharaoh's and inquired softly, "Huh? What's wrong, Yami?"

"Marik's gone," said Yami bluntly.

Ryou blinked himself awake. He also scrambled up and began to look around for the Kepper, and swallowed nervously when he couldn't find Marik's presence.

"Oh no," moaned Ryou. "We were supposed to watch him...where could he have gone?"

"I'm not sure," sighed Yami worriedly. His heart was beating rapidly. "We have to find him!"

"I know," said Ryou, his eyebrows knitted together in an anxious look. "But where?"

Yami quickly grabbed Ryou's wrist and led him out of the Wing. Both of them stopped short and looked towards their right and towards their left.

"I'll go check the higher floors," concluded Yami. "You take the floors below us."

Ryou nodded.

"Alright. Let's go," Yami commanded, and without further ado, pelted down the hallway and up some nearby stairs.

Ryou shook his head again and ran the other way.

* * *

He didn't manage to find Marik anywhere on that floor...

Nor the one below that...

He looked in classrooms, in cupboards, even inquired the house-elves. No one gave Ryou an answer.

Finally, he ended up himself in the middle of the Great Hall, now empty because of the early morn. His footsteps echoed in the cold barrier as he slowly began to approach the large entrance. Perhaps Marik was out there...where else could he be?

Ryou looked out the large oak doors of the early morn. Cool, tinged wind swept into his face, teasing his white hair with grace. The sun was a blurred pale yellow that melted against the fresh pink sky, as the clouds drifted sleepily away, preparing for the oncoming sunrise. The air was fresh and tangy, a crisp coolness that refreshed Ryou as he stepped outside. Outlines of the tall green trees began to evolve into focus, along with the sparkling lake. Another outline became clearer as the sun began to emerge, casting luminous, tranquil rays through the trees and onto Hogwarts. The figure was sitting absent-mindedly on a tall stone rock that loomed over the lake, his fair hair whisping lightly into the wind.

"Morning," he said softly. "What are you doing up so early?"

Marik remained silent as he gazed upon the horizon.

Ryou stepped up tentatively on a near rock. "Marik?"

Silence.

"Oh baka," snapped Bakura suddenly. "Snap out of it....what's wrong?"

Marik blinked and turned towards the spirit. "Nothing."

"Liar," said Bakura as he climbed up the rock. "What's eating you, tomb keeper?"

At this, Marik suddenly grabbed a pebble and threw it into the lake. The pebble skipped a couple of times, slapping the water smartly repeatedly before sliding smoothly into the depths of the waters.

Bakura folded his arms and stared out into the horizon.

"Spit it out, Ishtar-sama," said Bakura softly, as he threw another rock after Marik's. "There's no point in keeping it all inside. Even the Pharaoh's worried."

Marik was quiet for a moment before he looked up into the pink sky.

"I fancied a swim," he said.

Bakura snorted quietly and was about to reply before Marik actually began slipping off his shirt. In silence, the tomb robber stared aimably at Marik's tanned back, bearing the dark scar he carried since his tenth birthday.

"The old toad really got to you, didn't she?"

Marik closed his eyes, a subtle, pained expression spreading across his face.

"I thought....I thought I had forgotten," he said quietly. "Apparently not."

"I would never thought you'd forget something like that," replied the spirit. "Everytime you look in a mirror, everytime you change, it's a constant reminder of who you once were. How could you possibly forget?"

Marik sighed silently, as he opened his eyes. "I suppose I just wanted to."

Bakura was silent.

"But..." Marik looked down at his hand, where Umbridge had etched a faint sentence there. "...when it happened again, I just...remembered everything. And Odeon's not here to help me control my feelings."

"What difference would it make?" asked Bakura, playing with a rock. "You and I were together to over-throw the pharaoh. My only regret is that you backed out in the end."

"It brought back memories I thought I could forget," whispered Marik. "And...this feeling...it was almost as though my yami had returned. Hate, anger, pain, sorrow. All together, once again. How could a memory scare me so?"

Marik looked up. Bakura's face was stoned, in a cross, stern expression.

"I know how you feel, Bakura," he said suddenly. "I know what you're really thinking. Even though you have the facade of being the murderous, sadistic psychopath, I know that you can still feel something. When those weird ghouly thingies.....those Dementors.... even though you will not admit it, but I know that you also saw images of your own hated past. The worst memory you could experience. I know you saw your village being killed, theif-sama."

Bakura snapped out of his stony spell.

"I know that you felt what I felt. Pain, anger, sorrow, hate. Except all of them were addressed to the Pharaoh. I had no one to unleash them on, except my own father, who I cannot blame. And that yami began to feel like he was evolving again, and that scared me."

Bakura looked down at the watery depths, his mouth pursed.

"You know....even though I hate to admit it," laughed Marik sadly, "but I guess we won't have that much of a chance to overthrow the Pharaoh now. As much as I know you want to, and as much as you know I want to, we can't really do anything now. We're in danger, theif-sama. As much as we wouldn't want to work together..." he gave the spirit a look. "...or rather, not wanting to admit it, we have to. Just to simply survive. We have no choice whether we want to pursue our own dominating goals, because our main priority is to live first."

He stood, throwing his shirt over his shoulder and held out a hand. Bakura looked from the hand to Marik's face. He was about to retort something back when his eyes floated over to Marik's shoulder, as though subconciously hoping to see the scar again. His face softened slightly.

"You've gone way softer than I thought," said the theif, disgustedly. Nevertheless, he smacked Marik's hand in a casual high-five.

"Want to walk around?" asked Marik, his face still rather dark.

Bakura jumped off the rock with leisure and began to walk randomly in one direction. Marik slipped on his shirt and followed.

"Something's eating you too," he observed, walking in long strides.

Bakura's only expression was a look of contorted disgust.

"I don't have feelings," replied the spirit, almost proudly. "You may have gone soft with the Pharoah, Marik-sama, but I can't simply let go like you do." He let out an insane laugh. "Soon after we're out of here, I'm planning to strike the pharaoh as soon as I can. Just waiting for the opportune moment."

Marik snorted. "This has nothing to do with the pharaoh, and you know it, theif. It's about Ryou, isn't it?"

Bakura looked determinedly dark. "What?"

"Ryou," replied Marik simply. "I think he's starting to rub off some humanly nature on you."

"Shut up, Marik," growled Bakura deadly.

Marik waved away the warning. "Looks like I'm not the only one gone soft, am I? You knew what was your worst fear, tomb raider. And you hated it." Marik laughed. "I know what you're afraid of, Bakura. Possessing the Rod gives me advantages, regardless whether it's for good or bad. And I know precisely why you can't face the Boggart that Lupin gave us. I know exactly why you always let Ryou do it. But it looks like Ryou can control his fears a little better than you can, doesn't he?"

Bakura threw his hand out to assault Marik; Marik ducked, still laughing.

"I know you're afraid that Ryou'll be hurt," he said softly. "If Voldemort asked you to kill him, in the beginning you would readily do so. But you've got a dent in your head with moral written all over it. You know that if it hadn't been for Ryou, if it had been someone else, you wouldn't have gotten this far without him. You wouldn't have had a body to use, an asset to the pharaoh, or a ..." he smirked. "...friend to talk to."

This time, Bakura's aim was true. Marik winced as he grabbed his shoulder where the tomb robber had punched harshly.

"I don't care, tomb keeper," whispered Bakura deadly, putting heavy emphasis on 'tomb keeper'. "Ryou's nothing to me other than a host. A body to use. The only most convient one, because he's so close to the Pharoah's brat. And nothing more."

Marik snorted as he rubbed his wound ruefully. "Oh sure? And I suppose that's why you're protecting him from Sirius?"

Bakura looked extremely dangerous.

Marik laughed again. "Face it, theif-sama. You're not the only one who's gone soft."

Bakura whacked Marik extremely hard on the head, but Marik kept on going, ignoring the assaults with epic air.

"I don't care for my hikari, tomb keeper," snarled Bakura. "I hurt him a few times, haven't I? Tortured his friends, captured them into little idols, sent them into comas for months before the Pharaoh got onto my ass?"

"You only hurt Ryou three times, baka," replied Marik. "That one time to jammed the points of your ring into his chest, the other time you impaled his hand on a toy tower! The only other time you have actually hurt Ryou in any way was the time you swore allegiance with me, and thrusted your knife into his arm." Marik stopped. "I actually wanted to hurt Ryou even more than you did. I actually wanted to use his life at stake from Slifer's attack, but you stopped me."

"I only did so because I would never have gotten what I wanted," defended Bakura.

"In fact..." Marik looked rather sly. "You still are in allegiance with me. See that scar?"

Marik yanked at the sleeve of Bakura's shirt, uncovering a long, slanted scar on his upper arm.

"Scars are permanent memories," he said softly. "Like my initiation. And that scar on your arm signifies that you are still in allegiance with me. So I guess you really have no choice, do you, theif sama?"

Bakura looked dangerously dark.

"Face it, theif-sama. You're human. You got feelings. Don't deny that."

Bakura threw his fist out and made contact with the top of Marik's head, who ducked to avoid the assault. Ryou fought for control and gained it, with much struggling of holding back the sadistic tomb robber.

"Marik!" Ryou quickly dropped to his knees and helped Marik up, who's fair hair was slightly sticky with blood. Marik touched the wound with his fingers, inspected the blood, and wiped his hands on his pants.

"It's nothing, Ryou," he said. He was never that used to Ryou much. "I've seen Bakura do worse and I've been through worse."

"Still, he shouldn't have done that," said Ryou firmly as he got up.

"You didn't hear what we said, did you?" asked Marik cautiously

Ryou looked slightly disappointed. "No...he blocked me out entirely after the discussion about you. Why?"

Marik smiled, one that only brought amusement to himself. "Nothing, Ryou. Nothing at all."

"You going to be okay?" asked Ryou, looking truly worried. His large brown eyes shone innocent concern as the scanned Marik's face for any emotional features. He found some.

"I'll be fine," repeated Marik, but his face was dark as he saw the cut on his hand.

"You know," started Ryou, gazing across the lake. "You don't have to be uncomfortable with me, Marik. You can tell me anything at all."

The Egyptian boy snorted, but obviously moral had been dented into his head as well. His face held an expression of uncomfortable guilt.

"This is a beautiful lake," said Ryou suddenly, his voice quiet and rather misty, as though in deep admiration of the water's surface. "And it's going to get bigger."  
"What?"

Ryou smiled at Marik, looking a bit melancholy and serene. "It will. After the years go by, it'll whisk away each of the rougher, darker edges of rocks on the side, and grow bigger and more beautiful. Eventually, it will be as large as the sea, and everything around its side...the shores, the rocks...willl all be smooth, and the debris would simply flow away down the rivers."

"You're getting a bit Dumbledore-y there, Ryou," replied Marik, looking annoyingly confused.

Ryou laid a hand on Marik's shoulder.

"It's not a big deal," he said softly.. "It takes time to forget these things. But everyday, a little bit more is eroded away." He kicked a pebble into the lake; the small rock plopping peacefully through the dark depths. "That's one part of your dreaded past, Marik. Soon all of it's going to be gone, flowing down the rivers of your heart, and it'll leave your soul forever. It just takes time."

Marik looked at the lake, mesmerized and sad. His lips slowly spread into a smile, and he lightly punched Ryou in the arm.

"You're not all that bad, Ryou," he said, looking genuinely appreciative.

Ryou smiled back. "I can never hold a grudge for long, Marik," he said. "Yugi forgave you even though you pratically murdered him and his friends and caused his life to be a living hell. If he can do that to you, so can I. Everyone just needs a second chance." He returned the punch. "And _you _just got yourself one. Another chance to make your life better than it was before, and I know that you're going to make it soon."

Marik nodded. He eyes glazed dreamily as he stroked the gold bands that wound his arms, shining the rays of the now risen sun.

"We should get back," said Ryou, looking slightly worried.

"It's Saturday," replied Marik. "We can stay here all we want."

Suddenly, a rustling came behind them, as though various tree branches were cracked broken. Marik immediately grabbed his Rod, holding it in front of him, so that either abilities of the Item were easy to access. If he couldn't send the intruder to the Shadow Realm, at least he could defend himself with the blade hidden.

The branches of the evergreesn began to break and sway, and the sounds of hooves pounding the dirt were clear. With a growl, the intruder burst through the whiping branches and reared in alarm, his hair flinging and his torso bearing the strong muscles and various scars.

"Shadi!" yelled Marik.

"Would you be Marik?" asked the centaur sternly.

"Never mind that," snarled the young boy as he quickly ran to the person riding the centaur. "Shadi!"

The other Egyptian man was hanging limply, obviously tired and wounded, held on only by the centaur's hair, that was wound around his stomach securely. His turban was slightly undone, hanging scraggily in front of his sweaty face. His robes were stained with dried blood, and Marik could see that the Millennium Key that usually hung around Shadi's neck was missing. There was a red mark around the Egyptian's neck, as though something had rubbed harshly against it. Marik suspected that the Key had been forcefully ripped from Shadi's possession.

"Marik..." Shadi, who was usually mysterious and expressionless, was looking alarmed and tired. Beads of sweat trickled from his stained turban and down his tanned face, that was slightly pale.

"Shadi!" Ryou quickly ran towards the centaur and held out his arms, hoping that that Shadi wouldn't fall just yet, since the Egyptian man looked as though he was ready to collapse.

"Marik." Shadi shut his eyes tightly, and suddenly, as though he had retrieved more strength, sat up straight on the centaur's back and looked at Marik with the same, mysteriously blank expression on his face.

"Shadi, what happened?" demaned Marik. "What happened to the Key?"

"The Key and Scale have been stolen, Marik!" said Shadi. He narrowed his eyes. "It had been my soul duty to protect the Items, and I would have, had not only I had realized that if I were to die, then I couldn't live to protect them again."

"What happened?"

"Men," replied Shadi simply. "Men who cloak themselves in black, men who declare allegiance to the Dark Lord. They wanted the Items and would stop at nothing to get them. I tried to banish them myself, thinking they were nothing but worthless ingrates, but they had anticipated it. They knew precisely how to counter it."

"No one can counter Shadow Magic," argued Marik.

"They found a way. They used magic of their own to possess me, but I fought them off. After that, caught off-guard, they used a torture spell to prevent me from protecting the Items. I would've died."

"You should've!" yelled Marik. Blinking at his rude remark, he quickly shut his mouth. "I-I'm sorry.""I could've, Marik," replied the Egyptian man, wincing at his wounds. "But I did not want to, because then I would not have the chance to retrieve them back. Using my last bit of strength, I entered the mind of one of the dark souls. You are close to him, Marik. His blood runs in one of those that you know very well here at Hogwarts."

"But---"

"You must tell the Pharaoh this," said Shadi sternly. "The scale and key have been taken, and now fate is unbalanced. If you're not careful, Marik-sama, then your Rod will soon be taken as well."

"No one will take the Rod!" snarled Marik aggresively.

"Tell that to fate," replied Shadi. "You'll have to convince fate otherwise."

* * *

Looks like Voldemort finally realized where he could get SOME of the Millennium Items. Uh oh.

**Reviews please. Merry Christmas. A cliffhanger! Twahahahhahahahaaa! XD**


	17. Another Aftermath

Sorry this is such a boring chapter. But it's the aftermath of Shadi's attack, so of course it has to be a little more subtle.

I regret to inform you, readers, that I may not be able to update as often in the future. School is really getting to me, and writer's block is approaching me, since yaoi has been stuffing my mind silly. Bah!

Yeah, I have another account for my yaoi stuff here. I'm not going to say what the username is, but for all you yaoi lovers, go find me! (hugs) Mostly inspired by the oh so many gift fics I have to do for friends. (groan) Crossovers are my area of expertise, not romance.

Anyways...chapter 17. Approaching writer's block. Anyone who wishes to help can e-mail me. Thanks!

Read and Review, please!

Yes, the next chapter will have Bakura finally at the Ministry stealing for Mungdungus. Or maybe the chapter after that...I don't know how long it will take to explain Harry's encounters with Luna or Ryou's experience with the Pensieve. So...but don't worry, it's coming!! But..so is the writer's block....gah! (shudders)

* * *

Chapter 17 

"DA meeting," said Harry, cocking his head to one side as the multi-colored-haired boy tried to dodge around him. "Er...if you don't mind me asking, is there something wrong?"

"No, no, not at all," said Yami distractedly, trying to manage to swerve around the boy. "Ah...do you mind moving, please, Harry?"

"Oh...er..." Harry hesitantly stepped aside, but managed to grab hold onto the sleeve of Yami's robes to stop him. "DA meeting, did you get that?"

"What's a DA meeting, again?" asked Yami, pursing his lips, frustrated at himself for not managing to find Marik yet.

"Dumbledore's Army," said Harry, raising an eyebrow at Yami's odd attitude. "Yugi, are you sure there's nothing wrong? I was just going to the hospital wing to see Marik and..."

"Well then, prepare to find instead an empty bed," said Yami seriously, nodding as he tried to look outside a nearby window. Harry released his grip on Yami's robes blankly, his mouth slightly agape.

"He's not in bed? Why?"

"Don't know," sighed Yami heavily. "I'm trying to find him...but no luck so far."

Harry sighed, blowing a strand of hair resignedly. "Man, that's rough. Do you want me to help?"

"I'd like that, thank you, Harry," said Yami sincerly, still scanning the skies, looking as though he had wondered if Marik might've kidnapped a hippogriff.

"Well...ah, no problem..." said Harry sheepishly. "Seeing as he's...right there."

Yami snapped his head around in the sound of Harry's voice, and noticed that the legendary boy was pointing down the hall, where Marik and Ryou were strolling aimlessly, clearly deep in thought.

"Ya--- I mean, Yugi!" called out Ryou, waving his hand. "Found him!"

"You don't need to call me like a lost dog, Ryou," sighed Marik, annoyed. "I'm fine, don't worry about me..."

"Marik!" Yami had bolted from Harry's side remarkably fast (concerning the boy's size) and was in front of Marik instantly, his crimson eyes darting with concern. "Are you alright?"

"I'm _fine, _Pharaoh," emphasized Marik exasperately. "Don't get your butt all high and mighty and regal with me, okay? I'm fine!"

"Seeing as though you've disappeared from my sight during the night in such a condition---"

"Where does 'I'm fine' confuse you?!"

"Marik, I was just concerned...!"

"Yes, well, you don't have to be, I don't like owing debts, I ---"

"That's enough of that!" yelled Ryou suddenly. Both Marik and Yami instantly blinked and in unision, swivelling around to meet the white-haired boy's brown eyes, their owns wide in amazement.

"Sorry," whispered Ryou meekly. "It's just ...when your two friends are always yelling at each other and you have two adults in your head yelling at each other..."

"Bakura's been rubbing off on you," commented Marik, almost proudly. Yami suddenly thrusted his index finger a little too hard into Marik's shoulder, causing the Egyptian to exclaim in pain.

"HEY!"

A small, unnoticable by two-feet radius jerk was enough to tell Marik not to slip more about Bakura in front of Harry, whom the Egyptian hikari seemed to just realize was standing there.

"Oh, hi Harry," said Marik cheerfully.

"Er...hi," said Harry uncertainly. That was a bit of an odd scene played before him. Why on earth did Yugi, typical shy, nice Yugi, suddenly jabbed Marik in the shoulder like that? And who was Bakura again? ....oh yeah. Ryou.

Eh? That didn't work out.

But before Harry could continue his train of thoughts, Ryou was smiling at him and waving his procelain hand slowly in front of his eyes.

"Ah...Harry? You there?"

"Huh? Oh yeah...DA meeting, tonight."  
"DA?" repeated Marik blankly. "What's the DA?"

Sighing, Harry proceeded to explain, however his explanation was met with a few disappointed faces.

"Oh no...I can't do it," said Ryou regretfully. "I have my detention with Snape tonight."

"And I'm not going," said Marik bluntly. "I have other things on my mind."

"I would love to go," assured Yami. "But...I'm afraid not tonight, Harry. Please accept my apogolgies...I have enough to do tonight, with Hogsmeade weekend finally tomorrow. And..." he gestured to Marik.

"Hey, I'm standing right here, you know?" interjected Marik heatedly.

"I'm sorry, Marik, I was just simply speechless with your recovery!" said Yami, rolling his eyes ever so slightly. He sighed again, and regarded the Egyptian with a tired but happy look. "The important thing is that you're alright. You had me worried there for a second."

"I don't---"

"Yes, we know," interrupted Ryou hastily, laying a hand on Marik's arm. The Egyptian procceeded to regain composure, though he gave Yami a pointedly secretive look, his lavender eyes flashing towards the once again, abandoned Harry Potter. Yami blinked and instantly turned around smoothly.

"Sorry Harry," he said again.

"That's okay," assured Harry, shaking his head. "Look, Hogsmeade is tomorrow, maybe we can meet for the DA meeting in The Three Broomsticks or something, and then you can meet the rest of the DA."

"That'd be pleasant," said Yami, nodding, oblivious to Marik's horrified look. "We'll be there. But for right now Harry, we're slightly preoccupied. Would you mind if we head back to the common room ourselves?"

"Oh, no, sure," said Harry hastily. "Yeah...I was just going to tell everyone else about the meeting tomorrow..." Yami nodded at him farewell, before strolling towards the Gryffindor Tower. Quickly bidding Ryou and Marik a polite goodbye, Harry quickly hurried down a corridor. Shaking his head again, he looked around and tried to find an awakened occupant of a portrait.

"Excuse me, can you please tell me where the Ravenclaw common room is?"

* * *

The three of them managed to get to the common room fine; the dormitories were basically empty by now. Either the occupants were outside enjoying the last tribute of sunshine before the autumn-winter days, or they were simply sleeping in. Yami, Marik and Ryou managed to find the common room empty and settled into large, comfy chairs near the fire. As soon as they had all settled down, (Marik tried to supress a sarcastic, ironic smirk as he noticed that Yami's stance was royally stiff and regal against the chair), Ryou and Marik immediately began to tell Yami everything that's been happening.

"Shadi?" repeated Yami, frowning. "...I never knew it was possible for him to be hurt."

"Yes, I know," agreed Marik, frowning also, remembering his first encounter with the Egyptian 'ghost'. "Thankfully, Hagrid was able to take care of him, and Firenze said that he was going to take Shadi somewhere where he had to try to fix fate." These last few words were followed by a couple of derisive snorts from the Egyptian boy. Ryou hurriedly finished the rest of the story. When he did, Yami gave heaved a heavy sigh and sank back in his chair, a tired look upon his face.

"This is absolutely wonderful," he said succinctly. "So what Dumbledore told us in Japan was right. Some people are after our Items...and unfortunately, one of them is right here in Hogwarts."

"Harry?" suggested Marik. "He's been stepping in a little too many times with us. Plus, he wanted Luna's article as well as you. He obviously knows something."

"How do you know that?" asked Ryou. "I don't remember him asking Luna for her article..."

Marik raised an eyebrow at Ryou and pointed at the Rod sticking protectively from his back pocket. Ryou blinked, but soon slightly frowned, disapprovingly.

"You did mind-wipe Hagrid, right?" asked Yami.

"Of course, Pharaoh," said Marik smoothly. Yami sighed again and leaned back. He then regarded his crimson eyes upon Ryou, who raised an eyebrow in return.

"What does your yami say about this?" asked the ex-pharaoh, his narrow gaze narrowing further.

There was an instant flash of light, and Yami Bakura was soon sitting in Ryou's chair, changing from Ryou's demure position to a far more dramatic one that rivaled Yami's. Lounging back and crossing his legs, Bakura held upon a look of disgust and disapproval as he narrowed his eyes at Yami.

"I'd say we banish the entire school."

Marik smiled, relieved at Yami Bakura's sarcastic nature.

"That's a good idea," Marik agreed, egging Bakura on. The thief gave Marik a small smirk before returning his glare at Yami.

"To you, Bakura," said the ex-pharaoh, "_everyone _should be sent to the Shadows."

"Yup," agreed Bakura happily, nodding his head.

"So this means nothing to you?" asked Yami, laying a cold glare upon Bakura. "That we are now in danger, more than anyone had thought, and you're not worried?"

"_You _are the one who posseses the Tauk, may I remind you, Pharaoh," pointed out Bakura, abandoning his mischevious sense. "I wouldn't be quite worried if I were you. Nor so dumb."

Marik rolled his eyes. Moral was still dented across his head.

"I do not dare use the Tauk," said Yami simply. "Life is a game we must play by the rules, not the quick fix. That is why the Tauk denied Ishizu her last prophecy, because she used it one too many times."

"How philosophical," said Yami Bakura dryly. "But stupid. If you just _use _the damn thing maybe you'd quit complaining."

"I will not," said Yami simply.

"Complaining? Or using the Tauk?" asked Marik, his well-known smirk playing all too well on his face.

"Be serious, tomb keeper!" admonished Yami, his temper raising a slight notch. "And no, I will not use the Tauk."

"Then you're more than a baka than I thought," said Bakura triumphantly.

Yami was close to rolling his eyes when he decided against it, and swiftly turned to Marik.

"What about you? I appreciate highly that you came to tell me so quick, but what do you think we should do?"

"The all-mighty Pharoah doesn't know!" mocked Bakura, sitting properly now. Yami sent him an annoyed look. Marik sighed and replied.

"I'm not too worried, myself," he said darkly. "I don't care who's going to take my Rod. It is a Keeper's duty to keep the Tauk and the Rod safe in hands, and I will live up to that duty."

Yami smiled.

"I'm impressed, Marik. You've changed more than I've thought."

"It's amazing what a bit of sunlight can do to someone," said Marik dryly. "Don't remind me too often of it, Pharaoh, or I might just lose myself again and you'll have more trouble."

"Thank you for such a threat," said Yami. "But seeing that I was close to seeing Yami Marik again, I don't think it would be neccessary."

Immediately, Yami sighed and returned to his commanding, regal demeanor.

"However, though I admire your bravery and confidence to ignore the situation at hand, I regret to say that we must be far more aware. You two may feel as though you can conquer anyone who steps into your way, but do take care to remember that if you couldn't get through me, there is also the clear chance you can't get through someone else."

"Getting cocky now, Pharaoh?" sneered Bakura, standing up and crossing his arms over his chest.

"Getting reasonable, Tomb Raider," replied Yami coolly. "We must all stick together in this time. We do not know who exactly is working for Voldemort at hand to be aware of them."

"Malfoy," said Marik instantly. Bakura laughed.

"Like as if that baka can manage to even send a proper spell," laughed Bakura. "No...it can't be Malfoy. He doesn't possess the intelligence to even know of the Millennium Items."

Marik smiled. "Then Snape, then."

"Do you really believe that professor might be responsible?" asked Yami incredulously.

"He's the head of Slytherin, Pharaoh," said Marik. "Who knows what he can do."

"Greasy slimeball too," laughed Bakura again, remembering Sirius's exact words.

Yami frowned. "Tomb Raider...you're different today. What's the matter with you?"

"The matter with me?" repeated Bakura, his cold eyes staring cynically into Yami's crimson ones. "A bit odd coming from you, isn't it, Pharaoh? I would naturally assume that you, of all people, could rant about what's wrong with me."

"Sensitve today, aren't you?" asked Yami, still frowning.

"I am never sensitve, Pharaoh," snarled Bakura, returning so quickly to his usual cross stature that Yami began second-thinking himself. Sighing and leaning back again, Yami closed his eyes in hopes of washing away his thoughts.

"If you wish, Marik," spoke up Bakura's voice, each tone a clear pitch of malice, "I can give Snape a bit of an encounter with the Thief King." Yami's eyes shot open.

"You are NOT sending that man to the Shadow Realm!"

"Being a part of the Shadows themselves is not my only trait, Pharoah," said the thief coldly, a mischevious smirk playing on his lips.

"What are you planning to do?" demanded Yami. Bakura waved a hand.

"Please do not tell me you've forgotten .... _again _....Pharaoh. The Potter boy once told us that Snape used to be a Death Eater. A member of Voldemort's little clan. If he is whom Shadi was referring to, then I can all but steal everything he owns to find enough proof. If he truly is the Death Eater that wants Marik's Rod, then by all means, then we should rethink our strategies for the kill."

"And how exactly do you think you'll manage to steal enough proof from him to convince me that he is the Death Eater Shadi was refering too?" asked Yami. "Would you need us for a distraction? Because I assure you, tomb robber, I will have no part in it."

"One, Pharaoh, I don't _need _a distraction," said Bakura coolly. "And two, Pharaoh, tonight my dear hikari is attending his detention with Snape. That gives...thieving opportunities....at its best." He brought his fingers to his face, which Yami noticed were twitching pointedly. A sadistic smirk plastered across his face, Bakura whipped his hair out of his eyes, making the malice in his brown eyes visible for all to see. "Don't worry, Pharaoh. I won't hurt the poor man. Or banish him, unless he gives me reason to."

"Everyone gives you a reason to banish them," said Yami gravely. Bakura smirked.

"You know, you're right." Bakura laughed. "But I haven't, have I? Isn't that satisfying enough?"

"With you, no," muttered Yami. He stood also. "Make sure you do NOTHING that will draw attention to us, thief, do you understand? Nothing!"

"Nothing will notice," promised Yami Bakura off-handedly. "I am the darkness. And nothing notices the darkness."

* * *

"I miss Professor Lupin," complained Yugi sadly as he walked down the halls with Ryou. Marik had been convinced well enough to stay in bed for one more day, since they were all going to Hogsmeade tomorrow. They had just recently handed in their permission forms, three sheets of paper individually scrawled from Ryou's father's neat, but dirty, sandy print, to Ishizu's fine, flourish signature, to Grandpa Motou's scratchy Japanese characters. Ryou was somewhat down-put that his father had not inquired much about his accquaintance with the wizarding world, but Yugi immediately had changed the subject to the conversation Yami and Bakura had exchanged earlier on about their memories.

"I do miss Professor Lupin too," said Ryou wistfully.

"How's Sirius?" asked Yugi, making sure his voice was softer as they passed a couple of students.

"Good," smiled Ryou, perking up slightly. "He's only been staying once in a while. I'm worried about him, Yugi. The Shadows are affecting him more and more."

"He was in Azkaban before, right?" said Yugi. "Judging by what people say about Azkaban, it sounds a lot like a wizarding version of the Shadow Realm."

"I know," sighed Ryou gravely. "Even Sirius said so himself, and sometimes it affects his mood. He hates it in Azkaban and he hates it in the Shadow Realm. I wish I could do something to help him."  
At this, Ryou leaned against the stone cold walls, sighing deeply.

"I'm just glad he's not in the Shadow Realm like how Mai was," he said. "If he did, he'd be far worse. Reliving your worse fears over and over. At least with me, it was just cold, lonely and depressing. Sirius is very sensitive about his past."

"Yami is too," joked Yugi lightly. "That is...because he has no past to be sensitive about."

Ryou sighed again. "I hope I can see Sirius again soon," he said. "Bakura doesn't like him very much, but I do. I really want to see him again."

Yugi nodded, and peered into the glass cabinet. They were beside the Trophy Room and the glass cabinet next to Ryou sported old yearbooks, medals and awards.

"Hey, Ryou, what does Sirius look like?"

Ryou blinked at Yugi's question and peered through the glass cabinet. His eyes widened and his mouth dropped.

"Oh my," he breathed.

There was a picture in one of the yearbooks, Sirius was waving animatedly, accompanied by the Harry-look-alike, a younger Remus Lupin, and a short, plump boy whom Ryou did not recognize. "Most Mischevious" read the label.

"That _is _Sirius," said Ryou, pointing to the smug-looking,. handome seventh- year. "Wow."

Yugi grinned. "Cool! So that's how Sirius looked like when he was in Hogwarts!"

"He said he was quite the trouble-maker," laughed Ryou. "I guess this proves it."

"Not as much as Bakura and Marik though," laughed Yugi also. Ryou glanced distantly at each picture, but one specific one caught his eye.

The Harry-lookalike was embracing a beautiful, red-haired woman. Her dark green eyes looked familiar, but Ryou couldn't place where, since the picture was black and white. The photo itself was barely visible, being on another page hidden by the accompany sheets of yearbook, but if he squinted, he thought he had seen those eyes before.

"Do you think we should call Sirius something else other than his real name?" asked Yugi suddenly.

"Why?" inquired Ryou, still skimming his eyes curiously over the glass cabinet.

"Well...Yami said we shouldn't draw attention...just like we don't refer to Bakura out loud, maybe we should give Sirius a nickname?"

Ryou smiled. "He gave me one, you know."

Yugi beamed. "What is it?"

"Wings."

"Wings?" repeated Yugi. "Why 'Wings'?"

"Well, he once told me that he and his friends used to name themselves under the animagi forms they undertook," explained Ryou. "His was Padfoot because, him, being a dog, he had padded feet...Professor Lupin was Moony because he was a werewolf, and Sirius's other friend was Prongs because he was a stag. So I'm Wings, or White Wings, because my patronus was an owl."

"Oh," said Yugi, understanding dawning on him. "White Wings. Sounds pretty."

Ryou smiled. "I like it. It's better than being called a host, landlord, hikari or baka any day."

"So what should we call Sirius?" prodded Yugi. "We can't keep on saying his name out loud everyday. It'd draw attention to us and Yami doesn't want that."

"What about 'Snuffles'?" suggested Ryou. Yugi burst out laughing.

"Snuffles? Why Snuffles?"

Ryou smiled broadly. "Well, I went to his soul room, and he had a leather dog collar. On one side it said 'Padfoot' and the other side said 'Snuffles'. So...maybe we can use that."

"I think we should just call him Padfoot," chuckled Yugi. "Snuffles would sound weird to anyone who overhears."

"Yeah...I suppose."

There was a silence as each of them thought over the nickname, weighing the possibilities between "Padfoot" and "Snuffles".

"Er --- Ryou," prodded Yugi. "It's almost eight."

Jerking back into reality, Ryou yelped, his eyes and mouth rather comically wide. "Oh no...! Snape is going to kill me if I'm late! I'm sorry Yugi, I have to go!"

Thanking Yugi for accompanying him so far, Ryou pelted down the hallway and hurriedly turned a corner. Smiling but rolling his eyes all the same Yugi turned around but almost instantly hit something solid.

"Oh, sorry Yugi!" apoligized Harry.

"Harry!" exclaimed the smaller boy, holding his head. "Uh...hi! Wasn't there a DA meeting tonight?"

"Tomorow," replied Harry. "Just remembered I had to serve ...er...remedial Potions tonight."

Yugi's eyes widened. "Remedial Potions, Harry? Are you really that bad?"

Harry had to do his best to supress an annoyed grimace. He hated everytime he had to explain that he had to go "remedial Potions".

"Yeah," muttered Harry. "Sorry, Yugi. We're meeting at the Hog's Head tomorrow for just a brief meeting...just to know when everyone's free for the lessons."

"That's great, Harry," smiled Yugi.

Harry nodded, smiling also. Looking up at the clock, he whapped his head, tired of the thought of having yet another "remedial Potions".

"I'll see you later, then," smiled Yugi. Harry thankfully nodded and pelted off in the same direction Ryou had oh-so-worriedly ran after, his expression quite much the same as Ryou's. But at the sight of the cabinet, Harry did stop momentarily, and his eyes glazed sadly, before instantly hurrying down the corridor. Curious, Yugi tried his best to estimate what Harry was looking at, but his best guess was the picture of the Harry look-alike with the girl with red hair.

/She's really pretty, Yami/ he said.

Yami raised an eyebrow. /No intention to be rude, aibou, but what exactly that does that have to do with any of the matters present?/

Yugi turned around to face the transparent spirit next to him.

/Harry was looking at that picture./

/Yes?/ prompted Yami.

/I don't know, but I just feel funny about it, Yami. Ryou was looking at it too. Do you think maybe it has something to do with Sirius?/

/It's possible,/ shrugged Yami indifferently. /But why should we interfere?/

/I guess we shouldn't,/ sighed Yugi. /But all the same.../

The aibou and the darkness finished their conversation distantly before heading back to the common room.

* * *

Harry arrived at the dungeons one minute before eight; breath laboured, he burst in, only stopped short to avoid tripping over the white-haired teen that was on his hands and knees, scrubbing the floor.

"Hey, Harry," smiled Ryou.

"Ryou!" exclaimed Harry. "What on earth are you doing there? On the ground...?"

"Detention," replied Ryou. He waved at the bucket next to him. "Professor Snape wanted me to wash the entire dungeon without magic..."

Quite the contrary, this didn't seem to affect Ryou very much. He still had his happy attitude, and it seemed to him, cleaning was nothing.  
"You're a Muggle-born, right?" asked Harry.

"Yep," nodded Ryou, wringing out this sponge. "In a way, anyways..."

"In a way ---?" repeated Harry. " What do you ---"

"Mr. Potter," said a familiar, cold voice. "Has your scar been affecting your memory? You're here for Remedial Potions, not for a chat with Mr. Bakura."

Harry instantly jerked his head to the source, trying to supress a look of disgust and hatred that Snape was obviously rivalling. Ryou blushed slightly, muttered and apology, and promptly returned scrubbing the floor.

Harry frowned. Ryou was here...but his Occulemncy lessons were supposed to be private...if Ryou was here, he'd know that Harry wasn't taking "Remedial Potions".

"Mr. Bakura," said Snape icily. "Now that Mr. Potter has arrived...I daresay you can get started in the storeroom closet..."

"Already done, Professor," said Ryou politely, standing up, respectfully casting his eyes downward. "If you wish, Professor, I can also clean your office." Harry was surprised at Ryou's offer, but he had remembered Ryou was a timid pushover, not a normal student. Even Snape seemed slightly suspicious of this.

"My office, Mr. Bakura," said Snape coldly, "is strictly forbidden. Off-limits to any student who approaches it."

"But sir...I had misbehaved in class," said Ryou. "I would like to clean it. It would certainly cut down some of your own free time. And I promise I won't go through your things. I don't...do things...like that. I respect people's privacy, as they respect my own."

Snape frowned. It was hard not to believe this timid teen in front of him, but then again, Ryou Bakura had demonstrated he was capable of mischeif and malevolence...he was not going to let a child go through his things unsupervised...

"Sir?" said Harry suddenly, trying to force his voice to be cool. "If you don't mind, I do have other important things to do."

Snape flashed Harry a death look, his lips slowly curving to a conniving smirk.

"Fine, Bakura, go," Snape snapped. "But if I come in there and if one thing is out of line..."

Ryou hastily bowed, something that caused both Snape and Harry to blink at, and shuffled out of the room and into the dungeon next door.

"So, Potter," snarled Snape once Ryou was out of earshot. "You think you have better things to do than learn Occulemency? Not surprising, coming from your media-inflated head. What is it now, newspaper interviews? Fanmail recipricals?"

"Sure," muttered Harry through gritted teeth. "That too, besides taking a bath. This room needs more of a clean more often." _Like your hair, _Harry thought to himself, reminding himself of that requently said description from his godfather.

Snape's smirk immediately deformed into a ugly frown. He raised his wand, his cold onyx eyes glinting with hatred. "Now, Potter. Let's see how well you've been practicing, shall we?"

"Baka," Bakura muttered to himself, pleased, at the perfect opportunity. With a wave of his hand, all of the excess "dirt" that had to be manually cleaned disappeared, no doubt sent to the Shadow Realm. His skilled brown eyes glimmered as they quickly scanned the office, his smirk twisting in disgust at the floating jars of preserved monstrosities.

/Please hurry, Bakura/ urged Ryou.

/Shut up, hikari,/ snapped Bakura. /Let the fingers do their magic./

/At the very least ... you should ACT like you're cleaning the floor/ said Ryou nervously.

Bakura sighed, annoyed. Picking up the bucket, he placed it near the office desk, then stood back to admire the effect.

/Happy now, hikari?/

A soft sigh from his other told him yes.

Smirking, Bakura got onto his hands and knees, in the act of cleaning the floor, when really, his eyes were lingering on the closed drawers. Each drawer had a keylock, and Bakura only naturally assumed that each one was locked.

Pulling out his Millennium Ring by its leather cord, he expertly examined the keylock of the bottom drawer. When he found out that a normal pin would not work, he attempted a spell Ryou had taught him: Alohomora. That didn't work either, and all that Bakura hoped was that it didn't set off a magical alarm. He didn't know enough about the magical world to know its traps, but, it didn't matter. He'd be hiding in the darkness without a second's blink, and no doubt everything would look relatively unharmed.

So finally, Bakura, trusting on his ever-so-reliable Millennium Ring, began to pick the lock.

The Ring, it seemed, was not just an item for stealing souls. He placed one of the sharp points of the Ring into the keyhole, poked around a little bit, a tongue slipping from the corner of his mouth, and finally, the keyhole gave a simple "click" and the drawer slid open.

Smirking, Bakura stared at the drawer's contents, throwing the Ring over his shoulder so that it hung on his back. "Always works."

He did this for a couple of other drawers, each time finding nothing incriminating enough, until he spied a specific drawer, that clacked and shifted when he placed his fingers on it. Everytime he opened it, a new content was found, instead of the old. Frowning, he slid open the drawer and closed it, again and again, until he was met with a dark, black drawer, looking as though it held nothing. But Bakura was too experienced to be fooled by this trick. Though it may seem like nothing, there was something, and he'd simply have to feel it.

He slid his hand in, and closed on a hot, curved surface. He pulled it out, and noticed that it was a fragile, glass-spun sphere, around the size of an eight-ball. Peering at it, he noticed a small etching upon it... though in Egyptian, and in modern Arabic, Bakura managed to translate the older, Egyptian text easier than the modern Arabic.

_Ishizu Ishtar and the Nameless Pharaoh_

_Prophecy 'BC' (?)_

Bakura frowned, his cross expression narrowing into a far more menacing one. Perfect proof. But what the hell was this slimey haired baka doing with a prophecy about the Battle City tournament? Did Snape even know what he was holding, what he was keeping, if he didn't know either traditional Egyptian or modern Arabic?

/Oh my....Yami, what is it?/ came Ryou's soft voice.

/A prophecy, it seems,/ said Bakura shortly. /About Ishizu and the Pharaoh./

/Yami Yugi?/ exclaimed Ryou. /But how...?/

Suddenly, tomb robber instincts stimulated themselves, prickling his hair at the base of his neck. Immediately, he shut the drawer, stuffed the glass-spun ball into his pocket, and ducked out of sight.

There was a defeaning BANG that rattled the room, tremoring the floating glass jars precariously over Bakura's head. A second later, Snape stormed in.

"BAKURA!" he roared. Bakura smirked. Okay, so there was an alarm...somewhere.

Hmn. He'd be needing Marik to help him with this one. He wouldn't get caught, but he didn't gaurantee that Snape would remember him. Ah well, no matter.

Slipping against the shadows, Bakura slithered past the oblivious Snape, and entered the other dungeon, where Harry was, frowning and on his knees. Bakura paid him no heed and suddenly walked in, behind the Professor.

"Hello, Professor," he said politely, a remarkable imitation of Ryou, right down to his British accent itself. It took all his control to surpress the sadistic joy that was bubbling inside his chest as he stared at Snape's red face. The Potions Master seemed to be beside himself.

"SPIT IT OUT!!" he roared again. "WHAT DID YOU DO? WHAT DID YOU STEAL?"

"Steal?" repeated Bakura blankly. "I didn't steal anything....please, Professor, calm down, you're scaring me."

"Why weren't you here?" snarled Snape, a vein twitching.

"I went to the bathroom," Bakura replied smoothly. He couldn't help the sarcasm dripping in his next sentence. "You see, when one has a full bladder, there are more depressing consequences than a burst ---"

Immediately, he shut his mouth, remembering that he was acting like Ryou, and sported an innocent look.

"Are you accusing me of stealing, Professor?" suggested Bakura, looking hurt, forcing his eyes to swell with tears. He lowered his head, staring at the ground, just like what Ryou would've done.

"You stole something, Bakura," Snape insisted, advancing upon him. Bakura had to hold back his urge to simply thrust his knee into the idiot Potion Master's stomach and run.

"I stole nothing," stated Bakura simply, edging some coldness to his voice. "I came here to serve my detention, not get accused of stealing. If I wanted that, I'd go over to the nearest police station and dance around madly."

Snape looked ready to strangle him out of frustration.

"Look around," said Bakura calmly. "I stole nothing. I thougth Hogwarts was about justice, not accusations." He thought he was pushing it a little bit there, but he didn't care. Snape's lip curled.

"If there is anything missing at ALL, Bakura..."

Bakura shrugged, casting his eyes downward, ala Ryou.

Unbeknownst to Snape, Bakura was quite the master of replicating the things he stole, even though it was merely a few seconds. Using the illusion of his shadow magic, he made the a replica of the glass spun ball appear in the dark drawer. Snape opened it, and frowned.

"Did I steal anything?" murmured Bakura.

Snape balled his fists, trying to control his rage. Bakura wasn't exactly sure why Professor Snape was acting like this, but he didn't exactly care. There was no proof that Bakura stole anything ... yet... and there never will. A sudden idea came to him. Well, he had promised the Pharaoh not to send the man to the Shadows...but he never said that he couldn't bring the Shadows _here._

Suddenly, there was a blackout; darkness dawned in a fit of murderous rage, and Bakura, smirking, threw the spun glass ball into the swirling abyss. He'd be able to retrieve it from the Shadows later. But for now...let the condensated part of his soul be the Snape's distraction.

He slumped to the floor, allowing Ryou instant share of his body.

/One wrong move, hikari/ he threatened venomously, /and Snape will not be the only one in the Shadows./

Moaning, the Shadows disappeared, and Ryou blearily opened his eyes.

"What happened?" he asked, trying to sit up. Snape snarled, pulling him up.

"What did you feel?" he demanded, shaking Ryou.

"Uh -- uhh..." Ryou mumbled, racking his brain for a possible excuse.

/Something HIT you, dammit, hikari!/ supplied Bakura impatiently.

"Something--something hit me..." muttered Ryou, holding his head. Snape narrowed his eyes, and suddenly noticed the open door. He threw Ryou onto the ground and disappeared through the doorway.

"Ryou!" Ryou turned around and saw Harry by the doorway. He hastily ran to Ryou's side and pulled him up.

"Thanks," murmured Ryou, shaking his head.

"What happened?" asked Harry.

"Something...blackout...hit me..."

"Do you need to go to the Hospital Wing?" asked Harry.

"No," said Ryou firmly. "No...I'm ..fine..."

Suddenly, there was yet another loud BANG and Harry noticed that Ryou's eyes were wide with fear.

"Quickly, this way," muttered Harry. "Is your detention over?"

"I think so..."

"Look out!" yelled Harry suddenly.

Ryou was barely aware that he had plunged head-first into a basin. Harry heard his surprised yelp as the white haired boy went down, the contents of the Pensieve swirling. Oh no...poor Ryou....and Harry doubted Harry knew how to get out...

Sighing, and hoping with all his might that Snape was not going to come back for a while, Harry fell in after Ryou.

* * *

Harry's in trouble...again. (sighs)

Wow, weird and boring chapter. Ah well, a pensieve moment in the next chapter, and after that, Bakura's incident at the Ministry. There's something in there for all you Malik fans!

....I suppose...as a filler...I could think of another Sirius encounter...

Filler ideas needed! Please help!


	18. Memories Forshadowed

Wooh, another chapter. This one's tying up some loose ends, and like I predicted, Bakura's Hogsmeade weekend thing is coming up NEXT chapter.

Thanks for the filler ideas guys! I went searching through my harddrive and found random chapters that I wrote when I was bored, so yeah, I got some filler ideas now! Hurray!!

Ooh, this hasn't been beta-read yet. (eep) So forgive me. I knew you guys were disappointed with my last update, so I've been working hard to get this one better. It's still tying up loose ends though, so don't get to excited.

Wah! I left Ron out for so much of this story! It's so hard writing his sort of personality! (GRR)

Hmn....oh yeah. Replies to reviewers (Hug, lick, kiss: I love you all!)

**Yuki Tsukihana: **Hmn, yeah, I know about the Japanese names too. Rishid/Lishid Ishtal is in the dubbed version, Odeon or Odion Ishtar. He is, as oftened hinted and foreshadowed in the anime, Malik's "brother" because he was adopted by Malik's parents before Malik was born. Supposedly, if Malik wasn't born before his twelfth birthday or something, Rishid would've been a Ishtal and would have had the scars upon his back. But Malik was born...and yeah, Rishid got somewhat jealous that he couldn't belong properly in the family and had to be a servant instead, but there are so many times that Malik insists on calling him his "brother". Hope that cleared things up!!

...I wanna use the name "Malik" now, instead of "Marik". Bah. Stupid dubbed voices!

**Gatogirl1:** Yeah, I got somewhat confused about this too, but there is one episode that Bakura supposedly disappears into the Shadows too...he was having his duel with Yami Marik and his entire body was dissolved into the Shadows, so I really have no idea how that happened. Of course, there's my theory that Bakura WANTED to be sent to the Shadows and that's why he didn't allow his conciousness to disappear...(shrugs) Eh, works with this. Don't be embarrassed about your YGO knowledge! Heck, I didn't know much when I first started this thing!

---yeah, we all love the angsty type. (beams) (counts) Yami Marik, Malik Ishtar, Bakura, and even possibly Ryou Bakura! (hints at White Angel Chan's 'Mutilation')

**Koriaena**: (Grins) You have any idea HOW LONG IT TOOK ME TO THINK THAT NAME UP? I mean, gods, "whitey" kept on floating to my head for some reason...(winks) Yeah, I'm estatic that White Angel Chan has finally updated. Go, White Wings!! (dances) I just thought of sonething Ryou-ish and thought, well, how would it sound if I went, "Moony, Padfoot, Prongs and White Wings present.." XD

oooh, tha's all for now. White Angel Chan's update gave me the sort of inspiration to do the entire chess scene thing...plus I was re-reading Philosopher's Stone at the same time.The idea had been lingering long in my mind already, and I sort of thought, well...there's no point in having a shadow game there...since....the figures are already ALIVE...hee hee (evil thoughts)

Bwah, yes, I've also joined the authoress bandwagon Hee hee, now I have an authoress bishie muse closet as well! It's called "Aphrodite's Lair of Bishie Molestation." XD Erik (Phantom of the Opera) has been my latest addition to the series of...er....eccentric spirits, souls, pirates, and prisoner of Azkabans. XD

Yeah, yeah, enough rambling. Disclaimer? Man, do I really need to do it?!

**READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR 200 HITS!! **faints at the numerous reviews she already has I didn't know this thing could be that popular that fast...o.o

* * *

Chapter Eighteen: Memories Forshadowed

Moaning, Ryou tried to sit up, his head quite dizzy. Standing up, he realized he had to somehow find something to balance upon, for the floor seemed to be warped and the surroundings hazy.

/Weakling/ sneered Bakura with a derisive snort.

/Yami...not helping,/ moaned Ryou weakly as he tried to steady himself. Finally catching his proper conciousness, he slowly looked around him.

_Where the heck am I?_

He seemed to be in a dark corridor, a very dark corridor, with very a melancholic atmostphere lingering in the gloomy presence of the darkness. Tentatively, Ryou stepped forward, wary of his newest surroundings.

/...how did I get here?../

/If I didn't know better/ growled Bakura warily as he too, also began examining his host's newest apparation, /...I'd say you'd hit your head on that metal basin you just went through./

/Metal basin?/ repeated Ryou, hesitantly taking another step forward. He looked around, reaching out, trying to feel with his fingertips. /Yami...I can't feel anything.../

/Eh?/

/It's...like, as if...everything's an illusion.../

/Then go explore, baka,/ retorted Bakura, frowning. He didn't like this place too much.

Wincing, Ryou began to do so. He took one step down, then the next...

He went down the corridor, feeling a tense, twinging sensation up his spine. Something about this place was wrong. It was definately some sort of dwelling...a house, a mansion, anything...but something about it just made it unnerving, depression...frightening.

For each wall, there were rows of stuffed-elf heads. Ryou had met face to face with one of them and had jumped back in fright at the mutilated beings, promptly soaring through a troll's leg that was balanced upright near the door, as though an umbrella stack.

_It **is **an illusion,_ he thought.

But what illusion? The last thing he remembered was tripping on the metal bin with the silvery swirling colors...

The house seemed quite literally empty. The carpet was squishy beneath his transparent feet, and the walls were cavernous and gray. Paintings were left alone, undusted, with their occupants sleeping. Ryou hesitantly reached out a hand to ask a question, when his hand merely slipped through the wall and stayed there.

/An apparition,/ muttered his yami vaguely.

/Like the Shadow Realm?/ inquired Ryou, drawing his hand back and staring at it quizzically.

/No...the Shadow Realm, depending on how you were sent...you can feel everything that's happening to you. Though it really IS an illusion, in your mind you think it's real...but this.../

Ryou turned around and saw his darker half materialize behind him, frowning deeply. His Darkness had always a strong sense of intuition, and a sense of detecting power...was he sensing a presence that was familiar?

/What's wrong?/ asked Ryou.

/Nothing/ replied his yami. /Better get out as fast as you can, ahou. I doubt this is the happiest of places to be./

Ryou nodded, and tried his best to find a way out. But how could that happen...when all he did was drift through solid objects, and his voice was wilted in the ignored presence?

Slowly, the wary feeling at the back of his mind beckoned him to turn around...and when he stared at the opposite wall that moments before, was behind his back...

_"The Most Ancient and Noble House of Black_

_Tou jour pur"_

"No...way...."

He was in...Sirius's home!

He ran to the tapestry, utterly unsure of what was played before him. Surely it was an apparition, surely it was! Though he could not feel anything, he reached out and ran his fingertips across the tapestry, fingering the lines of descedants and utter amazement; his finger lingered for quite some time at the black burn mark where he knew Sirius's name was once embroidered...

It was true. This was the exact same tapestry in Sirius's soul room...

Blinking in wary bemusement, Ryou took a step back, suspicious of the phantom scene before him. How the heck did he manage to land himself into Sirius's home?

/Ryou/ said Bakura suddenly. Ryou turned around insantly, and felt his darker side gesture to the floor above them. /Check them./

/Why can't you?/ breathed Ryou mentally, his heart feeling slightly jittery.

/I'm not the one Sirius would jump and squeal with joy at,/ snapped Bakura, but there was a sort of flatness at his cold tone, as though he didn't truly mean to be that sardonic at the moment. /Go./

Bakura's simplicity made Ryou nervous. It was only in unfamiliar and perhaps very dangerous situations was Bakura ever this serious, this determined, to find out the source that he was not familiar with. Motivated by his darker half's urgent attitude, Ryou quickly skitted up (or rather, bounced and floated up) the stairs to the next landing.

He turned around the corner when he reached the top, checking each door that he passed. Finally, faintly, he heard a voice, a soft, singing voice, at the end of the tunnel. Ryou bit his lip and gently floated towards the sound, the faint, singing sound...the voice sounded awfully familiar..

Just before he reached the door, the singing stopped. He leaned his ear against the door before he softly knocked.

No one answered.

Pressing his ear against the door, Ryou was more shocked to finally recognize the familiar voice.

"How's that, Buckbeak?"

Ryou blinked. No..way...this only confirmed his suspicions....

"Sorry about that...here, I'll wrap this around your leg...hold still, will you?!" A bark-like laughter shortly followed, sounding somewhat sad and melancholic.

Biting his lip even deeper, Ryou gently pressed himself through the door, and his jaw fell open.

"No idea who would do this," muttered Sirius, a dark look upon his face as he wrapped a white strip of cloth around the Hippogriff's horse-like calves. "...'course, it could be that idiot Kreacher...once I get my hands on him..."

Ryou blinked at Sirius's dark and gruff nature.

"Um...Sirius?" he asked timidly.

The Prisoner of Azkaban paid him no heed, as though he was not even there at all, as he continued bandaging the Hippogriff's leg.

"Wish someone would come here once in a while," said Sirius distantly, as though he was talking more to himself than the Hippogriff. "Remus obviously can't, with what he's doing at the Ministry with Bill...Arthur and Mungdungus are at the Ministry also...and Tonks, and Shacklebolt..." Sighing, Sirius stood up, a grim, rueful smirk across his face. "Heck, I'd even ask for Snivellus to be here now...certainly a lot more interesting to torment him alone."

Ryou raised an eyebrow. Torment? That wasn't nice.

But he didn't forget how Sirius really was capable of murder. How grim Sirius could be, how angry he could get. But...Snivellus? That didn't sound too nice.

A high pitched crackle emitted behind Sirius, and Ryou noticed smoke drifting behind the Prisoner of Azkban. Sighing, Sirius turned around, and his expression turned even grimer.

"Speak of the devil. What is it now, Snape?"

Snape? The Potions Master?

Hurriedly, Ryou drifted himself next to Sirius, who was still not paying him any heed. He blinked and saw that Sirius was frowning at the fire in the fireplace...and Snape's head was afloat among the flames!

"I will cut to the chase, so to speak," said Snape icily. "I assure you, that I do not wish to do this more than you do. I can find better things to do in my time than informing you about..."

"Cutting to the chase," said Sirius dryly, sneering. "Although I spend ludicrous amounts of time in my mother's house---" at this he dripped heavy sarcasm, "---I do daresay that I also, have more interesting things to do than to hear you blab, Snivellus. What the hell's wrong?"

"Want something to do now, don't you, Black?" said Snape coolly, though a sneer was evident in his voice. Sirius's face turned rather ugly. "Thought so."

"Spit it out, Snivellus."

"It's a matter of urgency," said Snape, somewhat quickly, though he still had his cold, calm poise. "You see your godson..."

"What's happened to him?" demanded Sirius suddenly, falling to his knees so that he and Snape were at same face level. Ryou noticed that Sirius's dark eyes were glittering with anxiety, and his pale face was rather ashened. "Tell me, damn it!"

"Patience," whispered Snape coldly. "Patience, Black. It's one of the things you must learn in parental decisions."

"You will leave my duties as godfather out of this!" said Sirius, his voice rising with anger. "Just tell me what's wrong with---"

"Coincidently, the Dark Lord has finally penetrated his mind," said Snape, finally deciding to rush his story. "He had an image of you being tortured at the Ministry of Magic, and he's on his way now."

"No!" yelled Sirius angrily. "Why didn't he try to contact me?!"

"He did," snarled Snape, at Sirius's outburst. "But that damned house-elf of yours---"

"KREACHER!" Sirius bellowed. Ryou cowered at Sirius's outburst also, shrinking away from the black-haired man. Snape suddenly reached his arm out and grabbed the hem of Sirius's robes, directing his attention to the main damage at hand.

"Shut up," growled Snape lowly. "He'll be running to Narcissa soon, now. At any rate---"

"Where is he now?" demanded Sirius. "Where is my godson now?!"

"On his way to the Ministry of Magic," snarled Snape back. "No doubt playing the hero and the pawn...he'll be able to get the weapon for the Dark Lord now!"

Sirius swore, his fists clenched in angry balls. "I have to be there!"

"Lupin, Tonks, and some other members of the Order are already going after him," snapped Snape. "You be a good boy and stay here..."

"I will not!" snarled Sirius back vehementaly. "He's my godson and I will take care of him! I will keep my promise to Lily and James and damn well save ---"

/Baka!/ cut in Bakura suddenly. Groaning frustratedly, Ryou kicked at his other's soul room door.

/What now, Bakura? I was just about to hear the godson's name!/

/This is not the time to be watching flimsy soap operas!!/ snarled Bakura. /Someone else is here./

/Someone else?/ blinked Ryou. /We'll just stay here then! Please Yami! Please! I just want to find out more about this!/

/You really have a death wish, don't you, hikari?/ asked Bakura spitingly.

/Please Bakura?/

There was a silence at the other end of the line.

/Please, Bakura? If something bad really does happen, can't you cover for me? Just this once?/

/Fine,/ snapped Bakura. /Just this once. Now hurry! I don't want Snape to suddenly appear out of nowhere to give me a reason to banish him to the Shadows./

Ryou whipped back around, but he had already missed most of the conversation. Sirius, apparently, had managed to convince Snape to go to the Ministry, and was looking very vicious as he stormed out the door.

"KREACHER!"

Wincing still at Sirius's harsh tone, Ryou hurriedly followed the Prisoner of Azkaban. He gasped in surprise when he saw Sirius grab a small house-elf by the loin cloth and threw him into the house.

"Stay here, Kreacher!" Sirius snarled angrily.

"Kreacher did nothing wrong sir!" squeaked the little old house -elf, but even despite Ryou's soft heart for seeing the good in people, even he could not help but recoil at the house elf's malicious tone.

"I told you to---"

Suddenly, the little elf gave a high, hysterical laugh. Soon the elf then began to use it's own magical properties to send the stuffed elf heads on the wall hurling themselves at Sirius, seemingly trying to take his own head. Sirius instantly blocked the attack with a whip of his wand, growling in anger, and through the commotion Ryou could barely hear the disturbing elf's next words.

"Master did not tell me to say the truth to Harry Potter sir!" squeaked the elf hysterically. "Master is not even Kreacher's real Master, not worthy enough to wipe slime off his mother's boots, no, Master is not! Kreacher serves a new master now!"

"Damn you and my cousin Narcissa!" snarled Sirius, hurling a particular stuffed elf head with a pointy nose and a Father Christmas beard on its chin at Kreacher. "When I come back ---"

"Kreacher will be gone, sir!" squealed the deranged house elf, jumping madly. Ryou, despite his horror, felt even his own darker half twitch at the temptation of snuffing the little thing's soul to the Shadows.

"I will be back," growled Sirius, with a menacing canine tint in his voice. "Stay here! And don't move a muscle at all, Kreacher!"

"Oh, Kreacher won't," assured the mental elf sweetly, each gagging tone heavily dripped with red-blood honey. "No, Kreacher won't...._Master..."_

Growling, Sirius flung on a cloak and instantly Apparated.

* * *

Harry shook his head gingerly, knowing full well where he was, and how he was going to get out. It was just this certain memory was the thing that was worrying him.

Grimmauld Place.

No no..this couldn't be. If Ryou was here and saw everything that happened...

Harry had to prevent himself from hurling himself at Kreacher. He had just witnessed Kreacher and Sirius's dispute, and although his godfather's attitude was nothing compared to normal, Harry also felt his own rearing hatred towards the despicable elf. Thank God he was dead now...

Gritting his teeth, Harry pounced up the stairs, hastily turning his head this way and that for any sign of a white-haired boy. Dang it! How hard was it to find an albino, seriously? Especially when you were in a metal basin for heaven's sakes!

Finally, he caught a flash of white and pelted after it.

"Ryou!"

His classmate froze and turned around, chocolate eyes wide with apprehension and even fear.

"Harry!"

"Look, we have to get out of here," said Harry urgently, grabbing Ryou's wrist.

"But ...why?" asked the foreigner, glancing a few more times at his surroundings.

"It's...it's dangerous!" Harry lied. Well, it wasn't really lying...it would be dangerous for Ryou to know anything that had to do with Grimmauld Place and the Order...

"How do we get out?" The lie seemed to be enough to convince Ryou to get out, for his eyes were truly pulsing with fear and worry.

"Just hold on!" yelled Harry, and promptly yanked the paler boy upwards.

Both of them were soaring through the swirling contents of the Pensieves, many different memories flashing by. At some point, Harry noticed that Ryou's eyes were dazed, as though he was rather dizzy. Gritting his teeth, Harry thrusted himself upwards to the surface of the basin...

...again, that rather sickening feeling of being turned upside down bombarded Harry's head and stomach, causing him to drop his grasp on Ryou's wrist momentarily so that he could balance himself out. Ryou was lying of the stone floor of the dungeon, looking also, rather sick.

Harry was worried about what Ryou found out. Order..that was strictly Hogwarts business...Ryou couldn't know about it..

...and Sirius...Harry was sure Sirius had mentioned him...

Biting his lip and taking advantage of the situation, Harry gently leaned Ryou against the wall, who seemed to be unconcious. He needed to get help...where the heck was Snape when you really needed him?

"_Obliviate!" _yelled two voices.

Harry swirled around and nearly avoided a combination of two wands' worth of memory-wiping spell as white sparks shot themselves at the white-haired boy. Looking up, Harry saw Hermione and Ron at the door, their wands upright.

"Couldn't have come at a better time, eh?" said Ron, nervously putting his wand away. "Oi, that sure didn't feel right."

"We had to," said Hermione crisply, though she herself was looking guilty at Ryou's still form.

"You didn't mind wipe all of him, did you?" asked Harry anxiously. "Not that I'm not thankful, but..."

"No, no," assured Ron. "Too advanced for us to be mind-wiping an entire's life's worth of memories. He'll probably just forget most of what he saw when he went through that...basin..thingy.."

"How did you guys know...?" asked Harry, still anxious about the unconcious foreigner.

"We went to the Owlery first...Ron got a letter, we wanted to tell you...we met Marik on our way down here," explained Hermione. "He said that Ryou had a detention with you...and we thought that...well..."

"We really didn't want to do that, mate," sighed Ron, scratching the back of his neck. "But..""When we found out that you weren't there," whispered Hermione, "and the Pensieve was just standing there...."

"We could see you two inside Grimmauld Place," said Ron. "It didn't take an idiot to find out that that was not good."

"What did you guys want with me, anyways?" asked Harry.

"We have Luna's article," said Hermione in a hushed voice. "She met us along the way when we were trying to find you and gave us the files. She said to give them to Yugi."

"But Yugi wasn't in the common room," said Ron simply. "And we knew that Ryou was sharing a detention with you..."

"So we came here."

Harry's head felt very very groggy. "Where's Snape?"

"Muttering about someone setting off an alarm and went to Dumbledore..." answered Ron, pullling Ryou up by the shoulders. "Where should I put him?"

"Oh, Ron!" exclaimed Hermione. "He's not a rag doll, maybe we ought to bring him back to the common room..."

"And say it was an accident? Get off it, Hermione! We don't even know how much damage we did!"

"I'm fine," said Ryou suddenly.

Ron pratically dropped Ryou onto the floor. Hermione and Harry both instantly took a step away, somewhat shocked at Ryou's sudden conciousness. Weakly, Ryou glanced up...and Harry noticed something different about the foreigner.

Harry wasn't sure what or why...but Ryou's eyes were more narrow, and his hair a lot sharper. His normal warm eyes were now hard and cold, and his voice was slightly lower.

"Er...Ryou...are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," said Bakura off-handedly. _Damned Potter boy!_

"Er...what happened?" asked Ron, his voice somewhat loud. Hermione got the gist immediately and tried to back up Ron's intentions.

"Yes, Ryou, what happened?" she asked.

"I...don't know..." muttered Bakura, faking thought. "I just...I was running ...Harry told me to look out...and then I ...I guess I hit my head on that thing..." He pointed at the Pensieve. "And the next thing I knew, I woke up with Ron holding me up."

"You don't remember anything else?" Harry prodded.

Bakura, hiding his smirk, shook his head. "No, no, nothing else."

Hermione looked somewhat relieved. "At least you're alright," she said.

"Hmn, yeah," muttered Bakura off-handedly.

There was an awkward silence between the four of them, Bakura, obviously knowing what they've done. Suddenly, much to Bakura's relief, Marik appeared, bursting through the doorway, ignoring the fact that a couple of floating jars had shattered at his appearance.

"Bakura!" he said, smiling. Harry caught a flash of gold behind Marik's back as he stopped short in front of the white-haired boy. "There you are!"

"Hello, Marik," smiled Bakura back, quite relieved that Marik had created some sort of diversion. "And what, may I ask, have I done to be honoured by your presence?"

Marik snorted at the thief's casual sarcastic greeting and continued. "Yugi was looking for you, by the way."

"Yugi?" scoffed Bakura. "And what does the Pharoah's bra---Yugi, want with me?"

"He wanted to know when your detention was over," smiled Marik evilly, "because he has found the most interesting room on the third floor."

"The third floor?" repeated Ron suddenly, his face screwed up as though trying very hard to remember something.

"Interesting," smirked Bakura. "I must see whatever that is intriguing the Pharaoh on the third floor."

"He says you'll like it," snickered Marik. "I'm not sure exactly what it is, but he says you'll probably like it."

"And why so?"

"He just said...well, he just said he liked a challenge."

"Another Yami no Game, I suppose?" inquired Bakura carefully, his dark brown eyes glinting at the Japanese reference of a Shadow Game. Marik, also smirking secretively, nodded.

"The third floor?" asked Harry suddenly, the memory strucking him. "Er...Hermione..."

"Maybe we should come with you!" said Hermione, slight urgency in her voice. "We need to find Yugi anyways. Luna has the files that Yugi wants."

After a moment's hesitation, (and exchanging glances with Bakura) Marik said, rather reluctantly, "Oh yeah...sure."

The five of them headed out the door, Hermione making sure that the dungeon was in its perfect state, and promptly went to sought out Yugi.

* * *

They found the tri-colored hair boy peeking curiously through a crack in the door on the third floor. The door was awfully familiar...at least, to Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

"Uh oh," muttered Ron suddenly. "Harry---"

"I don't think Fluffy's there anymore..." muttered Harry back. "Are we allowed to go in there?"

"I really don't want to have my head bitten off," said Ron. "But lucky we didn't panic, remember? The Devil's Snare?" At this he looked rather proud.

All three of them gazed at the old door warily. They hadn't been here in five years already...the last time they had been through the exact same door was when they were trying to stop Voldemort and Quirrell from getting the Philosopher's Stone..

"Yugi!" called out Hermione. Yugi looked up, eyes wide and big.

"Yes, Hermione?"

"Um..Luna has the reports, if you want," said Hermione, handing Yugi a floppy package wrapped with brown wrapper, hoping it would stall for time. Yugi beamed.

"Thanks!"

"Er....Yugi?" asked Harry, stepping in between them. "What are you doing?"

"I've found a really cool room!" said Yugi eagerly. "I was going back to the common room and I started to explore..."

"You really don't want to do that," said Ron, "someone once got lost in a closet before, you know that?"

"...and I found this room!" Yugi said, ignoring Ron's statement and looking very pleased. He gestured to Bakura, who tried his best to control a twitch. It felt very odd to be challenged by someone who was _more _than five inches shorter than he was. Especially when he was this happy too.

"Pharaoh, what is this about?" asked Bakura, crossing his arms over his chest. Immediately, there was a sharp glow from beneath Yugi's robes, as the exchange took place.

"Go and take a look yourself," smirked Yami, as he opened the door. Raising an eyebrow, Bakura slipped in, shortly followed by Marik and Yami himself. Harry and Ron however, lingered in the back, trying their best to put in edgewise that this wasn't a good idea, but Hermione merely shushed them.

"It's okay," she whispered. "Fluffy isn't there anymore...."

"And the Devil's Snare?" whispered Ron harshly. "Hermione, have you gone mad?!"

"We burned it," said Hermione back. "And Quirrell's not here anymore either..."

"Then what IS still here?" asked Harry. "What's still here that Yugi's so excited about?"

"You're sure we're allowed here?" asked Ron, glancing at Harry's watch. "It's almost nine now...the sixth years get to stay up until ten. Even if we can go in there, how are we going to get back out?"

"Fly?" suggested Hermione. "Like we did last time?"

"Let's just hope there's not another troll down there," muttered Ron.

"OI!" yelled Marik's voice. "Look, it's only dark in here! Scared of the dark, are you? Now, are you guys coming or not, or do I need to get a nightlight?!"

"Who are you calling scared?!" yelled Ron back, and instantly slipped through the door. Sighing and shrugging, Hermione and Harry followed.

They slid through the trap door, climbed down the tentacles of the burned Devil's Snare, and followed Bakura, Marik and Yami, who seemed either rather eager or unafraid of the dark at all.

The three foreigners stopped short in awe when they came through the third doorway, and Ron, Harry and Hermione had to crane their necks to see exactly that had bemused the three foreigners so.

Bakura looked at the newest surroundings in sadistic delight.

"I thought you might like it," smirked Yami. "It gives us a break from duelling, doesn't it?"

Bakura snorted, but he couldn't help but agree as he watched Marik climb up one of the stone figurines.

The entire room was made and built like a chessboard; each life-like piece was standing monumentally on their square, looking proud and defensive.

"Do you think they still move?" asked Ron. Bakura, Yami and Marik all whipped around, caught by the echo of Ron's voice. Ron turned slightly red at the ears.

"They _move?_" gawked Bakura. "Are you serious?"

Harry nodded. Ron was looking rather fondly at the knight that Marik was trying to climb upon, since Marik was rather shorter than the red-haired wizard.

"You're serious?" echoed Yami, his crimson eyes flashing interest. "They can move on their own accord?"

"Unless you order them to," said Ron, matter-of-factly.

"You've been here before, I suppose?" shouted Marik from his perch on the knight's horse.

"Yep!" hollered Ron back. "And that's MY horse you're sitting on!"

"Well excuse me!" retorted Marik back. "But it's kinda hard to tell me that now!!"

Yami and Harry both shook their heads at the teasing scene. Bakura was still eyeing the entire chessboard with much interest, perfectly imagining how pretty it would all look in an RPG game.

"Shall we come back here some time, Tomb Robber?" asked Yami, his eyes glinting still. "I've been waiting for a strategic challenge for some time."

"You're on, Pharaoh," snickered Bakura eagerly as an echoing sound of clanging swords bounced off the walls. Ron and Marik, however, seemed to be quite already caught up in their own little duel; the both of them had swiped swords from the pawns and were swordfighting across the chessboard.

"The thing is, though," piped up Harry, "is that you have to actually BE one of the pieces."

"One of the pieces?" repeated Yami Yugi. "Like as in...taking the piece's place?"

"That makes things all the more interesting," smirked Bakura, folding his arms across his chest. Yami gave him a look.

"We've been here, and done it before," explained Hermione. "But I don't think we should play chess now...I mean, it's really dangerous, and plus, we should all get to bed, it's Hogsmeade weekend tomorrow."

Both Yami and Bakura looked rather disappointed, but from his soul room, Yugi agreed. Sighing, Yami agreed also, and hurried Marik and Ron up. Ron had just managed to throw Marik's sword from his hand, and triumphantly pointed the blade toward's Marik's throat.

"HA! I have you now!!"

"What exactly started this?" asked Marik, holding up his hands in defeat.

"YOU TOOK MY HORSE!"

Snickering, Marik suddenly ducked under Ron's arm, picked up his own sword, and in one swift movement, swirled Ron's sword out of his hand, causing a loud, chamberous CLANK as it fell to the marble ground.

"I have only one thing to say to that," said Marik, smirking triumphantly.

"Oh? And what is that?" asked Ron, raising an eyebrow.

Marik stayed quiet for a moment, at which Ron had the opportunity to regain his own sword. Suddenly Marik took off, laughing maniacly towards the door.

"PONY-BOY!!"

* * *

All of them had trudged up back to the common room; Ron of course, occupied with both Marik and Bakura's snide remarks about his fondness of being a knight, that by the time they had actually reached the common room, Ron's ears could've been mistakened for turnips.

Laughing, the six of them clambered into squishy armchairs, Marik and Bakura starting another round of duel monsters. Hermione and Ron (ears still red) watched with interest, while Harry and Yugi pored themselves over Luna's files.

Yugi would've liked to look at them in private, but he felt as though he really did owe Harry something. After all, Harry had been watching out for them ever siince they began their life at Hogwarts, and by all means, if Harry was interested in the clues to Yami's past, maybe he should see them.

He was bound to find out sooner or later, anyways.

The ex-pharaoh had indeed, managed to convince himself that Harry was not a threat. However, he still did not approve of Harry knowing everything...not yet, anyways. But by all means, if Harry wanted to learn that badly, then sure...

"I can't read any of this," muttered Harry under his breath as he squinted in the light of the fireplace, trying his best to decipher some random hieroglyphics.

"I can't, either..." murmured Yugi, squinting also. The package was large; sheets of parchment paper were all neatly clipped together, however, the actual files were a different story. Each document held large, barely decipherable scribbles, random, disorganized notes, and strange sketches. Yugi wasn't exactly sure how he was going to read though all this; there were so many coded words and notes that even Yami had difficulty finding meanings for. Scribbles, doodles, sketches and ink sprawled across the sheets, and the parchment papers were laden with at least a millimeter of dust...

"How long has Luna KEPT this?" muttered Harry, adjusting his glasses. Yugi shrugged.

"HA!!" Marik's triumphant voice rang across the empty common room, thrusting his fist in the air, while Bakura looked very very very pissed.

"Rematch!!" demanded Bakura.

"No," said Ron. "I'll play against Marik."

Marik regarded him with a funny look. "Fine. Your funeral, pony-boy."

"Watch who're calling pony-boy!" said Ron heatedly as he drew five cards from Bakura's deck. Bakura leaned back, arms crossed, and progressed to watch Ron and Marik duel. However...he was barely concentrating...his mind drifted back to the conversation in the dungeon. They had mind-wiped Ryou; and Bakura would not stand for that. Of course, it wasn't physical harm..but all the same...

Ryou had finally awakened, weary and tired, in his soul room. Bakura immediately interrogated his memories, and found that indeed, the incident of Grimmauld Place had been wiped from his mind. Growling, Bakura tried his best to remind his host, but Ryou had some difficulty remember every exact detail, especially when Bakura didn't see much of the Pensieve's thoughts himself. Eventually, after a couple of long minutes' worth of feeding Ryou his own memories of Grimmauld Place, Bakura finally triggered a spot and it stimulated Ryou's memories. However, Ryou's memories were very vague...

/Yami...do you really think it has something to do with Harry?/ he asked softly.

/No doubt,/ snapped Bakura back. /Or else why would they want to mind-wipe you?/

/Perhaps it's something we shouldn't get into/ suggested Ryou.

Bakura agreed. He didn't care anything for the Potter boy and really wouldn't want to, anyways.

/But...Sirius..that was Sirius' home../ said Ryou, struggling to remember. Bakura gritted his teeth. Damn himself for not blocking that spelll sooner! He hated feeding Ryou back his memories.

So..why was he doing it?

/Harry knows about Sirius' home../ contemplated Ryou slowly. /So.../

/Don't hurt yourself, baka,/ sighed Bakura flatly. /I'm sure you'll find those memories again somewhere./

/Maybe I can buy one,/ said Ryou suddenly. /Maybe I can buy a Pensieve./

/And what would be the purpose of that?/

/Well, then maybe I can see my memories better...clear them up...and so can you!/

/I don't need a metal toilet to relive my memories, thanks, hikari/ said Bakura succinctly. Ryou immediately fell silent.

/Yami...?/

/What?/

/...do you...do you want to talk about your ...memories? From the Dementor?/

/No,/ replied Bakura crossly.

There was a soft sigh at the end of the link.

* * *

Wearily, after a minute celebration with the fact that Ron had actually beaten Marik, the six of them gathered their things and trudged to bed. Ryou had taken over and was nursing his head, which felt extremely thick. Finally looking up from the sheets of parchment, Yugi stretched his mouth in a comically wide yawn. Hermione peered over the young boy's shoulder, scanning her sharp eyes across the documents.

"Hmnph, like mother like daughter," Yugi heard her mutter. He looked up quizzically.

"Hermione doesn't believe much of what Luna says," explained Harry, also yawning. "Found anything interesting, Hermione?"

"Not really," replied Hermione crisply.

"I can't read this," muttered Yugi sadly as he pointed to a series of detailed drawings.

"You can ask Marik to help you," replied Hermione. "I'm sure it's Egyptian."

Yugi looked up at the Gryffindor perfectionist, sighing. "Yeah...I suppose."

"Yugi, can I have that after you?" cut in Harry. Yugi looked round and slowly nodded. Yawning again, he shuffled the papers together, tucked them underneath this arm, said goodnight to Hermione, and stumbled up the stairs.

* * *

"What?"

"Has your hearing gone with your memories Pharoah?" snarled Bakura in the dark.

"Be quiet, tomb robber!" snapped Yami back, his crimson eyes flashing with alarm. "Just get to the point."

The three new students were sitting on the stairs that led to the dormitories. While everyone else in the Gryffindor tower remained asleep, the trio had slipped out and were conversing in the secret of the night. A clear, glass sphere glinted in the dark dimness, casting feeble rays of light across the faces of the three Egyptian shadows.

"So I was right," said Marik dully. "Snape really is a Death Eater."

"I really don't know if he's a Death Eater or not," said Yami quietly, frowning at the glass sphere. "What can really indicate that he's a Death Eater at all? Why would Dumbledore hire him as a teacher, if he was one?"

"Let's not be dim, Pharaoh," said Bakura, twirling the sphere between his fingers. He was leaning against the cold stone wall, a dark, cross expression upon his face. "Why else would Snape have a prophecy about Battle City?"

"All the same, Dumbledore hired Snape," argued Yami patiently.

"We knew that he had hired some Death Eater before...that Mad-Eyed Moody guy," said Marik darkly, his lavender eyes flashing in the darkness. "What means are there to say that Snape didn't fool Dumbledore?"

"For more than a decade?" asked Yami incredulously. "I seriously doubt Dumbledore would've ignored his past at hand until now. He's a wise wizard. The best of England, or so everyone says."

"All the same...the prophecy," said Marik sternly.

"A question," spoke up Bakura from the shadows. "What prophecy IS this, may I ask? I don't quite remember any prophecy made during Battle City."

"Mostly because you were out most of the time," muttered Marik under his breath. To Bakura, however, he said, "It's the one Ishizu had, I imagine. The one with Yami Yugi and my darker half, how the world was going to come to a destruction."

There was a soft, delicate silence lingering for a few moments, two spirits and a host pondered this newfound information.

"I know this is off-topic, but I really don't think Ishizu was right about that prophecy," stated Bakura bluntly. Marik regarded him with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh?"

Bakura snorted. "The world shall be shrouded in darkness if the Pharoah doesn't save the world. Okay. So what? Now it's probably going to end up like that again, with Voldemort or Volmedork or something running around."

"Isn't it cliche?" said Marik lightly, raising one knee towards himself. He was sitting on the stone steps, his legs apart, one higher than the other. The ex-pharaoh was sitting somewhat the same way, except in more of a demure fashion, four steps below the Keeper.

"Perhaps Snape is on Dumbledore's side," hypothesized Yami just as wisely. "Dumbledore knew of our powers and even pointed it out us that Voldemort would be after us for them. Perhaps Dumbledore is merely asking Snape to recover any more information that can benefit him."

"Benefit him?" snarled Bakura deadly. "And what are we now, child pawns? Locked up in this dingy dungeon called a school, so that Shadow Magic can be used at his expense whenever he wants it?"

Yami frowned darkly. "He's probably just trying to keep us safe, Bakura."

"Safe?" repeated the thief dangerously. "And what, may I ask, Pharaoh, do you think we need to be safe from? You and I have met with challenges beyond comparision. What difference would it had made for us to come here?"

"I wouldn't feel damn well 'safe' if you ask me," said Marik distantly from his perch, though there was a hard tone in his voice, "if Snape knew about the prophecy. Especially if there's rumors he was once a Death Eater already."

"Again, rumors!" said Yami sharply. "We can't trust these rumors!"

"Why are you going against your better judgement, Pharaoh?" asked Bakura, throwing him the sphere. Yami swiftly caught it expertly and examined it. "You've always had good instincts, even though I hate to admit it, but this time you're actually trusting a stranger."

Yami frowned. Bakura was right. But all the same, the injustice of it all...

"I can't believe you're actually going lenient on this Snape," said Marik, focusing his gaze on Yami, who was reading the scratched letters on the sphere's surface. Sighing, Yami threw the sphere at Marik, who snatched it out of the air and ran his palms upon it.

"He's bound to be with Voldemort," said Marik, with a certain finality in his voice.

"Marik..." sighed Yami, narrowing his eyes in annoyance. Marik merely gave him a rebellious, cocky look, and shrugged. "Innocent until proven guilty, Marik."

"That's the one thing I guess I've always forgotten," said Marik sharply. "Isn't it, Pharoah?"

Gently, Yami nodded, knowing full well that Marik was not going to like that answer. Marik of course, wasn't, and promptly threw his hands in the air. "Look. Enough proof, Pharaoh. Look at this thing." He threw the sphere back at Yami. The Pharaoh merely ignored Marik's slight outburst and instead marvelled at how this dark convention was beginning to be something like a Yami no Hot Potato. "We already heard rumors that Snape is a Death Eater. Ron told us before, remember? Their stupid Triwizard tournment and how Snape was friends with one of the Death Eaters there? And now look. Shadi said that there was someone in Hogwarts that was a Death Eater out to get me. Snape is always out to get us. And now look. He has a Battle City prophecy in his hands."

"Perhaps it's still following the flow of fate," said Yami calmly. "If Snape really is a Death Eater out to get you, or get US, more precisely, then what caused it? Dumbledore was the one who recruited us here. He wanted to keep us safe."

"Safe," spat Marik. "I'd be safer at home. Being wary and not using Shadow Magic to protect myself..."

"Maybe he already knew that Voldemort wanted the Millennium Items," said Bakura coolly, his mind following a thief's logic. "And maybe Dumbledore knew. It would've became the perfect trap for us. Under the impression we're here to be saved, when really, Snape was going to destroy us all along."

"He can't," snapped Marik. "Even if he defeated us, he wouldn't get our Items. Only those special can hold them."

"Voldemort, special?" said Yami. "How would that be possible?"

"Exactly my point," said Marik. "There's no way he can get our Items."

"Yes he can," said the thief calmly. "Slim as it may be, perhaps Voldemort does have Shadow Magic. I mean, the Potter boy does, doesn't he? And the school says that he keeps on having seizures in class that are supposedly connected to Voldemort."

"Is that why I couldn't mind-wipe him?" suggested Marik. "Because he shares a link with Voldemort?"

"Ridiculous," said Yami simply. "Utterly ridiculous."

There was another lingering silence. Marik noticed that Yami's red eyes had softened to a more contemplating look, much like when he was thinking up a suspicious strategy. Before he could inquire this though, Bakura broke the silence.

"How did Snape get this, anyways? Ryou's told me something about those spheres. Supposedly they're to be only extracted by those the prophecy is about."

Yami frowned, as did Marik.

"Ishizu didn't make a prophecy about Snape," said Marik, somewhat disgustedly. "How the hell did he get his hands on it?"

"Perhaps someone gave it to him," said Yami distantly. Bakura and Marik both immediately swivelled around, their scrutinizing eyes warily narrowed with mild confusement.

"What?" said Bakura.

Yami gave both of them a grim frown. "Perhaps someone gave it to him. Someone who did have something to do with this prophecy."

"Well, the prophecy obviously had to do with us," said Marik. "The three of us could touch it. Who else could it be about?"

"Anyone who's mentioned in the conquest of the Millennium Items at the time, can be in the prophecy," said Yami. "Indirectly, they're all connected to it."

"Who?" sighed Marik angrily. "I mean really, who would have the motive to do this?"

"Someone who helps fate, I guess," shrugged Yami carefully. "I really didn't want to think so, but perhaps Snape is a Death Eater. Coincidently, perhaps that's how the thing wound up in his possession anyways. Did Snape touch it?"

"Never saw him," said Bakura. "But how else would one have this in their possession? If the prophecy was not about him, then he should've disintegrated into nothingness."

"Oh, the things Ryou can learn from Hermione," smiled Marik, leaning back.

"Well then, _who?_" snapped Bakura. "Who would be stupid enough to give this damned thing to Snape?"

"Someone who helps fate..." said Yami distantly. "Someone who always points us in the right direction, who manipulates the future so that we can directly face our challenges."

"Dammit, Pharaoh," snapped Bakura again. "_Who?_"

Sighing, Yami leaned his face against the palm of his hand, looking calculating before he answered.

"Shadi."

* * *

Bwah, I know some of you guys are going to HATE me for putting the blame on Shadi, but think about it, he constantly makes people believe he's against them when he's really not. I'm sort of just thinking along his logic! I mean, really! He told Malik that Yami Yugi killed his father! How nice do you think that was?

Anyways, I think Shadi will serve a purpose here soon. He's an interesting person to write about. (beams) Read and review, please!!!


	19. Mayhem at the Ministry

WOW LONG CHAPTER! (whew) Yeah, they're at the Ministry now, but this incident is going to take longer than one chapter so...

HAHA! Cliffhanger! I'm so evil!!

...I wouldn't have gone with a cliffhanger if I had realized that this was so freakin' long!! Ah well, no matter, my wrists are tired from typing anyways. This is a bit rushed, and I tried my best to check for grammatical errors as fast as I could, but ... (glances at clock) SHOOT! My midterm exam!! (runs off to study)

I liketh this chappie! Hope you do too! I spent lots of time on it! Was up until...3 AM, from working at ....6 PM the night before. So yeah. Nine hours straight of work. Hope you like it!!

**Remember to Read and Review!!**

* * *

Chatper Nineteen: 

"Shadi..." murmured Yugi as he slowly slipped into bed. Behind the privacy of the curtains, the ex-pharaoh had materialized, and was frowning pensievely. Arms crossed, he leaned against the wall, watching into the distance as Yugi slipped the covers over him. "Do you think that's why Shadi was here? Just to give Snape the prophecy?"

"I suspect so," said Yami gravely. "But we must remember that although Shadi cannot be trusted, he is still on our side."

"He certainly doesn't make it seem like so," sighed Yugi sadly. Yami quirked an eyebrow, regarding his aibou with a sardonic, amused look. "What?"

"Considering he's a spirit, I honesty doubt that he cares whatever we think of him," said Yami lightly. "Conscience can evaporate quite fast after five thousand years."

"But _you _still have a consience," said Yugi, giving his darker half a quizzical look. Yami shrugged.

"I've always been more different than the other darker halves," he said simply. Yugi gave hiim another quizzical look and Yami had to nod his head in the direction of the thief's host.

"Ohh..."

Yami sighed, looking away. He knew what was going to come now.

"Yami?"

"Hmn?"

"Do you....do you want to talk about your memories?" asked Yugi softly. Yami closed his eyes, as though he wasn't exactly sure how to answer.

"There's not much to say," said Yami, somewhat sadly.

"Do you know your name, at least?" questioned Yugi with concern.

"I think....I think it's...Atemu."

There was a odd silence between them. Yugi blinked wide-eyed.

"Atemu?"

Slowly, Yami nodded.

There was another silence, as both the Light and the Dark pondered this answer. Finally, Yugi looked back up, smiling.

"Hi, Atemu."

Yami couldn't help but smile back.

* * *

Harry's dreams had been getting worse lately. Ever since he had laid eyes upon Ryou's mysterious item with the eye on it, he had been getting painful headaches, splitting scars, and, when he saw Yugi's item, bad bad dreams. Except they had nothing to do with Voldemort, if that was something worth saying. 

Harry woke up again, face sweating, scar burning. It was odd. Sometimes when he was looking at Ryou, it didn't happen as much, but when Ryou would change into...that someone different...then it would hurt like mad, especially when he glanced at the Item that dangled around Ryou's neck.

He didn't know what that Item was. It was from Egypt, okay, but that's all he knew about it. What was it exactly? Hermione had said that it was probably a Millennium Item..

...but you couldn't always trust a Quibbler.

...then again, you could trust Hermione.

Shaking his head to clear his mind (and accidently making his head throb more), he tried to remember the dream. It wasn't about Voldemort...at least, not that he knew about.

_He had been running, through mountains of sand, sun baking on his back and sweating his jet-black hair. He felt like a bystander, as though he didn't really have a meaning for being there, or a purpose, or even visible to anyone at all. _

_People were screaming left and right. A horse pelted by, the man upon it, red cloak billowing behind him, and a blur of white for hair. Harry turned swiftly around to follow him, but felt as though he was about to be crushed when another horse pelted by again, this time royal purple robes flicking in the wind. He ran after the two pursuers, wondering what was going on._

_"DIABOUND!! Attack the Pharaoh!!"_

_Pharaoh...crap..where had he heard that before?_

_"SLIFER! Defense!!"_

_There was a blinding flash of light, and then Harry was sufficiently trasnported elsewhere. He was sitting in some sort of ran-shacked temple; an ancient tablet was set up in the middle, and golden items were glinting evilly from their place. There seemed to be only one slot missing..._

_Harry blinked at each of the Items..._

_...they looked like a series...all of them had an eye upon them..._

_...Marik's Rod was in one of the slots...as well as Yugi's puzzle..._

_Suddenly, the red robed figure, tan hood covering most of his hair and features, stood, but Harry could see blood trickling from the corner of his mouth. Another shadow came out from the corner, and the robed figure looked very apprehensive..._

_"Thief King-yo!!" yelled a voice. Actually, to Harry, that voice sounded vaguely familiar...but he couldn't turn around to see the person..._

_"Kukukukukukukuku!!" laughed the crimson-robed figure. Harry found that an odd laugh. Scary, cold, cruel, none-of-the-less, but odd. He had never heard anyone laugh like that before. "Don't try, Pharaoh-sama!! I have served well to the Dark Lord. The God of Darkness will soon be ressurected, and you will ALL suffer for your bloodshed!"_

_The more shadowed figure walked towards the altar, leaning over the tablet. Harry had an shivering, omnious sensation in his stomach that felt vaguely like squirming snakes. The Thief King seemed to be watching the other shadow carefully, as though wary. _

_"Get it over with, Akunadin," laughed the Thief King. To Harry, that voice also sounded familiar, but it was very very vague. As though certain pitches were exactly the same from someone else he knew. "You may think yourself as the servant of the Lord of Darkness, but know that it is I who serves him more, and it is I who will triumph."_

_"Quit your yabbering, Thief King," said the shadow, Akunadin, though distantly. "The God of Darkness will have different plans for me than you."_

_"I will possess the Darkness," smirked the Thief King. "Whether you like it or not. Now take that bloody eye out, or I'll do it for you, as I did before!"_

_Eye...?_

_The squirming feeling in his stomach increased. Something bad was going to happen.._

_...suddenly, Akunadin reached towards his face, his tanned hand gripping for something beneath his hood. In a split second, Harry knew what was going to happen, and tried to turn away from the scene but ---_

_Akunadin let out a reign of fearsome laughter, as he threw his arm out and extracted a golden object, crimson blood pouring an arcing trail from his face to the golden object in his hands. Harry swallowed, trying his best to not lose conciousness, but the Thief King looked utterly unfazed of this act. In fact, when Akunadin threw the Eye towards the Thief King, the thief had caught it expertly and before putting it into the tablet slot..._

_...he gave a feral grin..._

_...and licked the blood off the eye._

_Harry recoiled somewhat in revulsion as he watched the Thief King slip the licked eye into the slot._

_There was a blinding flash of light, and the shadowed figure of Akunadin was laughing maniacly, though now it had lost its low, odd tremor, and was now turning high, cold..._

_...and that was one voice, Harry recognized._

_He tried to back up, away from the voice...the blinding flash of light disappeared...and Akunadin reached up to pull off his hood..._

_...his face revealed something utterly horrible..._

_...pale, flat...._

_...snake-like nostrils..._

_...red flaming eyes in slits..._

_...except one of the eyes was missing...and was replaced with the golden Millennium one._

_It was Voldemort._

_"NO!" yelled the voice of the Pharaoh behind him. "Bakura! What are you doing?!"_

_"Ah, well, if it isn't the Dark Priest Akunadin," smirked the Thief King omniously, ignoring the distraught Pharaoh behind him._

_"Your hard work will be rewarded," said the Priest distantly, as though he really actually didn't want to reward the King at all. He let out a long reign of laughter, high and cold..._

_...and it was accompanied..._

_...by the same low laugh..._

_...both that sounded so familiar._

Harry had woken up in sweat, and how he was sitting on his bed, recalling those cold incidents. That low laugh did sound so familiar...as did the voice of the Pharaoh...where had he heard it before?

And why the heck did he hear Ryou's surname in all of that?

He shook his head. Perhaps it was just Luna's articles that were getting to him.

Within a second, he had realized that morning had dawned already, and Yugi was peeking through his curtains.

"Harry? You okay?"

"Huh?" Harry shook his head, clearing the dream. "Oh hey, Yugi."

"Hogsmeade weekend," beamed Yugi happily. "You sure you're okay? You were tossing and turning around a lot."

"I'm....I'm fine," said Harry dully. Yugi, of course, didn't seem to believe him.

"I heard that you get...lots of these dreams with Voldemort," he said cautiously. "Was it...one of those?"

"Umnn..." Harry internally debated how much he should actually tell Yugi, but then settled with, "Sort of. It was more like a dream with Luna's article."

"Oh...you mean, the Pharaoh?" said Yugi. Harry wasn't sure if his eyes were decieving him, but Yugi looked actually somewhat suspicous.

"Umn...no," Harry lied. "Just, Egypt in general...or at least, I think it was Egypt."

There was a quiet, but short silence as Yugi seemed to think about this answer. He suddenly beamed again and nodded. "Okay. Well, if you ever have any of those dreams again, you can tell me, okay? I have lots of dreams about Egypt too."

"Yeah?" said Harry, relieved inside that Yugi had taken his answer to be the truth.

"Yep," nodded Yugi. "Come on! I'm excited about the DA meeting!!" And with that, the small, tri-coloured hair boy left to change.

* * *

/He's lying,/ said Yugi sadly to Yami. 

/Well...what can you expect, Yugi?/ said Yami softly. /He has small amount of Shadow Magic within him. I can hardly be surprised to see that even he has dreams of ancient Egypt./

/Perhaps he's another Millennium Item holder?/

/No,/ said Yami simply. /His Shadow power is not that strong. All of the Items we know about are currently in safe hands, anyways./

Yugi sighed. /But still.../

Yami gave his aibou a mental soft look. /Cheer up, aibou. When he trusts us enough, perhaps he will tell us./

/I hope so,/ sighed Yugi. Yami gave him a mental hug and proceeded to allow Yugi to change.

* * *

They stepped out into the brightness of the day, met with the swirling blurs of golden, red and auburn. It was approaching Hallowe'en, and the entire small village of Hogsmeade seemed to be celebrating it quite readily. 

Marik glanced about him, his lavender eyes flashing excitedly, his mouth open slightly in awe.

"Was this how you look when you first saw the above world?" asked Yugi softly, smiling at Marik's unbelievable gaze.

"Oh, shut up, Yugi," replied Marik, but very off-handedly, as though he didn't really mean it. His eyes seemed far too distracted by the beautiful features of the small village, anyways. Ryou was also glancing around eagerly, his memories about the Pensieve quite forgotten as he jogged along the sides of the shops, gazing dreamily in each window. Yugi ran ahead, stopping short once in a while, utterly torn with excitement deep inside as to which store he'd like to see first.

"Hog's Head is right up there," said Hermione.

"I thought we were meeting in the Three Broomsticks?" asked Ron. "Don't you remember --- er-- what Snuffles said?"

"Yes," said Hermione crisply, casting a glancing look at Harry, who was trying his best to urge Ryou, Marik and Yugi up. "But...all the same....Umbridge isn't here, so it would be safe to have the meeting in Hog's Head. It'd be harder for us to talk, anyways, if we're in the Three Broomsticks."

"And if Umbridge's idiot minions catch us?" asked Ron angrily. "I swear, Hermione, you can learn faster than lightning when a teacher tells you an information, but when Snuffles---"

"Snuffles was right," snapped Hermione somewhat. "I didn't mean entirely about the entire him being cooped up was altering his brain. But I seriously don't think we should be in the Three Broomsticks. Hogwarts teachers always go there. They'll no doubt see a huge crowd of people, and regardless of whether they hear or not, they'll know that we're bringing up the DA again."

Ron sighed. "Honestly, Hermione ---"

"We all miss Snuffles," said Hermione softly. "But we just need to go on. And Harry's doing a pretty good job of it too. We need to distract him from the memory of Snuffles."

"Something like that doesn't happen in a day, Hermione," sighed Ron.

"It happened in months, already, Ron," said Hermione. "Oh, come on, even Yugi's faster than we are."

As Ryou was tugged away from the shopkeeper's window, his eyes dazed off in thought. He had heard "Snuffles" quite constantly in the backround, and he was vaguely puzzled as to who his friends were talking about.  
"Who's Snuffles?" asked Ryou when he caught up. Hermione jumped.

"Oh..umn..just a friend of ours," she said hastily. "It's nothing." She grabbed Harry's sleeve and sufficiently pulled him away, leaving poor Ryou looking absolutely befuddled.

"Look! Is that the Hog's Head?" asked Yugi, pointing. Marik arched an eyebrow at the name.

"Rather depressing for a pub, isn't it?" he asked somewhat sarcastically.

"It is...," said Ryou, looking somewhat reapproachful. Marik gave him a sly smile. "What?"

"Oh, nothing." He waved a hand. "Doesn't your yami like this sort of thing?"

"Marik, what are you ---" Suddenly, Ryou's large, brown eyes narrowed quite rapidly, his hair raised an inch into the air, and his posture seemed far more confident. "Well, let's see, shall we?" And with that, Yami Bakura stode past Harry, and opened the door to the pub.

There was already a large crowd of Hogwarts students, gathered around many tables, all together, drinking some Butterbeer. Yugi bounced happily as he waved to a couple of fellow Gryffindors. Marik and Bakura, however, ignored the large, happy sight of students, and rather, searched around for a witch under a veil.

"Oh look, there's Mungdungus," smirked Ron, pointing slightly. Hermione slapped his finger. "Ow! Hermione!"

"Wonder what's he's doing here?" pondered Hermione quietly.

"Fred and George told me he was bringing someone to the Ministry," Ron said under his breath. "Not sure why though...but I guess must be a shady character. Why else would he be here?"

"Still looking after me, is he?" sighed Harry.

"After what happened to Bill, I would gather so," said Hermione darkly. Harry looked at her, then at Ron.

"What happened to Bill?"

"Got attacked," said Ron lowly. "Fred and George finally decided to let me in on a few Order business behind Mum's back. Got a letter yesterday. He got attacked while doing something for the Order in Egypt."

Casting a warning look around, Harry edged closer. "Order business?" he said softly. "In Egypt?"

"Yeah," murmured Ron back. "Got attacked by a couple of Death Eaters when he tried to save some Egyptian guy from them."

"What happened?"

"The Order's been trying to stop Voldemort from finding the new sources of power, right?" said Hermione. "The new weapon?"

"You mean the Millennium Items?" said Harry, recalling Lupin's conversation with Snape. He had told Ron and Hermione everything that he had heard of through the Extendable Ear, and they, like him, weren't soon to forget it. "Yeah..."

Hermione nodded. "Well, they couldn't find anything here, so they tried in Egypt."

"Turns out, they found a mate who had _two,_" said Ron lowly. Harry blinked.

"_Two?_" he whispered incredulously.

"Yeah, mate, two," said Ron. "Can't imagine how much power that guy had, but the Death Eaters had found him roughly the same time that Bill did, and they did horrible things to him."

"The Cruciatus Curse," murmured Harry, dumbstruck. "How is he?"

"Can't believe what he did next," said Ron, looking quite caught between awe and incredulous fear. "The mate actually tried to possess _them._"

"Possess the Death Eaters?" breathed Harry, wide-eyed. "But..that means he's awfully powerful..."

"Yeah," muttered Ron. "But they got the two Millennium Items anyways...and when Bill tried to find him...he _disappeared."_

"Disappeared?" repeated Harry. "No way. Apparated, you mean?"

"Probably," shrugged Ron. He turned to Hermione. "Looks like Luna's article really isn't bull, anymore."

"So the Items are actually real?" murmured Hermione wonderingly. "What did that guy say before he disappeared?"

"That's the weird part," muttered Ron. "Fred and George told me that he looked straight at Bill, all gazy and stuff, and just said, 'I must go. The Pharoah must be warned.'"

"That means, the Pharaoh's been reincarnated already!" gasped Hermione.

Harry shook his head. "But into who?"

All three of their gazes rested upon the happy Yugi, who was trying desperately to find Bakura and Marik. He sighed exasperately when he couldn't, and seemed somewhat dazed, as though he was having a mental conversation to himself about their whereabouts.

"Perhaps we should ask what his pendant was," suggested Hermione.

"He did say it came from Egypt," said Ron.

"I wonder...what the Millennium Items can do..." murmured Harry distantly."I mean, if it's even stronger than the prophecy..." He turned sharply to Hermione and Ron. "I really think that this has something to do with Yugi, Marik and Ryou."

"Why?" asked Ron.

"Well...little things," admitted Harry. "Like, Yugi was interested about Luna's article, his item came from Egypt, and the fact that, well, he changes personality sometimes."

"He doesn't do it very often anymore," said Hermione. "Maybe he's just different in different situations."

"Hermione, YOU were the one who suspected them!" said Ron exasperately. Hermione sighed.

"It's just...well, it's just really weird," said Harry quietly. He looked back at his new classmate, who seemed to have no success in finding his friends.

"Oh come on, Harry," sighed Hermione. "There's nothing we can do right now. Let's just talk about the DA."

"Yeah," muttered Harry distantly, as he allowed Hermione to pull him in front of the crowd. Sighing, he addressed the crowd, saw Yugi sit down, though he still looked anxious, and gave him a thumbs-up.

"And the next meeting should be...?" he asked the group.

* * *

"Ah..Bakura?" said a voice from beneath the veil. 

"Who else?" smirked Bakura as he sat down lofitly in the wooden chair. Noticing the 'witch' glancng at Marik, he waved a casual hand at his comrade. "This...is Marik, Mungdungus. My friend, and shall we say, associate."

"Please to meet you," smiled Mungdungus, nodding his head. Marik merely nodded back, before sitting into the chair next to Bakura. A bottle of Firewhiskey had already been put onto the table, though Mungdungus didn't look like as if he had touched it. Bakura threw Dung the letter he had recieved, proving his idenity before eyeing the bottle of alchohal curiously.

"May I?" asked Bakura sardonically, gesturing to the bottle. Mungdungus smiled, dropping the letter on the table and nodding. He watched in amazement as Bakura poured himself a tall glass and began to down the contents as though it were water. "...Pretty good for someone who's a first drinker. That's Firewhiskey, you know?"

"Whoever said I was a first drinker?" asked Bakura, setting down his glass with a soft thud. "Now...cut the social casualities, Dung, and let's get to business."

Dung sighed, rolling his eyes. So stern for a teenager. Strangely, the teen reminded him highly of a friend a year ago when he was moody.

"Well, it's in the Ministry, that's all I can say, really," said Dung, flinching slightly under Bakura's cold gaze.

"Specific details, Dung," said Bakura coolly. "You can't expet me to Apparate out of nowhere if you don't give me the exact location." He felt proud that he even remembered that he had passed his Apparation test.

"Fine," sighed Dung. It had been a stressing week with the Order, what with Bill injured, Fred and George managing to find out, and Sirius gone and Lupin attempting to make things better in Egypt... "You can Apparate, right? If you can't, we'll just take this Portkey. I'll bring you right there."

"And what if I can't trust you?" asked Bakura warily.

Dung shrugged, grinning. "Well, it's one of the things you have to do as a thief, right? Take risks? And you're supposedly the King of Thieves, am I wrong?"

"We shall see," smirked Bakura. He cast a glance backwards, making sure Harry was occupied. Then he glanced over at Marik, who nodded as Dung pulled out an old shoe.

"You wizards seriously need more prominent representatives of magic," said Marik disgustedly as he reached out for the shoe. Dung raised an eyebrow at the young teen, chuckling.

"Just to make it inconspicous, you know."

"I'd like to be inconspicious of where it had been before," said Marik coolly. "So far, I've seen prominent wizarding magic being kept prisoner within umbrellas, sticks, hats, and now a shoe."

Dung laughed. "Well, we like to keep things simple."

"You English are a little behind times, aren't you?" smirked Marik. Bakura rolled his eyes, also smiling as he reached out for the shoe. Marik was right. Classy golden items seemed a lot more dramatic to possess magic than an old shoe.

* * *

The DA meeting had adjourned, but Yugi stayed put. He was looking about, hoping to find a sign to point to Bakura or Marik. 

/Where could they have gone?/ he moaned inwardly. Yami sighed.

/Judging the tomb robber and keeper, I'm not quite sure if I want to know./

/Look!/ Yugi pointed mentally. Yami quickly materialized and found the Keeper and thief talking to a witch underneath a veil. They seemed to be reaching out for a dingy old shoe...

...and then they were gone.

Growling with alarm, Yami quickly took over Yugi's body, and pelted to the table's side in an instant. He was followed by Harry, Ron and Hermione, all looking somewhat pleased and relaxed.

"Hey, Yugi," smiled Ron. "What's up?"

"I'm not too sure," said Yami darkly. He looked up at Harry, who was also frowning at the exact same spot. "You saw Bakura and Marik here, didn't you?"

"Huh?" asked Harry, snapping out of his reverie. That's odd...Mundungus was just here...they were going over to say hi, but ...

"Where IS Ryou and Marik?" asked Hermione.

"Just here," said Yami darkly, gesturing to the empty table. Ron frowned, scratching his head.

"D'you think they Apparated somewhere?"

Yami frowned even deeper. "If they did, I'm not quite sure where they went. There was someone else here too."

Hermione nudged Harry in the ribs. "Dung," she whispered. Harry frowned. Why...where...what was Mundungus doing with Ryou and Marik?

Yami, however, had already managed to find that answer, as he picked up the crumpled letter.Eyes widening, crimson pupils flashing, he jerked his head up, and Harry immediately felt rather stiff, as one would feel in front of an emperor.

"What is it, Yugi?" he asked.

"Harry," said Yami lowly. "Do you know where the Ministry of Magic is?"

"Umn..." Harry gave Ron and Hermione a worried glance. "Why?" he asked, stalling for time.Yami, gaze unblinking, thrusted the crumpled parchement at Harry, whose eyes also widened substantially. He handed it over to Ron and Hermione. They glanced at and their faces clearly read, "What the heck is Dung doing with Ryou?"

"I fear they are in grave danger," said Yami grimly. Though he wouldn't say it aloud, Harry had the same feeling too. "Please, if you know how to get the Ministry of Magic, tell me."

Harry, Hermione and Ron all had to exchange a glance...before nodding.

"Perhaps Lupin is there too," said Hermione quietly.

"Lupin?" repeated Yami, just as softly. "And why would he be there also?"

Hermione looked as though she had said something private out loud. She clapped a hand over her mouth and shook her head.

"Nothing," said Harry, rushing. "Nothing. Here." He looked about, biting his lip. "You know how to Apparate, don't you, Yugi?"

Yami warily nodded. He wasn't very good at it, but he could Apparate.

"Okay," sighed Harry, trying to calm himself down. "We'll just Apparate there. It's better than taking Threstals, anyway."

"Taking _what?_" asked Yami, somewhat incredulously, since he, Marik and Ryou had just had their Care of Magical Creatures class recently. Yami was one of the few students who could see Threstals too, and that didn't make him feel any more special.

"Okay," said Harry, ignoring him. "Can you imagine the Ministry of Magic in your head?"

"Uh..." Yami frowned, deeply concentrating. He had seen the building of the Ministry in his textbooks, surely it would help. "Yes."

"Then you'll have to Apparate there," said Harry simply. "We'll be Apparating too."

"You're kidding me?" sighed Yami, even though he had expected to do this. "Alright. Anything else?"

"You're not good at Apparating, are you?" said Ron.

"No, not really," admitted Yami.

Harry, Hermione, and Ron raised their wands. Determinedly, Yami did the same.

"Then pray."

* * *

/Yami...!/ complained Ryou sleepily, having been stripped of his control, and was now staring out through his Darkness's eyes. /What did you do?/ he asked anxiously. 

/Urusei,/ snapped Bakura back. /Shut up. This time, I don't want you telling me how I should steal./

/Steal...YAMI!/ yelled Ryou nervously./This is the Ministry of Magic!! What are you planning to steal from HERE!?!/

/Calm down, baka!/ snarled Bakura. /Call it ...a challenge./

Groaning, Ryou fell back into his soul room, nursing his head.

/Please don't get me in trouble,/ he said weakly.

/Have I been caught yet?/ asked Bakura dryly. His only response was an exasperated sigh.

Turning his attention away from his easily-panicking hikari, Bakura looked about, surveying his chances. Marik seemed already quite curious and was looking about the large, chamberous room. For a Ministry of Magic, it seemed rather deserted. There was an odd, interesting hallway, that was entirely empty and dark.

"So...room?" asked Bakura to Dung.

"That one," said Dung, pointing door the corridor. At the end stood a plain, black door. Bakura surveyed it with mild interest.

"And ...I'm stealing what files, again?"

"The big pile of papers that have the image of an eye on it," supplied Dung eagerly. "Make sure you don't get caught, Bakura. I'm putting a lot of bets on you."

"I'm not a racehorse to bet on," said Bakura irritatedly. "So don't make me sound like one. Remember, after I am through, you are to give me your end of the deal."

"I'll distract anyone who comes," said Dung, nodding. Bakura gave him a look.

"I don't need anyone to do my thieving for me," he said simply. "You will be here, Dung, when I come back." It wasn't a question. It was a statement, as though if Dung really did disappear (or if Mad-Eye caught him first) Bakura would catch him within the instant. Dung nodded.

"Alright then," said Marik, looking a lot more interested than any of them. "Let's go."

Shrugging, and feeling that same breathless excitement build up in his chest whenever he stole, Bakura followed Marik down the corridor, and opened the door.

* * *

"So that's the kid?" said a voice gruffily from behind Dung. Jumping, Dung whipped around, and almost immediately felt sick when he met eye-contact with.. 

...a whizzing electric blue one.

"Mad-Eye!" he gasped, clutching his chest. "Don't DO that!"

Moody merely shrugged. "Interesting kid, isn't he? You sure Dumbledore would approve?"

"Umn.." at this Dung shifted guilty from his left foot to his right.

"DUNG!!" growed Moody angrily. Dung looked up sheepishly.

"Well, he might already know," he said suggestively. Moody merely whizzed his frightening eye straight at Dung, as though reading his mind.

"He probably does," growled Moody viciously. "But all the same..." He casted his glance towards the black door down the corridor. "You were right when you said the kid was freaky. White hair, brown eyes, skeleton figure."

"He isn't that thin," said Dung. "But I guess he has to be pretty thin to steal whatever we want."

"You sure this kid can do it?" asked Moody. "He has pretty good tatics so far, but right now he doesn't seem to know which door to open. If the Order members can't get to it, how can he?"

"He's calls himself 'The King of Thieves'," said Dung, also looking at the door, though he possessed no magical eye. "So...well, I guess he's pretty good. Slipped my wallet out without me even noticing, and then popped out of nowhere when I found out that it was gone."

"Then why does he steal?" growled Moody.

"For the challenge, I guess," muttered Dung. "Like me, I guess. I mean, really, am I going to nee-"

"--all those cauldrons from last year?" finished Moody. He shrugged and turned around, gesturing Dung to leave the vicinity. "---well, at least Snape could use them."

"Not like I would give it to him anyways..." muttered Dung. He smiled at the door, then promptly left with Moody to distract any other possible Ministry officials. They were, in the Departement of Mysteries, after all.

Plus...Bakura would find him later, anyways.

* * *

"Okay...here we are, the Ministry of Magic," sighed Harry breathlessly, looking about. Everything looked familiar. The same, spacious reception, the same golden fountain (that obviously been prepared), even the same empty desk. The absence of a security guard brought Harry, just like last time, the exact same feeling of forboding. And looking over at Yami, the tri-colored haired boy felt the same thing. 

"This place is entirely extensive," mutterred Yami as he quickly scanned around, hoping to see a flash of wild white hair. "Bakura and Marik can be anywhere here."  
For some odd reason, Harry couldn't help but look down the corridor that lead to the lifts. A wave of guilt stabbed at his stomach, sweeping his squirming insides into nothingness. What if he was wrong? Just like last time?

When Sirius died?

Yami was wondering quite deeply. Hermione and Ron, obviously, had no idea where to start, but if Yami thought this properly, perhaps he'd follow Bakura's logic and discover him sooner.

He looked about the Atrium, and his eyes lingered for a moment on the golden gates that lead to the lift. They were already underground quite deeply, but it was like Bakura to be somewhere dark, menacing...

"Harry," he said suddenly. The Potter boy jumped a slight bit before turning to him. "You've been here before, haven't you? Where do you think we should start?"

Harry bit his lip, contemplating the answers. The only place he actually knew was...the Department of Mysteries.

Instantly, for some unknown reason, the memory of the archway and its black veil bombarded his senses. He felt an odd, tugging sensation in the pit of his heart, as though it wanted to at least see the last spot Sirius had been. It was stupid but...

...there was no other option.

"Follow me," he said. Everyone pelted after him, the four of them thankfully comfortably crammed into the golden lift. He stabbed at the number 9 button, and waited impatiently for the lift to descend.

"Where are we going?" asked Yami, eyeing at the button Harry had just pushed. Nine...that would be quite deep underneath the ground. Probably dark too, knowing Bakura.

A cool, female voice echoed in the lift as the golden gates opened. Yami's suspicions were confirmed. A dark, dreary corridor, entirely deserted, and at the end, a single black door.

"Welcome to the ninth floor, the Department of Mysteries."

* * *

"Dung no baka!" snarled Bakura under his breath as he eyed his surroundings. A circular, cold, marble room, with cool blue flames flickering from the torches, drowning the entire, dingy department with an underwater glow. Plain, black doors were encircled around him, and he had no way of choosing which one to explore. Marik was surveying each one, with a look of pure contempt on his face. 

"Well, Mr. Big Bad Tomb Robber," he said, "where should we go?"

Bakura didn't reply, merely looking around him again, sizing up each door as his feral red-brown eyes scanned the room's contents. A smirk leered upon his lips as he strode forward, grasping the handle.

"Let's experiment, shall we, Marik?"

* * *

Yami, Harry, Hermione and Ron all pelted down the hallway. When Yami managed to get there first, he ignored the forboding warning in his head, seized the handle, and wrenched the door open. He did not like whatever he was feeling. In truth, he felt as though he was over-reacting, of course Bakura and Marik would like to disappear on him, as some sort of pratical joke....but Yugi had faith in his sixth sense, and both of them had agreed that wherever Bakura and Marik had disappeared to, the consequences in store were not pleasant. 

There was no one in the room.

At first, Yami mistakened it for some sort of underwater dwelling, for each of the cool blue flames flickered like ripples on the deepest of ocean floors. It was when Harry tentatively stepped in that Yami realized it was a stable room, not a capsule beneath the sea. He stalked through the door warily, his arms somewhat stiff at his sides, as his eyes fickered bright red in the darkness of the room.

So many doors!!

Which one had Bakura or Marik possibly gone through? Or worse, which one could either of them taken seperately?

Inside, Yami started to panic. He did NOT like whatever he was feeling, a cold, weary dread, as though the Shadows had developed in the pit of his chest. He promised that he would protect Marik for helping Yugi. Though this particular group was not like Yugi's normal collection of friends, the certain bond of unity, perhaps it was just the possession of the Millennium Items each, Yami was sure stretched between them all. If one were to fall, the other two certainly would not survive.

Ra, which room was it?!

Quivering, Harry's gaze turned towards one of the doors...even though there was no longer a red X upon them to signify which one they had explored already...somehow, deep inside, he could feel the breeze that lingered among the black curtains, even hear the whispers behind the archway, in his ear. Without even a clear idea of what he was doing, Harry began to walk towards that door.

"What are you saying...?" he asked softly to the door.

Hermione grabbed his sleeve. "No one's saying anything, Harry!" she whispered anxiously. "Oh, come on, Yugi already's gone through one of the doors!"

Harry snapped around. "Which door --- ?"

Before the door had closed, Harry noticed the highest tip of a crimson strand of hair.

* * *

"Ew...brains," muttered Marik disgustedly as he opened the door. Bakura followed after, looking rather amused. Both of them had quite the most amusing time darting from room to room, sometimes coming across the same room. 

"Interesting things to put on showcase," he said airily. Marik gave him a somewhat appalled look.

"They looked like slimy green cabbages," he said bluntly. Bakura laughed.

However, his laugh was cut short when the door he had came through closed on its on accord; both of them spun around and almost instanly, the walls surrounding them began to move, swirling around and around, until a different door slid into its previous place.

"Damn," muttered Marik darkly. "Great, now we don't know which room we just went through." Bakura smirked.

"Stupid of me not to have thought of it first," he said, raising his wand. Marik blinked at the disgraced stick, before Bakura promptly pointed it at the door. "_Flagrate!"_

A fiery X appeared on the door.

"Finally used your brain, didn't you, Bakura?" smirked Marik as he opened the door. "And what to do you know, good instincts too. It's the exact same room."

Bakura smirked. He didn't have to tell Marik it was Ryou who got so tired this never-ending search and had suggested it. His Light had managed to find yet another mind-link and had begun a rather depressing and angsty conversation with Sirius once again. Bakura was glad he could determinedly shut the door of his own soul room so that he didn't have to hear the Prisoner of Azkaban's dark, murderous rants about different ways he could dispose of Ryou's darker half. He already had one voice chiding him lightly for everything he did, he didn't need another, especially when it came from someone as snappish as himself.

He looked about. Simple enough. Now that there was one red mark, they could cut down on some time. Marik, despite his complains and rants about how disappointing Bakura's adventure was, seemed rather excited and pleased all the same. He opened one of the doors and went in.

"Marik!" Bakura angrily followed, shutting the door behind him. "Keep to me, I don't want to babysit you! If you stuck in a trap hole or something ---!"

He stopped short.

They were in a chamberous room, with high chairs on steps in a circle, much like some sort of dungeon court room, or even a gloomy dingy stadium. However, instead of what should've been an interrogating chair in the middle, there was a single archway, its black curtains swaying.

However, it was what was swirling out of the archway that scared him and Marik.

"What the--?" Marik breathed, stepping down the steps. Dark, luminous clouds hung around the depths of the archway, its black, ragged veil swaying in the violet breeze. A sense of darkness and coldness surrounded the room, a sense long forgotten since the Battle City Blimp.

"Not possible," snarled Bakura, remembering his Light's and Sirius's conversation during Umbridge's first class. "Not possible at all!!"

Marik had stepped down further, his face in a stern grimace, his tanned hand outreached.

"Marik!" yelled Bakura. "What the hell are you doing?! Get away from there!"

Marik paid him no heed, and simply reached is hand forward.

Suddenly, Marik's hand froze, and a swirl of rainbowic colors flashed through the pigment of his skin, as though his entire limb was a pyrotechnic holographic display. It was the exact same feeling of immobilization that occured when Odion did not properly summon the Winged Dragon of Ra...

...His Millennium Rod flashed.

* * *

Yami gasped in horror as the Puzzle that was perched beneath his robes flashed menacingly. 

/Marik!/ gasped Yugi. /And Bakura!/

/They're somewhere near,/ said Yami under his breath. /I can feel it. And something's not right. I feel a sense of the Shadows.../

/Do you think they've started another Shadow Game?/ asked Yugi anxiously.

/It's possible,/ replied Yami darkly. /But the Millennium Items only periodically flash like this when something's wrong. When the Shadows are out of control, or when fate has been tampered, or when the Items themselves have been affected./

"Harry!" called Hermione. Harry, for some unknown reason, had walked out of the door. Yami, Hermione, and Ron all hurried after him, and found him standing in the chamberous, 'underwater' room, staring at another black door.

"What's going on, Harry?" whispered Ron.

"I ...I can hear him..." Harry whispered.

"Who?" asked Hermione anxiously. "Who are you hearing?"

"....Sirius."

* * *

Bakura and jerked Marik out of the way, and both of them had bolted out of the door. 

"Dammit, Marik!" snarled Bakura angrily as he opened the door. Seething, he noticed Harry's face in the darkness..and behind him..

...the Pharaoh.

Seething, Bakura grabbed Marik's wrist and slid along the shadows of the room, opening the first door he could find and hurtling him and Marik though it.

"What the hell are you doing?" yelled Marik angrily as he almost crashed into a shelf.

"The Pharaoh's here," snarled Bakura. "And what the hell were YOU doing, touching that archway?"

"It wasmy darker half," whispered Marik. "He's there. He's in there."

"He's in ...in that?!" yelled Bakura. "What are you talking about? He can't be in that archway! He's in the Shadow Realm!"

"Then that is..." Marik turned around, looking Bakura firmly straight in the eye. "...the Shadow Realm."

Bakura was about to retort something when his Ring began to glow. Its prongs dangling began to reach forward, tugging him towards some unknown source.

"A Millennium Item?"asked Marik breathlessly.

"No," said Bakura darkly. "But something similar."

Gesturing Marik to stay put, Bakura followed the Ring's guidance. A trapdoor flew from beneath him, but he managed to grab hold of the floor before he fell. Straightening, he pursued after the ancient treasure...

...at the far distance, there was a pile of paper, all packaged and neat...

...with the Eye of Horus upon it.

Eyes wide, Bakura reached out for it.

* * *

Ignoring Yami's cry after he had seen the thief, Harry purged through the door Bakura and Marik had just came out of, and stopped short. 

It was the archway.

The archway that took his godfather's life.

_"Help me..."_

And dark, lumious clouds were erupting from it, pulsing, draining away his happiness, his cheerfulness. As though it was one giant of a slumbering Dementor.

"Harry, what---," Yami asked, coming through. He also stopped short, his eyes wide in horror and alarm, flashing deep crimson. "Oh no... Harry, get out of here!"

But his words were deaf to Harry's ears. All Harry could hear was the whispering pleads of help that were calling to him, the sad, insane incoherent words spoken by the mad, as though the spirits had finally reached the end of their sanity. A particular voice kept on crossing his mind as he tried to reach for Sirius, it was very bold, as though it had just been replenished, and it was entirely unfamiliar.

_"I am the Master of the Shadows...and I will be resurrected, Marik!" _

Harry gulped at the low, grating tone. Insanity tipped each word, as each tone was struck with an octave of menace. He stepped closer, ignoring that vibrant, evil voice.

Other voices whispered in his ear...

_"Oh, my lovely Cecilia..."_

_"I'm sorry, Loony..."_

_"...please help me..."_

And faintly, despite the other whispering pleads...he heard Sirius's voice.

He drew closer and closer to the archway, closer and closer to what seemed to be the shadow of a slumbering Dementor, ignoring the cold, heartless feeling in the pit of his heart.

...he could hear Sirius's voice!

But it was so distant, and not only that, it was accompanied by someone else's.

"What did you say?" he asked loudly. "Speak louder, please! Padfoot?"

Sirius's voice stopped short, and so did the other one. Harry tried again, his heart beating.

"Snuffles! It's me, Harry! What are you saying?"

_"Someone's talking to me," _said Sirius's voice distantly.

"_From the Shadows?" _questioned another voice, soft, and even more distant. Harry frowned. He had heard that voice before. He heard Sirius sigh.

_"Maybe it's just Bakura playing with my mind," _Harry heard, but extremely quietly. His heart froze.

_"You sure you're okay, Sirius?" _asked the other voice, worry edging his tone. _"The Shadows haven't finally gotten to you, have they? Can anyone else hear this mind-communicating spell? Because in the Shadow Realm, you have no privacy from your thoughts. Anyone can hear. And since I'm speaking to you through a mind link..."_

_"Don't worry yourself, Ryou," _said Sirius's voice. _"Don't worry. No one will hear."_

* * *

Bakura had finally gotten the package. The Ring shivered for a moment, then dropped loosely back onto his chest. He held the package within his hands, grasping tightly. 

It was the same files!  
It was the exact same files that he had seen the Pharoah's hikari pore over. Luna Lovegood's files. He flipped though. Yes...exactly the same!

Although he had no idea what the Pharaoh had read, Bakura managed to decipher the random scribbles. A sketch of the archway in the other room was bold, drawn in red ink, and below...

...in heiroglyphics...

..._"Fate does more than tread the lives_

_of those who live and those who die_

_It plays with the souls and the spirits seperate_

_In a different realm than the world has met_

_In this realm will the chosen few_

_will be able to stop it from how it grew_

_5000 years ago in a world far away_

_to ressurect the games once played."_

It was written is ancient Egyptian, as though the woman had simply copied it off its original context. Marik had popped up behind him and read it out loud.

"Oh no..." whispered Marik when he had finished.

Gripping the text tightly, Bakura stuffed it in his robes, next to the warm, round sphere. For some odd reason, he could not just leave it alone, and had brought it with him.

"Bakura!" yelled a low voice. Bakura grimaced, and turned around.

"Pharaoh!" he yelled back, glaring at the tri-haired male. "What are you doing here?"

"I could as the same question," said Yami lowly, his stance rigid and menacing. "Though I can guess the answer perfectly well."

"Well good for you," Bakura spat. His heart was thumping in his throat, and a wave of nervousness collapsed on top of him. Marik seemed to be suffering from the same symptoms as he watched Harry, Ron and Hermione appear after Yami.

"Ryou!" gasped Hermione.

"Marik!" yelled Ron.

"What are you doing here?" Harry, Hermione and Ron all asked in unison.

"None of your business," said Marik shortly, his voice low, though his face was pale. "Pharaoh, there's something afoot here."

"I know," replied Yami, his voice low with some worry. "I had just been in the room with the archway..."

"For now," laughed a cold voice suddenly, "concentrate on what's afoot here, _Pharaoh!_"

All six of them whipped around, and Hermione screamed.

"DEATH EATERS!!"

Cloaked figures flew from the top of the shelves, each of their identies hidden. Five of them landed behind Bakura and Marik, and five other ones landed behind Yami, Harry, Hermione and Ron. Ron had grabbed Hermione and threw her closer into the circle, so that she'd be safe. A reckless rage had flashed before his eyes as he cried out, "STUPEFY!"

The red spell, however, had been sufficiently blocked, and Ron had to duck and scramble deeper into the circle to avoid being hit. Harry trembled. It was the Ministry of Magic all over again.

"Pleased to meet you again, Harry," smirked a female voice, dripping with sickening sweetness f baby-talk. "Tell me, Harry, how much have you missed my cousin? He's not here to save your neck anymore, is he?"

"Shut up!!" snarled Harry angrily, gripping his wand tight. "Shut up about him!!!"

"So these are your new friends," laughed the woman again, approaching Marik. She grasped his chin roughly, pulling his face towards her. He growled angrily and threw his knee upward, connecting with her stomach. With a cry of pain, she released him, and he stood back.

"Get your filthy hands off me, fool," Marik snarled. The woman merely laughed.

"Look at them, Lucius!" she shrilled. "Potter's ego must've honestly gotten to them! The new one's acting like as if he's my superior!"

"I could gather why he's acting like that," smirked Malfoy as he pulled down his hood. He glared at Marik with a glint of evil in his eyes. "My son tried to disarm him and battle him, but he was saved by his white-haired friend."

"Watch it," snarled Bakura menacingly. Who were they to act like as if _they _were _his _superiors? The woman laughed again.

"The new students are a lot more egotistical than Potter!" she shrieked again with mirthless laughter, pulling down her hood. "Tell me, white-haired boy, what's your name?"

Bakura had to do a double-take at the face he met. It was Bellatrix Lestrange.

_Damn I'm glad Ryou's not watching this, _he thought.

"Who are you?" asked Yami behind Bakura, his voice also rather low and menacing.

Lucius regarded him with a look. "Ah...now, who are you, little boy? I heard the albino call you 'Pharaoh'...and by what means is that?"

"Because he is!" yelled one of the Death Eaters. Marik's eyes widened. That voice sounded so familiar...

"Really?" asked Lucius, "well then, why don't you admit it, Pharaoh? Are you truly the reincarnated Pharaoh?"

"That's for me to know, and for you to ignore," snapped Yami, his eyes narrowing. Normally he would've kept his anger under control, but it was getting to be extremely difficult when there were ten people surrounding them all. He wished he could summon a monster of sorts, or at least call a duel, but he knew the wizarding world would have no such knowledge.

Well, wandwork then.

"Shut up, Malfoy!" yelled Ron.

"You, boy," snapped Bellatrix, pointing her finger at Bakura. "You have something I want."

"So do you," snarled Bakura back, a smirk appearing uptop his lips. "But it wouldn't be nice for me to take it, now, would it?"

Bellatrix laughed. "What would I have that you'd want, boy?"

Bakura smiled, a deranged, evil smile that only Marik and Yami were used to. "Your soul."

"Bakura, no!" yelled Yami.

"STUPEFY!" yelled a voice. The crimson light hit Bakura straight in the shoulder, and for a moment, he went rigid, before Marik tried his best to break the spell.

"You have those documents," smiled Lucius. Glancing at Harry while he waited for Bakura to extract them, he said, "Do you like our new recruits, Potter? Introduce yourselves, servants of the Dark Lord."

"This will be so easy," snickered another Death Eater, sounding oddly like Avery. "They're only children."

"ONLY CHILDREN?!" yelled Marik suddenly. The Hogwarts group immediately turned around at the urgency of his voice, and they saw that Marik's eyes were wide with apprehension."HOLY RA!!"

The new Death Eaters, who had showed themselves, looked equally horrified.

"E-easy...?" croaked the midget one, who was bald, nose squashed and was wearing half a mask.

"If you wil excuse us, Master Malfoy..." stuttered another, much larger in size, who was also wearing half a mask, "perhaps ...you should d-do the honours of ..of defeating ...Master.. I mean...M-Marik.."

"How dare you," snarled Marik, angrily, his lavender eyes flashing. The new recruits looked absolutely terrified. Harry glanced around. Even Yami looked as though he knew the new recruits. Harry looked around again. The newest recruits were all staring at Marik, with terrified looks, as he remenbered how the Death Eaters looked like when Voldemort came to power.

They were scared of Marik!

Marik narrowed his eyes, and suddenly, a wave of confidence struck his heart, and he stood tall, almost the same height of Lucius Malfoy. He walked about in a circle, looking at each Death Eater in the eye, and when he finally came back to Malfoy, he smirked.

"I do hope you find their loyalty trustworthy, Malfoy," he smirked. "Your son was the most interesting experiment as a toy. Wasn't he, Umbra?" Harry shivered. Why was Marik looking so evil, so confident, so ...malicious? Harry could've sworn Marik could've been one of the Death Eaters, the way he was standing, swaying gracefully, with a look of pure cotemplative hatred in his eyes.

"U-um..." the one named Umbra stuttered. Malfoy glared at him.

"What is the meaning of this?!" he demanded. Bellatrix also gave them a glare, obviously oblivous to this news. Marik's smirk widened.

"And you, Lumus," continued Marik deceptively, his anger filling his soul, his rage only barely supressed. "Do tell us, Lumus. What is the meaning of this? Which master are you willing to serve now?"

"U--um--please, Master Malfoy," choked Lumus, glancing at Lucius. "Please forgive us---we---"

"YOU DO NOT GROVEL AT MALFOY'S FEET!!!" bellowed Marik so loudly that even Malfoy and Bellatrix took a step back. Yami stepped next to him.

"Look! There-there's the Pharaoh!" squeaked Umbra, pointing.

"I DO NOT GIVE A DAMN WHERE THE PHARAOH IS OR NOT!!" roared Marik again. "YOU ASK MALFOY TO FORGIVE YOU? IS MALFOY YOUR NEW MASTER NOW, OR HAVE YOU FORGETTEN A SPECIFIC LEGIANCE ONCE BEFORE?!!"

Harry, Hermione and Ron looked terrified. What was Marik talking about. Hermione tugged anxiously at Harry's sleeve. "I told you so," she whispered faintly.

"Shut up, Hermione," whispered Harry back. "We have to listen."

"What do you mean, a specific legiance?!" demanded Lucius. Suddenly, Marik let out a reign of terrible laughter that Harry never heard, though his tone was low and menacing, the day they had their detention with Umbridge. The new recruits recoiled back; one of them even fell at Marik's feet. But the Egyptian merely kicked the robed figure away, still laughing.

"You English are so dense," he said when he finally finished. Bellatrix turned back around, glaring at Lumus.

"You belong to the Dark Lord Voldemort!" she shrieked. "You are his servant, not Marik's! Show him the Death Eater's mark upon your arm to show your allegiance with the Dark Lord!"

Marik only looked merely amused as Lumus, arm shaking, slipped back his sleeve, revealing the trademart skull upon his arm. Marik looked down at it, and laughed again. The Death Eater closed his eyes, as though dreading the worse.

"Well, do you really think a sign is going to show that he belongs to you?" smiled Marik, cocking his head at Malfoy. "Well then..."

"What are you talking about, brat?" snarled Bellatrix. "Lumus couldn't be one of your servants! You're only a child!!"

"A child," smiled Marik fondly, looking up at the sky. "Oh, what can this generation do?" Then his face fell in a glance of cold contempt...he unhooked his Rod from the back of his pocket and brandished it in front of Lumus. Umbra, Lumus, and a few other Death Eaters almost shrieked and backed away. Pleas and begs were heard, either to Marik or to Voldemort, it was hard to tell.

"Please, our Dark Lord, save us from Marik's grasp ---"

"Please, Master Marik, we didn't know ---"

"We are your servants, no one else's ---"

"Help us, Dark Lord Voldemort! ---"

Harry suspicions were confirmed. The golden stick that was in Marik's hands truly was dangerous.

"Please, Master Marik!" cried Umbra. "We apologize, please, don't send us to ---"

"The Millennium Rod!" gasped Lumus, pointing at the golden artifact. "Please, Master, don't use the Millennium Rod, please!"

"Your begging bores me," said Marik lowly. He turned to Malfoy, and Yami and Harry could see the almost insane rage behind his eyes. It was as though he could not contain his anger or his hatred this time.

"Malfoy," he said lowly. "Do you really think a mark is going to scare me like that? Shall I show you the mark upon them to show that they belong to ME?"

"You?!" shrieked Bellatrix again. "You are but a child!"

"A child of the darkness," smirked Marik. Turning back around, he bellowed, "Powers of the Millennium Rod, reveal the mark that burns the loyalty of the Ghouls!!"

There was a shriek of pain, and the new recruits threw their heads back in agony. There was a blinding flash of light on their forehead, and when the pain seem to subside, upon their foreheads, where identical, gleaming golden eyes.

Marik laughed again.

"IMPERIO!" screamed Malfoy.

Suddenly Lumus's eyes glazed, and he started forwards. The Eye upon his forehead disappeared.

"Lumus!" yelled Malfoy. "Destroy Marik and return to the safety of the Death Eaters!"

Marik raised an eyebrow, clearly unaware of the powers of the Controlling curse. Lumus raised his wand...

...there was a blinding green light..

... but Yami had ducked out of the way, bashing into Marik and Bakura, and throwing them onto the ground. Even Harry, Hermione and Ron had avoided the curse. Obviously, Lumus wasn't a terribly skilled wizard. The curse managed to hit the walls, pounced off, and hit Bakura straight in the Millennium Ring.

There was a flash of green and golden light, before Bakura felt the sphere within his robes slip away. It arced through the air, pointed by Harry, before smashing onto the ground.

Everyone stood in utter surprise as the ancient, glass-spun ball exploded, andout drifteda hazy figure of an Egyptian girl, with clear blue eyes and long dark hair. Marik's rage and anger suddenly diminished, and Harry was shocked to see his lavender eyes wide withawe and pleading at the young girl. He almost looked...innocent.

"Ishizu!!" yelled Marik.

The reincarnated priestress paid her younger brother no heed, and, her eyes far and misty, she recalled distantly:

_"I have seen into the future, my pharaoh, and the dark games will once again threaten mankind. You are the only one who can save the world from this devastation."_

Yami's eyes widened. They were right! It was the prophecy Ishizu made back in Battle City. He almost recalled it word for word. Glancing around, he noticed everyone was staring at the ball, the misty figure, and decided to take advantage of this distraction. Aiming his wand at the nearest shelf, he blasted a curse into the shelf; it toppled backwards and crashed, sendng millions of balls tinkering and crashing.

Through the commotion, he yelled, "Harry! Hermione! Ron! RUN!!"

However, as Bakura was about to get up, Yami grabbed the hem of his robes and dragged him down.

"What the hell is it now, Pharaoh?!" demaded Bakura angrily. "It's bad enough I have to be stupified while watching Marik and his Ghoul speech..."

"Bakura," gasped Yami, silencing him. "I want you to do me a favour. Grab any one of these balls that may have anything to do with the word 'pharaoh'."

"You want me steal?" said Bakura incredulously, though he knew exactly what Yami was hinting at. The Pharaoh was hoping that through the many spheres he stole, one of them would at least be made by the preincarnate of Ishizu in ancient Egypt.

"Yes!" said Yami, urgency in his voice. "Quickly! I'll get Marik out of here and distract the Death Eaters!"

"Send them to the Shadow Realm if you will!" snapped Bakura, getting up.

"I can't do that!" yelled Yami.

"Then throw them into that damned room with the archway for all I care!" yelled Bakura back. "If you don't want to use your item, then do that!" And with that, he purged through the cloud of dust and debris, heading towards the shevles with the large letter "P". No doubt standing for the prophecies about "P"haroahs.

"Marik," panted Yami, dragging his Egyptian friend up."Quickly, we have to go..."

"Save yourself, Pharaoh," snarled Marik back, but his lavender eyes were clouded with concern. "You go! I have to finish some unfinished business here."

"You can't possibly be thinking about getting revenge, Marik!" cried Yami exasperately. "We don't have time for that! Please, Marik!"

"Sorry, Pharaoh," snapped Marik, wrenching his arm free of Yami's grasp. He gave Yami a sad look. "Sorry, Pharaoh," he said, more sincerley. "My duty has always been to give you your memories, but I've also been handed the burden of protecting the Millennium Items and bringing you back to your memory world. If I let my Ghouls go back to the hands of Voldemort..." he looked up at Yami, his eyes soft and honest. "...well, let's just say I'd have more work to do." A sudden crash and a shriek from Bellatrix startled them both, and Marik quickly pushed Yami towards the door.

"Go!" he yelled. "I'll be fine, Pharaoh! Just look after Harry, Ron and Hermione!"

Yami looked back at the insistent Marik, distraught between his emotions deep inside. But he knew Marik could get out of it soon...Marik could take care of himself. At least, until Yami would come back. Plus, Bakura was here too..

"Fine," he nodded. "But I will be back, Marik, I'll be back."

Marik nodded, and quickly ran in the direction of the Death Eaters, who were chasing after the thief in futile attempts to catch him. Sighing and breathing in another gasp of air to strengthen himself, Yami quickly turned around and hurriedly urged Hermione and Ron out the door.

It was only after the three of them were in the darker chamber and when Hermione had flagrated the door,did Yami realize one of them was missing.

"Harry!" cried Hermione, looking at the door wide-eyed.

Yami looked back at the markeddoor. He then returned his glance to Ron, who looked ready to go back in. He threw an arm out to stop him.

"No, Ron," he said firmly. "You keep Hermione safe here. Marik and Bakura and Harry are still inside. I'll go find them."

"You sure?" asked Ron. "But Harry's our friend! We can't just abandon him!"

"He's my friendalso," said Yami sternly. "Stay here, Ron. The last thing we need is for you and Hermione to get caught by Death Eaters. Don't worry. Marik will have everything under control."

"He knew those Eaters!" yelled Ron. "How does he know those Death Eaters?!"

"Marik is not an enemy of yours,"assurred Yami firmly. "We have no time to explain right now, but I assure you, whatever Marik is doing inside, will only help us more. He is the only one on our side who can control those Death Eaters, and since there are only three of them that are possibly true to Lord Voldemort, I'm sure that will be an advantage to us." He looked back at Hermione, who was leaning against the wall, clutching her heart. "Take care of her, Ron. We'll be back soon."

And with that, the ex-pharoah ran from Ron's side, wrenched the door open, and before Ron could protest any further, the door was shut tightly after the Spirit of the Millennium Puzzle.

* * *

Tense? I hoped so! (does a little dance)

Okay, messages to reveiwers! Thank you all so much!! I really want to take this time to thank each and every one of you for being so loyal to this story so far. You guys are the only reason for me to continue this!

**Atemu Yugi Lover34: **Originally, this was SUPPOSED to be Yami, Yugi and Harry centered, but when everyone's obsessed with Sirius and Baku-chan tearing out each others throats verbally, I can't really help but make this Ryou centered. Considering the fact that Sirius is living in his BRAIN...XD Don't worry, I'll try my best to make this more Yami Yugi and Harry centered. Eventually it will, because well...(shifts from left to right) You'll see. I tried adding more Yami and Yugi goodness in here, so hoped you liked that.

**jak'idiot: **(laughs) Don't worry, I won't make Shadi a teacher. I've read that fic with Shadi as a teacher, and it somewhat scared me. I don't really think any of the YGO characters are made for teaching unless it's written by Lizeth. XD Hmn, you're very good at piecing together clues yourself, with you theory of why Shadi gave the thing to Snape. I can't have Yami Yugi help piece together Ryou's memory about Grimmauld place because...well, Yami or Yugi weren't there.

**ShebytheDogDemoness: **I don't know WHY Shadi likes to do that, helping the pain along, but I'm guessing it makes his job as the person who "helps fate" a lot more interesting. Why not add a little blood and gore and make the Pharoah's life miserable just to see how he reacts? XD

**Koriaena: **You've reviewed every one of my chapters so far! I love you!! Thanks so much!! (hugs) Yami no Hot Potatoe does sound fun. XD

**Larisha: **OOh, you didn't die through my chapter this time! XD Umn...no, no, don't worry , Umbridge torture will be coming up along soon, but Draco torture? That's going to be a little tough, but yeah, I'll try. Don't worry, little Draco's next on Malik's list of "who shall we banish"...oops, did I just say that out loud?

**AnimeDarkside: **You've been such a loyal fan since the first chapter, I love you so much!! (gives you a Shadi plushie) I actually think our little turbaned dude is cute, with his glazy eyes and his perfect complexion. And the fact he's one of the only bishies who doen't go entire insane...(shifty eyes at Yami Marik, Malik, and Yami Bakura)

**Wah, I would've answered more reviews, but like I hinted before...MIDTERMS! (bawls) Anyways, thanks so much for reading and reviewing!! I mean, 225 reveiws! That's amazing! I never knew this fic could get so interesting that fast! First person to hit the 300 kiribian gets a drawing or a ficcie of your choice!**


	20. Yami no Ministry

Gods, this took me so long to write! Damned midterms!

Sorry! I know this chapter sucks like crap, but...bleh! (bows humbly at your feet in hopes you will forgive her) Yes, I deserve to be poked to death sporks! Please forgive me! (bows bows bows bows bows)

And now finally, CHAPTER TWENTY! Oy.

READ AND REVIEW!

* * *

Chapter Twenty 

Seething, Harry crammed himself against a bookshelf that had not been destroyed yet, hoping with all his might that no one would see him. What did they want with Bakura, anyways? What did Bakura have that they wanted?

Gasping, he realized.

_Mungdungus was here to ask someone to steal him something... _

...stealing something precious for the Order...

...that Voldemort obviously wanted...

..Ryou was the one they were talking about!

But this was not Ryou! How was Ryou capable of being able to steal anything at all, when he wouldn't even dare borrow someone's wand without permission?

Suddenly, he felt thin, but strong hands grab the back of his collar, hurling him down the hall and around another shelf; he looked around just in time to see a crimson blast explode into the shelf he was just hiding behind.

"It's not precisely the best time to be daydreaming, Potter," snarled a voice angrily. Harry felt the hand release itself as he turned around; it was Ryou.

Oh no...it was that personality switch again! Kind, gentle, polite Ryou was no longer kind, gentle, polite. If anything, to be euphemistic, Ryou looked rather pissed. His eyes were narrowed coldly, and his hair was raised higher, as though permanently in a breeze that no one else could see.

How did Ryou do that!

"Well, yeah, thanks," said Harry, trying his best not to be scathing. Bakura snorted.

"You owe me, Potter," the thief said, and promptly turned around. Death Eaters were still chasing after them, if not all. "What the hell are you doing here? Why aren't you with the Pharaoh and his brat?"

"Hermione and Ron are not brats!" said Harry indignantly, over-running Bakura's mistake with his own assumption. "And darn it, I was trying to help you!"

"Stop being such a hero, Potter," snarled Bakura back, and Harry had almost an impression that he was staring at a Death Eater himself. "It's everyone for themselves. Now get back there!"

"No!" yelled Harry angrily. "You're going to get hurt...!"

"I like pain," seethed Bakura, outraged that Harry was wasting his time. "Now move it, or I won't be around to save your sorry neck again!"

Angrily, Harry reached out to grab Bakura's arm, but in almost an instant, the thief had managed to steal a glance at the followers and escaped from Harry's grip. Flashing Harry a disturbing smile, the thief promptly grabbed hold of the shelf's ledge, and scurried gracefully to the top.

Okay, how could mannerly clumsy Ryou do that!

"Got to get your ass somewhere, Potter," Bakura said, smirking, before he promptly jumped onto the top of another shelf. "Oi, bakas! Up here!"

"Insolent brat!" shrieked Bellatrix's voice. "Lucius, you take Potter! I'll handle the brat and get the files!"

"That's not the only thing you're going to get," laughed Bakura. Throwing his wand high into the air, he bellowed, "Wingardium Leviosa prophecies!" The small spheres extracted themselves from his robes, and, after a command from his wand, hurled themselves at the Death Eaters.

"Protego!" screamed Bellatrix, blocking herself with her wand.

"Cancellio!" bellowed Bakura, directing his wand to Bellatrix's attempt of self protection. Her spell was immediately defused for a split second, before Bakura yelled, "Reducio!"

The glass spheres exploded, some mere inches from Bellatrix's face. The Death Eater screamed at the shards of sharp broken glass that embedded her skin as they shattered in front of her eyes.

"Damn you!"

"Now now," smirked Bakura, "that's not nice at all. If you want to be Voldemort's little lap dog, you should learn your manners."

"How dare you speak the Dark Lord's name, a filthy mudblood like you!" shrieked Bellatrix angrily, clutching her wand.

"I like dares," sneered Bakura as he raised his wand again; however-

"Reducio!"

Bakura turned around instantly, only to have the Reductor curse swerve dangerously pass to his face. He sent a death glare the Eater in question, Avery, who was watching in suspense, for Bakura was losing his balance.

"Reducio!" Avery repeated, this time aiming at the shelf.

Bakura seethed in surprise as the shelf he was standing on begin to crumble, its wooden debris crackling and collapsing beneath his feet. He jumped again, aiming for the next shelf, but he lost his balance-

"Wingardium Leviosa!" yelled a low voice.

Bakura was immediately lifted through the air, and landed on the next shelf with a heavy thud. He looked back and saw the shelf he previously occupied had collapsed entirely, shattering more helpless fragile prophecies in the making, leaving nothing but dust, misty spirits, and angry growls from the confused Death Eaters below.

And Yami too.

"You could've been a little more gentle, pharaoh!" Bakura snarled from above.

"Well excuse me," yelled Yami sarcastically, most of his patience gone, "I didn't think the Thief King really minded pain, didn't you think! Now get away from there!"

"Yugi!" yelled Harry suddenly. He hurled himself from his hiding spot and threw himself into Yami, who gasped in surprise and crashed into another wall. Heaving himself up, Yami and Harry both looked around and saw yet another flash of crimson explode just above their heads.

"Thanks," Yami panted, gritting his teeth at the attack. "Go back, Harry- Hermione and Ron are waiting already -"

"Not until you're out of here first," gasped Harry heavily, clutching a stitch at his side. "Look, we're not leaving until all three of you -"

"Potter!" Lucius Malfoy came into view through the musty debris; Harry bared his teeth angrily before yelling promptly, "Apparate!" In a snap, he and Yami were apparated elsewhere, with Harry praying with all his might that it was not right in front of more Death Eaters.

"Thanks," Yami said again, nursing his head. He looked around at where he and Harry had landed. A more remote place of the room, it seemed, since they could see that shelves were being upturned and curses were screeched from afar. "Okay..look, Harry, go back, Ron and Hermione are worried..."

"Not until we're out of here first," said Harry firmly. "Look, I just saved your life, come on, just listen to me, okay?"

Yami sighed, his mouth pursed in a grim acknowledgement, but he agreed.

"Alright. What we need now is a matter of strategy. I'll go find Marik and -"

"I'll go find Marik," offered Harry. "I think Ryou needs you over there; I don't think I can keep up with him -"

Yami sighed again, grimacing at the complication of the situation. Harry was right; no one else really did know where Bakura would go, or pop up, or do if he was ticked. And surely, no one could stop him either, unless it was Marik or himself. But Marik..he promised he'd help Marik -

"I'll go find him," said Harry firmly. "Just keep Ryou under control, I really don't know what's gotten into him, but he's really really pissed..."

"Heat of the moment, I think," sighed Yami, his crimson eyes darting around for any signs of the tomb robber. If anything, Yami would've suspected Yami Bakura to be happy. "Alright, but make sure the moment you find Marik, get him out, okay? I'll get Bakura and then we'll meet you out."

"Right," nodded Harry.

"Alright," said Yami lowly, seriousness obivous in his voice. "Take care, Harry." With that, Yami quickly turned around and pelted in one direction, straining his ear to hear Bakura's grating sadistic voice. After taking a deep breath, Harry looked around, and followed one random passageway, hoping to find Marik sooner than Yami would find Bakura.

* * *

No such luck. 

Grimacing, Harry tried his best to avoid the Death Eaters as much as possible; through the uproar of getting the files Bakura possessed, most of them seemed to have forgotten Harry. At times he'd hear someone scream, "Find Potter!" but only to be shortly followed by either Bakura's taunting laughter or Yami's verbal spells. Where the heck was Marik?

There was an explosion just at Harry's feet; he jumped back, throwing himself into another shelf. Around the corner were a few Death Eaters' voices; Harry squatted near the bottom of the shelf, hiding himself in the dark, his wand poised for a surprise attack.

But the Death Eaters never came.

"Where's Potter!" yelled one of the voices. Harry recognized it as Umbra's, Marik's so-called-"follower".

"I don't know," muttered another one, Lumus, Harry guessed, "But we have to find him - if we do, then perhaps the Dark Lord will forgive us..."

"And protect us from Marik!" finished Umbra fearfully. "Oh, Lumus, Master Marik is going to kill us if he has the chance, just like what he wanted to do with Yugi!"

Harry gasped. Marik wanted to kill Yugi? No way! But they were such good friends - were these Death Eaters just mental?

Unfortunately, Umbra had heard his gasp, and was standing right in front of him. The giddy leer upon his face made Harry recoil; it reminded him of a cross between and old house elf named Kreacher and Umbridge.

"You!" Umbra screeched, pointing a dramatic finger at Harry. Excitedly, Umbra looked back, jumping up and down. "I FOUND HIM, LUMUS! I'VE FOUND HARRY POTTER!"

"Shut up!" muttered Harry through gritted teeth. "STUPEFY!"

Umbra, however, let out a shrill scream, and ducked away from the blinding crimson light.

"Lumus! Help me Lumus!"

Suddenly Harry felt strong hands grasp his shoulders, pulling him easily into the air, so that his feet barely skimmed the ground. He twisted and kicked like mad, determined not to drop his wand.

"Stun him, Umbra!" yelled Lumus from behind.

"But-but-" stuttered Umbra cowardly. "-but I don't know how to use a wand very well... Lord Voldemort only wanted us to become Death Eaters because we knew of the files that contain the secrets Master Marik wanted to know..."

"THEN BANISH HIM!" yelled Lumus. "Banish him to the Shadows, and we can just say that we killed him!"

"Of course!" gasped Umbra, a sinister look in his eye. "Of course! We can banish him!"

"Banish me," repeated Harry angrily. "To where!"

Both Umbra and Lumus let out a duet of laughter, or at least, what they considered were malicious laughter.

"To the Shadow Realm, of course!" laughed Umbra giddily.

"Where you'll spend all eternity in eternal darkness!" Lumus finished.

Both laughing, Umbra and Lumus braced themselves, the golden eye glimmering on their forehead; Harry gasped, more out of shock than terror, for if the eye was still there...that meant...!

"Seems you stole more from me than my dignity," said a cold, familiar voice. Harry tried his best to turn around in Lumus's grip, but when he heard both Umbra and his partner gasp in terror, Harry had a shrewd idea who was behind him.

"Really, Lumus," said Marik coldly, approaching them, his stance rigid and commanding, his demeanor ruthless and icy. "That had always been _my _line."

"Master Marik!" gasped Umbra, backing away. "It was Lumus's idea! It really was!"

"Shut your babbling!" snapped Marik angrily. "No one will be sent to the Shadows unless I command it!"

"But-but-Harry Potter!" tried Lumus weakly, holding Harry out in front to Marik as though he were some sort of pet, ready to be given. "Harry Potter!"

"Your point?" asked Marik, giving Lumus the most intense gaze Harry had ever seen. "Now release him, Lumus, or do you wish to risk your own soul for banishment? I'm sure the gods wouldn't mind yet another sacrifice. After all, do you remember what happened to Arkana and our wonderful speechless one?"

Immediately Lumus dropped Harry from his grasp, and backed away. Harry looked back from Marik to Lumus, frowning with suspicion.

"Marik, what's going on?" Harry asked lowly.

"None of your business, Potter," Marik snarled back.

"Anything that has to do with me and Lord Voldemort is my business!" Harry yelled. He whipped around to face the shaking Lumus and glared at him.

"What does Voldemort want? What does he want with us?"

"Yes, do tell, Lumus, Umbra," Marik asked softly, his voice deadly. "Do tell."

The two former Ghouls shuddered, backing away, terrified.

"ANSWER ME!" Marik bellowed, his entire frame absolutely shaking with utter rage. "ANSWER!"

"The power of the pharaoh, what else!" wailed Umbra, burying his face in his hands and falling to his feet. "Master Marik, please no, don't send us to the Shadow Realm please!"

"And how does he know that the power of the pharaoh exists?" Marik asked seething. "Or did someone leak out secrets that were solely meant to be confidential for the Rare Hunters! Answer me now!"

Harry almost took a step at Marik's venomous words. Where on earth did someone his age have such control, such power?

"No! We can't!" Lumus yelled. "We can't! The Dark Lord will destroy-"

"-not if I destroy you first!" growled Marik, taking a step forward. "Now, who's first to go? Lumus? Umbra? Which of you should I make an example of for disobeying my orders and attacking Harry Potter?"

The Rare Hunters stuttered, backing up until they had reached a dead end. Harry had rather difficulty breathing. What on earth was going on! He wanted answers as much as Marik did!

"Umbra," said Marik suddenly, his voice trembling with suppressed rage. "You shall be the first."

"NO!" Umbra threw himself at Marik's feet, groveling, begging, pleading helplessly. Harry took a step back, casting Marik a shocked, incredulous look, but the Egyptian merely spat in disgust, and kicked the former servant away from him.

"After this, Lumus," Marik whispered, "I expect you to answer all my questions, do you hear? Or you will suffer a far more inevitable fate than Umbra."

"Please Master Marik!" Lumus pleaded. "The Dark Lord…the Dark Lord forced us…please, Master Marik! Don't do it!"

Narrowing his eyes coldly, Marik took a step back. He threw his Rod out, the Eye upon it flashing angrily as his forehead glowed. Harry took a step back, his own scar splitting into two at the sight of the Rod. Now that it was activated, it sent searing pain across Harry's scar, as though it was burning with a mighty god's rage.

"Too late."

* * *

"Shadow magic," Yami seethed. Quickly, he turned around, hoping with all his heart that he would find some sign of the tomb keeper and thief. "BAKURA!" 

"Up here, Pharaoh," Bakura snapped back, narrowly dodging a curse as he threw himself into a shelf. Swiftly he rolled into the shelf's shafts, blasting the wooden panels away with his wand. "What do you want!"

"Shadow Magic," Yami repeated, panting as he fought to get the Death Eaters away from him. "Shadow magic…Marik's using Shadow Magic!"

"He is?" the thief said, eyes lighting up. "Well, why didn't you say so?" With that, he blasted the shafts above him, exploding a large hole through the width of the shelf. Given more room, the thief leapt into the air, crashing through the broken shafts as he pulled himself to the top of the shelf once more. "Well, then, this makes everything all the more interesting."

"NO! BAKURA!" Yami yelled. "NO MAGIC!"

"Well then," snarled Bakura back, "how do you suppose we can survive!"

Yami was about to reply when suddenly Lucius Malfoy came at him, wand thrusted precariously. The ex-pharaoh barely managed to dodge the spell that narrowly hit him in the shoulder, tumbling towards the already weak shelf.

He felt his entire body smash against his unintended force, sending a cracking snap from the wooden display case. Bakura gave a growl and leapt through the air again, as the shelf gave way. The thief landed onto his feet on the ground, and quickly jumped out of harm's way. The Death Eater stepped back as dust and clutter rose about them, shielding their views once again. Gasping a silent gasp, Bakura quickly slipped through the holes of the shelf, landing on the other side, and quickly helped the ex-pharaoh up.

"Be more careful the next time!" Bakura snarled.

"I will if you will!" Yami said back, but was quite relieved that the tomb raider was taking this more seriously. "LOOK OUT!" Quickly, Yami rammed his entire body into Bakura's, sending the thief sprawling as broken pieces of wood came shooting towards them, ready to behead them.

"PROTEGO!"

"REFLECTO!"

Both spells crashed in front, forming a barrier of protection. The mirror sphere reflected the wooden beams, cracking them into the air with deafening splints. Quickly, both Bakura and Yami rolled away, taking advantage of yet another distraction. The shelves that Yami had knocked over had begun to crash their way along others, creating a rather domino affect as the room was refilled with shattered crystals, swirling mist and coughing dust.

"Shadow magic now please, pharaoh!" Bakura asked angrily. "Dark Necrophia cannot wait much longer, and nor can my patience!"

"We can't be seen! We can't draw attention to ourselves!" Yami yelled back.

"They already know we possess Shadow Magic!"

"Not Harry and them!"

"Does it matter!" Bakura screamed. "It's not Harry that's kicking our bloody asses here, okay pharaoh!"

Shaking his head, Yami picked himself up and hurled himself into a wall, glancing anxiously at the scene that lay before them.

"Where is Harry and Marik?" he moaned. "We have to get out of here!"

"Look," snarled Bakura, throwing himself into a corner, "Ryou says just to risk it. He says that Sirius knows that these idiots are more powerful than they seem. You go find Marik and Harry and get them away. If you don't come back within ten minute's time, I'll summon Dark Necrofear. Deal?"

Yami looked at his former enemy uncertainly. Growling, Bakura grabbed Yami's shoulders and shook them violently.

"We don't have TIME to reconsider any other possibilities, Pharaoh!" Bakura yelled. He quickly threw Yami away from him. "Now, damnit, go! Go find Marik and Harry and get them away from here!"

"Fine!" Yami yelled. "But only wait until I give you a signal, alright? I do not want you using Dark Necrofear out of nowhere if we don't need to!"

"Better than Diabound," Bakura said scathingly. "Damnit, baka, GO!"

Quickly, Yami stumbled away, seething as he heard Bakura call out taunts and jeers. They were followed by numerous explosions. Yami desperately wanted to look back, to see if the thief was alright, but he had to get to Marik, and he had to get to Harry.

* * *

Umbra withered in pain as Harry watched in utter horror and shock. 

"MARIK! What on earth are you DOING!"

"Mind your own business, Potter!" Marik yelled. 'This doesn't concern you! Go find the pharaoh and tell him to get you out of here!"

"I'm not leaving you!" Harry yelled aggressively.

Marik whirled around, almost pinning Harry against the wall violently. Harry gasped. What the-what was with this kid? Hidden powers, and now hidden strength? This kid could break all of Harry's bones if he wanted to!

"Get. Out. Of. Here!" Marik yelled. "This does not concern you, Potter, so keep your nose out of it. You should be thanking me on bended knee for coming to get you at all in the first place!"

Harry struggled. "Idiot! Come on! The place is going to blow if we don't go now!"

"Then save you own freakin' neck, Potter," Marik growled, throwing Harry away from him. Harry's eyes widened in shock as he saw Lumus summon something - it was beginning to take form…it was a monster…a monster hidden by a even more monstrous mask-

"MARIK! LOOK OUT!"

Marik whirled around instantly before the monster attacked, however, he was far too late. Lumus had called the attack and Marik had nowhere to dodge, lest getting Harry hurt. The blast of fire consumed into withering flames at Marik's chest, causing the boy to yell with agony.

"MARIK!"

The monster looked ready to attack again, and quickly, Harry yelled, "PROTEGO!"

It didn't work.

The attack merely broke through the protective barrier and consumed Marik in flames once again. Harry began to panic. There was no wizarding magic that could prevent whatever Lumus was doing…how could one fight a monster that seemed to be real as life itself?

The monster was ready to attack again…

Harry summoned the first thing that came to his mind.

"EXPECTO PATRONUS!"

As expected, a silver blast of light erupted from Harry's wand, forming into a large, grand stag. The stag reared its antlers back menacingly before charging straight at the monstrosity on the other side. The monster let out a long, painful shriek before it shattered into nothingness. Lumus screamed in agony and fell to his knees, panting.

Panting, Harry whipped around, and saw Marik leaning against the wall.

"Marik! Marik! Are you alright?"

Harry almost took another step back in fright when the Egyptian lifted his head; his lavender eyes no longer were dull and cold, but they were sharp and flickering with a vengeful, evil glint among them.

"Lumus," Marik chuckled. "You should've known you could never beat me, weak as you are. Now….you will suffer the consequences and suffer in the Shadow Realm for all eternity!"

"No!" Lumus cried weakly, looking up. "Master Marik, please, no!"

Breathing heavily, Marik took a step, straightened, and flashed an evil grin at Lumus's cowering form.

"NO! Please Master Marik, NO!"

Marik raised his Rod and Harry instantly backed away. Not the Rod again, not the Rod…where was the Shadow Realm? What was going to happen to Lumus?

"NO, please Master Marik, NO!"

Marik narrowed his eyes, and the Rod flashed; a long, blinding flash that shocked Harry's senses and burned Harry's eyes.

"PENALTY GAME!"

* * *

Another jolt of Shadow magic jostled Yami's senses. He was getting closer…he had to be… 

Quickly, he swerved around a corner, and stopped short when he saw a large, robed figure collapse onto the ground. As the robed figure collapsed, his large frame revealed that of an Egyptian with fair hair behind him…

"Marik!"

"Pharoah!" Marik snarled. "What are you doing here? I thought you were-"

"Yes, well, I'm not," Yami said, shaking his head. "Come on, we have to go. We have to-"

"I SUMMON DARK NECROPHIA!"

"Too late," Yami muttered. Quickly, he shot Marik a glare. "Marik, come on! We have to get out of here!"

"Bakura's using Shadow-"

"MARIK! NOT NOW!" Yami yelled, grabbing Marik's wrist. He gave Harry a glance. "Quickly Harry! Follow us!"

Nodding, Harry pelted after the two foreigners. Yami looked quite out of breath and worried. Angrily, Marik wrestled his wrist from Yami's grasp and ran head-on towards the sound of Bakura's voice.

"You get Harry out of here," Marik said shortly. "I'll get Bakura."

"No magic," Yami said sternly, his eyes narrowing as he grabbed Harry's wrist. "Come on, Harry! Hermione and Ron are already waiting outside!"

Throat dry, Harry nodded. He and Yami quickly bolted for the door, and were about to throw it open when someone let out a grunt of pain. Both of them whirled around and saw the female monster give a shriek, her shattered doll cracking into rubble, whilst her entire body shattered into the air. Marik came shortly into view, half-carrying Bakura's frame, the thief's arm around his shoulders.

"OPEN THE DOOR!" Marik bellowed. "The Death Eaters are coming!"

Nodding quickly, Yami threw open the door, and all four of them threw themselves through it. Panting, Yami slammed himself against the door, stabbing his wand into the keyhole, yelling, "Verouiller!"

A sticky white flash ran itself up the seam of the door, sealing it shut. Hermione repeated the spell again and this time, a white X bolted itself upon the door.

And not a moment too soon; for once the X had marked itself upon the wooden door, the knob gave a violent shake, and there were muffled curses from behind it. Seething, Yami quickly jumped back.

"Hurry," Harry urged. "We have to get into another room!"

"This one!" Yami yelled, wrenching another door open. "Quickly! Get in!"

The six of them hurried in, with Yami and Ron slamming the door behind them. Panting and wiping sweat from his eyes, the ex-pharaoh quickly locked the door again. Marik gave a gasp and accidentally dropped the limp Bakura onto the ground.

"Oh no…"

Yami swirled around, and immediately noticed the ancient archway, and the swirling masses of black that was surrounding it.

"Don't go near the archway!" Yami yelled. "It's dangerous!"

Seething, Bakura pulled himself up, his soul quite weakened because of his monster's attack.

/Yami/ Ryou inquired.

/About time you've finally said something/ Bakura snapped. /We were just risking our lives out there/

/I'm sorry/ Ryou wailed. /Sirius…/

/I don't want to hear another _word _about that bastard/ Bakura yelled venomously.

/No, no, Bakura/ Ryou yelled anxiously. /Check the archway! I think Sirius is in there/

/We are not getting anywhere near that archway/ Bakura yelled back. /It's entirely consumed by Shadow Magic. Anyone within a ten meter radius within will be sucked entirely soulless/

/Yami-you're hurt/ Ryou said anxiously. /Come on…let me take over/

With a seething gasp, Bakura transferred back to his soul room. Ryou replaced the thief, and staggered the moment he had regained control.

"Ryou?" Ron asked inquiringly. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Ryou panted, wincing. What on earth…? He weakly looked up, scrunching his eyes at the archway. Sirius…

…wait a minute.

"HARRY!" Ryou yelled. "What are you doing?"

The messy haired boy had already taken many steps towards the mass of darkness, his eyes glazed, as though in a trance.

_Sirius…_Harry thought. _I'll get to hear Sirius's voice again…I'll get to see him again… _

"HARRY!" everyone bellowed. Shaking their heads, both Yami and Ryou pelted down the steps, Yami jumping by threes and Ryou stumbling his way down the bleachers.

"Harry!" Ryou yelled. "Don't!"

_Sirius, _Harry thought. _Padfoot…where are you? _

Growling, Yami threw himself into Harry, crashing onto the ground, snapping Harry out of his daze.

"I thought I told you not to go near here!" Yami yelled exasperately. "Come on, we have to go, we have to escape, it's not safe here…"

"He's in there!" Harry gasped, not knowing exactly what he was saying. "He's in there! He's in there!"

"Who?" Yami asked, shaking his head, hurrying to drag Harry away. Ron and Hermione had run down the steps, trying their best to hold Harry back. Harry aggressively threw them off with a wave of his arms.

"Harry! What are you doing?" Hermione cried worriedly.

"He's in there!" Harry yelled. "Him! Snuffles!"

Ron took a step back, his eyes wide, "Snuffles? No way…"

"I know I heard voices!" Harry yelled. "Remember? Remember? I heard voices before! I told you so, Hermione! There were people in there! There were! And Snuffles in among them!"

"But, Harry…" Hermione stuttered, looking desperately at him. "That can't be, I … RYOU!"

All three of them whipped around, and saw the white haired boy was also, indeed, transfixed as well, at the archway. He was staring into the mass of blackness, his fingers trembling as he reached out towards the consuming masses of darkness…

Sirius…/

_/What's going on/ _came Sirius's voice anxiously. /_Your darker half's not saying anything, I think Bakura's hurt…what's going on? Are you alright/ _

/I'm fine…/ Ryou replied distantly. /Sirius…we were right…you are in the Shadow Realm…the Shadow Realm is right here in the Ministry…/

_/Ryou…who are you with/ _Sirius said worriedly. /_Harry Potter is with you, isn't he? Isn't he/ _

/Yes/ Ryou said, still in his trance as he reached into the darkness. /Harry is with me…Sirius…where are you? We can get you out, I know we can, come on, Sirius…/

_/Don't worry about me/ _urged Sirius. /_Don't let Harry near here, do you hear me? Don't let Harry near here/ _

/I won't/ Ryou promised. /Because he's the only one that can stop Lord Voldemort now, right/

/_Right, Ryou/ _said Sirius hastily.

/Sirius…find the thinnest barrier/ Ryou cried out. /Find it, I'll pull you out…/

_/Don't worry about me! Just get Harry away from here/ _

/I can't leave you here/ Ryou wailed. /I can't, not when I'm so close- Sirius! Please…/

"RYOU!" Harry yelled. "Get your hand out of there!"

Gasping, Ryou was jerked away from his concentration. Blinking, he realized his hand was already partly consumed by the Shadows. He gasped again when he felt a hand grasp onto his own…

/Sirius/

"_Wrong," _smirked a voice. Ryou gave another gasp as he felt a strong jerk against his hand; three or four strong pairs of hands hold him back. Panicked, he looked back, and saw that Harry was holding him around his left arm, Ron on his right, Marik on his neck and Yami around his torso. All four of them seemed to be struggling to pull him back.

"Ryou!" Yami yelled. "What were you thinking!"

"I had to!" Ryou wailed. "He's in there, Yami! It's him! Padfoot!"

Harry and Ron almost lost their grip on Ryou. Padfoot? Who else had known about Sirius than themselves? Much less Ryou, a Japanese foreigner?

"We can save him later," Marik grunted, his speech barely audible. Suddenly, there was another jerk on Ryou's arm, and it almost sent all five of them sprawling towards the dark abyss.

"Who the hell is this?" Marik yelled. "I don't think a monster would be this stubborn! It should've eaten Ryou's arm already!"

"Not helping, Marik!" Ryou wailed. /Sirius! Help me/

_/What's going on/ _came Sirius's worried voice. /_Ryou, I…HEY! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING/ _

/What/ gasped Ryou weakly. /What/

Almost instantly, Ryou heard Bakura's voice also, accompanying Sirius's rage.

/GET YOUR DIRTY EGYPTIAN HANDS OFF HIM/ Bakura yelled. /MY HOST AND NO ONE ELSE'S/

"_My my, your darker half is certainly very stubborn," _the voice smirked. "_I enjoyed sending him to the Shadow Realm immensely, Ryou Bakura." _

"Help me!" Ryou yelled as the arm began to pull him in. "Help me! Who are you?"

As he was dragged nearer and nearer towards the swirling mass of fog, a transparent image of a familiar face, tanned and dark, sandy hair shielding his cold amethyst eyes…

/_Ryou/ _came Sirius's voice, rather panicked. /_Hold on, Ryou. You're darker half is trying to fight him off…well, both of us are, but…/ _

/YOU WERE BANISHED TO THE SHADOW REALM AND YOU WILL STAY THERE, YAMI NO MALIK/ Bakura's voice yelled angrily. /GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY HIKARI/

Yami…Yami no Malik…?

Suddenly, the image became all too clear, and Ryou noticed the insane, murderous glare, the twitching veins, the haunting cold eyes…

"No!" Ryou yelled. "Let me go!"

He heard Harry and Marik give a gasp. Marik's grip tightened on him, as did Harry's.

"Who are you?" Harry yelled. "Hurry! Pull Ryou out!"

"Easier said than done!" Marik yelled back. "On the count to three! One…THREE!"

All four of them yanked hard back, and Ryou felt his arm slip through the grasp of Yami no Malik's, before all four of them collapsed against the wall. Bakura appeared in spirit form beside him, panting like mad.

/Damn Yami no Malik/ he growled.

/Sirius/ Ryou yelled frantically. /How's Sirius/

/Trying his best to beat the crap out of Yami no Malik/ said Bakura gravelly. /Hurry! Just get out of here/

Suddenly, the door banged open, and all six of them noticed robed figures limping their way towards them. The six of them immediately backed up against each other until they had hit the wall. There was no other way to run. A spell was thrown and it hit Ryou squarely in the chest. Gasping, he collapsed into Harry, who tried his best to catch the falling Light.

"Ryou!" Yami yelled. "Are you alright!"

"He's stunned!" Hermione cried out. She directed her wand at the opposing forces, she yelled, "STUPEFY!" The spell missed and ricocheted off the stone walls, and hit one of the Death Eaters squarely in the head. However, Bellatrix had managed to distract them and yelled, "Expelliarmus!" All wands shot into the air and landed onto the stone floor with a clatter.

"Ha!" Bellatrix's voice rang triumphant against the echoing chambers of the room. "You've run away far too many times for your own good, little boy. Now, hand over the papers, now!"

Poor Ryou was still stunned, and couldn't utter a word. Harry angrily stepped between them, his arms spread out.

"Aww, is little Potter going to die saving his friend?" Bellatrix taunted. She held out her hand. "Tell him to give it over, Potter, and no one needs to get hurt."

"I'm sure," Harry yelled scathingly. He braced himself. "You're not going to hurt anyone here unless you kill me first. So give it your best shot!"

"I don't need to kill you," Bellatrix smirked. "That is left for the Dark Lord to do. However…" Her eyes lingered towards Ryou's slowly recovering form. "That one's been such a stubborn little worm…perhaps a curse should put him in his place…"

Harry's eyes widened. "NO!"

"CRUCIO!"

"PROTEGO!" Five different voices yelled together, and a red dome surrounded them. However, it wasn't quite enough to withstand the power of the illegal curse, and the shot of light cracked right through the protective barrier, bounced through Harry's parted legs and off the walls near Ron's face, and into Ryou's stiff form.

Yami and Marik clenched their hands until their palms bled as they heard Ryou's scream of agony echo off the walls. Hermione fell to her knees, wrapping her arms around his shoulders as Ron was ready to aim another angry curse at the Death Eater, but Lucius Malfoy had appeared behind her and shot a Stunning curse at him. Ron fell to his knees, gripping his shoulder as he let out a venomous rant of muffled curses.

"You…!" Harry yelled angrily. "Stop it! Stop it now!"

Lucius aimed his wand towards Harry in a threatening manner, obviously hinting that if he were to stop Bellatrix, Harry would be knocked down in an instant. Harry, in truth would rather have risked his life trying to stop Ryou's pain, but knowing Lucius' s evil tricks, the Death Eater was bound to pull something more fatal.

"Stop it!" Harry yelled, his voice cracking from the volume of his voice. "I'll give them to you! Just stop it!"

Smriking, Bellatrix merely raised her wand, and Ryou's screams grew louder as his body jerked uncontrollably. Harry gave a frantic look at Ryou's twitching form; he was about to throw himself Bellatrix when suddenly Marik popped up behind him, and brandished the Rod over his shoulder.

"STOP IT NOW!" Marik bellowed.

Yami also stood up, however, this time he wasted no time using his own Shadow Magic. His patience had finally run out, and torturing Ryou was just the last straw. Angrily, Yami braced himself, his voice cold and seething.

"You will _pay,_" he whispered, his low voice menacing as he took a step forward, fists shaking with rage, "PAY for that unforgivable stunt!" He raised his hand and threw it out in front of him. Bellatrix's eyes widened, as she began to back away. "PENALTY GAME! MIND CRUSH!"

There was a blinding flash of light, and then a scream- when the light died down, Lucius Malfoy was on his back, his eyes glazed and dead, his blond hair askew. Bellatrix had been thrown closer towards the swirling purple fog, her wand thrown into the air and landing with a satisfying clatter on the floor. Ryou's screaming slowly died, his body twitching still as Hermione held him close.

Menacingly, both Yami and Marik began to approach the fallen Death Eaters, ignoring the glares of the other servants of the Dark Lord. The other servants looked back from each other, clearly a little nervous, before Marik shot them all a deadly glare.

"Who wants to join their pathetic friend here?" he spat. He spread out his hands. "Go on. Try it. Try and kill me, and spend all eternity awaiting your misery in the Shadows!"

"One more move," Yami growled. "One more move and I swear your judgment will change drastically about us. Don't DARE try to pull another curse like that again!"

"Y-you?" stuttered Bellatrix. "But you are all just children!"

"Hardly," Yami spat. He pointed a finger towards the female Death Eater. "I meant to aim at you. This time, I won't miss. I will not stand for such injustice such as this!"

He reared his hand back, ready to shatter the mind of the victim, before-

-there was a sudden crack, and about five shadows jumped crashed through the roof. Glancing up, Harry was relieved to recognize the faces…it seemed all too familiar. Tonks, Moody, Professor McGonagall-

-Professor Lupin-

"Thank you!" Hermione cried, her cheeks wet with tears. "Professor! Help us!"

Quickly a duel had commenced between the wizarding forces of good and evil. Quickly Lupin came at them, his brows furrowed worriedly when he saw that Ryou was down. He glanced up at the six teenagers, from the pain-wracked Ron, the sobbing Hermione, to the confident and cold stances of Yami and Marik. He gave Harry a worried look.

"Okay," he said sternly. "Harry, come on, it's not safe here. We have to get Mr. Bakura to the Hospital Wing at Hogwarts, if not St. Mungo's. Quickly." Extracting an old shoe, Lupin threw it at them. "It's a portkey. Come on! Hurry!"

"But what about you?" Harry asked anxiously. "Professor, I heard Sirius-"

"Not now, Harry!" Lupin urged. "Tell me later! Quickly!"

They all placed their hands upon the old shoe, Marik and Yami included, with Hermione holding Ryou's limp wrist, and suddenly, there was a jerking motion, and everything fell silent.

* * *

"Blimey," muttered Ron as he nursed his shattered shoulder. "Whoever thought a stunner could do this?" 

"Must've been really powerful," Hemione said weakly, fretting over Ron's condition. "Are you alright, Ron?"

"Uh…yeah," Ron assured, heaving a great big, heroic sigh as his ears turned pink. "Yeah…it hurts real bad…I think it might have to be amputated…"

Harry smiled sadly. The situation would've been far funnier had not Ryou was lying on a bed next to Ron, his pale face ashen and stained with tears. Yami and Marik were huddled around Ryou's still form, staring into nothingness.

"I can't believe…this happened," Marik said, his voice dead monotone.

"Nor can I," Yami replied, just as grave. "How many times have we seen Ryou bed-ridden like this?"

Sighing, Marik leaned forward across the bed, nudging Yami in the elbows.

"Why isn't Bakura replying?" he whispered. "The Stunning curse wore off, Bakura should've been able to trade places with Ryou so that he could protect him."

"I know," Yami said lowly, his crimson eyes averting to the ground. "Perhaps he has other issues to deal with right now…perhaps with Yami no Malik…"

"I can't believe he was in there," Marik whispered. "Yami Marik…I can't believe he was there…"

"I suspect Bakura is too busy trying to protect Ryou's soul from Yami no Malik," said Yami softly. "When you left an essence of yourself behind in Bakura, so did Yami no Malik, and this makes it all the more easier for him to be resurrected from the Shadows. I think Bakura's doing all that he can to prevent it."

"Sirius can prevent it, can't it?" Marik hissed. "What's so good about Ryou's new friend if he can't even help Ryou?"

"He helped us back in the Ministry," Yami explained quietly. "Protecting Ryou from Yami Marik simply isn't in his expertise."

"But Bakura should've been back by _now,_" Marik emphasized.

"I think he is," Yami said softly. "But if Yami no Malik is trying to penetrate Ryou's body, even with Bakura in it, it still makes it all the harder for the tomb raider to fight him off. Give him time, Marik."

Growling in frustration, Marik pulled back, and crossed his arms over his chest.

Madame Pomfrey bustled in, her face just as pale as Ryou's as she checked him over. Hermione glanced up worriedly.

"What's going to happen to him?" she asked.

Madame Pomfrey shook her head. "An illegal curse…especially this one…" she looked up and gave Harry a grave look. "If he doesn't get better soon, then we'll have to move him to St. Mungo's."

"What about his mental stability?" Harry inquired.

Madame Pomfrey shook her head again. " I don't know," she said. She prodded Ryou's forehead. "I'll go get some potion for when he awakes," she said, and quickly hurried off. Harry looked back at Ryou's prone form.

"Ryou," Harry whispered. He clenched his hand, ready to plummet it through the wall. Darn it! Why didn't he take the blow! He was right there! Right in front of Ryou! Why didn't he get cursed instead!

Yami had exchanged places with Yugi, and now the hikari was sitting on Marik's side, his head buried in his arms as he tried to fight angry tears. Blinking sadly and sighing, Marik laid an arm around Yugi's shoulders, looking away as he did so. His face was remarkably melancholy as Yugi's sobs became louder.

"Why?" Yugi wailed. "Why? Why wasn't I there to take the blow? Why?"

"This is not your fault, Yugi," sighed Marik gruffly. He rolled his eyes, laying them on Ryou's still form. "It's not your fault."

"It IS!" Yugi wailed. "It is!"

"It's not!" Marik yelled aggressively. He spun Yugi around, so that he could glare into those deeper, violet eyes. "It's NOT, alright, Yugi! It's NOT! I asked him to go! I saw the letter that was sent to Bakura! I saw and I wanted to go along with him! If it's anyone's fault, it's MINE, so shut up, Yugi!"

"It's not ANYONE'S fault!" Harry yelled. Everyone fell silent, staring up at the black-haired boy. He gave them all piercing glares with his vivid green eyes.

"It's not anyone's fault," Harry said firmly. He looked at the ground. "Maybe…maybe you should go to bed…it's not healthy for you guys to beat yourself about it," he muttered.

"No." was Marik's simple and firm answer. "No. I'm not leaving. "

Harry sighed. "Just don't blame yourself, okay? None of this is your fault…or anyone's." Harry gave the window a sad look. It was his fault that Sirius had died. His fault. And although he had heard his godfather's voice again, it seemed like an illusion. A total illusion. How could his godfather be in a mass of darkness, talking to Ryou, who only recently came?

Was Ryou…half dead?

Harry shook his head. It was the Department of Mysteries, after all. Perhaps the mass of darkness was simply a place of phantom and illusions. Things that played with your mind. Not a real realm of the dead.

Weakly, they all heard a faint whimper from the bed, and all five of them swiveled themselves to the sound. Ryou's eyes fluttered exhaustedly, revealing his dark brown eyes, glistening with confusion and tears.

"What…what's going on?" he asked, his voice raspy. Suddenly he gasped.

"Ryou-kun?" Yugi cried, standing up. "Ryou-kun! You're okay!"

"Hurts…" Ryou whispered as he shut his eyes tight. "Hurts…"

Suddenly, the door gave a slight creak, and Professor Dumbledore slipped though, his ancient face grave and still. He noticed almost immediately that Ryou had awakened, and turned to summon Madame Pomfrey. In another instant, the hospital wing caretaker had appeared, gave a calm blink, and brought the potion hurriedly to Ryou's side.

"Awake, I see," Madame Pomfrey said, her voice shaking slightly. She pointed at the bed with her wand, and the bed raised itself slightly. Ryou gave another cry of pain at the agitation as the bed forced him to sit upright.

"Drink this," Madame Pomfrey ushered, holding out the bottle in her hands. Ryou attempted to raise his arms, but gave out another cry and shook his head timidly.

"I think, Poppy," Professor Dumbledore said quietly, "that it is best to let him rest for the time being."

"It's just a draught, Professor," Madame Pomfrey explained. Professor Dumbledore shook his head.

"He's far too weak to take the potion, Poppy. Leave it on the table. I'll do something about it as soon as I can."

Madame Pomfrey frowned, but obliged, and placed the bottled on the nearby table. She quickly left the room, leaving the teens and Dumbledore alone.

"I think, Harry," the Headmaster said quietly, "that it is best if you leave us for the time being."

Harry, throat constricted, nodded weakly, and he, Ron and Hermione left. Ron looked disappointingly back at the other threesome, but Hermione had accidentally bumped into his shoulder in the sling, and at the pain, he quickly hurried out. The door shut after them, before the grave Headmaster turned towards the foreign trio.

"Now…Mr. Motou, Mr. Ishtar, and Mr. Bakura…I wish to know the entire truthabout what happened."

* * *

Woooo...okay. That was a bit rushed in the end. I really didn't want to prolong any more suffering. My wrists are killing me. 

I'm SOWWY FOR HURTING RYOU! PLEASE FORGIVE ME! RYOU-CHAN IS MY FAV. CHARACTER! And after Yami being the frist to be in the Hospital Wing, then Marik, we ought to congratulate Ryou for out-living his comrades. XD SOWWY!

Ryou: You tortured me again!

Sirius: Damn it...who the hell is this...!

Yami Marik: BWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA!

Bakura: (shakes head) Gods, and this is what you think is the ultimate evil force...

Oh yeah.. was screwing up again, so there are parts where there are supposed to be a question mark then an exclamation mark or two exclamation marks and they cut it out. Please, it's not my fault. just has been doing that lately. Ugh. Bear with me here, please.

I WOULD LIKE TO TAKE THIS TIME AND THANK ALL OF MY REVIEWERS! YOU KNOW WHAT I GOT ON MY MIDTERMS BECAUSE OF ALL OF YOU? 89 AVERAGE! THANK YOU ALL! (hugs and kisses) THANK YOU SO MUCH!


	21. Confrontations

**WOOH! Finally! I got this typed up and updated! (wipes sweat off head) Sorry about the long wait; I promise I'll try to update at least once a month. Thing is, I've been very active on my hikari's yaoi account lately. A story is almost finished and another crossover is just getting started. Plus, Wingleader Sora Jade and I are still tinkering out little bits for our YGO/ Phantom of the Opera crossover. **

**So sorry for the long wait! I'm actually very sorry that this is a crappy chapter. I meant ti make it more amusing, but it's been so long since I've had this idea stuck in my head, and I hadn't been prepared to read a Professors and yami confrontation so soon! Harry and the others learn about Yami and the gang far later into the story.**

**But still, I tried very very hard. I did! So please, please please don't hurt me! I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as possible.**

**Oh yes, more of the lines go to Yami this time, for allowing Bakura to take over his spotlight lately. I assure you, Yami and Yugi have a far bigger part in this later. Bakura and Ryou have the second biggest part, and Marik has the smallest. This is why when it is sometimes not irrelevant, I allow the lesser character have the spotlight, because sooner or later, the main ones are going to get bombarded with attention.**

**(reads reviews and cries) Oh my ra you've made me so happy! And why does no one like Yami no Malik? (whines) I love Yami no Malik! I just didnt' add him into Hogwarts because I hated writing his persona! My hikari has enough trouble as it is making him sadistic.**

**Thank you reviewers! You've made me all so happy! I have a 89 average in school now because you've been so patient lately! Thank you!**

**READ AND REVIEW!**

**Fidel: **Okay! Okay! It's in the "crossovers" section now! … I didn't know it was such a huge deal. Lizeth and White Angel Chan all have their crossovers under Yu-Gi-Oh…I thought I was following tradition!

* * *

Chapter Twenty One 

Expectably, all three students bowed their head in shame, although Marik was rather reluctant. Ryou swallowed, fiddling with the sheets with as much as the pain in his body allowed, his eyes firmly locked on his lap.

There was a tense silence, broken only by the door opening, and Professor McGonagall entering. She gave them all a stern, steely glint before she broke the silence.

"I do believe we expect an answer."

Yugi swallowed also, hesitantly scratching the back of his head.

/Yami…/

A silence told him that even Yami had no idea how to deal with the situation. In truth, the ex-pharaoh did not like not knowing the answers, but after being stuck clueless since his Puzzle had fallen possession to Yugi, the former prince figured he had rather gotten used to it.

/Perhaps the best thing to do/ Yami said softly / is to let Bakura explain. We don't know why he was there at all, or what his intentions were./

Yugi swallowed again, chancing a glance at Ryou, who was still staring fixedly at his lap, his bangs shielding his eyes from view.

/But Yami…isn't Bakura fighting off Yami Marik/

The ex-pharaoh gave the softest of sighs.

It was quite obvious that the three Gryffindors had no idea what to say. Professor McGonagall took this chance to whisper her own conversation in the Headmaster's ear, without the chance of the three guilty students to eavesdrop.

"If I may ask, Headmaster," she whispered. "Is it any right at all to punish them? They were only doing things for the Order."

"I never said I was going to punish them, Minerva," explained Dumbledore quietly. "I merely asked them to explain themselves. Enough has been going on without our knowledge." He glanced up, noticing McGonagall's puzzled expression, and the silence that was hovering over the three students.

"Mr. Bakura, your potion is getting cold," Dumbledore said kindly. "I don't think Madame Pomfrey would find it too pleasing when you take it. I'll notify her of it." Nodding a small nod to McGonagall, the Headmaster left the room, with the vice-headmistress at his heels. When they had left the Hospital Wing, Dumbledore firmly shut the door, before turning to McGonagall.

"Minerva," he said grimly, "I have already once made the mistake of not telling Harry the truth about his past. This is my second mistake."

"You did not make a mistake, Albus!" McGonagall said indignantly.

"I did," the Headmaster said firmly. "I had thought that allowing Mr. Bakura to lead us to the weapon was a good idea. It would've revealed his own past to us as well as Mr. Motou's and Mr. Ishtar's. However, now Harry has gotten into it. I had never known that Voldemort would have servants that were once in league with Mr. Ishtar."

"That was unexpected, yes," the Transfiguration professor admitted. "But, Albus, you can't blame yourself. Perhaps something good can come out of this."

"I have sworn to protect Hogwarts with everything I had to offer," Dumbledore said sternly. "I had never known that allowing Mr. Bakura to steal those files would prove so dangerous."

"It is still not your fault, Albus," McGonagall said, her dark eyes narrowing.

Dumbledore merely sighed.

"At times like this, it makes me wonder what the Nameless Pharaoh had to go through."

* * *

"Marik," whispered Yugi. "Quickly…can you ask Bakura to come back?" 

"I can try," Marik said hesitantly. "But I really don't want to stop him in the middle of fighting Yami no Malik…"

"Try, please?" Yugi pleaded. "Bakura is the only one who knows about this! Please, Marik!"

Sighing, Marik looked around, before concentrating deeply to access Ryou's mind. Ryou remained sitting still in his bed, fiddling with the sheets as much as his pain would allow. Finally, Marik managed to find the deepest part of Ryou's soul room, and promptly knocked on that of Yami Bakura's.

The door opened almost instantly, and a snappish Bakura met him face to face.

"What is it now, Keeper?" Bakura seethed angrily.

"Can you come out?" Marik asked coolly, ignoring Bakura's angry expression.

"What do you think, Marik?" Bakura asked lowly. "What with Yami no Malik"

"Call Sirius to back him off!" Marik said hastily. "Come on, we really need you out there"

"My main priority is to protect my hikari and nothing else, Tomb Keeper!" Yami Bakura yelled. Suddenly, there was another voice, floating in the depths of Bakura's soul room.

_"You go, Bakura. I think Ryou really needs you out there. I'll hold him off."_

"Do you really think you can, Black?" Bakura hissed at the air scathingly. Marik stared in utter confusion, before he realized that it was the Prisoner of Azkaban speaking. The wizarding refugee gave a dry, biting laugh.

_"You really think you care for Ryou, Bakura? Then just go! I'll fight him off."_

"He's strong, Black," Bakura said lowly. "And you are not to speak a word of this! I don't want Ryou knowing"

"_that we actually worked together to protect him?" _came Sirius's voice, almost holding back an ironic, bitter laugh. "_Not a chance. Now stop being such a git and go!"_

"FINE!" Bakura growled, stepping out of his soul room and slamming the door shut with a ferocious BAM. "FINE! If Yami no Malik disintegrates you into nothingness, don't blame me! In fact, I just might even go into the Shadows myself and pat him on the back in congratulations. We yamis all have something in common, you know."

_"Blabber blabber blah," _Sirius's voice floated, clearly irritated. "_Work on your recognition speech, later, Bakura. You don't see me writing my eulogy while I'm trying to kill this ….Yami no Malik?"_

"CURSE HIM INTO NOTHINGNESS PLEASE YAMI NO MALIK!" Bakura bellowed to darkened ceiling. "Truly, I would wish for nothing else!"

_"You are such an insolent GIT!" _Sirius roared back. "_I would never have thought that there was a darkness worse than you, and now you're really ticking me off! When I'm done with this"_

"STOP IT!" Marik bellowed angrily. Both voices fell silent as Marik turned to glare at the equally pissed Bakura.

"Come on, Ryou's really in a tight spot. If Sirius really thinks he can do it, then let him."

"I'm not even sure," Bakura snapped scathingly, "if Black can think at all!"

_"I heard that…"_ Sirius growled. "_Once I kill this other yami, I swear I'm going after you!"_

"And have Ryou crying in your arms?" Bakura mocked, his voice dripping with baby sarcasm.

"_Why would Ryou cry for you?" _Sirius retorted, equally smooth.

For some odd reason, this really ticked Bakura off more than anything else, and Marik had to actually leech onto Bakura to hold him back.

"Bakura!" Marik yelled. "Do you understand of the word 'later'? Come ON! RYOU NEEDS YOU!"

Fuming, Bakura threw his companion off, glaring ferociously at his soul room door. Fists shaking, Bakura gave Marik a rather sharp and menacing look, daring the Keeper to stop him. Marik have him a wide-eyed innocent face as he held up his hands in peace, before Bakura followed the Keeper to the outside world.

He felt Ryou's consciousness along the way, and, controlling his anger, mentally poked a bit at his hikari.

Ryou gave a little yelp of pain before he swiveled back, staring into Bakura's eyes with a sad, but inquiring look.

/I'll take over/ Bakura said brusquely.

/Yami…/ Ryou questioned hesitantly. / But..what about Yami Marik…/

The thief's left eye twitched noticeably before he answered. / Black insisted on fighting him off./

Ryou gasped a little.

/Urusei/ Bakura snapped. /He wanted to do it. Let him. At any rate, Yami Marik's far too weak to be taking over now. You are nowhere near the Shadows as you were in the Ministry, so he has some difficulty locating you./

/But…Bakura…/ Ryou said weakly. /You can get into the Shadows so quickly. And Marik left an essence of himself behind…won't that allow Yami no Malik to have better access to my body/

/Only if he can find the entrance that will lead him here./ Bakura explained, his eyes narrowing. /Don't worry. I'll take over. I don't think you can answer all of Dumbledore's questions if you've got this much a conscience./ The thief gave his light a smirk. /Or this little a backbone./

/Yaammiiii…/ Ryou sighed. However, he was startled when Bakura gave him a stern but concerned look.

/You need rest/ the thief said simply, his low voice tinting a note of certainty within it; a note of authority. And with that, Bakura continued on the path of transferring souls, leaving Ryou back into his own soul room to rest.

Yami watched as Marik opened his eyes, and a flash occur beneath Ryou's robes. When the ex-pharaoh released the tense breath he had been holding, Bakura had already snapped his eyes open and was flexing his fingers experimentally.

"Not too bad," the thief smirked. "I still prefer bloody pain."

"Thief…" Yami sighed, groaning to himself.

Suddenly, the door opened again. This time, however, was Professor Dumbledore accompanied by more than Professor McGonagall…Professor Lupin had also arrived, heels clicking as his hazel eyes, clouded with worry, over the hospital beds. Professor Snape (much to Marik's disgust) also appeared, his cold, black eyes narrowed in suspicious contempt.

"Your potion hasn't arrived yet?" asked Dumbledore mildly. "Oh well. I'm sure Madame Pomfrey will have one soon. It's not very often a student at Hogwarts is placed under the Cruciatus Curse."

"I've been through worse," Bakura replied coldly.

"Really?" asked Dumbledore, raising an eyebrow slightly. "Would you…care to elaborate, Mr. Bakura?"

There was a silence in which Bakura merely returned the Headmaster with a stony glare. When the thief did not reply, Dumbledore sighed.

"Mr. Bakura," the Headmaster said softly. "It is not everyday that three students from Hogwarts appear at the Ministry for absolutely no reason. It is my duty as Headmaster to keep you all safe, and I'm afraid to admit that I have neglected that duty, since you have been placed under the Cruciatus Curse while meeting with a couple of Voldemort's own followers."

"Perhaps, Headmaster," suggested Snape, his eyes carefully boring into each of Yami's, Bakura's, and Marik's, "it is best, to put them under the power of Veritaserium? Though the potion is technically only used under severe circumstances…"

"Veritaserium?" Bakura hissed, eyes narrowing. Marik even looked a little wary, his eyes enlarging slightly. Snape's rather conniving smirk grew a little.

"A potion, Mr. Bakura," Snape said silkily. "That forces the drinker to reveal all their truth. My my, I would've thought you would've known that one. After all, it would help immensely to know the circumstances if were caught in my office again…"

Bakura returned the Potion Master's smirk with a crooked one of his own, quite pleased that Snape hadn't quite discovered the reputation of the Thief King.

"That will be unnecessary, Severus," said Lupin firmly. "Why don't we just ask them why they were in the Ministry?"

"Do you really think you can believe the words of three teenage youngsters?" asked Snape mildly, though his black eyes were boring fire into Lupin's. "What with adolescence minds of immaturity and fantasy…"

Bakura and Yami were itching to roll their eyes; Marik was itching to hold back a smirk.

"Something amuses you?" asked Snape suddenly, noticing Bakura's widening grin.

"Many things do," Bakura said idly. "Death, pain, blood…"

Yami would've kicked the thief, that is, if the thief had not been bedridden.

"Mr. Bakura," Dumbledore interrupted kindly, "while your subject of gore is rather enticing my morbid fascinations, I must remind you that we are here to discuss the seriousness of the issue at hand."

"And what issue would that be?" Marik asked lowly.

"Many things," Dumbledore said. "I am most interested as to wonder how Voldemort's followers could once have been yours, Mr. Ishtar, though I doubt that I can expect an answer so fast." He gave the three foreigners an intrigued look. "But…have you three remembered my words from the beginning of the year? These are dark times. I cannot possibly allow the three of you to return to your dormitories and mingle among my students, if there are possibly dangerous secrets you are keeping from me."

"And what could be classified as 'dangerous'?" asked Yami carefully.

Dumbledore gave each of them a scanning gaze, as though his eyes were boring through their very souls. "Though I can't place it, Mr Motou…but there are some times when I can sense a different magical presence about you. I'm not very quite sure what it is, and I do wish you can tell me."

"And if we know it is not dangerous?" asked Yami, narrowing his eyes slightly.

"I'm afraid this time I must be notified," Dumbledore said regretfully. "I have never known it was possible that I had entered a student in Hogwarts who had followers himself."

"So you can just expel me," Marik said casually, shrugging his shoulders. "It doesn't quite matter with me."

"I would still like to know, Mr. Ishtar," Dumbledore said kindly. "You must understand, that I cannot promise my students a peaceful year, if I suspect there might be dangerous magic afoot."

There was a small silence, as the three of them pondered this with heavy tension.

"Mr. Ishtar," said Lupin kindly, "we only wish to be notified. We can't have Death Eaters plaguing anywhere near Hogwarts. I do promise though, that we will keep whatever it is, a secret, if it needs be."

"I can assure you there is nothing to fear," Marik said bluntly, avoiding their gazes. "If indeed they are my followers, then by all means, they will obey my orders and leave the school alone."

"Obviously they didn't quite follow your orders," Snape snapped. "They raided the entire Ministry of Magic."

Marik kept his gaze firmly upon the opposite wall.

"I have felt," Dumbledore continued, "a different presence among all of you. As though you all possess a different sort of magic. I only wished to be notified what sort of magic this is. If it really is dangerous, then we must set precautions. This is what Hogwarts is for. It teaches how to control magic, despite how foreign it may be. And also, Hogwarts serves as a protection, a barrier against the dark forces upon the outside world."

"Well then, you'll just have to kick me out," Marik said, shrugging. "Quite frankly, I don't care. I wouldn't mind going back to Egypt anyways."

"Speaking of Egypt…" Lupin said softly. "Mr. Ishtar…you said you had a sister down there, haven't you?"

Marik's eyes widened drastically, and he whipped around.

"What's happened to Ishizu?" he demanded. Even Yami and Bakura tensed at this newfound piece of information.

"One of our comrades were down in Egypt," Lupin explained calmly. "He met your sister and your adoptive brother…"

"What's happened?" Marik demanded.

"Marik, calm down," Yami said, his eyes flashing a little.

"Don't tell me what to do, pharaoh!" Marik bellowed. He glared angrily at Lupin, his eyes flashing. "What happened to them?"

"Mr. Ishtar, calm down!" Professor McGonagall exclaimed.

"WHAT HAPPENED?" Marik bellowed.

Lupin blinked, his eyes wide. "Mr. Ishtar, I do think you should calm down…"

"Wherever my sister and my brother are concerned, I have a right to be upset!" Marik yelled. "What happened to them?"

'"They are fine," Professor Dumbledore said quietly. "They are fine. Though I daresay, one of their own comrades isn't. I do not remember his name, but the Death Eaters placed a Cruciatus curse upon him, and he disappeared."

Yami, Bakura, and Marik were stunned, before each of them narrowed their gaze, exchanging a glance that only they knew.

"Shadi," Yami mouthed, breathlessly.

"Obviously, we must know the magic that you three possess," Dumbledore explained. "It will put your families in danger if you kept it a secret any longer."

Marik turned away, his back facing them, as he frowned menacingly at the stone floor. A silence followed.

"Marik," Yami finally said softly. "Perhaps it is best if we do tell them. Ishizu and Odeon will only get hurt. And if Odeon gets hurt…"

Another tense silence followed, with Marik's eyes wide open. Bakura nursed his head.

"It's bad enough having to deal with him in the Shadows," the thief snarled lowly.

"Che," Marik whispered, staring at the ground. He whipped back around, staring intently each of the Professors' eyes.

"Will you tell anyone?" Marik asked lowly.

Dumbledrore shook his head. "Not if it isn't necessary."

Marik gazed at them once more, before he turned swiftly around, fuming furiously under his breath as he plopped down on the bed next to Bakura. Bakura smirked.

"Shall you precede, Pharaoh?" he mimicked, sneering.

Yami gave the thief a gaze, before he promptly turned to the Headmaster. Sighing, Yami looked up, crimson eyes narrowing.

"I'm not sure exactly where to start," the ex-pharaoh admitted. "It's actually a rather long story, and it's not meant to be an euphemism." Yami sighed again, before he proceeded to reveal the Millennium Puzzle from beneath his robe. "I'm not sure if you are familiar with the myth, but…"

Lupin's eyes widened at the Puzzle. "Mr. Motou…?"

Yami nodded. "I believe I have told you once, Professor Lupin. I told you that when this was given to me, there was a myth that it contained the spirit of an ancient, Egyptian pharaoh." Yami sighed again, straightening as he closed his eyes regally. "Though it may be hard to believe, _I _am the spirit of the Egyptian pharaoh. I share my body with my host, Yugi Motou."

There was a small silence at this, as each teacher glanced at one another curiously.

"It's understandable if you don't believe us," Yami explained calmly. "And normally, I'd try my best to show my other half, as to prove to you that I am a spirit; however, that could lead to rather devastating circumstances…"

"…that the pharaoh is far too scared to risk it," Bakura suddenly finished, standing up from the bed.

"Mr. Bakura!" Professor McGonagall exclaimed. "Get back in your bed! You need to heal!"

"As I said before," Bakura said silkily, "I've been in worse pain than this before."

"He took an IV out of his arm when he actually needed blood once," Marik supplied, finally turning around. Bakura sent him a smirk.

"Thief…" Yami started. "No…"

"You want them to believe you, don't you, pharaoh?" Bakura asked, his eyes narrowing slightly. "Want to tell them the entire truth so that more lives can be spared? Fortunately, I can help with that, if you're not ready to do it yourself."

"It's not that I'm not ready," Yami insisted, his crimson eyes flashing, "Bakura, this isn't the best"

"Too late," Bakura said cheerfully.

Suddenly, the room was drenched in darkness, looming black fog uncurling itself from the darkest corners of the room. Lavender mist and dark violet clouds floated among the midst of black, before consuming the entire room entirely.

"Where…where are we?" Snape demanded. "Where have you brought us?"

"_Oh God that's one voice I never thought I'd hear again," _said a familiar voice suddenly. "_Bakura, what torment is this now?"_

Snape's face contorted, his mouth dropping in horrified disgust. Lupin's eyes widened, shining with disbelief. Bakura frustratedly blew his hair from his eyes, glaring at the darkness menacingly.

"This is _not _the time, Black!" he snapped.

"Black?" Snape hissed, glaring at the darkness that surrounded them.

"_Why, if it isn't Snivellus…"_

"Sirius!" Lupin exclaimed. "Sirius…is that you?"

There was short silence, one in which Bakura longed to find Sirius and bash his head with Dark Necrofear's baby doll. Yami blinked, sending Bakura an inquiring look that clearly stated, "This is Sirius Black?" Bakura ignored the former pharaoh, quite caught up with random methods of punishment that would be most fitting to bestow upon Black for screwing up a thief's plans.

_"Re…Remus?"_

"Oh my," Lupin breathed. "It is you!"

"I assume you two know each other?" Bakura asked silkily. Yami's eyes also widened, but they seemed to reflect curiosity, and perhaps even sympathy.

"Oh yes," Lupin nodded at Bakura distantly. He turned back to the darkness. "Sirius…you're not dead?"

_"I might just as well," _Sirius said bitterly. "_It's like a pack of dementors here…really…floating souls and wandering spirits…psychopathic maniacs…"_

"Oh crap," Bakura suddenly said, turning towards Marik. The Egyptian's eyes had widened, and he was backing away slowly, gripping his Rod tightly in one hand. "Black, have you destroyed him yet?"

"_Oh, you're still here," _said Sirius, sounding quite disappointed. "_And no, I haven't destroyed him yet. It's quite hard to destroy a spirit, wouldn't you think? If I knew how, I would've destroyed you in an instant."_

"You are also a spirit?" asked Professor McGonagall, staring at Bakura with slightly surprised eyes.

Bakura smirked. "Allow me to demonstrate."

Suddenly, the three Millennium Items flashed, and when the blinding glow died down, two more transparent images had joined them; one with large, violet eyes and spiky multi-colored hair, and the other, looking quite weak, with brown eyes and white hair…

"Oh my goodness," Professor McGonagall breathed.

"This," Yami said, wrapping an arm around Yugi's shoulder in a brotherly fashion, "is my friend, Yugi. He had kindly allowed me to share his body whenever in need."

Yugi beamed. "I know it's really hard to believe us now, but…"

"No, no." Professor Dumbledore shook his head. "Not a bit. Though quite uncommon in the wizarding world, sharing one's body with a spirit, or having a spirit possess another, is not unspoken of. This is nothing new."

"What a disappointment," Bakura smirked, leaning back. Professor McGonagall furrowed her brows at him.

"If you don't mind me asking," she asked, "who are you, then? Which one is the real Ryou Bakura?"

"I am," Ryou said, nodding slightly. He turned to Bakura, who was standing in a position of piercing coldness, his face looking quite cross. "I am Ryou Bakura. This is the spirit of the Millennium Ring, that shares my body."

"And who is he…?" asked Lupin, staring from Bakura to Ryou. He then glanced at Yami, who was standing next to a nervously smiling Yugi. "Spirits…if…that one is pharaoh…and that one is Yugi Motou..then…" he turned that to Ryou and Bakura. "…who are you?"

"_A git,"_ Sirius's voice echoed, muttering. Professor Dumbledore gave the darkness a smile.

"The spirit of the Millennium Ring, more exactly," Yami explained, stepping forwards. "He in fact, is a spirit of an ancient Egyptian thief."

"Names then?" Snape asked snappishly. "You two are bound to have names then, if you are not just wandering spirits."

Bakura burst out laughing. "Oh, yes, I'm sure, Snape. I know my name quite perfectly well." He smirked, giving a mock bow, "Yami Bakura, Dark Bakura, Thief King Bakura."

"Thief King Bakura?" Lupin repeated, his eyes wide. "Thief King…"

"…Or Thief King Bakura-sama," Bakura laughed.

"So you were the one who stole my wand," Lupin sighed dryly. "And all this time…"

Bakura chuckled. "It becomes a habit, after a while."

"Like introducing yourself with the entire darkness speech?" Yami asked dryly, giving Bakura an interesting look, with one regal eyebrow raised. He turned back to the professors. "Bakura and I go back a long way, or so it seems. He used to be an ancient Egyptian tomb robber, during the time that I was pharaoh. You can quite accurately say that we are not the bestest of comrades."

Marik snorted.

"And…you truly are the Nameless Pharoah, then?" Professor McGonagall asked, her eyes widening a small fraction, though her voice did not betray her surprise.

Yami nodded solemnly. "Yes."

"But if you have no name," Lupin asked, 'then…what do people call you?"

"Yami," Yugi supplied, stepping up also and smiling. "We call him Yami. Or Yami Yugi."

"Yami?" repeated Lupin quizzically. "Why Yami? Isn't that also a prefix for Bakura's name?"

"It means 'dark'," Ryou said quietly. "When our friends first found out about the spirits that housed our bodies, they had naturally assumed that they were our other selves. A darker part of our selves that was quite dangerous and could do them harm. That's why we call them Dark Bakura or Dark Yugi."

"And Mr. Ishtar?" prompted Lupin. "Do you also have a darker half?"

Distinctly, they all heard Sirius make a groan.

Marik shifted uncomfortably, staring at the floor. "I'd rather not talk about it."

Yami glanced back, blinking with concern at his friend. Yugi had already hurried to Marik's side and was asking the Egyptian what was wrong. Sighing, Yami turned back, looking up with regal seriousness in his crimson eyes.

"Where Marik's darker half is concerned," Yami stated calmly, "is a personal issue all on its own. I'm afraid we cannot reveal such a thing yet. Our pasts have been filled with betrayal, confusion, anger and hate. We are known for staying in the dark, especially when considering the circumstances between me and Bakura. I myself rarely appear or use Yugi's body unless I need to. Bakura…."

"I come out whenever I wish," Bakura stated simply. "But sometimes it is not necessary."

"…but, Professor," continued Yami calmly. "You must understand. Marik, Bakura and I, have all literally, been kept in the dark. Bakura and I have been sleeping in darkness for more than three thousand years, and Marik himself does not have the best of pasts. We are not used to even admitting ourselves to outside strangers, much less explain every single detail of our lives."

"That is understandable," the Headmaster nodded. "If you do find yourself uncomfortable to reveal too deep of information, then by all means, tell us whatever feels more relaxed to you."

"You said that you were all called 'dark'," Lupin said inquiringly, glancing between Bakura and Yami. "Except for Mr. Ishtar, I suppose. But the word 'dark' has quite a negative meaning here, in the wizarding world, as you have seen and experienced."

"Our magic has properties that are, indeed, dark," Yami explained. "Such as my Millennium Puzzle. Its power is still unbeknownst to me, but I do know that I can create Shadow games with it alone. I know there is more, but unfortunately, I still require some time to discover its powers to its full extent. That is not to say, it is not dangerous. When fallen into the wrong hands, the magic that each Millennium Item possesses will be very destructive. This is why we, as Millennium Item holders, keep special care with out Items."

"But what is an example of such a magic?" the Transfiguration teacher asked.

"Well, you're here, aren't you?" Bakura asked dryly. "Our Items can create Shadow games on demand, as well as activate the different powers within. My Ring can find and detect other Items that are relatively close, and can also switch the souls of people into that of miniature dolls and other meaningless objects."

"What are Shadow games, exactly?" Lupin asked, frowning a bit. "Isn't it the game…"

"…that erupted in ancient Egypt and almost destroyed mankind," Yami said in a monotone voice, as though memorized by heart. (Which, indeed, was. He had never quite appreciated Ishizu's vagueness of her prophecies.) "This is why he hardly ever use Shadow magic any longer. We are in the Shadow Realm. All of our Items possess the power to banish one's soul to this realm, where they are to live in eternal darkness and suffer to wander the earth forever."

"So they are…" Lupin whispered, "…soulless?"

"Yes," Yami said grimly.

There was a bit of a tense silence, as everyone drank in these words. Almost simultaneously, the professors slowly looked up around the masses of Shadows, and almost distinctly, heard Sirius sigh.

"But…yet…." Lupin said softly, "one of our comrades has been banished. Is there any way to undo the damage?"

"_Good luck getting that from Bakura," _Sirius suddenly snapped.

"Like I would help you," Bakura snapped at the darkness. "Ask the pharaoh. He's here already."

"_Fine then,"_ Sirius growled. "_So. Pharaoh…Yami…what should I call you?"_

"Yami is perfectly fine," the former prince said calmly, nodding his head.

_"Yami, then," _Sirius replied. "_I'm not exactly sure how to start, so I'll just cut straight to the point. I'm in the Shadow Realm right now. Is there any way of getting out? I lost a duel, but by what Ryou has told me, it wasn't a shadow duel."_

Yami sighed thoughtfully, narrowing his eyes. He knew a very good theory as to why Sirius was indeed, in the Shadow Realm, but he did not dare reveal it just yet.

"I do have a theory," Yami said carefully. "But I cannot guarantee that it is true."

_"May we at least hear the theory then?" _Sirius asked. "_I would like to go back to the wizarding world as soon as possible. I have other things to do there than sitting here watching wandering souls and defeating darker halves."_

"Maybe it's best to wait, Sirius," Lupin said softly.

"_Wait?" _Sirius repeated incredulously. "_Lupin, you know I am needed there! You know…"_

"I know," Lupin sighed, nodding. "But you don't have to worry, Sirius. He'll be fine."

"_I made a promise to James and Lily and I will keep it!" _Sirius said aggressively.

"Have the need to go back to your hidey-hole, Black?" Snape asked silkily. "My, I have always known you were desperate…"

_"Watch it Snivellus!" _Sirius cut lowly. There was a tense silence as all five foreigners exchanged a look, each one of them making a slight, casual face. Yami was blinking, narrowing his eyes against the darkness, as though analyzing its whereabouts, as Sirius continued in his same, biting tone. "_I've already got to deal with Bakura, and some other darker half maniac, I don't want to waste my precious time with someone like you…"_

"Sirius," Professor Dumbledore said calmly. "This is not the time. He is perfectly safe, and we will keep him so until you come back. I know it can be extremely difficult, but you must be patient, Sirius."

"_But…!"_

"Gods, shut up, Black!" Bakura yelled suddenly. "Do you realize how annoying your complaining can get? You're barely in the Shadow Realm for half a year, and you're already whining for a promised land!"

_"YOU, stay out of this!" _

"Urusei, baka!" Bakura yelled once more. "I've been waiting in the darkness for five thousand years. You can't even last one. Now shut up!"

"_And that's why you're a psychopathic, blood-drinking, bloody mad maniac murderer…!" _Sirius bellowed.

"Sirius," Ryou said softly. "Please stop."

At Ryou's voice, Sirius faltered slightly. Muttering followed, then trailed into silence. Bakura growled, turning away.

"One more move, Black," Bakura threatened lowly, "and I swear, I will destroy you from my host's body and you will suffer entirely in the Shadow Realm. You should be glad you have someone to accompany you."

"Thief," Yami warned suddenly, glancing at Bakura sternly. "This is not the time to be arguing."

"You tell that to Black," Bakura seethed, glaring at the former pharaoh with hatred and loathing in his bloody eyes. "You tell that…"

"Bakura," spoke up Marik finally. "Stop it. We don't have time with your antics with Sirius." He gave Bakura a look, and the thief was startled to find even Yugi looking a little understanding. "We know why you've been so moody lately. But you have to simmer down a bit."

"I have not been moody," Bakura growled.

"That's good then," Yami said, his voice sounding slightly derisive, but relieved all the same, "because you'll need all your attention to the situation at hand." He glanced back at the professors, his narrow eyes flashing slightly to prove his point. "Is there anything else? Perhaps something among the wizarding world that we should know, so that we can protect ourselves?"

"Is there more to this Shadow Magic?" asked Lupin curiously. "How is it that one can escape from the Shadow Realm, if there is a chance at all?"

"That's a question you'd better ask him," Yami snorted lightly, pointing to Bakura. "At times, I'm not even sure how he does it, but he's more persistent than a cockroach. How many duels have we had so far, thief?"

"Lost count," Bakura snorted.

"But, in answer to your question, Professor Lupin," continued Yami, "there is one single way for an innocent soul to be retrieved from the depths of the Shadow Realm."

"Black is hardly innocent," Snape said, a sneer forming upon his lips.

"Innocent," continued Yami calmly, "when sent to the Shadow Realm. That means when one has been sent after losing a duel to someone with greedy needs, or to someone with malicious intent."

"And if you defeat that one person," piped up Yugi, smiling, "then all the people that were sent to the Shadow Realm who were innocent and sent by that person, are revived. That's how we…" his eyes wandered towards Marik, who looked very deep in thought. "…we…got Marik out…"

"So you've all…experienced this before?" Professor McGonagall asked.

All five of them nodded, Marik still looking very distant and sullen, while Yami looked very grim.

"I've been sleeping in my Puzzle," explained Yami softly, "for more than thousands of years. I've been sleeping within the depths of the Shadow Magic within for so long that I can no longer even remember my name."

"I've been sent…lots of times too," agreed Yugi weakly. "The first time, I was put into a miniature idol, and the other time, I was separated from Yami, and was getting eaten by the Shadows every minute."

"That goes for me also," said Marik quietly.

There was a small silence as the group of professors allowed the words to sink in, before Ryou spoke up, his voice equally as soft as Marik's.

"I also," he said softly, "had been sent to the Shadow Realm. That's how I met Sirius."

"How?" asked Lupin, concern flitting past his hazel eyes.

Ryou was silent for a moment, before he replied, his voice distant and quiet.

"It was …before I got my letter for Hogwarts," he said weakly. "Yami Bakura was dueling Marik's darker half, and…well, Bakura lost," he said lamely. "But both of us had to suffer for that Shadow Game. It was during that time when I was awaiting Yugi's rescue did I meet Sirius."

"And when was this?" asked Dumbledore suddenly. His soft voice had startled everyone, since the Headmaster had been mostly quiet during the confrontation.

"Somewhere in the end of June-ish," Ryou estimated thoughtfully. "I can't remember exactly when."

Professor Dumbledore nodded. "I see…"

Expectedly, the professors all turned to Yami Bakura, who had still not spoken yet about his own experience with the Shadows. For a moment, Yami was a little concerned. He had well known what it must've been like for Bakura to live in the Shadows for so long, especially since the thief had been rambling on about it for months at a time, something that he prided. But now, Yami wasn't so sure. It was normal for Bakura to already be beginning his own little tale about being in the Shadows, for the time being, the thief looked very occupied, his eyes trailing thoughtfully into the Shadows.

"I have been sent to the Shadows numerous of times," said Bakura finally, frighteningly calm. "Enough for me to get used to it, and become one. I am the Shadows. The Shadows are a part of me."

There was another small silence at Bakura's quite proclamation. Some of the professors exchanged looks, before Professor Dumbledore spoke up.

"And what is exactly 'shadow magic'?" he asked, looking mildly curious. "I have heard rumors, but I have not seen it for myself."

"Shadow magic is controlled based upon the power of each Millennium Item," Yami explained.

"It is where we can summon monsters," Bakura explained, looking slightly sneaky, " or more accurately…"

"Kas," spoke up Marik. "Kas. They are something along the lines of….they're sort of, a part of your souls," he explained. "You can summon Kas in the Shadow Realm to form monsters, or otherwise use other methods to summon monsters."

"It gets really complicated," Yami said hurriedly.

"A demonstration then?" Bakura asked, an evil glint in his eye as he produced a card. All the professors blinked at it.

"Is that one way to summon a monster?" asked Lupin curiously.

Bakura nodded as Yami took out his own deck, shuffling through it absent-mindedly. Without a moment's notice, Bakura threw the card into the air, and yelled,

"SUMMON DARK NECROFEAR!"

"SUMMON DARK MAGICIAN!"

"SUMMON DRILLAGO!"

Instantly, three monsters appeared before them, materializing from wisps of smoke, before knitting themselves together to form full spirits. A tall man, cloaked in purple armor and holding a green staff in his hand, folded his arms proudly in front of his chest, as he floated in front of Yami. Yugi smiled.

"This, is Dark Magician," said Yami quietly.

Mouths dropped open and eyes widened among the professors, before they blinked in wonder at the newly formed creatures. Within seconds Dark Necrofear had fully appeared also, her broken doll cackling in her hands.

"Dark Necrofear," introduced Bakura smugly.

"And Drillago," said Marik off-handedly. His monster seemed to be rather mechanic, its arms replaced by twirling mechanisms. "A rather weak monster, but it doesn't quite matter. I really don't have a favourite card."

"Yes you do," Bakura snapped. "The Winged Dragon of Ra."

Marik gave the thief a hard look. "Well I can't really summon that now, can I?" he sneered.

Yami sighed, before he raised one eyebrow. Taking chance of Marik's distraction, the former pharaoh pointed idly at Marik's creature. Within the next instant, the magician had struck the monster down with its staff. Marik gasped in surprise, before his face contorted in annoyance.

"What was that for, Pharaoh?" he asked, as his monster shattered and disappeared.

Yami shrugged. "Wanted to have some fun?" he tried. "We've hardly dueled at all since we've been here."

"The King of Games just HAS to give in to his temptations," Bakura drawled. "His instincts always tell him to win win win."

Yami rolled his eyes.

"So…that's what Shadow Magic truly does," Professor McGonagall breathed. "Amazing."

The students straightened, before the darkness began to ebb away. Within a few seconds, the hospital wing had appeared, and the darkness retreating into the darkest corners of the wing. Ryou and Yugi dissipated along with the Shadows, returning to their respective owners, before all three students, inhaled deeply.

Another silence fell upon them, before Dumbledore nodded.

"I see," he said simply, looking rather distant. Turning to Yami, he nodded. "I can see why you would want to keep this a secret. However, there still must be precautions made."

"And that would be?" asked Yami easily.

Dumbledore gave them each a look. Though it may have seemed mild and blank, his blue eyes said otherwise, looking stern but kind.

"I must ask you, each and every one of you," said Dumbledore quietly, "to suppress your powers while you are here. As I had said before, Hogwarts is a school free for all students, pure-blood or half-blood, and foreign magic or no foreign magic. However, in order to insure that safety," he gave them all a look again, "I must ask you never to use Shadow Magic in Hogwart's presence. Is that clear?"

Both Bakura and Marik twitched at this. Marik shot Dumbledore a nasty look and Bakura's face narrowed slightly. Taking a breath, Yami steadied himself, and slowly nodded.

"Understandable," he said calmly. "But only on one condition."

"And that may be?" asked Professor Dumbledore.

"We will only use Shadow Magic," said Yami softly. "To protect ourselves. Yugi though he is my best friend and most faithful companion, still shares his body with me. Should any harm come to him, I would have no other option but to use Shadow Magic to protect him."

"Though I despise such a condition," snarled Bakura, "I have to agree with the Pharaoh. Ryou is my host. I share his body, and without him, I cannot survive."

Dumbledore nodded. "It is understandable. After all, there are even Ministry precautions about such things." He nodded once more, more firmly. "Alright. I will only allow you to use Shadow Magic to protect yourselves. But nothing else. Is that clear?"

"Crystal," muttered Marik, stuffing his Rod into the back of his belt.

"You will tell no one?" asked Yami, giving each of the teachers a sharp look.

"Only we will know," Dumbledore assured. "Professor McGonagall, Professor Snape, and Professor Lupin and I will be the only ones in this school who shall know. If needs be, we will notify you if other teachers need to be as well. Is that alright with you?"

"And what circumstances would possibly drive you to reveal our secrets?" asked Marik lowly.

Dumbledore gave him a small smile. "Only if you ever use Shadow Magic again for any other reason other than self-defense."

Marik sighed obviously, turning away. Dumbledore smiled, and then turned to Bakura and Yami.

"So. I can hardly say that I'm not surprised," the Headmaster smiled. "Never had I known that the Pharaoh of Egypt himself could ever come to Hogwarts. Nor the thief of ancient Egypt so long ago."

Bakura shrugged, absent-mindedly twirling a wand within his fingers. Lupin groaned.

"That's mine!" he said.

Bakura gave him a sneer, then threw it back at the Professor.

"And," continued the Headmaster, with a small wry smile on his face, "I must ask you, Mr. Bakura, to keep your thieving fingers to yourself. We can't possibly have student's things go missing on Hogwarts ground."

"First you tell me to give up Shadow Magic," sighed Bakura angrily. "Then you tell me to give up thieving. Ridiculous. I've been stealing for more than five thousand years."

Dumbledore chuckled. "At the very least, Mr. Bakura, please refrain from doing it in Hogwarts."

Bakura smirked. "I'll try."

"Good luck," said Yami under his breath, a faint smile on his lips.

"Another condition," said Marik suddenly.

They all swiveled around to meet his eyes. He was standing strong, on hand on his hip, and his gaze was sharp and stern.

"Yes, Mr. Ishtar?" asked the Headmaster mildly.

"Will you tell us if anything happens to our families?" asked Marik, his voice hard. "Or if anything has to do with us at all? Those who possess Shadow Magic are usual targets for many. Will you tell us if there's something you know about us?"

Dumbledore gave the softest of sighs, before he replied delicately.

"We will notify you," Dumbledore said softly, "if we think you need to know. We don't want to alarm if you something irrelevant happens. That is all that I can promise, Mr. Ishtar."

Obviously, Marik wasn't pleased with this answer, and returned to his hostile attitude.

There was another silence, this time awkward, before Yami spoke up.

"We'll be returning to our respective Items, then," he said. Closing his eyes and nodding regally, there was a blinding flash of light, as the ex-pharaoh retrieved into his Puzzle. There was another flash of light, before Ryou appeared back in control, steadying himself with his hands on his knees. Yugi looked up at them sheepishly.

"You won't tell anyone, right?" he asked.

Dumbledore shook his head. "No."

Yugi smiled. "Thank you, Professor Dumbledore," he said, looking quite relieved. He looked up at them uncertainly. "Can we…can we go now?"

"Oh, of course!" the Headmaster replied. Ryou weakly stood back up, his cheeks flushing from embarrassment, as he passed by the Headmaster. As he did so, Dumbledore dangled a potion bottle in front of him. Ryou stopped short, staring at it numbly.

"This is will probably help with the pain," Dumbledore said, smiling.

Laughing weakly, Ryou accepted the bottle, before looking up at the Headmaster. He turned from Dumbledore, to McGonagall, to Snape, and then to Lupin.

"Thanks," he breathed. "I didn't want to be expelled. I'm very sorry for going to the Ministry, but…" he gestured weakly at his Ring, which was still giving off a slight glow. "Sometimes, he can be incontrollable."

"Understandable," Dumbledore nodded. He gave Ryou, Yugi, and Marik a smile. "Go off now. It's getting late. The professors and I still need to discuss something of importance."

Nodding and looking very relieved, Yugi, Ryou and Marik all left the Wing. As the door shut, Professor Dumbledore smiled, then turned to his Order members.

"That was….different," Professor McGonagall said simply. "A Nameless Pharaoh and a Thief King in the presence of our students. Perhaps that may have not been the best choice to let them stay, Dumbledore."

"We have to give them the chance," Dumbledore said quietly. "Just because of the darker spirits within them shouldn't prevent the lighter Bakura and Mr. Motou an education in magic."

"So we've had the Pharaoh here all along," Snape said, cutting straight to the point, dark eyes narrowing. "Shouldn't this make things easier for us then?"

Lupin sighed. "I doubt it…but at least we know that Sirius is alive. Voldemort still has the two of the Items, and judging by how protective Mr. Bakura and Mr. Yami are of their hosts, I don't think we can persuade them of any more activity any time soon."

Dumbledore nodded. Making a thoughtful face, the Headmaster then turned around, opening the door and smiling back at his members.

"Amazing which hand luck can hand us, isn't it?"

* * *

**I wanted to try a different approach than White Angel chan's and other YGO/HP crosses. Usually they make the YGO characters very...amazing and glorified. I tried this the HP approach. That's why everything's taken calmly, and that's why sometimes one may think that the yamis are portrayed as weaker. I assure you, they won't as Harry begins to find out mroe about them.**

**Just for the heck of it, for all you yaoi lovers, I'll give you the link to my hikari's yaoi account. Just for the heck of it. people? Because I know some of you actually have her on your favs list. XD Her username is Aproditelove.**

**ANYWAYS, HAVE A LOVERLY EASTER AND SPRING BREAK!**

**-HX**


	22. Suspicions

I AM SO SORRY!

I really am! I really really really am! I'm so sorry..but hey, I kept my promise, didn't I? One update per month, and don't tell me that this chapter is too short! There's thirteen pages here!

Okay, this ought to go into the FAQs:

Nope. No pairings in here. Why, does it look like it? O.O Oh well, if you guys want to hear about pairings (I've been asked this loads of times already) just go check out my other account, AphroditeLove. Yeah, I write yoai too. Mostly specialize in thiefshipping and deathshipping, so go take a look! (Groans) I'm still trying to finish the first chapter of the PotO/YGO cross that WSJ and I are working on, but I'm working on chapter five for "The Phantom of the Ring", so that's good. It's a yaoi crossover, but the one that WSJ and I are working on isn't. (giggles) it's a humor fic.

Crappy chapter, but I'm really sorry about it. We'll have fun later on when I manage to jump over any plot holes and bunnies. (sweatdrops)

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Two: Suspicions

"'The origins of Dementors are not well-known, and there are …many…superstitions…about…such a place…"

"How come you're _still _not done your Dementor essay?" demanded Hermione exasperatedly as Ron furiously scribbled out a misspelled word. "It was due _ages _ago."

"Yeah, well…dunno when Umbridge is coming back," muttered Ron. Hermione raised her eyebrows into her brown bangs.

"Seriously, Ron?" she asked. "You're getting earlier prepared for work?"

Ron made a face at her. "…"

Harry laughed. "Professor McGonagall found out about it, and told him to finish it or face detention. Turns out it's going to be on our NEWTs."

"That's AGES away!" Ron wailed, crumpling up his sheet of parchment and throwing it into the fire behind him. The parchment made a loud, cackling sound, before crinkling up in the midst of the fiery embers. "Why do we have to study NOW?"

"I'm surprised," Hermione said, an idle smirk on her lips. "Knowing you, I would thought that you would've left it until it was only a week away." She gave Ron a look. "Remember the last time you didn't study for a test."

Ron gave a heavy sigh and made another face. "I won't ever by dragon brains anymore," he said in a monotone, but slightly defeated voice. Hermione beamed.

"Good for you!"

Suddenly, the door of the common room opened, and first entered Yugi, looking very

relieved. Harry, Ron and Hermione all jumped up at the sight of him, all of them very relieved also that Yugi had not been expelled.

"Yug!" Hermione exclaimed. "How did it go? How's Ryou?"

"He's fine," Yugi said, smiling. "He's coming up soon."

"Well, that's good to know," Harry breathed, sighing with relief, before looking a little anxious. "What did Dumbledore say?"

Yugi grinned. "It's okay. He just told us…some precautions we had to take."

"What were you doing at the Ministry, anyways?" asked Hermione, frowning.

Yugi gave them an apologetic smile. "It's nothing…we're sorry we got you into all that…"

"Ryou isn't hurt, is he?" asked Ron, quirking an eyebrow. "Like…Marik didn't convince him to do something bad at the Ministry, did he?"

Yugi laughed. "No no…if anything, it's quite the opposite."

Hermione's eyes grew. "Ryou….?"

"Hello," said a pleasant voice, a little out of breath. "Yugi…shouldn't we get to bed?"

They all swiveled around to find, indeed, the mentioned white-haired boy standing by the entrance, a small, hesitant smile on his face.

"Ryou!" Hermione scolded. "You should be in bed!"  
Ryou chuckled weakly. "Yeah…well, that's what Professor McGonagall said…it's okay, it's fine, really. I'm fine."

"Don't worry about him," Marik spoke up, appearing behind Ryou. He lightly punched Ryou in the left shoulder. "He's been through worse."

Ryou gasped a little, since Marik had accidentally punched him where the scar was. Marik seemed to suddenly realize and gave Ryou a small, sheepish smile of apology, before he returned to his normal, hostile attitude.

"Oh, you're still here," Ron said, acting disappointed. Marik quirked an eyebrow.

"You're strange, did you know that?" the Egyptian said, looking a little bewildered. Ron replied by blinking his eyes.

"Huh?"

"You could've gotten rid of me," Marik continued, flashing the redhead a rueful smile. "Why aren't you whooping in joy?"

Ron shrugged. "Don't ask me. It's a mystery, you know."

As the two boys continued to insult each other with playful jokes, Harry and Hermione had turned to Ryou and Yugi, who were looking a little nervous under their newest circumstances.

/Will they even remember…/ asked Yugi.

/I'm not sure/ Yami replied softly. /Do you want them to forget/

/ I…I'm not sure / admitted Yugi. /I mean, it's not any harm, right? They didn't even know that the Shadows were in the Ministry… should we tell them/

Yami shook his head. / No….no…that may not be the best thing to do. Dumbledore may not know that the Shadows are consuming the Ministry, but I suppose one day we'll just have to tell him./

/Why can't we tell him now/ Yugi asked.

Yami gave another sigh. /There's nothing he can do, at any rate. Even we have absolutely no idea as to why the archway is a gateway to the Shadow Realm. We can't do anything about it unless we find out more about it. After all….Bakura was there for a reason…perhaps he found something that could help us./

/I hope so/ Yugi said sadly. /But Yami…it's serious. The Shadow Realm has a leak in it! Shouldn't we tell somebody? Get someone to help/

/We already have someone to help us/ Yami said quietly. /Sadly, he's actually in the Shadow Realm right now./

Yugi blinked. /You mean Sirius/

Yami gave a small nod. /Yes…and I don't want to seal up the Shadows before Ryou has the chance to free Sirius. That was one of the reasons for coming here, was it not? We came here to learn about the Millennium Items, if they manage to teach it to us at all, but also…Ryou wanted to come to find out how to save Sirius./

/I see/ Yugi nodded understandingly. /Do you really think Ryou…/

/Sirius is the only friend Ryou has / spoke Yami softly / that seems to be familiar. Ryou after all, is British himself. I think it's been a long time since Ryou ever had someone this known since he received the Millennium Ring. Despite he won't admit it, that is probably the only reason why Ryou is here at all./

Yugi shook his head. /I don't think so. Ryou wanted to come so that he could learn. But I guess you're right, Yami. He seems happier here than he's ever been in Japan./

The ancient pharaoh nodded. /I think he finally feels at home again, subconsciously./

/I'm glad/ Yugi said, smiling. After a moment, the smile faded. /But the Shadows…/

/If we find out how to seal it once more/ said Yami thoughtfully/I think we should either tell Dumbledore so, or else do it ourselves. We still can't trust Dumbledore yet. There still seems to be things that Hogwarts is keeping from us. For one, Voldemort himself seems to be an enigma. No one dares to say his name, and no one wishes to say as to why they fear him so. Of course, Harry must know this, since he's starting the DA…/

/Maybe we can…. Maybe we can teach them how to duel in the DA/ Yugi suggested.

Yami blinked. /Why on earth would we do that/

Sheepishly, Yugi shrugged. /Well…I don't know…maybe…if the Shadows get too big…/

/I'm sure by then, we'll be able to find more information/ Yami assured. /After all, everything is seems to be rather incomprehensible right now. Obviously, the professors are doing something behind our backs. Shadi met them, and Shadi never told us. There must be something…something that the professors are doing in secret./

/Something bad/

/No…./ said Yami quietly. /But we're not sure…/

"OY! YUGI!"

Startled, Yugi jerked back, only to see Ron waving a hand right over his eyes. Deciding to ignore his other's low chuckle at his carelessness, Yugi straightened, smiling curiously.

"Yes?"

"You blanked out for a moment," said Ron, frowning suspiciously.

Yugi blinked, his eyes wide. "I…blanked out?"

"A long moment too," said Ron, nodding. "You sure the Death Eaters didn't do anything to you?"

Yugi laughed weakly, shaking his head. "No…no. I'm sure I'm fine."

/He just has a five thousand year old pharaoh living in his mind/ supplied Yami, chuckling. Yugi made a mental face, but could tell that the spirit was attempting to lighten the mood. Turning back to Ron, Yugi gave him a sheepish smile.

"Daydreaming, I suppose."

"So you're sure you're alright?" Hermione persisted. "What were you doing in the Ministry, anyways?"

At this, Ryou blushed slightly, averting his gaze towards the side of the otherwise empty common room. Both of the more timid hikaris shifted uncomfortably on their feet, awaiting for the moment in which either yamis would appear. When Bakura seemed to be not in the mood for such a confrontation, the pharaoh was about to step in with another prevarication, when Marik took things under control.

"Curious," he said easily, thinking thoughtfully. Ron wrinkled his nose at the Egyptian.

"Oy," Ron said suspiciously. "You knew those Death Eaters, didn't you? What are you doing in Gryffindor, if you were their master or something?"

"Family business," Marik replied coldly, idly reaching back for his Rod. "Not that it's any of your concern, Weasley. You've got your own to worry about, don't you?"

"Hey," said Ron warningly, his ears turning redder and redder by the seconds. "If I didn't know better, I would've thought you were on You-Know-Who's side!"

"No, I don't know who," Marik snapped, looking quite irritated. Ron's ears were about to combust.

"What are you doing in Gryffindor, anyways?" he demanded. "If I didn't know better, I would've thought you were related to the Malfoys, or something. You got Death Eaters on your side, and you got their tongue. If you weren't in Gryffindor, I would've sworn you could be Salazar Slytherin's heir…"

"If you are finished rambling," cut in Marik coldly, turning around, "I'd like to get some sleep. And don't you ever dare relate me to that idiot of a Slytherin. I'm nothing like Malfoy. He hides behind his father's back, like a simple-minded coward. I don't."

"Then you tell us why you had followers on the Dark side!" yelled Ron.

"Ron, stop it!" Harry exclaimed. He had never seen Ron so touchy, but after what had happened the last year, Harry couldn't blame Ron for the mention of his family and Death Eaters in the same sentence.

Slowly, Marik turned around, his lavender eyes flashing for an instant, before falling prey upon Ron, who was breathing heavily.

"I don't have followers on the Dark side," Marik said smoothly. "None at all. And if you know what's good for you and your family, Weasley, I'd suggest you leave mine alone."

"Is that a threat?" Ron yelled, stamping forwards. Quickly Harry and Hermione latched themselves upon Ron's sleeves, attempting to hold him back. Yami had taken control in an instant, his crimson eyes flashing with concern.

"Take it," Marik hissed, "as a precaution. Get it Weasley? Ask too much about my family, and you may find yours in total darkness."

"Marik, stop!" Yami ordered, his eyes flashing once more. "Marik!"

"Marik, please," Ryou pleaded.

The Egyptian paid them no heed.

"If you honestly wish me to not be in your presence," Marik hissed, "then I will go to Dumbledore and get myself into Slytherin. Who wants to be in a dump full of goody-two-shoes, anyway?"

"Ron, please," Hermione whispered. "If he doesn't want to talk about it, then he doesn't want to talk about it."

"I don't need you to protect me, Hermione," Marik snapped. "I can do things on my own." Hermione bristled.

"I was only trying to help!"

"I don't accept help," Marik snapped. "Do you get that? You wizards sicken me. You think you live in fear every day, with Voldemort alive? Voldemort is nothing. Nothing. I have better things to do with my time rather than to hear my own classmates turn their backs upon me because of a past relevance! Are you English really that prejudice!"

"Don't talk to us like that!" Ron yelled.

"I'll talk like what I want to those I want!" Marik yelled, turning around. "You want me out, Weasley? You suspect that I'm going to murder you in your sleep just because I used to be their master? Well, fine then!" Marik roared. "I can see I'm not wanted. I'm leaving!"

"Marik, please!" Ryou pleaded, hurrying after the Egyptian. "Marik, come on!"

"I'm leaving," Mariksnapped. "I'm leaving."

"Marik," said Yami quietly, "no one wants you to leave."

"Oh?" Marik hissed. "Really? No one wants me to leave? Look at us, pharaoh! Look at me! How could you dare even come near me after what I've done!"

For a moment, Harry froze, his mind echoing words from the Ministry.

_He tried to kill Yugi. _

Harry stiffened, his eyes darting back from Yami to Marik. The ex-pharaoh was looking at the fuming Egyptian with a calm, regal stance, but his eyes were slightly narrowed in concern, deepening with a slight trace of hurt.

_Marik tried to kill Yugi…_

"Forget about it, Pharoah," Marik yelled. "I'm leaving! Leaving! It's obvious no one wants me here. Not Dumbledore, not Ron, and not you!"

"Marik, you know that is not the truth!" Yami exclaimed.

For a moment, Marik looked into Yami's eyes, an unreadable glaze upon them. Those same eyes then drifted from Harry, to Ron, to Hermione, and for an instant, Harry shivered at the intense look in those lavender eyes. How they reminded him so of Voldemort's, so intense and sharp. How could anyone, anyone in their same _year, _be so angry, so commanding, and so _powerful?_

By this time, Yami had made his way through the crowding sixth years, and was staring up at Marik with an unreadable gaze upon his face. As Harry attempted to get a closer look, he was immediately hit with that sensation of change…had Yugi's eyes really been that dark of a shade of red? In the dim light of the dying fire, Yugi's eyes were no longer an innocent shade of violet, but were now a rich bloody red.

_Like the Dark Lord's…._

Almost immediately, Harry felt another shiver run up his spine. Why was it that Yugi had such a imperial aura about him? Why was it that every time those crimson eyes flashed, Harry immediately would stiffen, as though in a presence of a king?

"Marik, please," Yami said softly. "No one wants you to leave, least of all me, and Ryou. None of us wishes for your presence to part."

Marik snorted. "Tell that to Weasley after I've packed my bags."

And with that, the Egyptian whipped around, flaxen hair billowing past as he stomped up the stairs. They could hear muffled Egyptian curses even after he had disappeared, followed by the heavy SLAM of the door. Everyone winced.

Silence followed shortly, broken by Ron's heavy breathing. Without further word, he stomped back to his seat, grabbed his bags, and stuffed them violently into his schoolbag.

"Ron, that wasn't the best thing to do!" Hermione scolded. "You couldn't have possibly meant whatever you said!"

"Threatening my family, I'll show him…" Ron muttered heatedly under his breath.

Sighing, Harry turned back to Yami, who had closed his eyes in attempt to think rationally about the present situation. Ignoring that tense feeling that had stiffened his spine, Harry attempted at a smile, before failing and sighing again.

"Sorry about that," Harry mumbled. "I really don't know what's gotten into Ron…of course we want Marik to stay…"

Understandingly, Yami nodded, his eyes still closed in effort to think up a solution. Ryou was looking nervous, blowing his bangs out of his eyes as he stared up towards the dormitories.

"I'll be heading up," Ryou said quickly, pointing towards the dormitories. "Goodnight!" And without further warning, the white-haired boy quickly pounded up the steps, and shortly afterwards, disappeared.

Sighing, Yami stood, still at a loss as to what to do. Perhaps they should all just go to bed. It had been a long day for them all, at any rate. And as much as he would've liked to learn more about Ron's temper (as Yami had previously noted was never this temperamental), it was getting late, and Marik's attempted departure was ranked high on his priority list.

And the Shadows in the Ministry….

For a moment, Yami stiffened. It seemed to uncomprehending to think that the Shadows could _possibly _have a leak in them, or a passageway to them. If so, it was dangerous. The Shadows could and would ultimately destroy and consume the world, and if he didn't find a way to approach Dumbledore on the subject, the Shadows would succeed. And how could he approach Dumbledore on such a devastating subject? No clue. Yami never liked to approach a situation without knowing full well what was going on, at least, to as much as his extent, and he hated having the idea of recklessly plunging into the Ministry to destroy the Shadows. There was just no way of destroying the realm of darkness.

Except perhaps to seal it away…

"It's getting late," said Yami abruptly. Crimson eyes opened and lingered forth, from Hermione, to Ron, to Harry. And it was quite strange too…for a moment as Yami stared deep into those vivid emerald-green eyes, countered by his ruby ones, the Millennium Puzzle gave an aggravated jolt, as though awakened from a deep slumber, before shining bright beneath Yami's robes.

/What/ Yugi gasped. /What on earth is going on with the Puzzle/

Freezing still as to not agitate the relic any longer, Yami carefully draped his cloak around his shoulders, so that its black material could hide the glowing treasure from further eyes. When he looked back up at Harry, he saw that the black-haired boy was leaning against the mantel at the fireplace, clutching his scar.

How peculiar.

"Harry?" asked Yami seriously, "are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Harry insisted, through gritted teeth. Hermione fidgeted, looking as though she longed desperately to fly to Harry's side and inspect the scar upon his forehead. Even Ron had momentarily ceased his muttering rants and was looking at Harry with wide-eyed concern.

"Is it your scar?" inquired Yami, eyes widening a fraction as he remembered the rumors of the Potter boy's fits and seizures when his scar hurt. "Are you going to be alright?"

"I'll be fine!" Harry insisted, taking his hand away from his scar. He took a deep breath, before saying solemnly, "I'm fine."

Though still slightly suspicious and curious, Yami decided to dismiss the subject. Perhaps if he delayed the question about Harry's oddly-acting scar, perhaps they would in turn, delay their questions about the Ministry.

"Well, if you're sure," Yami said, turning away, his cloak unknowingly billowing gracefully behind him. "Goodnight, then." Within another good seconds, the tri-colored haired boy had left the common room, and up the steps to the dormitories, cloak swishing smoothly behind him. Distinctly, they heard the door close calmly, before a dull "fwop" occurred, possibly indicating that a pillow was thrown.

Slumping into a chair, Harry sighed heavily, his scar still prickling. Why was it that he could not stare at any of the relics that Yugi or Ryou wore without experiencing such pain from his scar? Were they truly on the dark side?

It was so hard to imagine Yugi or Ryou on the Dark Side. Marik was easier to believe, since a few Death Eaters were actually _his former followers. _But Yugi and Ryou? They seemed so innocent, so pure and happy, that there could be so possible way that they could be on the Dark Side. Yugi was cheerful, happy, and friendly, and very enthusiastic. Ryou was shy, quiet, and kind. Both of them seemed pushover sorts, not Death Eater sorts.

But then again, there were also those strange, personality shifts…Harry had never seen someone who could change character that quick and that drastic in his life! It was as though whenever the foreigners had switched personas, a wave of aura would bombard Harry's senses, unfamiliar and different. Perhaps they possessed a different sort of magic back in Japan?

His thoughts were broken, however, when he heard a glass inkpot drop, splattering the floor with splutters of black, followed by muttered curses. Ron, in his haste (and perhaps anger), had dropped his inkpot while attempting to stuff all of his core subject books into his bag, which had ripped significantly.

"Better get that mended," Harry suggested, eyeing the puddle of black that stained the carpet.

"Really Ron," said Hermione, with a worried frown on her face, "what has gotten into you?"

"Wrong with me?" Ron snapped, poking at his backpack with his wand, accidentally setting it on fire in his suppressed fume. He stabbed a finger violently up the stairways, toward the dormitories. "What about _him?_"

"Marik, you mean?" Hermione blinked, before her frown deepened. "But Ron, really, he's new, you shouldn't have talked to him like that."

"He threatened my family, Hermione!" Ron said angrily. "You saw him! You saw him at the Ministry! He had _followers _on the Dark Side! _FOLLOWERS!"_

"But he says he doesn't," Harry spoke up. "He says he doesn't, and they weren't in his league anymore. You heard them. They said that they had gone to Lord Voldemort instead of him."

"Oh, and that's supposed to make everything all better?" Ron asked, still fuming. "I'll never understand why Dumbledore let him in," he continued, finally managing to put out the fire on his backpack and was attempting a Sew-Up spell upon it, with not much avail. "Seriously, why does Dumbledore keep on sending nutcases in like this?"

"Like what nutcase?" asked Hermione, sounding a little annoyed.

Taking a deep breath and rolling his eyes in mock thought, Ron stuck up all five of his fingers, before going, "Hmm…Let's think. Weirdo number one: Quirrel. A guy who teaches us DADA with You-Know-Who sticking from the back of his head. Weirdo number two: Lockhart. Idiot git who can't tell wands from sprites. Weirdo number three: Fake Moody. A You-Know-Who's follower in _disguise._" He looked back, between Hermione and Harry, before pointing to the dormitories again. "And look! Another one on the Dark Side!"

"But Dumbledore never knew they were dark, and you know that Ron," Harry said. Ron wrinkled his nose. "And anyways, you and Marik were getting along really well. I watched when you guys sword-fought. You guys were having so much fun."

"So?" asked Ron. "Crouch tried to _kill _you Harry. I ask you. Would you still trust him?"

For a moment, Harry faltered, remembering his fourth year professor in disguise. "I suppose not," he finally said, at length. "But really, Ron. Marik's a student! They said he wasn't their master anymore, or something. I heard them. Well, two of them, anyways."

"Really?" pressed Hermione with concern. "What did they say?"

"They said that if Marik caught them, he would punish them…send them to the Shadow Realm or something," Harry said, scrunching his nose in attempt to remember the actual conversation. "They wanted to send me to the Shadow Realm too, wherever that is, but Marik stopped them and sent _them _to the Shadow Realm…or at least…I think…"

"Where the heck _is _this Shadow Realm?" Ron said, his own nose scrunched up in disbelief. "But see? Look! It's obvious that the Shadow Realm is a dangerous place…and Marik sent his own followers there! That's evil for you."

Harry furrowed his eyebrows. "I don't think….Marik's evil…."

"Well, fine, maybe not _evil,_" Ron agreed, "but Harry, he has powers we don't even know of!"

"Has it ever occurred to you that perhaps Yugi and Ryou possess the same powers?" Hermione spoke up calmly. Ron rounded on her with big eyes.

"_Yugi_ and _Ryou?_" Ron repeated incredulously. "Hermione, they're the last people on earth to be on You-Know-Who's side."

"I'm not saying that they're on Voldemort's side," Hermione said calmly. "I'm saying that perhaps they possess the same powers. We all know that they're not wizards by blood, and whatever magic they have in them, it's different. But maybe that's what their magic is. And maybe Marik put it into a more worse use."

"That could be," Harry agreed, remembering the incident at the Ministry. "Hey, listen. When I was looking for Marik, I heard that his followers said that he actually tried to _kill_ Yugi once, and that Ryou was helping him."

Ron and Hermione's mouths gapped open. "What!" they said in unison, identical shocked looks upon their faces. Harry nodded, wincing slightly at their reactions. Just great. He didn't need to give them another reason to bodyguard him.

"Yeah," Harry said hastily. "I didn't hear much, but they said that Marik tried to kill Yugi once, and I think they mentioned that Ryou was in it too…but I'm not really sure." Pausing, Harry pondered for a moment, before carefully continuing. "But guys…listen. If Marik really did try to kill Yugi before, and Yugi forgave him…shouldn't Marik be good again? I mean, why would Yugi forgive him for killing him?"

"Yugi's the type of person to forgive anyone," Hermione said.

"Yes, I know," Harry said, "but even Ryou. Yugi, Ryou and Marik are still close friends. Even though Marik tried to kill Yugi once, he still went back into the Department of Mysteries to look for him. There must be something deeper, but if Yugi can forgive Marik for all he did, why can't we?"

"Because they don't have Dark forces crawling all over Japan," Hermione said. "Look, Harry," she said desperately, "I know you don't really want to hate Marik. I know Marik's done nothing bad to us at all since he's been here, but Harry, you can't just trust so easily. Look at…look at your parents…and Wormtail…" Hermione whispered, dragging off as Harry stiffened.

"Still," Harry persisted, though he could tell his argument was getting weaker. "I mean…well look. Maybe Marik hasn't had the best life in the world…"

"What?" asked Ron, blinking with thought, red eyebrows knitted together. "Why doesn't Marik have the best life?"

For a moment, Harry faltered, remembering how Marik yelled in a fit of rage that night with Umbridge. He (barely) grimaced, also recalling the image of the Ministry Official…so dead, so lifeless…so empty and…

…soulless…

"Hey, Hermione…" said Harry suddenly. "What does a person act like, when they've got no soul?"

"When they've got no soul?" Hermione replied incredulously. "You mean, when they've been sucked out by a Dementor?"

"Yeah," Harry said, nodding vigorously. Hermione furrowed her eyebrows.

"Well…they're all…empty," she said, at length, looking suspicious as to why Harry was asking. "Empty, soulless. Like Professor Lupin said. A lifeless shell." Hermione paused. "Maybe you ought to ask him."

Harry nodded. "I will."

"But why though?" Ron asked. "Why hasn't Marik had the best life?"

A silence followed, before Harry looked around for any eavesdroppers, and beckoned them closer. Curious, Hermione and Ron edged closer, sitting around the small round table near the fire-place.

"Listen," said Harry lowly. "You know that night, when I had my detention with Umbridge?"

His friends nodded.

"Well…look, when I was there…you know how she used that quill on me last year, right?" (At this, Ron gave a rather loud and angry snort, wrinkling his nose. "I still say we ought've poisoned her," he muttered to Hermione.") "Well…it cut into Marik's hand, and he got really really mad about it. He got so mad, in fact…" Harry made a face, turning away from them. "He used that Rod…the golden wand…on Umbridge. I'm not sure what he did to her, but after that, Malfoy attacked him, and ripped away his shirt…"

Harry looked back at them.

"Hermione," he whispered, "he had hieroglyphics on his back. The same ones you were reading."

Hermione blinked, her eyes growing wide. "What on earth do you mean?" she breathed. Ron frowned with unease.

"I mean," Harry whispered, leaning forwards even more, "he had them scarred on his back. The same hieroglyphics that you were reading in Ancient Runes. He had them scarred _into his back._"

Two barely audible gasps were breathed in. Ron's frown had deepened even further, having quite no idea how to take such a thing. Hermione looked in disbelief.

"You must be joking," she breathed. "Why would he have them scarred onto his back?"

Harry shook his head. "I don't know," he admitted. "But, Hermione, I don't think it's like a tattoo or anything. I think he really hated it, because when Umbridge released a Dementor on us, all three of them collapsed, but Marik was the worst. He was actually crying."

"Do you really think it could've happened?" Ron asked, looking like a cross between sickened and disbelief. "I mean, who'd do something like that?"

Once again, Harry shook his head.

"I don't know."

* * *

"LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"Marik, stop it!" Yami yelled, narrowly ducking another pillow that was ready to behead him.(Well, at least with the ferocity that Marik as throwing it at.) "Marik, stop!"

"Just leave me alone!" Marik bellowed again. "Look! I'm sick of hearing you guys lecture me, okay? I'm trying to make things work, but this year just SUCKS! Okay?"

"We know it does!" Ryou cried out, waving his hands in front of Marik, in attempts to calm the Egyptian down. "But Marik, it's going to be okay! No one's putting any pressure on you to make it all better!"

"No one wants me here," Marik muttered, his breathing ragged and heavy. "Not Dumbledore, not Umbridge, not Malfoy, not Harry, not Ron, and not you. I know it."

"Marik, listen to me!" Ryou cried. "We all want you here, we really do! We're not lying! Ask Bakura and Yugi!"

For an instant, there was a flash of blinding light, and immediately Yugi emerged, looking extremely worried.

"Marik, please!" Yugi cried out. "Really! We do want you here! It won't be as fun without you! Even Yami wants you to stay! Bakura would want you to stay!"

Marik didn't reply, merely breathing noisily through his nose. Fists shaking, he whipped away to one side, heading towards his bed, and flinging the curtains with such ferocity that they ripped.

"I'm going to bed," he muttered.

"Please, Marik," Yugi pleaded. "Please? Come on, we don't want you to go! We're friends, and we can't survive the year without you! It'd be so boring!"

"Marik, come on," Ryou sighed, his arms hanging limply by his sides. "Come on. We really do want you here. We really do."

"We know it's tough for you to do so much and change so much in one year," Yugi insisted. "We know. But Marik, you can't push yourself too hard. All of us have to stick together if we're going to survive. Please Marik?"

There was a small silence, as Marik stood still, still staring at his mattress, his back towards them.

"Marik, please," Ryou tried again. "Please stay."

There was another short silence, before Marik finally replied, very softly.

"I'll stay."

A wave of relief washed over both Ryou and Yugi, and before each of them went to give Marik a hug, Yugi took out a card in his pocket, and gave it to Marik. The Egyptian stared wide-eyed at the sheet of cardboard, before staring back at Yugi with utter disbelief.

"Yami wanted to give it to you," he said, smiling. "He says he doesn't feel as though you trust him just yet, so he wanted to give you the card, as a reminder that everything's good between us."

Marik was speechless for a moment, while staring back at the card. Ryou smiled.

"You deserve it, anyways," he said. "I told Sirius about your past, and even he thinks that you deserve it. At least, for now. Maybe one day you'll find something just as precious, that you deserve even more. But for now, let it just be a token of friendship between us. Even Bakura's agreeing, and that's saying a lot."

Marik's face slowly broke out into a smile, his eyes shining with unshed tears. Laughing slightly, and successfully keeping his tears from falling, he looked up, from Ryou, to Yugi, and then from Bakura, who had materialized with his usual cross face, and Yami, who was looking away.

"Thanks," Marik breathed. "Sorry about …the blow-up I had…and the Ministry…"

"That was me," Bakura snorted, looking away. "And stop getting all mushy, Keeper. Just take the damn card and let's just go to sleep."

"Agreed," Yami said, finally turning back around, and giving Marik a small smile. "I'm glad you chose to stay."

Marik shrugged, sighing. He looked back up at Yami seriously.

"Thanks," he said again.

Yami nodded. "You deserve it," he said solemnly. "And until you are entirely convinced that everything is alright between us, you no longer need to look at the Winged Dragon of Ra to remind you."

* * *

A month followed since the incident at the Ministry, and a lot had happened during then.

Yugi, Ryou, and Marik were all given the chance of continuing their tuition under the new regulations, while Harry, Hermione, and Ron were told by Dumbledore not to mention any of their suspicions. Though Yugi, Ryou and Marik were tense in the first few days after the Hogsmeade weekend, Harry was still wondering about each of their past backgrounds.

Hermione and Ron, though, weren't as casual about the mystery of the foreigners as Harry was. Every time that Yugi, Ryou or Marik would be in view, Hermione and Ron would somehow steer Harry off another direction. Though Harry was slightly irritated at his friends' paranoid attitudes, he couldn't blame them. They were only protecting him… and after what had happened the last year when he had not followed their judgement, he didn't quite as dare do it again.

Yet, it still found it curious…It was strange, to put it frankly. How could he be so calm, when Hermione and Ron were on their toes about the strange new foreigners? Why did Harry did not feel any menace, nor any malice, nor any fear? It was as though he could feel…in place, with the three of them, if they ever dared become a group of friends again.

Yugi, Ryou and Marik, however, didn't quite notice Harry's distraught blight as well as they should've, or perhaps they chose to ignore him. Yami had suggested to all of them very wisely that it was best to avoid them all, and each of them had readily agreed. Yet, occasionally chaos would erupt when Ron couldn't find his wand, and Ryou would find himself waking up with two magical sticks twirled in his fingers.

Obviously, the Ministry didn't satisfy Bakura's needs of stealing, but thankfully, he hadn't been caught yet.

After about a few weeks, Bakura had also produced his copy of the reports from the Ministry, and was leafing through them with Marik when Yami came in, books askew from his backpack.

"Don't you think you ought to give that back to Dumbledore by now?" Yami asked, raising one eyebrow as Bakura merely snorted and continued leafing through the sheets. "Really, if you honestly want to analyze it so intently, can't you just ask Potter for it?"

"And risk our chances of being revealed to those bakas?" Bakura had retorted, his eyes still upon the old, crinkled paper. "Not a chance, pharaoh. Plus…Dumbledore seemed to have forgotten why I was there in the first place at all…he'd never ask again why I was there."

"You ought to be glad he didn't ask," Yami said lowly. "After all, how suspicious would it be even more, if you told him you went on a stranger's orders?"

"He'd think I was a nutcase and I'd get kicked out, but not before I incase this entire school in the Shadows," Bakura replied idly. "Relax, pharaoh! I'm not going to give these back just yet."

"Really, now," Yami sighed. "Look. If you honestly did not wish for Potter to see any of these files, then you could just ask him for them and keep them for yourself."

"Oh my Ra, the pharaoh, suggesting the thief king to steal?" Marik asked, incredulously.

Bakura smirked. "That could be a good plan, but, no, sorry, Pharaoh. I have plans of my own, and I'm not ready to give these up just yet." He looked up, before throwing the files to Yami. "Here," he said smugly. "You try to translate them. Pore over them day and night if you wish, since I think it'd be more productive if you attempted to translate them."

"Can't you and Marik?" asked Yami, frowning. "Yugi and I have hardly the time to read these."

"You just mean you forgot to read," Marik snickered. Yami wrinkled his nose indignantly as Bakura began to laugh.

"Come on," Yami sighed. "Let's not be immature. We have school today."

"The pharaoh can read his schedule," Bakura said, nodding. "Well, at least that's an improvement."

Yami had to take a substantial amount of energy not to roll his eyes. "Get up," he commanded. "We have classes today."

"At least we have DADA today and Quidditch," said Marik, sighing as he got off his bed and randomly picked up his books.

"I wonder what we're going to learn in Divination today," Bakura wondered out loud. "Tarot reading? Crystal balls?"

"Let's just get to DADA first," Yami sighed, as he walked out the door.

* * *

Soon, DADA was over, with Yugi, Marik and Ryou at the front, and Hermione, Harry and Ron at the back. Neither of the groups barely exchanged more than a cheery hello, before books were opened and Ryou and Yugi both were poring over them, whilst Marik was _attempting_ to stay focused. After the Defence class was over, Yugi, Ryou and Marik all made their way back to the dormitories, as Ryou had forgotten his homework and needed someone to accompany him.

As class filed out, Harry took his chance to tell Professor Lupin what was weighing down on his mind.

"Professor?" asked Harry tentatively.

Professor Lupin looked up, smiling slightly as he took out a rather wicked looking jar of potion. Harry made a face at the smoking jar, noticing its plain but bitter scent.

"Full moon again, Professor?" asked Harry quietly, as Hermione and Ron headed out towards Ancient Runes and Divination.

Professor Lupin smiled wryly. "Naturally," he sighed, before pinching his nose and taking a sip. "I'm just glad I haven't gotten any more owls about my state," he said, sighing again.

"The students love you," Harry assured. "They'd never complain, except for Malfoy, but you know what he's like."

Lupin snorted lightly. "Naturally."

He finished the smoking goblet, before laying it down on his desk, and shuffling some papers together.

"Now, what was it you wanted to talk about, Harry?" he asked.

"Professor…." Harry bit his lip, shifting awkwardly from foot to foot, before he leaned into the desk a bit, his voice lowered. "Professor…I know this may sound a bit…stupid, but…have you noticed something different about Ryou, Yugi and Marik?"

Professor Lupin almost gave a start, but he merely composed himself once more, busying himself with his papers.

"Not really, no," the Defense teacher replied simply, looking not even mildly interested. "Why?"

"I…well…" Harry made another awkward face. "They just…haven't you noticed…that sometimes they change personalities?"

"Perhaps they're just touchy," Professor Lupin shrugged. "Really, Harry, it's hardly something to dwell on in. Are you possibly suggesting that they are dangerous?"

"No, no," said Harry quickly. "I just…found them…sort of strange. Maybe it's just me, but I was just wondering."

"Don't worry about it, Harry," Professor Lupin even said mildly, putting away his briefcase. "It's not something to prod about in, but I wouldn't worry so much."

Harry inwardly sighed, since he had been expecting such an answer. Still, it couldn't hurt but to prod some more; after all, there was more than just the new students and Dementors on his mind.

"Professor…" he said carefully. He stared up at Lupin, the teacher's hazel eyes looking inquiringly into his. "…You know…about my …problem with hearing things and feeling things that aren't my own?"

"Yes," the DADA professor nodded, his eyebrows raising slightly into his brown hair.

"Well…" Harry shifted from his left foot, to his right. "Well…when I was at the Ministry, professor…I heard…I heard Snuffles."

At the mention of Sirius's name, Lupin's briefcase slid off the table, though he caught it rather awkwardly.

"Oh, did you?" asked Lupin, keeping his voice calm. Harry nodded.

"Yeah…do you think….maybe…do you think he's alive?"

Lupin sighed inwardly, remembering the promise he and Sirius had made. There was no sense in worrying Harry now, but all the same…should he tell?

"Harry," started Lupin carefully, "I…"

"Professor!" Ryou called, stumbling into the classroom with parchment in hand. "I'm so sorry! Here are my papers, I got them done as quickly as I could…"

"Teacher's pet," Marik teased from the door, standing in the frame with his hands crossed over his chest. His gaze lingered towards Harry, and hardened. "Oh. Hello."

"Hey," Harry nodded. "Quidditch practice later today. Our first match is against Slytherin."

"Fine," Marik merely said, still hostile, though a smirk lingered on his lips. "And how's our Beater doing?"

"Marik! Not now!" Ryou moaned. He didn't like being reminded that he could barely even LIFT the darn, bludging beating thing…

Professor Lupin laughed as he took the papers from Ryou's hand. "Really now, you didn't have to finish them all in a rush. You hardly ever forget your homework, Mr. Bakura. Distractions at all lately?"

Ryou flushed, before he muttered. "Yeah."

"Then you shouldn't push yourself hard," the Defense teacher sighed. "But, it's quite alright, you have it done and there's no sense tell you to go redo it later. I'm sure it's quite fine, don't worry."

"I know," Ryou sighed. Yugi popped into the room.

"Hey!" he smiled at Harry fleetingly, before turning to Ryou. "You're going to be late for Divination."

Ryou moaned. "Not again!"

Yugi giggled, before waving to Professor Lupin. "We'll see you later, professor! Bye Harry!"

"Bye," Harry replied, waving hesitantly. "Hey, wait, I'm in Divination too!"

Oh great.

"Glad I'm in Ancient Runes," muttered Marik as all four of them scrambled out of the room, leaving Remus Lupin chuckling behind.

* * *

"So, how curious was Harry today?" Dumbledore asked mildly, an irky smile on his lips as he shuffled through sheets of papers on his desks. Next to the Headmaster, floated more stacks of paper in midair; some even had owls awaiting attention sitting upon them.

Fawkes gave an indignant squak before flying off from his perch on the shelf, startling the owls and sending some papers flying erratically through the air.

"Very," Lupin laughed lightly, before falling into a more serious demeanor. "He asked about Sirius today...Professor Dumbledore, do you possibly think that perhaps Harry can hear spirits from the Shadow Realm?"

"I wouldn't doubt it," Dumbledore replied, still smiling. He shuffled through the papers again, finally finding the files sent to him from OotP members.

"And if he did," the headmaster said amusedly, "I think we're a card ahead of Voldemort."

* * *

"Wonder what we're going to do today?" wondered Yugi out loud as he climbed the steps. He huffed when he missed a step (the one that vanished every other Friday) and had to ask for Ryou's help to pull out his foot.

"I don't I'll ever get used to these stairs," Yugi groaned. "I mean, and I thought the main entrance stairways were bad…but this is horrible! It's so ridiculous! Marble cold stone steps that disappear in the middle of a TOWER…"

Ryou giggled lightly as he dragged Yugi up with him.

"And a trap door, that's so…tiring," Yugi rambled on, his book bag on the verge of ripping. Feeling a mental prod in the back of his head, Yugi turned around and saw a transparent Yami behind him, poking with mild interest against the rip.

/_Sewpa…stichtika…./ _Yami muttered lightly as he poked the rip with his finger.

Yugi gave a mental giggle. /You're terrible at spells, Yami./

The ex-pharaoh shot him a look, barely concealing a rueful smirk. /Really? Am I really that bad/

/You don't want me to answer that/ Yugi replied, grinning. /Anyways, I'll fix it later. I don't think you have the right spell for it anyways…/

"_Slashomora!" _

Immediately, the seam split, and out tumbled Yugi's books, down the stairways, and toppling through the missing step that vanished every second Friday eleven o' clock.

"Bakura!" Yugi wailed.

And indeed, there stood the thief, grinning smugly as he twirled Ryou's wands between his fingers.

"Bakura!" Yugi wailed again. "Why did you do that?"

"Because Marik isn't here and I wanted to have some fun," the thief replied, grinning cheekily as he walked up the steps, reaching the top of the tower. Jumping slightly, he hooked his wrists around the dangling rope from the trapdoor above, heaved, and out descended the golden-strung rope ladder.

"Someone forgot their books?" asked a voice wearily.

Yugi turned around, and was immediately eye-to-eye with Harry Potter (who was at least four steps below him).

"Heh," was all Yugi could say sheepishly, as Harry smiled and dumped the books into the arms of the tri-colored haired boy. "Sorry about that…when did you catch them?"

"When they dropped onto my head when I was walking the steps underneath," said Harry dryly as he stepped past Yugi. "Come on…Trelawney's going to have our heads if we show up late. I wonder what we're doing today, anyways…"

"Tarot cards?" Yugi suggested, somehow managing to balance all his books in his arms and still walking up the steps. Harry shook his head and took the books away, before stuffing them into Yugi's backpack, and sewing up the rip messily with his wand.

"God, I hope not," the black-haired boy muttered. "She'd predict my death even if I had a full house."

Yugi laughed. "I don't think we're using a deck of muggle cards like that," he said. "There are more fun ways to play tarot with different cards."

Harry grinned. "Like yours?"

Yugi beamed back. "Yep. Just don't use Ryou-kun's though, they can scare you. He uses an Occult deck."

Harry made a face. "Occult? Isn't that like, necromancy and stuff like that? Walking zombies and ghosts playing witchcraft in the middle of night?"

"I think you need to study your History of Magic more often, Harry," Yugi laughed. "But I guess you're a little right…but they're all mostly wandering spirits with special abilities. If you help me up the ladder, I can show you, even though I don't really like them that much."

Harry laughed too. "Yeah sure," he said, giving Yugi a leg up towards the ladder. The smaller boy flashed him a thankful smile before skimming up the ladder and into the Divination room.

* * *

"Ouija boards!" Trelawney exclaimed dreamily. "Oh, it has been so long since Hogwarts has ever allowed us to teach with Ouija boards…"

"I think Fred and George banned them, didn't they?" Ron whispered in Harry's ear. "I think they were predicting Professor Flitwick's future and told him that he was going to grow a few feet in the next year."

"Didn't happen, eh?" Harry murmured back, a small smile on his face.

"Flitwick wanted to curse them after that," Ron snickered.

Over with Yugi and Ryou though, the reaction was quite different.At the mention of Ouija boards, Ryou had moaned loudly again, before thunking his head onto the table. Within another second, out popped the thief, grinning manically as they seated themselves around a particularly gloomy Ouija board.

"This...is going to be fun."

* * *

Make me HAPPY, give me lots of reviews! (dances) Yeah, I've been LONGING to get a chance with Bakura and an Ouija board...(snickers)

Sorry for cutting it so like that, but come on, that was thirteen pages! Still, I'm so very very very sorry! (bows humbly) forgive me.

Anyways, thanks for reading! I'll try to update again as soon as possible! And no, I'd never abandon this fic, despite how long it may be.

(gets working on the PotO/YGOcross with WSJ) Oh my, Yami no Malik and the prostitution rate in 1700-1800 France may not be a good idea...


	23. Past, Darkness, and Predictions

OMG, four hundred reviews! By Ra, I am so touched, let's all celebrate! Ryou-kun, go bake some cookies, eh? Sirius! Grab some Butterbeer! Yami no Malik, get some wine! Malik, some chips. Bakura, an ouija board and candles.

Bakura: After you wrote this chapter, I'm keeping my Dark Sanctuary a hell away from you.

Spoilsport.

But FOUR HUNDRED REVIEWS! RA, THANK YOU! I LOVE YOU ALL, REVIEWERS!

Sorry I do not have time to answer reviewers…there are just so many! I can gurauntee you though, I will do all that I can possibly can to NOT discontinue this fic. (fists the air) Despite my two on-going yaoi stories and my final exams, I WILL UPDATE THIS STORY ONCE A MONTH!

Yes, I agree. Too many YGO/HP crosses have been discontinued. Lizeth hasn't updated in ages, White Angel Chan hasn't either, and Hinotama85 hasn't either. T.T Oh well! I will be the first then to start the trend of having ouija board something YGO/HP crosses must have!

Ooh, I love this chapter. So ominous. So scary. Woo, love it. (shudders)

Oh yea, Sirius-angst moment. People have been telling me (everywhere, especially on my yaoi account) that I hurt Ryou too much. XDD Okay, fine. Let's give Sirius some angst lines, then. (hugs Sirius) He needs some. Can't be his seventeen year old Marauder self all the time, can he?

(gr. I hate writing Yami no Malik here. Gods, whoever has read my yaoi stuff on my AphroditeLove account knows how damned difficult it is to write anything with Ryou and YM together and hating each other. ARGH.)

T.T Sirius was so MEAN to Ryou-kun! Gah! (whacks Sirius in the head) You know, you used to be my British Bishie. But you hurt Ryou-kun! (huggles Ryou-kun) What a sweetie-pie. I love him. HE'Smy new British Bishie now!

Disclaimer: No own, and too tired to say more.

* * *

Chapter Twenty Three: Past, Darkness, and Prediction

"Bakura, stop making this up."

"Excuse me?" Bakura retorted, feigning hurt as he glared at Yugi. "It's what the board says. And the spirits that revolve around us."

Yugi was itching to roll his eyes, but consented with resting his head tiredly against his folded arms on the desk. "Bakura, I am NOT going to die after being eaten by three Blue-Eyes White Dragons."

Bakura snorted.

It was Double Divination, which meant twice the longer period. Yugi sighed tiredly again. Only thirty minutes had passed since Trelawney had explained to them the meaning of the ouija boards (something Bakura ignored entirely). And though it had been only thirty minutes, Yugi thought that it was an eternity.

Forty-five more minutes with Yami Bakura. Joy.

"You never know," Bakura said idly, closing his eyes and smirking as the ouija board rotated on its own. He purposefully had crossed his arms, to prove that he was not manipulating the board in any way. "After all, as Professor Trelawney said: 'ask, and the spirits shall reply.'"

"And this spirit commands you to shut up," Yami suddenly said, popping out of nowhere in Yugi's body. Yugi gave his darker half a happy grin. Ready to groan, Yami rested his forehead against the palm of his hand. Bakura smirked.

"And _this _spirit actually knows how to use the board," Bakura retorted smugly. "Who are you to say, Pharaoh, that the other spirits around us are not agreeing with me?"

"Who'd want to agree with you?" Yami replied dryly. Bakura snorted.

"Ah, Pharaoh. King of Egypt with a mind as flat as this board."

"You and your ouija boards, Bakura," Yami snapped back, growing slightly irritated. The perfumed air was getting on his nerves. Breathing the air within the castle attic was like choking a lungful of ashen poppies. Again, Bakura snorted.

"The spirits say the pharaoh's piiisssedd," Bakura sang, as the ouija board again, shifted from side to side, finally pointing at Yami. Rolling his eyes, but beginning to smirk all the same, Yami nonchalantly twirled his finger towards the direction of Bakura. After a few moments' worth of shifting, the pale board then swiftly turned about, before falling to a rest in front of Bakura.

"And _this _spirit doesn't need a board to tell him that," Yami replied, smirking.

Bakura's expression did not faze as he stared at his former opponent evenly in the eyes. Blood red eyes leveled with ruby ones.

"Too bad the spirit across from me is too much of an idiot to know that," Bakura retorted. Yami's eyes narrowed, and after a moments' hesitance, a verbal duel began, and this was one Yami was eager to win.

* * *

"I am NOT going to be eaten by a giant marshmallow!" Ron said indignantly. "Harry, you're reading it wrong!"

"No I'm not!" Harry said defensively. "Look! Read it! It stopped by the picture of a mouth, and then it said marshmallow! The spirits said something about you being eaten by a marshmallow!"

"They did not!" Ron said again, but was grinning all the same. "Blimey, you suck at this, Harry."

"Let's see you do any good," Harry said back, but smiling all the same. He pushed the ouija board to Ron. "But seriously. The spirits in the room said something about a marshmallow, okay? I know it."

"Yeah yeah," Ron said idly, as he made a long face and placed his hands together in a prayer-form. "Aaaaahh…"

Harry snorted with laughter. Behind him, distinctly Bakura's voice echoed with, "Yeah, pharaoh? Well, YOU'RE AS SMALL AS A MARSHMALLOW! HA!"

* * *

Five more minutes passed, and Ryou moaned in agony in his soul room.

/Bakura! Let me out/

But all he could hear as a reply was, "HA! YOU'RE AS SMALL AS A MARSHMALLOW! BEAT THAT, PHARAOH!"

Rolling his eyes, Ryou sat back down on his soul room bed.

_That's the crappiest thing I've heard him say all day…_Ryou thought dryly. Not that he was being rude; he was just annoyed that Bakura had stolen his school time. He never liked his soul room anyway. So boring.

"That's the crappiest thing I've heard him say all day," said a familiar voice suddenly.

Perking up considerably, Ryou jumped off his bed, and hurried towards his door. After a few quick twists and turns with the rusty doorknob, the white-haired boy opened the door, and was pleased to meet with the tall form of Sirius Black.

"Can he not think of anything better to say?" Sirius asked idly, striding forwards and plopping himself on Ryou's bed. Ryou giggled. There were times when Sirius acted so much like a child, it was funny.

"I don't know," Ryou said, grinning as he heard Bakura scream something about a rainbow mating with a cactus. "He's usually better when he's got something dark behind him."

Sirius snorted, looking quite amused. "Please. So who's he talking to? The pharaoh someone? Yami something?"

"Yami Yugi," Ryou replied, nodding his head. "They're in Trelawney's Divination class, and Yami got bored of staring at Bakura's ouija boards."

Sirius snorted again with stifled laughter. Distinctly, as he swept his matted bangs over his shoulder, he remembered _his _first encounter with an ouija board. Not that Snivellus had called it an "ouija board"…more like a "wedgie board…"

"Oh, ouija boards? Those are fun," Sirius said, beginning to grin at the memory.

Ryou smiled, before sitting down on a chair next to the flopped Sirius on the bed. "I suppose they are. But with Bakura, I think mayhem might be a better word."

The Animagus made a wryly smile. "Better than voodoo dolls. I mean, come on. What man plays with dolls?"

_"I HEARD THAT BLACK!' _Bakura's voice suddenly roared into the soul room. Ryou winced at the unexpected volume. _"How would you like a pin stuck in your eye, hm?"_

"Less than I would like an ouija board up your ass," Sirius replied perkily to the ceiling, grinning innocently. Bakura gave a frustrated growl.

_"Black…"_ Bakura growled warningly. "_What the hell are you doing with my hikari?"_

"Nothing?" Sirius replied innocently, blinking his eyes at the ceiling. "I mean, how could you dare suspect _me_ of any mischief? I'm just a lonely wanderer wanting some company."

"_This is coming from the man who is known to murder thirteen people with one curse," _Bakura said dryly.

Sirius suddenly scowled, and both the soul room occupants could almost feel Bakura's instant shift of attitude.

/Ha! Score one for the raider…/ Ryou heard Bakura say triumphantly.

/Score _one_/ Ryou thought back, blinking. /Just one/

/I called the Pharaoh the orphan of a cactus-rainbow-marshmallow hybrid/ Bakura said hopefully, as though Ryou would count that as score number two. Sighing, Ryou shook his head.

/Ano, Bakura…you should really get back to class. Can't I go/

/No/ was Bakura's simple and crisp reply. And without further ado, the thief returned to his verbal duel with the pharaoh.

Sighing again, Ryou leaned back in his chair. Looking to his side, he saw that Sirius had sat up too, waving his wand idly between his fingers. As the sleeve of Sirius's tattered robe shifted down his arm, Ryou caught a glimpse of a rather nasty jagged line of crimson…

Narrowing his eyes, Ryou quickly got off the bed, and without further warning, took Sirius's hand and brushed the sleeve down. Blinking, Sirius gave the other Briton a quizzical, slightly annoyed look, but shook his hand away when he saw what Ryou was looking at.

"It's nothing," Sirius replied shortly.

"Sirius, you're hurt!" Ryou said, worry glinting in his eyes.

"I said it's nothing," Sirius said bluntly. "I'm fine."

Ryou frowned. "Sirius…"

The Animagus simply arched one eyebrow, seemingly uncaring for Ryou's distress over his wound. Continuing to twirl his wand, Sirius leaned back against the bed again.

"It's nothing," he said firmly.

"Where did you get it?" Ryou persisted. "Was it when you were with Yami Marik?"

Sirius gave him an odd, slightly cool look. "And if it was?" he asked brusquely. "What difference would it make?"

Grimacing, Ryou took a seat next to Sirius, his brown eyes lingering on the arm where the wound was present. Bowing his head down, Ryou brought his knees to his chest, curling up a bit.

"You were fighting Yami Marik?" Ryou asked weakly.

Sirius arched an eyebrow again, before nodding curtly.

Again, Ryou grimaced. Forcing himself to look at Sirius, Ryou opened his mouth to speak.

"Sirius…how bad was it…when you guys were fighting in the Shadows?"

The older Briton blinked, but shrugged his skeletal shoulders. "Not too bad," Sirius admitted. "Harder than I had anticipated, but then again, he had different magic." Attempting to get Ryou off such a distressful topic, Sirius asked wryly, "Do all your acquaintances have porcupine hair? What is it, a style of fashion in Japan?"

Ryou ignored the joke entirely, and continued looking at Sirius as though disappointed and fearful. "What did he do to you?"

"What does it matter?" asked Sirius heatedly. "It's just a cut, nothing else. For God's sake, Ryou, I'm a grown man, I don't need you to mother me!"

At this, Ryou looked hurt, but he immediately regained composure. "Sirius," he began, speaking softly. "Yami no Marik is not like Bakura. He's nowhere near like Bakura. He's evil. He's the Darkness itself. Vengeance, Hate, Anger, Destruction, he is all of the above and I can't believe you risked your soul to fight him for me!"

"So what?" Sirius retorted back. "You were in danger. As long as you were in such proximity with him, he was close to escaping the Shadows and replacing himself with you! What possessed you to go to the damned Ministry anyways?"

"It wasn't my fault!" Ryou replied desperately. "Bakura went there on some stranger's orders! I didn't know that it was the Shadows that was consuming the Ministry!"

"We talked about it during Defence Against the Dark Arts," Sirius replied crossly. "How can you not say that we did not talk about it? You knew that it was suspicious. You knew we suspected the Shadows were consuming the Ministry. So now you're lecturing me about fighting with some stranger, while you practically threw yourself into harm's way?"

"That's not my point!" Ryou said. "I'm just asking why you did it! Why you fought with him! Gods, Sirius, you should've just let Bakura or something deal with him! I didn't want you hurt!"

"Oh, so now you think I couldn't take him?" Sirius retorted heatedly. "Well excuse me, why don't you try being damned locked up all the time, unable to do anything while your friends and families were being destroyed?"

"I just didn't want you hurt!" Ryou cried. "Yami Marik is dangerous! I don't want you hurt!"

"No one wants me hurt," Sirius snapped. "Except for the rest of the thousands in Britain who want my head. For God's sake, Ryou! I've been living in the damned darkness for so long, don't you think I should go out and have a little fun?"

"A little fun!" Ryou cried out. "Fighting Yami Marik is no fun! He sent Bakura to the Shadows once! I don't want him tormenting you!"

"Oh well fine then!" Sirius yelled, standing up from the bed. "Fine! I can't do anything in the outside world, and I can't do anything in this Shadow world! Why don't I just damn pop my clogs?"

"Sirius!" Ryou cried.

"I couldn't save my best friend," Sirius snapped. "I couldn't save his wife. I couldn't prevent the murderer from returning to Voldemort. I couldn't protect my remaining closest friend, Remus Lupin, for all those times when he needed me during the full moon. I dammit, I can't even save my damned godson because I'm living in this wretched world of darkness, and now I can't even save my only present friend, who's DARKER HALF USED TO ABUSE HIM AND TORMENT HIM! THEN WHAT THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO DO, THEN!"

"Sirius, that's not what I mean!" Ryou cried. "Sirius, please, calm down!"

"It doesn't matter," Sirius snapped. He began to stride towards the door. "I'm leaving."

Ryou's eyes widened fearfully as he watched his homeland friend wrench the door open.

"What? But-but…Sirius…!"

"See you," Sirius replied coldly.

The door shut.

* * *

"So I'm going to be a Quidditch player on the new Irish team Rainbow Cactus?" Ron asked, looking at Harry with a weird look. "Well, that's what I got…"

Harry laughed. "See? You suck too."

Ron chucked a pillow at him. "The spirits in this room suck."

"They probably can't speak English," Harry agreed, looking beneath the ouija board for the chucken pillow. Behind, Yami and Bakura were literally screaming at each other in Egyptian, something that Yami was surprised he even remembered. He supposed being a teenage adolescence and hiding in a pot would bring back certain words he could use against the thief.

More curses were exchanged, before they finally got Trelawney's attention. She had been very intrigued in Lavender Brown's work, with Parvati, who insisted that the spirits spoke of stars floating from the depths of a clay pot. Apparently, Trelawney and Parvati were convinced that this meant that there were good things to come from the darkness that was now approaching.

"I am not a star-head and I didn't used to hide in pots!" Yami yelled back in Egyptian. Secretly, he was rather enjoying himself.

/Ouija boards are fun, aibou/ Yami said.

Yugi giggled. /I think you ate too many pumpkin tarts this morning, Yami./

/They were good/ Yami insisted.

/What happened to the regal, commanding pharaoh/ Yugi asked innocently, unable to hide another giggle.

/Apparently, according to what Bakura says, that pharaoh has curled his way in a pot and doesn't know how to get out because he's too small./ Yami replied matter-of-factly.

"You are so a star-head!" Bakura yelled back. "And I would know! Stealing from the palace, minding my own business, thinking about life five thousand years ago, and suddenly, POOF, look! Haley's multicolored comet is shooting from the fern pot!"

"May I interrupt?" asked a misty distant voice.

Blinking, both Yami and Bakura swiveled their heads towards the voice. No other than the gangly, dragonfly form of Professor Trelawney stood before them, her hands clasped together and her wide eyes staring distantly on their board.

"Professor! Professor!" Parvati squealed. "The spirits say that Haley's comet is going to strike the Earth five thousand years hence, and strike a fern pot!"

"Intriguing!" Professor Trelawney exclaimed. "Ask more. Is this a sign from the celestial bodies? A message from the heavens? Why a fern pot? Does that specific fern have magical healing qualities? I must mention this to Professor Sprout!"

Yami and Bakura blinked, staring stupidly at Parvati, who was squealing in anticipation as the ouija board shifted towards the two.

/What. The. Hell./ Bakura thought.

/…/

Bakura blinked. There was something wrong with his hikari. /Ryou/

/Y-yes, Bakura-sama/

Bakura blinked again. /What's going on in there/

/Nothing, Bakura. Nothing at all./

"Please then," Professor Trelawney asked, sitting herself gracefully on a pink pouffe. They reminded Yami quick starkingly of the same ones in Umbridge's office, and he fought down to make a face. "Please, proceed. Elaborate upon your readings!" She waved her arms dramatically towards Bakura. "Tell, speak! Ask the spirits and bring forth the answer for all of us to hear!"

Both Yami and Bakura made a deadpanned look, each looking as though they were ready to sweatdrop. It was quite clear to both hikaris in their soulroom that the Egyptian spirits in the room longed to say something similar to, "A dragonfly witch needs to fly out the window." But thankfully, neither Yami nor Bakura said anything.

"Bakura, if you please?" Yami asked, smirking as he bowed courteously. "Please, do tell what the spirits in this room reply."

The thief merely shot Yami an irritated look, but sat down on his cushion anyways. Looking interested, many students flocked around them; a large majority of girls sat themselves a little too close for comfort around both Yami and Bakura.

Curious, Harry wiggled through the crowd, finally finding a good place to sit and watch. He knew Trelawney had a liking for Bakura, mostly because of his rather morbid and gory ends in his dream diaries and ominous predictions, and was curious to see what Bakura would come up with this time.

"What should I ask?" Bakura asked Trelawney coolly. The Professor arched her head back thoughtfully, beads and jewels clinking lightly from their ascend.

"Ask the spirits the future of Hogwarts," Trelawney finally whispered. Many awed girls looked at each other in adoration at Trelawney's ominous voice. Harry had to fight hard not to roll his eyes, though Ron somehow managed to change his laugh into a trademark hacking cough.

Bakura nodded. "Alright then." Taking a deep breath, he braced himself in front of the ouija board. Its narrow, pale plank shifted lightly, though it made no move to circle about the candles around it. "Spirits of the Divination Tower," Bakura called, his voice low and ominous, inwardly sending a chill up Harry's spine. Gee that boy did good sound affects. "Come forth and answer our questions. Spirits of the future, past and death, reveal yourself through the movement of the plank before me!"

Despite how Bakura originally had planned this to become a parody act, distinctly he felt indeed, and ominous presence surround them. It was nothing that he had ever felt before, and judging by the Pharoah's look from across the board, neither did he.

This ominous presence was not a spirit. At least, not a chained one, as Yami and Bakura were, existing by their bond by their items. No. This presence was dark, lurking, and deceptive, able to thicken a shroud of black about them, yet able to dissolve in a mist among the light.

Something was not right.

"Spirits within our presence," Bakura called, forcing his voice to steady. "Reveal yourself as who you are. Are you a spirit from the future, past, or present?"

Everyone stared in suspense as the pale plank finally began to rotate. Slowly it wound from its point on Bakura, shifting here in there. In one smoothing motion, it rotated slowly towards the copper alphabets that they had set up outside the candles.

P. A. S. T.

"So you are a spirit of the past," Bakura said softly. He chanced a glance at the pharaoh, but Yami was also staring at the board, his ruby eyes widening with suspicion and wariness. "Are you anything else?"

For a moment, the board hesitated, before it began to circulate again. It shifted among the choices of letters, as though pondering with a mind of its own. Finally, after some silent minutes, the board's narrowed end finally placed its answer.

D. A. R. K. N. E. S. S.

Bakura's eyes widened, but he forced himself to remain calm. Yami, from the other side of the board, looked even more wary and suspicious, his eyes narrowing to focus on the board. The Past…the Darkness…what was this spirit? Was it subconsciously one of them?

"What can you tell us about our future?" Bakura asked the board, his voice wavering slightly despite his attempts to hold it cold and still.

The board shifted again, this time almost in a mocking fashion.

.A. S. K.

A moment of silence, before it was broken by Bakura's low cold voice. "Alright then. What future lies in Hogwarts?"

For a second, the board did nothing, before it shifted across the panel of letters.

Everyone's eyes widened, and many gasped at the answer. Harry's eyes did so as well.

D. E. A. T. H.

Not a breath was exhaled, not a whisper was spoken. Among all the suspense and terror that filled the room, Harry distinctly remembered a familiar ouija board doing the exact same thing.

_DEATH…_

Bakura swallowed. Was Dark Sanctuary somehow in play? Was there Shadow magic among Hogwarts?

"Is there another magical presence among Hogwarts?" Bakura asked.

Again, the board shifted, almost mockingly once again.

Y. E. S.

"How many?"

This time, the board slowly turned about, leaving the circular panels of letters, and heading towards the circular panel of numbers. It went from one, to five, before it landed on…

3.

Three. Wizard Magic, Shadow Magic…what was the third?

Yami wasn't sure if he wished to know. What was this ominous presence he felt?

Bakura gritted his teeth, biting his lip almost nervously.

"Who…when will the victim die?" Bakura asked.

Almost excitedly, the ouija board spun about, almost blurring against the darkness of the room. Everyone held their breath, and even Ryou had reappeared from his soul room to watch over Yami Bakura's shoulder.

5. 0. 0. 0.

Bakura's eyes widened, and Yami sharply inhaled.

"Five…five thousand what?" Bakura whispered.

Minutes ticked by, but the ouija board did not move. During this time, each student held their breath, looking nervously at the board.

"Who are you?" Bakura finally asked.

For a crucial minute, the board did not move. Finally, It swept about, slowly, almost calculatingly, like a predator about to pounce. And who knew what the new prey would be…

After tense minutes of shifted slowly, it finally landed on…

Bakura.

Infinite number of gasps echoed about the room. Some of the candles flickered in the windless atmosphere of the room, and the roaring fire suddenly died.

But the board was not done.

It spun back around, smoothly, not hinting a stop any time soon. After more minutes in utter darkness, only broken by oily nubs of light from the candles, the board finally found a new destination.

It landed on Yami.

More gasps were heard, and a muddled crowd of whispers broke out. What was going on? Why was it choosing more?

But the ouija board did not stop.

After about fifteen more rotations, it finally stopped, resting in the direction of a boy with green eyes, messy black hair, and a lightning bold scar.

"What?" Harry breathed, his eyes wide and his voice weak.

The next moment, a ripple occurred when everyone took a step back from the ouija board. The students were now standing a good foot away from each of the sitting occupants, Harry included.

No. It was not possible. How could he be…a darkness…or anything at all?

Hands trembling, Bakura redirected his gaze towards the board again.

"You said you are a Darkness," Bakura whispered, staring in a dead way towards the board. "Where do you reside?"

The board slid about, and once again, rested on three occupants.

Bakura.

Yami.

Harry.

Instantly, Harry felt his scar burn, tearing across his forehead in attempt to split his head open in white-hot pain. Before he knew it, he heard screams, and shouts of terror, before two blinding flashes of golden light massacred his eyes.

Without warning, each of the Millennium Items shone in the darkness, sending white-hot pain shooting through each of its holders. Two voices echoed in screaming at the unexpected pain, writhing in agony as the Items fought ferociously to bellow the blinding flash of light to the world.

/Yami/ each hikari cried. /Yami/

More endless screams of pain, followed by the roaring of the suddenly revived fire. Candles flickered and drapes blew in an unseen wind, for no windows were open in the tower. The glass and wooden panes rattled menacingly, the wind howling in the ears of the occupants in an airless tower.

Suddenly, without another warning, the wind died, and the drapes fell back, tattered and ruined. The fire flickered, before dying once more. Candles laid strewn on the floor, weakly blinking in the darkness. The board shifted back and forth almost triumphantly, as each glow dissipated back into the Items, and into Harry's scar.

Instantly, both yamis slumped forward, unconscious. Fighting hard against the throbbing headache and increasing darkness, Harry weakly opened his eyes as he slumped forwards. Numbly, he felt Ron shake his shoulders in worry, as he watched the two foreigners regain conciousness.

His yami was not awake to finish the job, so Ryou was left with it. Shaking considerably, he gently placed his fingers upon the wooden plank, and stared up towards the heavens.

"S-Spirit…" he whispered, his voice wavering and cracking. "What future awaits us three, the ones you have previously chosen?"

Almost seemingly smirking with malice, the board shifted again, this time taking its time more so than with any other question. As he watched, Ryou held his breath, ready to faint as soon as the board granted an answer. Yugi sat on the other side, staring fearfully at the board with its smooth, casual rotation, almost backing away in fear.

"What future awaits us, Spirit of the Past and Darkness?" Ryou asked, his voice trembling.

_What future awaits us, the two present Millennium Item holders and one?_

The ouija board had its answer, and Ryou fainted.

D. E. A. T. H.


	24. He Is Here

SORRY FOR GETTING THIS SO LATE!

Ugh…do you know how much I hate writing with dubbed names now? Especially now that I have Yami Marik coming back? I knew I should've stayed with "Malik" as a hikari name, instead of "Marik". I like "Marik" as a yami name. T.T I had to write out this entire chapter with "Malik", and then use the replace function to replace it with "Marik." T.T (Sobs)

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Four: He Is Here

"Not again…"

"Sorry, Madame Pomfrey," Harry apologized, grimacing weakly when Madame Pomfrey made a skeptical look towards the white-haired boy in the bed.

"First you, now him…" she muttered under her breath, turning Ryou's face from side to side in her hand. "I swear, maybe the old coot was right about putting Trelawney on probation…"

Not even Hermione argued upon the behalf of Trelawney.

Sighing, the three of them watched as Yugi sat on the chair next to the comatose Ryou, looking quite unhappy and very tired. His wide, large eyes were sagging slightly, and their purple, innocent shade looked dreary and afraid. Harry, Hermione, and Ron sighed.

After the commotion had died down a bit, and Trelawney had realized that one of her students had lost consciousness, Harry and Ron were then sent to the Hospital Wing (with Trelawney's big green eyes lingering inquiringly on Harry's scar). His scar did indeed hurt quite a bit, but nothing looked too serious. After all, he hadn't gotten any images from Voldemort's mind, so that must've been a good sign.

However, poor Ryou was _not _good, and nor was Yugi. With worry and secret unease, Ron and Harry had quickly gotten both of them to the Hospital Wing, glancing at each other now and then. After all, it was not everyday that Harry's scar could react so violently with two other students simultaneously.

"Looked as though they were almost having seizures," Ron had whispered uneasily, when he was still carrying Ryou on his back.

As soon had Harry and Ryou had both been admitted and checked over by Madame Pomfrey, Hermione had burst in into the Hospital Wing with worry, her brown hair a mess and a strand straggling over her eyes. She was shortly followed by Marik, whom had been clutching at his sweating forehead, looking quite tired and exhausted and literally pissed.

Now, while waiting for Ryou to awaken, Marik was put under the examination of Madame Pomfrey, his hand still clutched at his forehead.

"What the hell is going on here?" Marik demanded testily, his blond hair flopping over his flashing lavender eyes. His eyes then flashed to Harry, and then to Ron, then to Yugi, who was still staring at the floor next to Ryou's bed.

"Dunno," Harry admitted quietly. He looked over at Yugi, and, upon seeing the troubled look in the younger boy's eyes, decided not to be the one to explain to Marik what had occurred.

"Take your hand away from your head!" Madame Pomfrey scolded, straining her head from side to side in effort to see what was beneath Marik's hand.

"It's nothing," Marik snapped heatedly. "I'm perfectly fine!"

"Obviously you're not," Madame Pomfrey chastised, circling around him like a preying hawk. "Sweating profusely, pale, twitching occasionally---don't tell me that you're perfectly fine!"

"Spasms," Marik said flatly. "Get them often. Look at Potter. Got these every year, didn't he? And he's perfectly fine!"

"But Mr. Ishtar…"

"I'm FINE!" Marik snapped loudly, his hand still covering his forehead, and a large majority of his left eye. "FINE."

Huffing, the hospital patron glared at him for a moment, before she turned on her heel and walked briskly into her office. Marik exhaled loudly, his breaths tinting a note of aggravation as he swirled around to face the others.

"Alright," he said lowly. "What the hell happened?"

To Marik's obvious agitation, none of them spoke. He then whirled onto Yugi.

"Yugi!" he demanded. "What the hell happened?"

Finally, for the first time since they had entered the Hospital Wing, Yugi raised his head, his golden bangs framing his clouded, worried violet eyes. Without even speaking, his eyes flickered to the Harry, Ron and Hermione, and Marik instantly knew that it was not something to be discussing about in front of them.

"Harry," Ron spoke up. "Your head alright?"

Taking a deep breath, Harry nodded. "Yeah. Yeah. Perfectly fine."

"It's not something…you know…_serious_, is it?" Ron asked, putting emphasis on the word 'serious'. Hermione instantly snapped her attention towards the other two boys, and Harry shook his head.

"No, no," Harry replied. "I'm fine. Nothing serious, promise."

"You sure?" Hermione asked sternly, her eyes narrowed in worry. "You sure?"

Harry sighed deeply. "Fine," he said firmly. "Just fine."

"Well, _Ryou's _not," Marik hissed lowly, his voice slow and deadly. "So if want to _stay _fine, Potter, I suggest you and your friends leave. Got that?"

Harry blinked, a little taken aback at Marik's sudden threat. Then again, Marik had always been this touchy…too bad Harry was never sure when Marik would be. Harry narrowed his eyes.

"Fine," he snapped back, not feeling in the mood to be arguing with Marik. "We're leaving." Glaring at Marik a bit, Harry turned on his heel, and promptly left the Hospital Wing. Glancing back at Marik quizzically, both Ron and Hermione quickly shuffled out after Harry, the Wing's door shutting softly behind them. With a heavy sigh, Marik plopped onto the bed near Ryou's still feet, and hid his face in his hands.

Yugi, finally coming out of his frightened reverie, stood up quietly.

"Marik?" he whispered. "Is something the matter?"

There was a soft silence between them, accompanied by Ryou's quiet, even breathing. Voice even, Marik finally broke the silence, though he would not turn to face Yugi.

"What happened to you guys first?" he asked, his voice slightly cool and even. Yugi swallowed, a heavy tugging of worry and fret at his heart as he sat down next to Marik. The Egyptian was looking at him with one eye, his right one, while his hand still covered a majority of his left and his forehead.

Grimacing, Yugi sighed again, before looking down at his feet.

"Well…Ryou and I …we were in Divination class…"

Word after word poured through Yugi's mouth, each phrase painting a vivid image before them. The spinning ouija board, the copper letters, the fate which waited them all…everything was spilled through Yugi's lips, told in his wavering, cracking voice and lined with fear. Eventually, he even broke down crying, his head in his hands tiredly and his golden bangs hanging limp with exhaustion.

When he had finally finished, Marik's silence greeted him. Exhaling and sniffing, Yugi wiped the tears furiously with the back of his hand, looking up at the Egyptian. His worry increased slightly when Marik's one unconcealed eye dulled a bit, as though unseeing and unclear. Slowly, the lavender orb found its way to the floor, and finally, with a loud and frustrated and angry roar, Marik lurched forward, clutching his head in his hands.

"DAMN IT!"

"Marik!" Yugi cried. "What's wrong?"

"Damn it!" Marik repeated again, his hands clutching at his hair. "Damn it damn it damn it!"

"Marik!" Yugi yelled. "What's wrong?"

Gritting his teeth, Marik looked up at Yugi, his one revealed eye glaring at him. "I don't think you want to know," Marik whispered, his teeth clenched shut.

"Of course I want to know!" Yugi said, slightly indignantly. "Marik, what's wrong? Let me see!"

"You won't like it," Marik warned, his voice a whisper.

Yugi sighed, his eyes wide and soft. "I don't care," he said. "What's wrong?"

Swallowing deeply, Marik took a deep breath. Eyes averting from Yugi's, his hand slowly removed itself from his forehead, revealing his other eye for all to see.

Gasping with horror, Yugi jumped back.

"I knew you wouldn't like it," Marik said lowly.

What was once Marik's large, lavender eye was now a narrow, fiendish amethyst one. Its narrow cat-like pupils flashed with insanity and madness upon its own, and the whites around it were webbed and lined with pencil-thin red vessels. The smooth, tanned skin that once surrounded the eye now looked tattered and shredded; as though someone had ripped a circle around Marik's eye and cheeks and had replaced it when their own.

And upon his forehead, as dreaded, was the glowing Eye of Ra.

* * *

Blearily opening his eyes, Ryou groaned lightly. His head was thick and woozy, and his vision was poor and blurred at the edges. Above him, someone snorted.

Squinting at the noise, Ryou gingerly sat up, moaning lightly at the wave of dizziness that assaulted his poor, throbbing head. A pair of hands held his arms from behind, and helped him up. Another snort was heard, before a familiar, canine growl.

"Shut up, Bakura."

"Make me," Bakura hissed, as Ryou opened his eyes fully. The Darkness was standing upright, his stance cocky and arrogant, his arms folded across his chest.

"Don't push me," Sirius snarled back from behind Ryou. Bakura gave the other man a sneering smirk.

"Aw, did little itty Black have a mid-life crisis?" Bakura cooed. Sirius narrowed his eyes hatefully. Deep blue eyes met blood-brown ones, evenly and coolly.

"Did little itty Bakura have a seizure?" Sirius mocked back. "Pity. I had hoped that maybe you could've died from it... I could've spat on your grave."

"Quiet, both of you," Ryou groaned, holding his head with one hand, the other grasping on Sirius's for support. Bakura glared at his host, but said nothing. Sirius also remained silent, though his eyes were averted to the ground, rather than at Ryou's eyes. Grimacing, the white-haired boy straightened, glancing around. White walls met him, complete with a bed and his miniatures upon desks. He sighed. He was in his soul room again.

"Alright then," Bakura said lowly, striding forwards. Immediately, Ryou noticed the wince in Bakura's stride, as the tomb raider made his way towards the taller man behind Ryou.

As he approached, Sirius merely raised one eyebrow coolly, his face locked in his usual bitter position. He was not even fazed when Bakura strode up so close to him, that his menacingly intimidating glare was merely a few inches away from his own eyes.

"Alright, Black," Bakura whispered. "Where is he?"

* * *

"Make. It. Stop," Marik hissed, his teeth clenched. "Make it stop!"

At a loss for what to do despite Marik's desperate plea, Yugi merely stood there, staring in horror at the glowing, golden Eye, and the distorted amethyst one. He didn't know what to do. His darker half hadn't even awakened yet from his experience with the ouija board!

"I…don't know how!" Yugi breathed, his eyes widening still. "I…don't know how, Marik!"

"Call your yami!" Marik yelled. "Call him! Tell him to make it stop!"

"He's not awake yet!" Yugi said hurriedly. He quickly prodded against the link, but to his horror, there was no avail. "Wait! Wait! I'll try!" He closed his eyes, concentrating deeply.

/Yami/

At first, there was merely silence at the end of the link. However, as time ticked by, a groan was finally reached to Yugi's end, and he reacted quickly.

/Yami/

Another groan at the end of the line, and, worried beyond his wits, Yugi forced himself into his soul room. Ignoring the golden walls and jumping over the small, sprawled toys upon the floor, he launched himself at the door and wrenched it open. He then quickly pelted into the other door on the other side of the hall.

"Yami!" Yugi yelled. "Yami! Yami, please! Where are you?"

Silence met Yugi's plea, and without further ado, he wrenched open the door to his darker half's soul room, and pelted into the maze that awaited there.

* * *

"Who?" Sirius asked coolly.

Bakura's gaze was just as cool. "You know who." Sirius gave him in sudden, incredulous look.

"What, Voldemort?" he asked incredulously.

"No, idiot!" Bakura yelled, exasperate. "Him! Yami no Marik! Dark Marik! The evil Darkness with golden porcupine hair and a damned, yellow Eye on his head! THAT You-Know-Who!"

"What about him?" Sirius asked, his voice rising. "What about him?"

Bakura's eye twitched, and when he spoke again, his voice was low and deadly, punctuating every word with a slow emphasis upon them.

"Where. Is. He?"

"How should I know?" Sirius retorted back. "Bloody hell, you two are so alike. What is it with you and Ryou demanding me of where he is?"

"Because if he were let loose in the world Black," said Bakura through gritted teeth, "we'd have trouble on our hands. In fact, if he does come back into the world, we might all die."

"Wait, does that mean that that includes you?" Sirius asked coolly. "Good joy."

Bakura's eyes flashed, and in another instant, he had Sirius pinned into the wall. His pale hands were clutching Sirius's robes in their tight grasp, his face narrowed and twitching with rage.

"WHERE THE HELL IS HE?"

"Bakura!" Ryou cried, leaping forward between them. "Bakura, stop!"

With a growl, Sirius managed to grab hold of Bakura's wrist. Another instant later, the prisoner of Azkaban had wrenched the tomb robber's grip off of him, twisting Bakura's arm and throwing him away. Cursing under his breath, Bakura stepped back, rubbing his sore wrist, though his eyes were still narrow and sharp and hateful.

"Sirius, please," Ryou pleaded. "Where is Yami no Marik?"

The prisoner of Azkaban turned, his eyes narrowing at the sight of Ryou. Giving up, he sighed, though his voice was brusque.

"If you must know," Sirius said crisply, "I haven't seen him for a while. I managed to get away by doing a Patronus charm on him, but I have absolutely no idea where he is now."

"Idiot," Bakura breathed, his eyes flashing. "Idiot! Do you realize that he may be slipping out into the Ministry as we speak? Do you realize that he might be already out in the world, walking through the streets?"

"He can't do that without a body though," Ryou interrupted.

"I'm sure the world has tons of bodies to supply Yami no Marik with," Bakura said lowly. "Which makes it all the harder to find out which one he may be occupying."

"What's this all about?" Sirius cut in, his voice hard. "What, are you telling me that he may already have escaped? Why the sudden interest about where he is?"

"He almost found the leak already once," Bakura said lowly. "Who's to say that he hasn't found it again?"

"We were learning about ouija boards, remember?" Ryou explained, looking up at Sirius, slightly thankful that his friend had returned. "Well, there was this one spirit…and…" at this, Ryou paled. "…well…I think maybe…the spirit might be…"

"Of course it's him," Bakura hissed. "Of course it must be Yami Marik. Who else could it be?"

"Well, I don't know," Ryou said, his eyes pained. "I have no idea!"

"No…" Sirius said quietly. "No…I don't think so."

* * *

"Yami!" Yugi breathed, running towards the figure of his darker half. "Yami!" Quickly, Yugi slid himself beneath Yami's open arms, and hoisted the ex-pharaoh off the ground. Blinking his eyes open, Yami groaned again, before finding Yugi. He blinked.

"Yugi!" he breathed. "What on earth…?"

"Are you alright?" Yugi asked desperately. Wincing slightly, Yami nodded. "Good. Marik really needs a desperate favour."

Yami blinked again. "What?"

* * *

A flash of light twinkled from the Eye upon the Millennium Puzzle, and after what felt like eons to Marik, Yami opened his eyes and was regarding him intently.

"I gather that Yugi told you?" Marik asked shortly. Yami nodded.

"Let me see," he commanded, walking towards him. Sighing, Marik reluctantly lowered his hand from his eye, and Yami narrowed his own. Intently, he stared at the crazed, amethyst eye, his own gaze sharp and analyzing. Finally, he straightened, and contemplated thoughtfully.

"Well?" asked Marik heatedly. "Can you make it go away?"

"No…" Yami said quietly. He looked at Marik again, his ruby eyes deepening with thought. "…not yet. When did this happen?"

"Supposedly when you and Bakura had seizures over an ouija board," Marik said. Yami fought to suppress a grimace. It was as he had expected. Something was surely afoot; there had been no playing around in that Divination class. Something…someone…was after them.

"How do you feel?" Yami asked. "Angry? Rage? Venomous?"

"Pissed, but that's as far as it goes," Marik admitted. "Why? What do you think? Do you really think that whatever was controlling that ouija board could've been my darker half?"

Sighing deeply, Yami closed his eyes. "I certainly hope not," he said quietly, "but it certainly seems that way. It was a Darkness, and at the same time that Bakura and I felt that strange presence, apparently, so did you."

"My Rod glowed," Marik said worriedly. "It flashed like mad, and my forehead started to hurt."

Lips pressed together, Yami nodded, his ruby eyes finally clouding with concern. Marik grabbed his wrist.

"Listen, Yami," he whispered. "We can't go on pretending that nothing's after us anymore. Something is after us. Something's in Hogwarts that's threatening us. Maybe the best thing we should do is go back to Domino, where we can actually live decently."

"But if we return to Domino," Yami countered softly, easing Marik's grip from him, "then we will not be able to find out more about _why _our Items are acting this way. Furthermore, we will be far easier targets to whatever is trying to find us."

"Whatever is trying to hurt us…those Death Eaters…" Marik replied angrily, "are right here on top of us! Snape is one, Yami! And there are probably more! I swear, maybe even that person who asked Bakura to steal the files from the Ministry of Magic probably was one! We're better off fending for ourselves than be here!"

"No," Yami said sternly. He shook his head, angular bangs swaying slowly. "We can't do that, Marik. Returning to Domino will only make things worse. This is why Dumbledore told us to come here first, was it not?"

"For all we know, Dumbledore could be against us!" Marik yelled. "Come on, Pharaoh, think! These occurrences are getting worse and worse! They're happening more often! Ever since we've been to the Ministry, things like this have been slipping too much! Something in Hogwarts must be letting us slip!"

"No," Yami said again, his low voice more stern and firm. "No. It is not something at Hogwarts that is causing us to act this way. It is the increasing amount of the Shadows that is slowly developing through the Ministry of Magic. _That _is why our Items are getting harder and harder to suppress! _That _is _why_ your darker half is coming back more frequently! _That _is why we must stay here at Hogwarts, so we can fight off the Shadows and return them to where they were!"

"Who gives a damn about the Shadows?" Marik bellowed. "Our lives are at stake here! Any more of these happenings and people here will find out! Our covers will be blown!"

"More lives are at stake here than our own, Marik Ishtar!" Yami countered harshly. "We leave here, and all of England will be destroyed, engulfed by the Shadows! And if Voldemort ever finds out about the Shadows and their power and possesses them, then the entire world is finished!"

"And if Hogwarts finds out the powers we have, _we're_ finished!" Marik yelled back. "Pharaoh, think! You told us we should stay undercover! You told us we should stay low, not draw attention to ourselves! And for what? Because you fear that people will find out for what we are, and that they will use us against whatever they need!"

"Exactly," Yami said lowly. "But remember, Marik, that perhaps they might use our powers for the side of Good. We came here for a reason, Marik. That reason must be something important, something necessary. Voldemort may already have two of the Items, Marik! We must stop him!"

"And what about lying low?" Marik hissed. "What about making sure that no one notices us? That no one thinks we're weird?"

Ruby eyes met lavender ones evenly, and silence wove between them. Finally, Yami spoke, his words quiet and wise.

"Then we cannot help it," he said quietly. "We will have to do our best to pretend that we are just like them. The secret that we must hide is our Items, and their powers, and the spirits that they hold. Or in your case, the spirit that _you _hold." Here, Yami's eyes narrowed. "While I am concerned that we may be revealed as who we are, something tells me that maybe the person we're hiding from already knows."

"Voldemort?" Marik asked.

A slow, graceful nod as an answer. "Yes," Yami said quietly. "I suspect that he knows that we exist, but he does not know where. When we were at the Ministry, his followers still believed me to be living in the Puzzle. Therefore, I believe he is after our Items, and the power that they bestow."

"Obviously," Marik snarled, looking away. "He's already got some, hasn't he? What Shadi told me…he's already got the Scales and the Key!"

"And that is why we must stay here and stop him," Yami said quietly. "Those are our Items, Marik. We must stay here and retrieve them. We must remain here, at Hogwarts, until they are returned to us."

Exhaling loudly, Marik nodded his head, his golden bangs shaking over his eyes. "And this, then?" he asked crudely, pointing to the glowing Eye on his forehead. "Can't you banish it?"

Nodding his head, Yami strode forwards. Gently, he laid his outstretched middle and forefinger upon Marik's forehead, extracting another exhale from the Keeper.

"Yet, despite that it may seem like your darker half was controlling the ouija board," Yami said quietly, as he closed his eyes in concentration. "I fear it is not so. Something is off. Your darker half was not a spirit in Ancient Egypt, and he had no connection to the Shadows Games five thousand years ago. That conflict had been created by the strife between Bakura and I."

"Your point?" asked Marik, as he felt the Eye slowly dissolving.

"My point is," Yami said calmly, his eyes still closed as he began to push at the Eye slowly, feeling its presence slowly disappearing into the Shadows, "that it could not have been your darker half controlling that ouija board. Something from the Ancient Past is in our Items, and it has a mind of its own."

"Great," Marik scoffed, as he felt Eye dissolve completely, and his skin prickling. "So the Items are fighting _us_? That's just great."

"The Items are not fighting us," Yami said calmly, now opening his eyes. He smiled. The Eye had completely disappeared, and what was once Yami Marik's eye was now slowly easing into Marik's own. "They are being controlled by the dark force within them, and what I believe is the dark force that I sealed away five thousand years ago."

"Then we should ask Bakura about it," Marik said, finally regaining his composure. The skin around his eye finally smoothed out, returning to its once unblemished condition. The narrowed eye slowly grew larger and bigger, and the sharp amethyst shade slowly dulled and became Marik's pastel lavender. "After all, it was he who conjured up whatever you needed to seal away, right?"

The ex-pharaoh nodded solemnly. "Yes. But we must not make it sound as though we are accusing him," he warned. Marik nodded.

"I know, I know. We have to trust him and stay together as a group, or we'll all fail," he said, rolling his eyes and making it sound as though it was recited. To Marik's surprise, however, Yami shook his head.

"While being united is strong," Yami said quietly, finally retrieving his fingers from Marik's forehead, "it is not the only thing at stake here." He tilted his head to the side, giving Marik a look. The Keeper merely blinked, bewildered.

"What?"

Yami sighed. "You know what has been troubling Bakura lately, don't you? You are his comrade, and as much as he hates it, you once occupied his body. You know what he's afraid of, don't you?"

At first, Marik merely blinked, but slowly, his eyes grew wide with comprehension.

"You mean…"

"Yes," Yami nodded. "I fear that if we accuse him of being anything disastrous or destructive, he might return to his old ways in attempt to show himself off. And hence, if he thinks that he is betrayed in his phase of adjusting, as he is now, he might destroy the one thing that keeps him sane."

Marik nodded understandingly, his face determined.

"If he ever gets the idea that we might be against him," Marik said softly and slowly, "he might break up the friendship and unity between _us_…"

"And Ryou himself," Yami concluded grimly.

* * *

"Touchy," Sirius growled lowly, as he watched the spirit exit out of Ryou's soul room door. The white-haired hikari merely sighed, sitting back on his bed. The prisoner of Azkaban and the Thief King had the loudest and most violent rows they had had in all their existence in Ryou's head, and it was giving Ryou a headache.

"Just leave him be," Ryou said tiredly, waving a hand. "He'll get over it soon."

Shooting the door one last, spiteful look, Sirius sat down on the bed next to Ryou. Immediately he noticed how Ryou was looking the other way, and was not meeting him eye-to-eye. Sirius cleared his throat.

"Umn…well…sorry for…" he cleared his throat again. "You know…leaving you. I didn't mean what I said. I just tend to be really moody at times, that's all."

A smile found its way on Ryou's face, and he turned to face his British friend.

"It's fine," he said. "I understand. You're going through a lot now, and I really wish I could help you. Living in the Shadows is terrible, especially when you're so needed in the outside world."

The Animagus let out a groan. "Tell me about it. The only nice thing about the Shadows is that you don't have some motherly redhead yelling at you all the time."

"Motherly redhead?" Ryou repeated slowly, giving Sirius a wry look. The refugee looked confused for a moment, before he suddenly jumped and shook his head furiously.

"Mrs. Weasley," he explained. "Mother of what…six…I think…? She took in my godson a couple of years ago, before I finally escaped out of Azkaban. To put it simply, she's against a lot of my parenting methods, so to speak."

"But I'm sure you're a wonderful godfather!" Ryou exclaimed.

There was silence for a moment, as Sirius gave Ryou a good, even look, before he burst out in laughter. Ryou gave him a puzzled look.

"Pass me judgment again once you meet him," Sirius chuckled. "I swear, he's Hogwarts' biggest trouble-maker even though he doesn't intend it. I must say that's on the behalf of me."

"No one can outstand troublemaking than Bakura and Marik," Ryou groaned, flopping onto his back on the bed. "Believe me, no one can."

* * *

"Speak of the devil," Marik grinned, watching as the Ring glowed and Bakura resumed his place in Ryou's body. Grumbling, he ignored the potion that had been set out for him, and promptly swept his legs over the side of the bed, getting up.

"Stupid…damned…mad…idiot…baka…yaro…" Bakura cursed under his breath. Yami arched an eyebrow.

"Trouble with the neighbor again, Bakura?" the pharaoh asked.

"He's not a neighbor!" Bakura snapped. "He's this living parasite that's housing in my host's body, feeding upon Ryou's time and spirit, and controlling him! By the gods, the man DESERVED the Shadow Realm! Mirthless, ugly, skeletal, old DOG!" Bakura bellowed. Both Marik and Yami winced slightly.

"I'm sure Ryou doesn't mind," Yami said carefully. Bakura shot him a deadly look.

"I'm sure _Ryou _doesn't mind," Bakura agreed, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "But Ra-dammit, Pharaoh, I DO MIND. I'M HIS DARKER HALF, FOR RA'S SAKE!"

"Okay, okay, calm down," Marik ushered, sighing as he stretched his back. "I'm sure he hates living in Ryou's body too." Looking up, Marik's face fell into a far more serious demeanor, his lavender eyes narrowing slightly. "Listen," he said sternly, "we have something to discuss."

"And what must we discuss?" Bakura snapped coldly. Yami stepped forward.

"The ouija board, naturally," the pharaoh said, his voice a bit more contemplative than usual. The thief merely gave him a cool glare.

"And what about it?" Bakura asked. "You saw it. There's a spirit in Hogwarts that wants to kill us, and it's housing in our Items. So does the oh-so-great Pharaoh have something to suggest?"

"What about Harry Potter?" Yami asked loudly and calmly, diverting the conversation around altogether. "When our Items illuminated, they found refuge in his scar. That must mean something in Hogwarts must be affecting our Items."

"Maybe it's not Shadow Magic at all," Marik spoke up seriously, "or even Wizarding Magic." They were all silent for a moment, both Bakura and Yami deeply in thought. Marik blinked. "What? Did I hit a point?"

"You may be right," Yami said slowly, his ruby eyes drifting to the floor in thought, on finger perched on his lips. "The ouija board did say that there were three kinds of magic at Hogwarts." Frowning in thought, Yami began to pace about, still staring at the floor. Three kinds of Magic. Shadow Magic, Wizarding Magic…but what was the third?

Slowly detaching himself from his darker half in spirit form, Yugi slowly looked up. His transparent appearance was met with Marik's stern eyes and Bakura's sharper glare.

"Looks like the shrimp has something to say," Bakura snorted. Yami stopped pacing for a moment, straightening and looking behind him at his other half. The semi-transparent form of Yugi waved. Yami smiled and nodded.

"Suggestions, aibou?" he asked.

"Maybe one," Yugi said. He looked at all of them. "You guys are the expert at Shadow and ancient Magic, right?"

The three other ones nodded slowly, at a loss at what Yugi was getting to.

"Well…I read somewhere here…or maybe Hermione told me…or maybe even Ryou…" Yugi said, looking very thoughtful. "…that magic develops over time. Like Wizarding Magic. It wasn't always like this. They had wizards like Merlin in the Middle Ages, and he conducted Magic differently than they conduct it now."

"And your point?" Marik asked, nodding impatiently.

"What if," the shorter boy said, "what if something's using Ancient Shadow Magic here at Hogwarts? I mean, you guys all know how to control it really well now…but maybe someone doesn't know how to use Shadow Magic properly, and is using the old ways."

"The only thing that would've needed Shadow Magic in Ancient Egypt would be to summon our Kas," Bakura said, his narrow eyes becoming almost slits in his thoughts. "That's mostly what the Items were for."

"You mean you didn't put people's souls in dolls in Ancient Egypt?" Marik joked, looking back at Bakura and smirking. The thief merely spat out his tongue at the other. Yami sighed.

"I would highly doubt that whatever priest was in charge of the Ring would've done that," he said, sighing again. "But you might be right, Yugi. Perhaps someone inexperienced _is_ using Shadow Magic to do something, without knowing that there are more modern methods to do so."

"Like Pegasus," Bakura suddenly interrupted, his eyes lighting slightly. "He had no idea how to conjure the Shadows my his Item…or at least, not very well. I saw him one time using old tablets to summon monsters from the Shadow Realm."

"Yes…" Yami said slowly. "Yes…I remember Tea and Tristan telling me about that room. He was using tablets and doing rituals that would otherwise be pointless if he knew the full potential of his Item."

"So it _is _possible then," Yugi asked, "to have someone using a different form of Shadow Magic here at Hogwarts?"

"Yes," Yami nodded. His eyes suddenly flashed. "And I think I have a good idea who."

Everyone nodded solemnly.

"Voldemort is here at Hogwarts," Yami said softly.

* * *

Terribly sorry for the late delay; working on the next chapter. For those who like to see more Yami spotlight and see Yami whop Malfoy's ass when Malfoy corners him, stay tuned! I was going to make the next chapter action-packed, but I thought that he next chapter should be more subtle, considering these last few ones.

Btw, I hoped this satisfied some of the Yami fans out there. I finally got his regalness down to a point. (Big breath) WHEW! Man, he's HARD to write! T.T

AGAIN! SO SORRY FOR THE DELAY! I know this is only eight pages long, but believe me, I'll try to make the next one longer! And I will get the next one updated before July is over! I PROMISE!

Thank you again!

Read and Review!


	25. Suspicious Discussions

Uupdated, as promised. However, I miscalculated. Yami will have his encounter with Malfoy at the next update. However, the next update will simply be uploaded as a longer Chapter Twenty Five. Roughly done in two weeks time. Sorry for the inconvience...I deserve to have tomatos thrown at me. (cries)

Please read and review! Again, sorry for such a boring chapter...

* * *

Chapter Twenty Five: Suspicious Discussions

Walking down the halls, Harry sighed. He, Hermione and Ron had been walking through the corridors aimlessly for quite some time already; Ron shifting impatiently on his foot, Hermione reading a book along the way…and Harry…poor poor curious Harry…still wondering about the three foreigners.

The corridors were literally empty now; many of the students had already returned to their common rooms. The moving portraits had also fallen asleep, and were now immobile in their slumber, except for the occasional snorer or two.

"Er, Harry, mate," spoke up Ron hesitantly. "We've already been down here before."

"Oh?" Harry started a bit, jostled out of his thoughts. He looked about, wondering exactly how could Ron manage to know where they were; after all, all of the corridors looked exactly the same. "Er…have we?"

"You mean you haven't noticed?" Ron asked exasperatedly.

Harry shook his head. "Sorry," he mumbled. "Too caught up in my thoughts, I suppose."

They continued to walk down the hallways, Harry still deep in his thoughts.

"Touchy, isn't he?" Ron asked loudly, obviously a little unnerved with the silence. "You know, Ishtar. Kinda dodgy, don't you think, with the way he always reacts to things?"

"Marik is always like that," Hermione said, still concentrating deeply on her book. Ron looked at her.

"Yeah, I know," he said, "but…still…he's usually like that only when we ask what's wrong with him and his friends. I don't know, don't you think that's just kinda…dodgy?"

"So you agree with my first theory," Hermione nodded, though her voice was slightly crispy. "Wonderful. What happened to, 'they're just kids, Hermione'?"

"Well…they are!" Ron defended. "But I'm just talking about Marik. There's nothing wrong with Yugi."

"What about Ryou?" Harry suddenly asked, finally snapping out of his reverie and turning around. "What do you two think about Ryou?" Ron cocked his head to the side a little bit, looking slightly befuddled, while Hermione gasped, and finally looked up from her book.

"Dodgy too," Ron said immediately, nodding his head with finality. "Dodgy." Hermione scowled.

"How can you accuse him of doing anything dodgy?" she demanded. The redhead merely gave her an odd look, before he frowned.

"Got someone else other than _Vicky_?" he sneered. "What happened to _Vicky_?" At this, Hermione turned a furious red.

"Ron!"

"What?" asked Ron innocently. "I mean, when your guys are doing homework, man…Ryou this, Ryou that, oh Ryou this, oh Ryou that, oh Ryou you're SOOO intelligent…"

"Ronald Weasley!" Hermione cried. "Take that right back!"

"And then there's sad, cute little Ryou," Ron went on, "you know, like what Parvati called him once? Like a cute little lost puppy who needs someone to guide him? And then there's also what _Lavender _said, what was it now…'dashing', was it? And then there was Cho…dunno what she said, some long thing in Japanese…sounded like, 'takiki takaki kawaii' whatever…which one do you like, Hermione? Lost puppy Ryou? Strong, dashing Ryou? Mysterious, intelligent Ryou? Or…"

"Pissy, sarcastic, cold-hearted, cold-blooded, not-so-clumsy Ryou?" Harry suddenly spoke up. Both Ron and Hermione momentarily stopped arguing enough to stare at Harry. Nodding pensively, the black-haired boy turned around, facing them as he remembered that day at the Ministry. "Loud, rude, speechy Ryou? Arrogant, cocky, dead-looking Ryou?"

"Dead-looking Ryou?" Hermione repeated incredulously. "Harry, what on earth are you talking about?"

"And then there's also tall, forceful Yugi… " Harry went on, seeming as though he were rambling. "Tall, cool, hard Yugi…commanding Yugi…strong, stern Yugi…darker Yugi…"

"What?" Ron asked, his voice slightly loud as he tapped Harry lightly on the forehead. "Harry…? Are you alright?"

"But Malik's the only one who doesn't change…" Harry continued quietly. "Ryou and Yugi…they change sometimes…Ryou gets more arrogant and cocky…Yugi gets more stern and commanding…it's like as if they both gain some sort of confidence…"

"Well…I have noticed that too," Hermione admitted. "We saw that on the train, remember? Maybe they just have some sort of multi-personality syndrome. Like schizophrenia or something."

"If it's an illness," Ron said thoughtfully though, "Madame Pomfrey could've fixed it. Ryou and Yugi are always in the Hospital Wing."

"But not MENTAL illness," Hermione emphasized. "Can Madame Pomfrey cure MENTAL illness?"

"I don't bloody know, why don't you ask her?" Ron exclaimed. "You're the brains, you should know…"

"Well obviously she can't," Hermione argued back, "since there are people in St. Mungo's…!"

"Stop it!" interrupted Harry sharply. He suddenly turned about, and discreetly cocked his head to one side, and both Hermione and Ron instantly ceased their arguing. For there stood, timid and hesitant, around the corner, was Neville Longbottom, round face strangely blank.

"Er…hey, Neville!" Ron greeted cheerfully, though his effort was in vain. "Got that Dementor essay done? Man, all those different origins of them, what a head-wracker…"

"Oh…yes, of course," Neville stuttered in reply, starting a bit. Determinedly, the other Gryffindor gingerly stepped out from around the corner, his face still in the expression of hesitant nervousness. Harry winced inwardly. It had been too late to warn Hermione and Ron not to speak of St. Mungo's in front of Neville, but the other boy seemed to be taking it awfully well, despite his obvious effort to avoid the conversation.

"So…umn…" Neville shifted a bit. "How are they? Yugi and all of them?"

"Fine," Harry replied, nodding. "Just fine."

Though Neville nodded, there was clear evidence that he didn't quite believe them. Scratching the back of his head, he continued speaking, while staring at the floor, "Well…you know…I couldn't help but overhear while I was going to the library…Professor Lupin's given me an extension of the essay…"

"Lupin gave you an _extension?_" Ron suddenly interrupted loudly. Hermione instantly shushed him and promptly stepped on his toe.

"Um…yeah," Neville nodded to the floor, oblivious to Ron's painful limping, "…well, I suppose I couldn't help overhearing you three talk about Yugi and all of them…"

"Did you see anything suspicious at all with them?" Harry asked, unable to help himself. He shook his head. "Er…I mean…strange?"

"Well…nothing different than what you guy said," Neville admitted, finally looking up. "But…" Here, he took a deep breath, his nervous façade slowly turning that into one of deep courage,"…I don't think they've got…what you think, Hermione."

Suddenly, Neville's defiance and courage deflated, and he sank along with it, as thought exhausted at his sudden show of boldness over an issue he was quite sensitive of.

Followed by Neville's deflation came with Harry's, Hermione's and Ron's pensive silence. Harry focused his gaze on the floor, his face scrunched in deep deep thought. He was the first to speak.

"Well…if it isn't anything physical or psychological…" he said slowly, still in deep contemplation, "…what other reasons would there be to explain their behaviors?"

"Maybe like…someone else within them, or something?" Neville suggested, shrugging. "Like er…what happened to Ginny?" he continued tentatively, once again nervous about treading on soft ice. This fret was expectedly returned with Ron's narrowed look, as though daring Neville to say anything bad about Ginny. This was one expression Neville hastily apologized back, saying that he had not meant anything negative, but was just suggesting something. When Ron finally nodded in understanding, and Neville looked relieved, Harry spoke up.

"You mean…like when using Riddle's book, Riddle could enter Ginny's mind, and control her to do things?" Harry asked slowly. Behind him, Hermione gave a small gasp, covering her hands over her mouth. Ron still looked befuddled.

"You mean…they might have some sort of book like Riddle's," he asked, "and that he's controlling them through it?"  
"But…with Ginny it was different though," Hermione breathed. "It must've been…what Riddle said…"

"…Was that every time Ginny gave him a bit of her soul, he put his in return…" Harry confirmed. The thought startled him. Could it possibly be…? "But….with him…he could have a separate body. He didn't live in Ginny's body."

"He must've," spoke up Ron. "I mean…Dad's told me all about that book…and Ginny said something about it too, once in a while…I mean, during the time that he was taking over Ginny, he had to stay in her mind and control her body to force her to do all that…so it was like, she was sharing her body…"

"But You-Know-Who can't possibly be within their bodies!" Hermione exclaimed. Ron turned on her, a quizzical look on his face.

"Why not?" he asked, genuinely curious. Hermione bit her lip, and both Harry and Neville turned their attentions on her.

"_Because_…" she emphasized, "well…for one, he's got nothing to live in, right? He has nowhere to put his soul…much less put it in them…"

"Unless they're Death Eaters," Ron spoke up, "spies of You-Know-Who."

"They have no Dark Marik, "Harry replied shortly, still curious to hear what Hermione had to say. "Go on, Hermione."

"Well…he's got nowhere to put his soul…I mean, other than in Riddle's book…"

"But what about him being half-dead-half-alive?" Ron suddenly interrupted. "I mean…can a soul…can a soul be like, half-dead-half-alive?"

"Well, a lost soul would be…well….lost," admitted Hermione. "Just like a Dementor sucking them out. They would be hosted within the Dementor, and if they're in a large mass, send them to the Dementor's Realm. But it one soul was not extracted from a Dementor…it would be floating about, wandering for the rest of eternity…unless it can find someone, or somewhere to host it."

"And the incantation to put its soul in something?" Harry asked, his eyes wide.

"Only if the soul has been recently extracted, and there is still some wizarding powers upon it," Hermione said. "Which brings me to my next point…"

"Wait a minute," Harry said again, stopping her with a hand. "So with Voldemort…" (here, everyone involuntarily winced) "…when he killed my mum, and the spell reflected off of me, he died…but his soul survived?"

"And that must've been when he found Quirrell," Ron whispered, his eyes wide. "And then he used his last remaining powers…"

"And latched his soul onto Quirell…the host," Harry finished. "So…Yugi and them…?"

Hermione shook her head, though she still looked pale with shock. "No…what they're going through…maybe it's like what Ginny went through. Some soul in their bodies, taking over whenever they want…"

"But in order to be powerful enough to exchange souls and use the bodies so often…" Harry breathed, "they must have something that hosts the souls whenever the main body can't…"

"Hold it, hold it," Ron spoke up, holding his hands. "Let's slow down for a moment. Doesn't this entire soul thing seem far-fetched? I mean, what happened to them with er…schzo-whatever?"

"Well, it's possible," spoke up Neville, and the other three started a bit. In their deep discussion, they had even forgotten Neville was there. "I hear that Muggles with those kind of sickness…they act differently than normal people do." At this, his voice grew much quieter. "Maybe…maybe it's true that they share their bodies with other souls…because they surely don't _act _insane…" Hastily, Neville started again, and looked behind him. "Well, I have to go," he said, smiling weakly. "The essay…"

"Yeah…it's okay," Harry nodded, still distracted. "Thanks Neville."

Neville nodded. "No problem." And, after taking a deep breath, the other Gryffindor left, disappearing down the hall.

Ron's face looked uneasy. "Well…Yugi or Ryou isn't insane…"

"I wouldn't put that past with Ryou's other personality though," Harry muttered. "Did you see him at the Ministry? Big, crazy grin on his face…like as if he was enjoying the dangers of it all!"

"You must be kidding," Hermione said defiantly. "Ryou would never…"

"There are plenty of things Ryou or Yugi would never do," Harry agreed, "but there are also plenty of things that their other halves might want to do."

"But still…" Ron said uneasily, "…sharing bodies with dead people…I mean…come on, how does that ever happen? Where would these dead people's souls be in anyway? Ryou and Yugi don't have books like Riddle did."

"No." Hermione shook her head. "But I'm afraid that Harry's theory might be right, Ron."

Ron gave an exasperated groan. "Why? Come on! What's with the mystery here? Why are you guys so quiet and shocked and stuff? You-Know-Who isn't obviously sharing their bodies!"

"But he might be sharing their Items," Hermione whispered. "Think about it, Ron! The Order's after You-Know-Who's newest weapon…if he did put his soul in a whole bunch of different places, he could never die! He'd be invincible, coming back and coming back all the time! You would never be able to kill him!"

"But the Order said…" Ron argued.

"The Order said that Voldemort was looking for the Millennium Items," Harry breathed. "Voldemort's already got some, judging by what Fred and George said about that weird dude that Bill tried to save. And if Voldemort…"

"But when did You-Know-Who ever had the time to put his soul there in the first place?" Ron asked. "I mean, if he did put them there, how did they get scattered?"

"It's not possible that the Millennium Items can be hosting You-Know-Who," Hermione whispered. Harry looked at her.

"Why not?" he asked.

"An inanimate object cannot hold more than one soul a time," she whispered. "And judging by what the legend of the Millennium Items say…if there really are souls in there…in the Ring and in the Puzzle…"

Harry's eyes widened. "Then…"

Grimly, Hermione nodded. "You-Know-Who could never have possibly put his soul in there," she whispered. "At least, not with the Ring and the Puzzle, because they're already occupied, unless he minimized his soul to only a faint drop amount. But Harry…if you really want to go with this theory, then Ryou and Yugi…"

A silence fell upon them all, each of them staring at the floor, as the dawn of realization swept them speechless.

* * *

"You better get to Care of Magical Creatures, Yami," Marik muttered, one hand subconsciously running over his previously torn eye. "I'll stay here with Ryou."

The ex-pharaoh gave Marik a level, intent gaze. "You sure?" he asked. "I wouldn't want that horrid eye of a Yami turn up on you again. You sure you'll be alright?"

"I'll just summon an eye-patch or something," Marik said off-handedly, waving his hand. "You go."

Nodding, Yami agreed, heading off. "I'll make sure I get every detail for Ryou when he comes to," Yami assured. Marik scoffed.

"Aw. You never care that much about my grades, pharaoh."

Yami replied back with a smirk. "Neither do you."

* * *

"Horcruxes," Hermione said abruptly.

"Er…bless you?" Ron replied back. Hermione shook her head.

"No no…Horcruxes," she breathed. "I just remembered. Horcruxes…they're a severe type of dark magic…"

"What sort of dark magic?" asked Harry, looking at her curiously as they headed off across the fields for Care of Magical Creatures. "What do they do?"

"Well…if one performs a Horcrux…" Hermione whispered, looking very nervous, "…they'd have to kill someone…murder someone…and once they do that, they can extract a bit of their soul and put it in different objects…"

"Hor..cruxes?" Ron repeated slowly. Hermione nodded. "You mean…if you kill someone, then you can perform this Horcrux, and then you can put a bit of your soul into something!"

"Yes," Hermione nodded, looking very anxious. "But we should not talk about it…it's a terrible thing to do…if one performs the Horcrux spell so many times…their souls….they become mutilated…but they'd never die…"

"So you think Voldemort is trying to make Horcrux whatever?" Harry whispered. Hermione nodded.

"It just occurred to me too…I overheard Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall talk about it…maybe…maybe at some point, Voldemort wanted to put his soul somewhere for safe-keeping, so that he'd never die…do you think maybe that's why he's after the Millennium Items? Maybe not just for the power of the pharaoh, since it's already heavily rumored that the pharaoh's been reincarnated…but…"

"Good day, Hermione," greeted a low, regal voice. Instantly, all three of them jumped at the sudden eavesdropper, whirling around to face the intruder. However, there stood their fellow Gryffindor, Yugi Mouto, his eyes a bit more narrow than usual, and a contemplating shade of ruby.

"Oh! Er…hello, Yugi," Hermione greeted nervously. Yami titled his head to one side, arching an eyebrow, his face devoid of a smile.

"Is something the matter?" he asked calmly.

"Oh! Oh no," Hermione said hastily. She cast Harry and Ron desperate looks.

Again, Yami arched his eyebrow further, this time making it disappear into his angular bangs. "Worried about Ryou, I suppose?" guessed Yami, who had no doubt that Hermione _would_ be nervous about Ryou's condition. After all, the two of them did become Apparition partners a few weeks ago…

"Huh? Oh, of course!" Hermione nodded. Behind her, Ron's ears turned slightly red, and he was biting his lip. "Is he alright?"

"He will live," Yami sighed gravely. "It's not the first time he has fainted, I assure you, so I'm quite sure he will survive." Sighing, Yami closed his eyes. "Oh…by the way, do forgive me for intruding…but did I overhear something about souls?'

"Oh! Er…" Again, Hermione shot both Harry and Ron desperate looks. "Well…"  
"Yeah, we were," Ron said loudly, stepping in front of Hermione. He grinned weakly at Yami, clearly making things up wildly as he went along. "Just talking about souls…you know, Dementors and the whatnot. You know…have you have wondered where a soul goes when a Dementor sucks it out?"  
"I naturally assume that if it's been in the Dementor long enough, it will be stored in the Realm of the Dementors," Yami replied calmly. Ron rolled his eyes.

"Okay, okay, so you're a brain-head," he said. "But yeah, that's all we were talking about. Why?"

A graceful shrug of the shoulders as an answer. "Nothing, really," Yami replied. "Perhaps my hearing is impaired, or maybe the language spell is slowly wearing off…but I wasn't sure if I had heard about Dementors in your conversation."

"What's it to you about our conversation?" asked Ron, slightly heatedly. "We're perfectly liable to talk about whatever whenever we want…"

Yami shook his head, clearly having far more patience than Ron. "At times like these? Surely you know how dangerous it is to be overheard at times like these. What with Lord Voldemort around…" Suddenly, Yami looked at them sharply. "By any chance, are you interested in the Millennium Items?"

"Er…" Here, Harry faltered. Those eyes… ruby rich, sharp and commanding…striking so similar to the Dark Lord… "…Why do you ask?"

"Just curious," Yami replied, shrugging again. "Oh, there's Hagrid," Yami noted, noticing the giant at the far-off edge of the Forbidden Forest. With a faint, polite smile he turned round, bowed fractionally before Harry, Hermione and Ron, before leaving. "If you will excuse me…"

And then he left, black robes swishing unnaturally gracefully behind him.

As soon as the strange, tri-colored haired boy was out of sight, Harry grabbed Ron's robes.

"He knows something," Harry whispered. "I hate to say it, but he knows something. I think he must've overheard us talking about Horcruxes."

"If he did," Hermione bit her lip, "then he must be up to something. Do you think…do you think maybe because of Yugi's powers, he knows a bit of the soul of the reincarnated pharaoh? I mean, I don't pretend to be an expert at Dark Magic or Ancient Egyptian Magic…but the fact its…if the pharaoh did put his soul into the Puzzle, as the legend states…he _must've _performed a Horcrux."

"Which means the Nameless Pharaoh must've killed someone," Ron said quietly. "Blimey, you think some old fogie could never do something like that…almost like as if he and You-Know-Who almost think alike…"

"Yugi would never hurt anyone though," Harry said quietly. "I know it. His care for everyone is genuine. And the one thing that can be against Voldemort is love. It's the one thing that he doesn't have…and if Yugi has that, which I know he does… he can probably withstand whatever evil is in the Puzzle."

"Do you think Yugi knows it's evil?" whispered Hermione anxiously. Ron snorted.

"Doubt it," he said. "But I mean, who knows? Maybe it's not evil. Maybe the pharaoh's an actually nice guy. Dad's told me tons of times about how ex-pharaoh used to accidentally kill Muggles when sacrificing them to the gods or whatever…maybe during one of those times, he had to use the Horcrux thing or whatever."

Hermione sighed. "We'll just have to see. But for now, I think it's best if we stay away from Yugi and all of them."

Ron started a bit. "Even Ryou?" he asked warily, staring at Hermione intently. With a sigh, Hermione nodded, not noticing Ron's intent look.

"Yes. Even Ryou."

Distinctly, Ron looked considerably much happier as they trotted towards the Forbidden Forest.

* * *

/I wonder what Horcruxes are…/ Yugi thought softly. Yami shook his head.

/Something dark, I know it./ Yami said, equally quietly. /Not that I am accusing them of any Dark intentions, hardly, aibou…./

Yugi sighed. /I know. I know. It's just that…I don't know…what do Horcruxes have to do with souls and our Millennium Items/

/If it is something from the Dark Arts/ Yami thought quietly/then we may be able to ask Professor Lupin what a Horcrux is. I'm sure if either you or I cannot persuade him, he might give in to Ryou or Marik./

/Ryou, more likely/ Yugi sighed. /All the teachers have soft spots for Ryou. I just don't think Ryou would be ever be up to asking something like that. You know how he hates being a scapegoat./

Yami nodded understandingly. Lightly, he stretched his back. /Well..I suppose that just leaves you or me. Aibou/

/Maybe I can do it/ Yugi nodded. /It may be interesting. Maybe Professor Lupin can tell me more about the Puzzle, if he does know a lot. I can't get anything out of Professor Binns./

/No one can get anything from Professor Binns/ Yami said dryly.

* * *

Er…some Yami and Yugi moments, to have them in the spotlight. The fact was, I was on vacation, and I was devoid of a computer, so this chapter is just cut off short because of the deadline. However, what I will do is that instead of writing a next chapter, I shall continue on with this chapter to Yami's encounter with Malfoy, and then I'll upload the entire thing as Chapter Twenty Five. Does that sound good to everyone?

I'll probably be done this entire chapter in the next two weeks. So all in all, when the next time I update, I will replace this chapter with a longer version, with fourteen pages. This is already seven, so within the next two weeks, I will continue to write seven more to this chapter. Does that sound good to everyone?

Sorry again for getting this a bit late. (sighs) But don't worry…I promised Yami and Yugi spotlight, I will give you Yami and Yugi spotlight.

Heh. Heh. Who has read the HP6 book? So. This will be HP6 side-along crossover story. And Voldemort's Horcrux thing, thinking that seven is a lucky number….WELL…I wonder WHICH seven he might be talking about….hummmmmmmm……

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!


End file.
